Harry Potter y el Comienzo del Mal
by Sanke
Summary: Esta historia es continuación de Harry Potter y la Profecía... así si que es recomendable que la leas para entender algunas partes. En su sexto año a Harry le comenzarán a suceder cosas buenas y malas... demasiado para Harry. ¿Que planea Voldemort para
1. Capítulo 1 Paz en el interior

_**HARRY POTTER Y EL COMIENZO DEL MAL.**_

NOTA: Este fan-fic es la continuación de Harry Potter y la profecía

**Capítulo 1**

**Paz en el interior.**

La nueva vida que ahora tenía Harry era mucho mejor, pero no podía disfrutarla al máximo, en otras circunstancias, estaría feliz de vivir con su padrino Sirius y su profesor favorito: Remus Lupin (no es que no estuviera contento), pero con las cosas que pasaron al final del curso, le era un poco difícil estar de mucho mejor animo.

La muerte de su amigo Ron aún lo tenía triste, pero el que haya tenido una pequeña charla con él, lo ayudo bastante; por otra parte, aunque sufra demasiado por lo que él mismo provoco, seguía pensando que fue correcto el haber terminado toda unión con Hermione. Muchas ocasiones se había arrepentido de haberla hecho sufrir de esa forma, él tampoco quería, pero era lo mejor para ambos.

Desde que había llegado a su nuevo hogar todo era muy diferente a la vida que tenía con sus tíos muggles; empezando por ahí: lo querían, lo trataban mejor y la comida era excelente, podía mencionar cualquier cosa de su colegio, y estaba no sólo con los mejores amigos de su padre, sino que con dos personas que estimaba demasiado, también cabe mencionar que la casa tenía mucho terreno, lo que podía utilizar para jugar al Quidditch.

La casa era sencilla, tenía un ambiente acogedor, pero era realmente enorme. Sirius descendía de una antigua familia de magos (al igual que su padre James) y era el heredero de una gran fortuna (que incremento con el dinero que el ministerio le dio, cuando lo declararon inocente), también le dieron justamente esa casa (la de sus padres fue destruida en un ataque años atrás, donde perdieron la vida todos los miembros de la familia Black) que le pertenecía al gobierno mágico, al entrar a la casa había un pequeño jardín con un camino de adoquín (NOTA: para los que no me entiendan es un camino con cemento y rocas), había una puerta de madera muy fina, el primer cuarto, era un recibidor, después estaba una grande sala (con sillones acogedores) con una chimenea al fondo, también tenían aparatos eléctricos (lo que usan los muggles, televisor, estereo, dvd etc,).

Caminabas por un pequeño corredor que tenía retratos de magos que se podían mover de cuadro en cuadro y al final estaba un acogedor comedor, aún costado estaba la cocina, y otro pasillo daba entre estos dos cuartos donde te daban diferentes caminos, a la derecha había dos estudios, y por el otro, al fondo daban unas escaleras, en la parte de arriba había seis cuartos, tres para huéspedes y los otros tres para Harry, Sirius y Remus, cada una de ellas daba a un pequeño balcón donde daba diferente paisaje, el tercer piso era el sótano, donde había cosas; en la parte trasera de la casa había un gran jardín, con árboles frutales y una alberca en medio de este jardín, había una cochera espaciosa donde estaban dos coches (jaguar los dos, uno negro y otro azul marino) y una gran motocicleta (NOTA: la que se menciona en el primer libro, donde Harry entro al colegio). También había un pequeño cuarto (donde Remus estaba ahí durante sus transformaciones) y otro que era una bodega pequeña donde estaban las escobas, las herramientas del Quidditch y muchas cosas más...

La casa era muy grande y sencilla, con toques muggles y mágicos, ninguno hacia los deberes de la casa al estilo muggle (lo hacían por medio de magia) pero la cena si, Remus era muy buen cocinero; con frecuencia recibían visitas de Dumbledore y la familia Weasley (cada vez que el señor Weasley estaba ahí, se quedaba fascinado con todas las cosas muggles que había), Harry se alegraba de aquello y saber que las cosas mejoraban en cierto sentido.

Enterarse de cómo marchaban las cosas en el mundo mágico era fácil de saber, cada mañana recibían el periódico del profeta y por fin, el señor ministro de magia había aceptado el retorno de Voldemort, una de las consecuencias, fue que todos en el mundo mágico estaban alarmados y envían correos al ministerio diciendo que habían visto a encapuchados pasar por sus casas.

Pero no sólo al ministerio, sino que también a Harry, personas diciéndole que le creían y que los perdonara por no creerle en un principio y de otras cosas demasiado absurdas. Los deberes de la escuela ya casi las terminaba, Sirius le ayudaba en lo que no entendía (ya entendía por que decían que su padrino y su padre eran los mejores estudiantes en sus tiempos) y cuando no estaba haciendo tareas, platicaba con ellos sobre como eran en el colegio...

Tu padre era muy bueno en el Quidditch, nadie podía ganarle en un partido; comento una tarde Sirius disfrutando del bonito atardecer.

Snape le tenía envidia por eso, pero más aún por que era mejor estudiante que él; comento Remus con una sonrisa recordando viejos tiempos.

Es verdad; dijo Sirius, al principio tu madre no le agradaba a tu padre, defendía a Severus cuando lo molestábamos, por que a pesar de que él la insultara, ella no le tenía rencor por eso y no le gustaba que tu padre abusara de su habilidad en los duelos.

Tu padre, desde que la conoció se enamoro de ella, pero ella no, James para poder hablarle a tu madre peleaba a cada rato con ella por tonterías y en cierta ocasión, en quinto y sexto tu madre salió con un Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff para darle celos a James; dijo Remus riendo de pronto.

Harry de pronto se imagino a sus padres cuando tenían mas o menos su edad, peleándose por varias cosas, una de ellas era, por lo celoso que fue su padre al ver que su madre andaba con otros y cuando defendía al profesor Snape.

Cierto, cosa que logro con éxito, James se ponía rabioso y descargaba su coraje en Severus, pero no sólo con eso, en cierta ocasión en sexto año, les lanzó maldiciones a esos chicos; dijo divertido Sirius.

Finalmente Lily se hizo novia de James en séptimo año, y todo gracias a Severus; dijo Remus pensativamente.

¡¡QUE!; exclamo Harry sorprendido dejando de imaginarse cosas sobre sus padres de jóvenes. ---¡¡¡Gracias a Snape!

Aunque no lo creas, Severus siempre estuvo enamorado de tu madre, pero lo negaba por que era hija de muggles y él de familia limpia, además los Slytherin odiaban a los Gryffindor... admitir que estaba enamorado de ella, le hacia pensar que sería humillante.

En séptimo, Snape para hacer rabiar a tu padre y ganarse el corazón de tu madre, admitió durante el desayuno a principios del curso, estar perdidamente enamorado de Lily, la beso enfrente de todos y James se quedo enojado con ambos, pero después de reflexionarlo mejor, también trato de ganarse a tu madre; dijo Remus.

Primero, Lily casi fue novia de Severus, pero se dio cuenta de que el amor de su vida era James; tanto fue así, que James y Severus se enfrentaron a duelo por el amor de Lily, Severus fue el que reto a tu padre y el que llevaba la mayor ventaja; tu madre no soporto ver muy lastimado a James y se interpuso recibiendo un hechizo de desarme, James se enfado en serio y termino con Severus de una manera espectacular; dijo Sirius recordando alegremente aquello.

Desde entonces fueron novios, dos años después de salir del colegio se casaron y al año naciste tú; termino de contar Remus.

Que irónica es la vida, no lo creen, gracias a Severus tus padres fueron novios y terminaron casándose; dijo Sirius en tono pensativo... Ah, pero toda la casa de Slytherin creyó que Severus nunca estuvo enamorado de Lily, que solo lo hizo para quitarle a James lo que mas amaba.

Harry también se dedicaba a entrenar en el jardín, bajo la sombra de los árboles los hechizos del libro de Gryffindor. Tenía dos semanas de haber regresado del colegio y no tenía ninguna noticia de Hermione, aunque tampoco se extrañaba de eso... pues él mismo termino todo con ella.

En ocasiones pensaba mucho sobre lo que había ocurrido el año anterior, demasiadas cosas se entero, fue novio de Hermione, Voldemort lo atacó el verano pasado, mueren sus tíos y Arabella Fig. (aunque era algo raro, extrañaba mucho a sus tíos), ellos fueron muy groseros con él durante toda su vida, pero... le dieron hogar, le dieron educación, le dieron techo, comida y muchas otras cosas malas.

En sus sueños los veía, fue muy extraño al principio, la primera noche que los vio, ellos le pidieron disculpas por todo lo mal que lo habían tratado, Arabella Fig. le dijo que había sido un honor haberlo conocido y verlo creer todos esos años.

Desde aquella noche, casi siempre soñaba con ellos y platicaba con ellos, pero también con su mejor amigo Ron y sus padres; realmente no sabía que significaba eso, pensaba que la platica que tuvo con su amigo, era la única que podía tener... cosa que no sucedió, pero hablar con ellos lo hacia sentirse bien, su tristeza disminuía cada día.

Pero también tenía preocupaciones, ¿qué estaría haciendo Voldemort, se reconfortaba que ahora todo el mundo mágico ya sabía que había retornado, pero..., otra cosa que pensaba constantemente era saber algo sobre las mascotas, cuando podía platicaba a solas con Dalwerd, y este le decía que todos lo cuidaban (aunque este no se diera cuenta).

Aquel día estaba un poco nublado, Harry estaba desayunando cuando llegó el correo normalmente con el periódico del profeta, lo leyó y no encontró nada sobre Voldemort, la mayor parte contenía sobre cartas de lectores histéricos diciendo que Voldemort los vigila y tonterías y media; Remus bajo de su habitación saludándolo en cuanto lo vio; cuando este comenzó a desayunar Sirius bajo también.

A medio día, los tres se encontraban jugando Quidditch (Remus de guardián, Sirius y el ojiverde de cazadores), no jugaban tan mal, pero en definitiva Harry era quién anota más veces. Por la tarde fue Remus quién preparo una suculenta comida (receta de su madre).

Por la noche, pensaba en Hermione estando en su cuarto, la extrañaba tanto, quería besarla y acariciarla (dormir con ella, tenerla entre sus brazos y quedarse así dormido), pero no podía ser; su blanca lechuza Hedwig entro por la ventana con un ratón muerto en sus patas, Dalwerd no se encontraba (le había comunicado que no estaría todo el día, pues había reunión con las demás mascotas).

Esa noche, tuvo un sueño muy especial, soñaba que estaba en un lugar hermoso, había campo a su alrededor, tranquilo y acogedor era el lugar, de pronto vio a una sombra acercarse, pudo distinguir la silueta de una mujer, no sentía escalofríos ni nada por estilo, y ella fue la que hablo primero:

Hace tiempo tu recibiste mis poderes, es hora de que sepas quién soy; dijo la mujer con una voz dulce.

A Harry se le hizo vagamente familiar, pero no daba con exactitud quién era.

Yo soy Rowena Ravenclaw, hace tiempo recibiste un rayo durante un partido, desde entonces te brinde mis poderes; por esa razón ahora eres más inteligente y aprendes con mayor facilidad; comenzó a explicar ella.

Harry sólo la escuchaba sorprendido, entonces ella era Rowena Ravenclaw, una de las cuatro fundadoras del castillo de Hogwarts, ahora muchas cosas encajaban, por eso más inteligente que Hermione y su facilidad para aprender hacer correctamente los hechizos... y aquel rayo que lo derribo de su escoba.

Debes saber ya el por que, ya estas al tanto de la profecía ¿verdad?; dijo ella arqueando un poco las cejas.

Si, Boor me lo contó junto con las demás mascotas; comenzó a decir Harry algo impresionado todavía.

Bien, todos ellos te ayudaran, pero especialmente Marlen (la bleghur) y Luny (el águila), te enseñaran varias cosas; dijo ella sonriente.

Desde cuando comenzaré con mi entrenamiento; quiso saber Harry.

Desde mañana, pero nadie debe saberlo; le advirtió Rowena.

Pero, como voy a hacerlo, mi padrino y el profesor Lupin van estar mañana todo el día y no puedo desaparecerme así como así; dijo Harry preocupado.

Eso es un problema, si dices que vas a otra parte, querrán ir contigo y esconderte sólo lograrías preocuparlos, la única forma que se me ocurre es que sea de noche, mientras ellos duermen, las mascotas te llevarán a otro lugar y durante toda la noche estarás entrenando, y durante el resto del día descansaras; propuso la fundadora.

Creo que esta bien, no pierdo nada con intentarlo; objeto este.

Bien, creo que ya esta todo aclarado, mañana durante la noche, cuando estén dormidos...

Espere, por favor, sólo quiero hacerle una pregunta más; ¿cuando voy a recibir los otros poderes de los fundadores?; pregunto curioso Harry.

Los poderes de Slytherin ya los tienes, Boor también va a comenzar a entrenarte, Godric Gryffindor lo esta haciendo poco a poco y Helga Hufflepuff pronto te brindará los suyos; ahora debo irme y cuídate mucho este año.

Rowena Ravenclaw se fue, dejando sólo a Harry, este cerró los ojos y pudo escuchar una voz lejana que decía su nombre.

Harry despierta, despierta ya... ¡¡¡Harry!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía demasiado sueño aún y pudo ver la figura borrosa de su padrino que lo sujetaba por los hombros tratando de despertarlo, Sirius dejó de sacudirlo y le dio sus lentes.

Gracias Sirius; dijo Harry dando un largo bostezo.

Cuanto duermes, pareces una roca, llevo quince minutos tratando de que te levantes; dijo este algo divertido de ver a su sobrino soñoliento. ---Levántate que el desayuno ya esta listo, además tendremos visitas hoy por al tarde; dijo este con una voz misteriosa.

Quién va a venir, el profesor Dumbledore o la familia Weasley; pregunto distraídamente Harry.

No, ninguno de ellos, de alguien a quien invitamos, ya verás, arréglate muy bien; dijo con una voz misteriosa y miro a Harry de una manera...

Harry se quedo extrañado por el repentino comportamiento de su padrino, pero si trataba de averiguar quién venía, sabría de ante mano que no se lo diría, así que se dio un baño y se puso ropa muggle (que se compro días antes).

Durante la mañana fue normal y Harry platico con el fénix cuando hubo regresado y le comunico que a partir de esa noche comenzaría con sus entrenamientos de los poderes de Ravenclaw y Slytherin; el ave estuvo de acuerdo y desapareció diciendo que le informaría a los demás.

Pero, cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Harry si que se llevo una sorpresa (pero lo que se llama sorpresa), como hoy era su cumpleaños, Sirius los había invitado para festejar, Hagrid ya había regresado de su largo viaje del año pasado y acepto la invitación gustosamente, lamentablemente la familia Weasley estaba de viaje y Dumbledore estaba muy ocupado con al orden.

Hagrid llegó como un muggle (viajo en metro, pero Remus lo recogió en la estación llevándolo a la casa en el jaguar color azul marino); pensó que los invitados llegarían por medio de los polvos Flu, pero no... llegaron por medio de carro (un BMW, color verde oscuro); precisamente fue él quien abrió la puerta y casi se cae de la impresión al ver a Hermione con sus padres.

Ella traía un pantalón negro a la cadera y una blusa rosa clara sin tirantes, su pelo con chinos (no enmarañado como siempre, sino con una chinos definidos), lo tenía suelto y tenía unos aretes, y una cadena plateados; se veía hermosa y tuvo el impulso de besarla con mucha pasión, pero se contuvo al ver a sus padres (vestían bien), al invitarlos a pasar estaba nervioso con solo ver a Hermione, que ella lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla (por cortesía, sus padres pensaban que seguían siendo novios).

Harry se quedo en una especie shock cuando lo saludó de esa forma; pero se quedo aún más cuando la mamá de Hermione le dijo:

No te sientas incomodo por nuestra presencia, puedes saludar de beso a tu novia; dijo su madre cordialmente.

Harry miro a Hermione y vio que ella lo miraba con nerviosismo diciéndole apenas moviendo los labios que nos les dijera la verdad, Harry vaciló unos momentos pero la saludo con un beso en los labios (un beso mudo), sus padres los vieron y rieron ante eso.

No te preocupes, no te vamos hacer nada, es normal cuando son novios; dijo el padre un tanto divertido.

Harry cerró la puerta y los invitó a entrar a la sala, Remus y Sirius platicaban animadamente con Hagrid ahí cuando entraron ellos y se sentaron no sin antes darse saludos alegremente; Sirius miro de reojo a su ahijado y vio que estaba muy nervioso y rió por lo bajo.

Harry, muéstrale a Hermione la casa mientras platicamos a solas con los invitados; dijo Remus tratando de parecer normal y tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no reírse ante las miradas que le lanzaron ambos chicos.

Hagrid que ya estaba enterado de todo lo ocurrido el año pasado, se les quedo mirando a los dos jóvenes y por su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez como diablos no se dio cuenta antes (NOTA: me refiero desde tercer año). Harry para disimular miro a Hermione y sintió que se ponía rojo y tomo la mano de la chica llevandosela de ahí; en cuanto salieron de la sala, ella se soltó de él rápidamente mirando al otro lado.

¿Por que viniste?; quiso saber Harry.

Porque fue Sirius quien me invito por medio de tu lechuza, mis padres fueron los que leyeron la nota y no pude negarme, todavía no les he dicho nada, piensan que aún tu y yo somos novios; dijo ella mirando un par de retratos que la miraban con curiosidad.

¿Y no les piensas decir nada aún?; preguntó algo dudativo Harry.

No, no les voy a decir nada, no quiero que se pongan tristes, si quieres ve tu personalmente y diles que lo nuestro acabo; dijo esta nerviosa.

Harry no dijo nada más, la verdad no quería ser él quien dijera la situación con su hija, así que decidió que le seguiría el juego a Hermione, vacilo unos instantes pero le mostró el resto de la casa, cuando le enseño su habitación (lo último por mostrarle), no pudo contener el impulso de cerrar con sigilo la puerta con llave (no podía hacer uso de la magia) y acercarse a ella lentamente; esta estaba en el balcón admirando el paisaje y cuando se volteó para entrar de nuevo a la habitación vio que Harry se acercaba a ella.

Hermione se puso nerviosa (pues aún amaba a Harry) y trato de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo, Harry mientras tanto estaba observándola, al mismo tiempo en que pensaba algo...

Hermione, tu y yo tenemos que hablar; dijo Harry serio.

Hablar, de quieres hablar, creí que habías dicho todo el día de nuestro rompimiento; dijo ella muy fríamente.

Y es verdad, pero quiero que sepas, que lo hice por tu bien.

Hermione no dijo nada, se quedo callada a espaldas de Harry, por su mente se cruzaban varias dudas, ¿por su bien, no tenía sentido aquello. Lo cierto era que estaba muy enojada con él, lo consideraba un estúpido, ¿qué no se daba cuenta que aunque ya no fueran nada, ella iba a correr peligro de todos modos, ¿por qué precisamente se había enamorado de Harry?.

Se que estos momentos no lo puedes entender, pero créeme, es verdad lo que digo; dijo Harry tranquilamente, deseando con el alma que ella le creyera.

Lamentablemente ya no puedo confiar en tus palabras, me hiciste daño, me lastimaste profundamente, pensé que me querías de verdad, pero no, terminas conmigo según tu para protegerme de Vol... Voldemort, si me quieres como dices, debes saber que el sólo pensar no estar cerca de ti... me mata el alma, peor que si Voldemort quiera matarte; dijo ella ya con los ojos cristalinos, no llores , no enfrente de él ; se decía mentalmente ella secándose con disimulo las lagrimas

Oye, yo...; comenzó a decir Harry.

No llegó a terminar lo que iba a decirle, pues Sirius los llamo para la comida; Harry iba a hablar de nuevo, pero otra vez fue interrumpido, esta vez por ella...

Puedes abrir la puerta, Sirius nos esta llamando.

No sin antes decirte algo; dijo Harry.

Que lastima, a mí ya que me quedo claro todo, fuiste tú quien lo provoco, ahora abre la puerta o acaso quieres que suba Sirius para averiguar que sucede; dijo ella volteando por fin y lo miro fríamente.

Harry no tuvo otra elección que abrir de nuevo la puerta y observar como Hermione salía de la habitación y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Su mirada había sido tan fría, como si ya no le importara en lo más mínimo, si acababa de decirle que el estar lejos de él, su alma moría, por que entonces ese comportamiento, ¿acaso ya lo olvido, ¿Si ya no lo ama por destruir su alma y amor de ella hacia él? .

La comida fue deliciosa (una especialidad de Remus y Sirius), platicaban sobre muchas cosas y debes en cuando las miradas de Harry y Hermione se cruzaban (ella adoptaba una mirada fría, pero algo que no pudo hacer durante mucho tiempo, por sus padres); Harry por otra parte, recordó que lo padres de Hermione no estaban enterados aún, algo que le empezó a causar molestia, por el gran disimulo que hacía por que pensaran que seguía siendo novio de su única hija, mientras que Hagrid los miraba inocentemente sin darse cuenta de nada.

Ella le entregó un obsequió, era una colonia muy cara y le agradeció dándole un pequeño beso en la boca (lo que tenían que hacer por disimular frente a los padres), por otra parte los padres le dieron una chamarra negra de muy buena tela, Sirius una cadena en forma de dos espadas cruzadas, Remus le regalo una túnica nueva (para uso normal, de color gris algo fuerte), la familia Weasley le había enviado regalos por medio de lechuza (el pobre de Errol se cayo cuando cruzó por la ventana de la sala, un largo viaje para la vieja ave, Errol cayo patas arriba sobre la mesa en donde estaban los demás regalos y cayo finalmente en el regazo de Sirius, Dumbledore también le envió su obsequio.

Fue una tarde agradable, pero tuvo que llegar a su final, cuando se fueron Hermione y sus padres, Harry los acompaño hasta donde estaba el coche y antes de que ella se subiera, la beso dulcemente en la boca (tenía que disimular, pero bien que lo disfrutaba, pensaba que tendría que verla a ella más seguido con sus padres, para así poder besarla).

Cuando entro a la casa, Remus y Sirius se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, Hagrid no se ría pero miraba de una forma pícara a Harry, este se negó rotundamente a decirles la conversación que tuvieron en su cuarto.

Ya entrada la media noche, Marlen hizo su aparición junto con Dalwerd, Harry se guardo su varita, tomo la mano de Marlen; desaparecieron de su habitación y ahora estaba en aquel lugar donde se había reunido con ellos por primera vez

Recordaba ese hermoso jardín, las aves cantando posadas en las fuentes y estatuas que estaban a su alrededor, y aquel aroma... las flores despedían un hermoso aroma, todo estaba igual a como lo visitó la primera vez

Que gusto de verte de nuevo, Harry; dijo Luny muy contento de verlo de nuevo.

Estas listo para comenzar con tu entrenamiento; pregunto Shean cordialmente (el unicornio blanco)

Estoy, más que listo, cuanto antes mejor; dijo Harry alegre.

Que bueno tengas muchos ánimos, no vamos a tener demasiados problemas; dijo Tewall muy contento (el león)

Bien, antes que nada, te diremos que clase de poderes te brindo Rowena Ravenclaw; dijo Marlen.

Ella tiene las habilidades, de aprender con facilidad cualquier hechizo, aprende con facilidad las cosas, comenzó a decir Luny.

También, hay un hechizo que era la especialidad de Rowena y es mandar rayos eléctricos a grandes distancias; dijo Shean.

Pero... antes de recibir los poderes de Rowena Ravenclaw, el verano pasado, lancé un hechizo que alzo a todos los mortífagos rodeándolos un rayo eléctrico; dijo Harry algo extrañado.

Eso fue porque fueron los poderes de Slytherin, verás la mayor parte de sus poderes son oscuros, de cualquier clase; dijo esta vez Boor.

El resto de la noche Harry comenzó con su entrenamiento, primero se relajo (siempre tenía que tener su mente despejada de cualquier problema. Después comenzó la segunda parte de su entrenamiento el cual era aprender diversos hechizos para ocultarse y para atacar el triple en un solo hechizo; esta parte fue mucho más difícil y casi al amanecer se dio por terminado el entrenamiento.

Dalwerd lo llevo de vuelta a su casa, y Harry se acostó muy cansado, tenía leves rasguños en todo su cuerpo y se quedo profundamente dormido en cuanto se hubo acostado en su cama. Sirius fue a despertarlo a las ocho y media de la mañana y noto que su ahijado esta algo herido.

Harry despierta, ¿que es lo que te ocurrió?; pregunta Sirius levantando a su ahijado muy preocupado, pensando que algo malo le había pasado.

Sirius déjame dormir mas tiempo, estoy muy cansado; dijo Harry algo soñoliento.

REMUS, VEN PRONTO, NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES; grito Sirius tratando de levantar a Harry.

Remus acudió rápidamente al llamado de su amigo y vio que Harry tenía leves rasguños en todo su cuerpo, pero noto que él estaba muy cansado.

Levantaron a Harry y lo llevaron al cuarto de Remus, donde tenía unos frascos con diversas pociones, abrió su armario y saco un frasco negro, se lo puso en los rasguños con un trapo y desaparecieron al instante las marcas, pero Harry aún estaba dormido y a las doce lo despertaron definitivamente.

Jovencito, creo que nos debes una muy clara explicación de cómo te hiciste todos esos rasguños; comenzó hablar Sirius algo enojado.

No se preocupen, si me hice unos pequeños rasguños es por que no pude dormir la mayor parte de la noche y para matar el tiempo practique un poco los hechizos cerca de donde están los árboles pero algunos les daban en las ramas y a mí me caían, pero como a las cinco me dio sueño y me sube a descansar; termino de explicar Harry lo más tranquilamente, tratando de ser normal y no darle importancia.

Yo no escuche nada; apunto sospechosamente Remus.

Es obvio, antes de comenzar a entrar lance un hechizo insonorizado a sus cuartos y antes de acostarme los anule; dijo Harry tratando de sonar su voz como si fuera lo más lógico.

Sirius y Remus se miraron y no volvieron a decirle nada, al terminar la explicación cada uno fue hacer diferentes quehaceres en la casa (por medio del uso de la magia), mientras que Harry se dio un baño y bajo a comer, durante el resto del día se dedico hacer un poco los deberes, al final del día, la faltaba muy poquito para acabar definitivamente todo lo que el amargado de Snape les había dejado.

En la noche, fue el profesor Dumbledore a visitarlos y entre las interesantes platicas que tenían, Sirius curiosamente le comentó a Dumbledore lo extraño que se le hacia que su ahijado hubiera entrenado durante la noche pasada; Harry se puso nervioso de pronto y dijo...

No se que te parece de extraño eso padrino, como te había dicho en la mañana, no podía dormir y decide practicar un poco para no aburrirme, pero para no despertarlos insonore sus cuartos y al terminar anule el hechizo; reconozco que fui muy tonto, porque algunos de los hechizos que practiqué daban a las ramas de los árboles y me caían, por eso tuve unos leves rasguños en el cuerpo; dijo Harry repitiendo todo eso como si fuera lógico y razonable lo que había hecho.

Tu padrino tiene razones suficientes para no creerte, Harry; dijo amablemente el director.

¿Y por que?; quiso saber Harry

Por la simple sencilla razón de que te pudimos encontrar gracias a tu pensadero, déjame decirte que ciertamente encontramos cosas muy interesantes, de las cuales nadie estaba enterado, ni siquiera la señorita Hermione; dijo nuevamente tranquilamente pero mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Harry se quedo callado unos instantes, miraba a Dumbledore sorprendido, se volteó a ver a Sirius y Remus que tenían ligeramente el entrecejo fruncido, no sabía que decir, ahora se explicaba el como lo habían encontrado, y la razón por la que lo visitaban frecuentemente, por eso tuvo la impresión de que cuando les contó esa historia, ninguno de los dos le había creído absolutamente nada.

¿Porqué nos ocultaste todo eso?; pregunto su padrino un tanto serio y disgustado.

A que te refieres exactamente; pregunto como si no hubiera captado bien la pregunta.

A lo que hay en tu pensadero, algunas cosas nos habías dicho, como lo que te ocurrió cuando te secuestraron en el Callejón Diagon la segunda vez que lo hicieron al final del curso, pero muchas otras no, el lugar donde estuviste el día que desapareciste, esas mascotas de los fundadores, la interesante platica que tuviste con la serpiente... comenzó a decir Sirius notablemente enfadado pero fue interrumpido por su ahijado.

Como sabes lo de la platica con la serpiente, fue en su idioma cuando hable con ella y tu no sabes hablar la lengua de las serpientes...

Por que al ser un recuerdo tuyo, pudimos entender lo que ambos hablaban; interrumpió Remus.

Como iba diciendo, el que puedas entender el idioma de los Fénix, las cartas anónimas, los sueños que tenias, como cuando Voldemort atacaba el colegio... la visión que tuviste de un ser después del partido contra Ravenclaw, ya me entendiste o todavía ¿no?; dijo Sirius casi gritando del coraje que tenía.

Harry se quedo callado, bajo la mirada y se quedo pensando largamente, ahora ya sabían todo, genial, no podía guardarse nada...

Harry, debes saber, que al ocultarnos todo eso fue muy grave, Voldemort esta tratando de cambiarte y tú no te dabas cuenta, nosotros lo sabíamos, cabe mencionar que nosotros estábamos al tanto de que eres el heredero de Gryffindor, por eso te dimos al Fénix, pero no teníamos conocimiento de que eras el elegido por los cuatro fundadores; dijo el director en tono comprensivo, no enojado como Sirius.

Sin mencionar que gracias al pensadero, vimos unas imágenes, visiones que tuviste justo el día que atacaron el colegio, fue por eso que supimos donde estabas y con ayuda de las mascotas llegamos sin que Voldemort se diera cuenta; dijo esta vez Remus.

Entonces... comenzó a decir Harry.

Ya sabemos lo de la profecía; dijo Dumbledore.

Deben entender que sobre ese tema, no puedo decirles absolutamente nada, todo lo relacionado con eso no deben saberlo, tengo prohibido contarles, aunque ya saben, pero no podrán saber otras cosas conforme yo me vaya enterando; dijo Harry aún con la cabeza gacha (no se atrevía mirarlos a los ojos a ninguno de ellos, en cierta forma se sentía incomodo).

No nos dejas otro camino, tendremos que averiguarlo por nuestra propia cuenta; dijo Sirius completamente decidido.

Si así quieres.

Será mejor que te vayas a dormir; dijo Dumbledore.

Harry se levanto y subió sin siquiera mirarlos y decirles buenas noches , entró a su cuarto y se acostó, podía escucharlos hablar y volteó a ver a Dalwerd...

Esta noche no puedo ir a entrenar; le dijo al fénix.

¿Porqué?; dijo Dalwerd

Saben de la profecía y no me creyeron nada sobre la excusa que les dije para que no sospecharan en donde estuve anoche; dijo Harry triste.

No puedes dejar de faltar hoy, ya veremos como lo arreglamos, en cinco minutos nos vamos; dijo el fénix.

Harry se levantó y se guardo la varita en bolsillo, pudo seguir escuchándolos hablar y cuando toco a Dalwerd desapareció del cuarto, al instante ya estaba otra vez con en resto de las mascotas; al llegar platico con ellos sobre aquello.

No te preocupes, eso ya lo temíamos, pues por que nos vieron y saben cual es nuestro deber, ya saben que tu vienes a este lugar para entrenar, así que será mejor que no se los ocultes, pero no les digas nada sobre esto y cuida bien tu pensadero; dijo Wyllou (el tejón)

Durante el resto de la noche practicaron los mismos hechizos para poder ocultarse y poder a atacar el triple con un solo hechizo, fue mas agotador que nunca y esta vez sus heridas eran más profundas; antes de irse Marlen le entrego un frasco con gotas de fénix para poderse curar las heridas (antes de marcharse se puso tantito en todo el cuerpo, las heridas desaparecieron en seguida y se guardo el frasco en su túnica).

Dalwerd lo llevó de vuelta a la casa y cuando apareció vio (para su mala suerte) que los tres estaban despiertos esperándolo, el fénix se quedo quieto y Harry solo se les quedo viendo.

Y bien, no me digas que otra vez estuviste entrenando afuera en los jardines de aquí; dijo Sirius muy enojado. Harry tuvo la impresión que su padrino se esforzaba por no tratar de abalanzarse a él.

Pues... yo; se quedo callado unos instantes y dándose por vencido añadió. ---Ya sabes en donde estuve y que es lo que hice, así que no se que te extraña y creo ... si mal no recuerdo, que les dije que no les iba a mencionar nada sobre eso... así que no me preguntes y ni siquiera te molestes en tratar de saberlo, por que de mi no saldrá ni una sola palabra; dijo Harry seriamente.

Su padrino lo fulminaba con la mirada y trataba de sacarle a Harry lo que quería saber pero no encontraba la forma en como hacerlo, en cambio Dumbledore estaba sentado y sólo se limitaba a mirarlo con sus gafas de media luna y Remus estaba notablemente sorprendido.

Veo que no podremos saber nada, así que será mejor que me retire, con su permiso; dijo Dumbledore y acto seguido salió de la habitación, agarro algo que Remus le dio y desapareció dejando a los tres solos.

Sirius salió también de ahí muy enojado con su ahijado y Remus (que había salido junto con el director) cerró la puerta, Harry se quedó ahí parado aparentemente sorprendido, enojado y triste.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Aquí esta la continuación de mi otra historia... espero y también les guste. Estaré actualizando cada semana cada capítulo y espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.

Sugerencia, comentario o lo que ustedes quieran, pueden hacerlo en cualquiera de mis dos correos: y o bien con algún review suyo.

Los veré dentro de una semana...

Sanke


	2. Capítulo 2 De nuevo Hermione

**Capítulo Dos**

**De nuevo Hermione**

Los días siguientes fueron algo normales (aparentemente), Sirius seguía enojado con él y Remus no decía nada de nada, pero era muy extraño por que ahora podía entrenar días enteros (día y noche), con las mascotas en aquel lugar hermoso; su padrino le hablaba pero con un tono diferente, un tanto distante.

El día anterior la familia Weasley los había ido a visitar (estos ni enterados de nada) y se les hizo bastante extraño el comportamiento de los tres, pero no les comentaron nada acerca de eso y hablaron de otras cosas.

Ginny estaba muy cambiada en su forma de ser (tal vez por la muerte de su hermano), pero aún así le hablaba muy bien a Harry, Fred y George habían recibido cartas de una prestigiosa academia de Francia los habían aceptado para poder estudiar lo que más a ellos les gustaba (fabricar cosas o productos, como los dulces y juegos artificiales por medio de la magia), al final decidieron que mejor iban a estudiar y después poner un negocio en el callejón Diagon, Bill y Charly se habían mudado a Londres; Bill trabajando en el banco de griggonts (Fleur trabaja ahí desde el año pasado y a ella no le era nada indiferente a él), mientras que Charly trabajaba con los aurores a controlar y criar a criaturas peligrosas.

Pero ese día, Harry decidió salir un poco para despejar su mente, caminó por el camino (que hay, por si se viaja en auto) y sin darse cuanta había llegado cerca de la casa de unos vecinos (los Chang¡¡¡ que casualidad !), sin saberlo claro, Harry pasó por ahí y de pronto escucho que alguien lo llamaba...

Harry¡¡¡Harry¡¡¡HARRY!

Cho… ¡oh, Hola ; fue lo único que podía articular Harry de la impresión que se llevó al ver a Cho Chang ahí.

Que haces por aquí, Harry ; quiso saber ella, aunque muy contenta de verlo.

Pues, yo vivo en esa casa de allá ; dio señalando la casa donde ahora vivía.

Cho miró la casa donde este señalaba y se quedo demasiada impresionada.

Vives con Sirius Black, pero no vivías con tus tíos ; pregunto sin poder creérselo.

Pues sí, lo que pasa es que Sirius es mi padrino, como ya esta libre y ya todos saben que es inocente, puedo vivir con él¿Tú vives aquí? ; dijo señalando la casa que tenía por detrás.

Si, mi familia vive aquí ; dijo ella muy contenta (era su vecino, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad, ahora que ya no era novio de Hermione, podía conquistarlo), cosa que no iba a desaprovechar por nada del mundo.

Siguieron platicando por un buen rato y ella lo invitó a pasar a su casa, este no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y al entrar tuvo que saludar a toda la familia (que trataban muy bien a Harry Potter), y ya casi a la hora de comer se retiro diciendo que tenía que irse con su padrino.

Salió y se despidió de Cho (ella le dio un beso en la mejilla) y al caminar un poco, Harry volteó y vio que ella se metía muy contenta, al llegar a la casa vio que Remus ponía platos de más y preguntó el porque...

¿Por qué pones lugares demás? .

Por que van a venir a comer Hermione y sus padres ; contesto Remus poniendo cubiertos y vasos para seis personas.

Harry se quedo mudo, por que vendría de nuevo, acaso por obra de su padrino o por que los papás querían venir, sea cual sea, iban a venir; subió a su habitación y comenzó a bañarse, se puso ropa de mago (la túnica gris que le regalo Remus en su cumpleaños) y la colonia que Hermione le había obsequiado.

Justo al bajar tocaron el timbre de la casa y Harry fue abrirla, de nuevo estaba ahí, vestía con un pantalón blanco a la cadera y una blusa muy bonita de color rojo, su pelo lo traía liso agarrado con un broche (rojo), con flequillo rizado en su frente, con la cadena que él le regalo el día del baile en navidad. Sus padres estaban por detrás y Harry (supuestamente disimulando) la besó en los labios (su padre traía dos maletas y Hermione una bolsa muy bonita).

Harry agarro las maletas y la bolsa de ella y las puso en el mueble de madera que estaba en el recibidor, entraron al comedor y Sirius junto con Remus los recibieron, pronto comenzaron a comer agradablemente.

Después de comer se sentaron en la sala para platicar sobre diversas cosas, horas después los Granger tenían que retirarse, pero...

Bueno, es hora de irnos, Hermione querida, te portas bien y no les causes molestias a ninguno de los tres, envíanos cartas por medio de una lechuza, y no hagan cosas que no deban ustedes dos (dijo mirándolos a ambos seriamente), te veremos, esperaremos el próximo año cuando regreses del colegio, cuídate hija querida ; dijo su madre y beso a su hija para después abrazarla dulcemente.

Haz todo lo que te digan y suerte en tu nuevo año escolar; dijo su padre, la beso en la frente y la abrazó. ---Espero que cuides bien a mi hija ; dijo el padre dirigiéndose a Harry (este sólo asintió con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que Hermione pasaría el resto de las vacaciones de verano en su casa)

Cuídate mucho Harry y también a mi hija ; dijo la madre, que abrazó a Harry con cariño y se despidió de los demás.

Los padres salieron de la casa y entraron al coche y se fueron de ahí, Harry volteó a ver a Hermione y después a su padrino y dijo...

Por que nadie me dijo nada ; pregunto un poco alegre, pero disimulándolo.

Por que yo les pedí que no lo hicieran ; contesto Hermione indiferente.

Harry, lleva las cosas de ella a su cuarto, el que esta a tu lado y quiero que se queden sin salir (dijo mirando a su ahijado) y por favor, si ocurre algo malo, váyanse con los Weasley ; dijo su padrino.

A donde van a ir ustedes, si se puede saber ; añadió cuando su padrino lo miro de una manera...

Asuntos de la orden ; contesto.

Harry, por favor, hoy no vayas a entrenar, mejor hazlo mañana, vamos a regresar en la noche, si te dejan, puedes llevarla contigo, para que así este ella más segura ; dijo Remus tranquilamente y un poco divertido al ver el rostro de ambos chicos.

Harry llevó las cosas de ella a la recamará que se encontraba al lado de la suya, dejó las cosas de ella cerca de su cama y la volteó a ver, se acercó a ella y la miro a los ojos, ella desvió la mirada y comenzó a mirar el cuarto, como si encontrara fascinante aquello.

Sirius y Remus entraron a la habitación y les dejaron otras instrucciones y se despidieron de ellos desapareciendo de ahí, al fin estaban completamente solos, iba a decirle algo pero en esos momentos entro Dalwerd volando.

Harry, ya debemos irnos ; dijo el ave posándose en el hombro de Hermione (esta lo acariciaba con dulzura).

Lo siento pero no puedo esta noche, ella se va a quedar el resto de las vacaciones aquí y hoy mi padrino y Remus se fueron, van a regresar mañana por la noche, me comentaron que si mañana podía entrenar llevándomela a ella conmigo ; dijo este diciendo la verdad.

Ella no puede venir con nosotros mañana, será mejor que entrenemos pasado mañana, cuando tu padrino haya llegado ; dijo seriamente Dalwerd.

Esta bien, pero entonces ve avisarles a los demás ; propuso Harry, con la verdadera intención de poder hablar con Hermione sin interrupciones.

Ella que no entendía el idioma de los fénix se quedo sorprendida al verlos hablar y más se quedo extrañada al ver al fénix desaparecer.

¿A donde fue Dalwerd? ; pregunto ella aún sorprendida.

Fue aún encargo que yo le pedí ; dijo este como si nada.

Se quedaron callados durantes varios minutos, se miraban y Harry trataba de pensar como iba a poder hablar con ella sobre lo que sucedió el otro día, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.

Puedes salir de la habitación, quiero bañarme ; dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero mejor salió del cuarto dejándola sola, se quedó afuera durante mucho rato y decidió entrar a su cuarto y hablar con ella cuando saliera de darse una ducha. Pero cuando salió, traía una bata y una toalla en su cabello, se quedaron mirándose ambos durantes segundos y de pronto ella se puso muy colorada.

Será mejor que te vallas, tengo que cambiarme...

Necesitamos hablar sobre la conversación el otro día en mi cuarto ; dijo Harry.

Pues no se de que hablas, que yo sepa no llegamos a hablar ; dijo ella nerviosa tratando de apartarse de ahí.

Es cierto que no llegamos hablar gran cosa, por eso quiero hablar de eso ahora ; dijo nervioso.

Al menos déjame ponerme algo de ropa, te parece ; dijo ella fría y cortantemente.

Harry no dijo nada, de pronto recordó que Hermione traía una bata puesta, así que su cara pronto se torno roja de la vergüenza y salió de su habitación, esperando afuera a que saliera ella vestida.

El resto del día se dedicaron hablar y Harry estuvo a punto de decirle la verdadera razón por la que corto con ella (NOTA: recuerden que Voldemort lo amenazó o si los amigos pagarían las consecuencias), pero se detuvo y opto por decirle que amaba a alguien más; Hermione empezó a ponerse triste por eso...

Por lo que sucedió entre nosotros, termine contigo, no quería engañarte más tiempo en mis sentimientos y mucho menos andar con esa persona mientras tu y yo éramos novios, además es cierto lo que te dije sobre lo de protegerte de Voldemort, pero se me hacia cruel decirte la otra razón... así que por eso solo te comente una de ellas ; dijo Harry con un gran esfuerzo.

Hermione no dijo nada durante un buen rato, estaba de espaldas de Harry mientras lloraba en silencio y por su mente pasaban tantas cosas... tantos recuerdos con él...

Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo ; dijo de pronto.

Se que te estoy lastimando con esto que te digo pero...

Era lo mejor, fuiste honesto con tus sentimientos, pero... aún podemos ser amigos ¿verdad, mira... Voldemort sabe que soy tu amiga y el dejar de hablarme no va hacer que el no me haga daño, y no te sientas mal con la relación que tuvimos, por que yo me conformo con ser tu amiga ; dijo Hermione con gran amargura dentro de si misma, temiendo una respuesta de "no".

Claro ; dijo él después de pensarlo mejor, pues no quería seguir ocasionándole más daño de lo que ya había hecho. En parte ella tenía razón.

Y quién es la afortunada ; quiso saber ella.

Harry se quedo cayado unos momentos, no sabía que decirle, pero cuando iba a contestarle fue interrumpido por ella.

No, mejor no me lo digas, creó que mejor será que yo me de cuenta .

Al día siguiente, Harry hizo el almuerzo y Hermione estaba notablemente diferente, ya no estaba enfadada, pero si triste por saber (según ella), la verdadera razón por la que Harry corto con ella.

Harry la saludó amablemente tratando de fingir que todo iba como si nada pasara, como si fueran los mejores amigos desde primer año, Hermione de igual forma lo saludó, disimulando lo más que pudo su gran pena.

Fueron momentos extraños para ambos, Hermione pensaba que Harry aún la amaba, por la simple sencilla razón de que aún no le había dicho a su padres el rompimiento de su relación y también, por que cuando la besaba (disimulando ante sus padres su noviazgo), era de una manera tan dulce, cálida y un tanto apasionada.

Los dos terminaron de hacer los quehaceres de la casa, decidieron charlar cuando se sentaron en la sala para descansar...

Y... como te has sentido al estar viviendo aquí, supongo que ahora es muy diferente a comparación en Privet Drive ; dijo Hermione sacando un tema de conversación ante la incomodidad del silencio que reinaba segundos antes.

Me tomo un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme, pero... me duele saber que por mi culpa mis tíos están muertos ; dijo después de meditarlo unos segundos.

No ya habías superado eso, me refiero a que... se supone ya no te sientes el responsable de lo que hizo Vol... Voldemort .

Si, pero me pregunto que pasaría si no hubiera ocurrido ; dijo sinceramente.

Bueno, lo más seguro es que estarías pasando unas vacaciones tediosas con tus tíos ; respondió ella con lógica.

Es verdad .

Oye, supongo que has visto a los señores Weasley, dime... ¿Cómo están? ; pregunto ella de pronto.

Me dijeron que ya todos se están reponiendo de la perdida de Ron, Ginny me dio algunas cosas de él, diciendo que él hubiera deseado que las tuviera; también que te va a regalar otras cosas, Pig lo tiene ella .

Me alegra saber que estén mejor, me pone muy triste el recordar las expresiones de Ginny y los gemelos al enterarse de la muerte de Ron .

¿Cómo reaccionaron? ; pregunto interesado Harry, que como estaba inconsciente, fue el último en enterarse de la noticia.

Pues te aseguro que fue muy triste, Cuando se les comunicaron al amanecer los gemelos tanto Ginny estaban en la sala común, nadie en toda la casa de Gryffindor durmió aquella noche, los mandaron a llamar al despacho de Dumbledore, como yo fui la que encontró el cuerpo en la mañana... ; Hermione se quedo callada de pronto no podía seguir pues parecía que el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Harry noto esto y veía como ella se debatía en su interior por decir como fue que los hermanos de su mejor amigo muerto reaccionaron, el sólo recordarlo le dolía profundamente y no había comentado con nadie sobre aquello, menos decir como reacciono ella al encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de Ron, por eso le costaba mucho decirlo. Ella muy disimuladamente se limpio sus ojos que en esos momentos estaban cristalinos, pero sin darse cuenta de que Harry se había dado cuenta de aquello le hizo pensar sobre lo duro que fue para ella como a los hermanos de Ron.

Si no quieres lo comprendo, no quiero que te sientas presionada o algo por estilo, respeto tu decisión si es que prefieres no...

Necesito decirlo, siento que si no lo hago ahora me voy a enfermar de tanto dolor que siento al recordar como sus hermanos tomaron la noticia ; dijo ella empezando a derramar lagrimas.

Esta bien, es bueno que llores y desahogues tus temores y miedos, podría resultar malo para ti con el tiempo ; dijo Harry dándole apoyo a la chica que amaba.

Dumbledore tenía una mirada muy triste, ellos se extrañaron por eso...

--------------------FLASH BACK--------------------

Hermione entro en compañía de los Weasley, (tenían ojeras y se notaba un cansancio en sus pálidos rostros). Hermione tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, (no les había comentado nada a los Weasley). Dumbledore estaba sentado en su silla mirándolos fijamente, su mirada no radiaba la tranquilidad, enojo u otra expresión que hayan visto en él en sus vidas, en aquellos momentos tenía un rostro demasiado triste y de pena en cierto sentido.

Miraba las condiciones en las que estaban los cuatro y sintió pena lo que tenía que comunicarles, algo que no era nada agradable.

Los he llamado para tener que darles una muy triste noticia .

De ante mano eso ya lo sabían los chicos, después de que el colegio fuera atacado por la noche, estaban segurísimos de que nada fuera bueno podría ser aquella noticia.

Cerca de los límites del bosque prohibido fue encontrado un cuerpo, al haber sido examinado se diagnostico que había tenido un duelo bastante cruel, por todo el cuerpo se encontraron heridas muy profundas, desgraciadamente no pudo sobrevivir, lo encontramos sin vida .

Los chicos escuchaban atentamente y estaban muy desconcertados, pero aún no entendían que tenía que ver con ellos, Harry no podía ser por que lo habían secuestrado de nuevo... pero si no era él ¿entonces quien?.

Era el cuerpo de un chico .

Pronto sintieron que nada bueno podría significar aquellas últimas palabras, un dolor empezó a crecer profundamente en los corazones de los Weasley, Hermione pronto se empezó a tener los ojos nuevamente cristalinos, pronto el pecho de ella se contrajo, miraba al director deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no le dijera nada para no ver los tristes que se pondrían.

Aquel cuerpo era del joven... Ronald Weasley ; dijo con mucho sufrimiento el director.

Hermione no pudo más y comenzó a llorar amargadamente de nueva cuenta al voltear y ver las reacciones de los tres Weasley.

Ginny al escuchar esas palabras se dejo caer de rodillas, miles de lagrimas salieron a flote de sus ojos, no lo podía creer, el hermano que la había salvado junto con Harry de Tom Riddle en su primer año en el colegio, el que la protegía siempre, el que la había hecho enojar en incontable ocasiones... estaba muerto. Entro en estado de shock, por su mente miles de recuerdos cruzaron su mente.

Mientras que los gemelos cerraron los ojos con fuerza apretando los puños con violencia, Fred agarro la mano de George y abrió los ojos que ahora estaban rojos y se preocupo al ver a su hermana pequeña en ese estado.

George también los abrió y toco a su hermana por los hombros, Fred la levanto y la volteó para poder ver como se encontraba, sin previo aviso, la pequeña pelirroja cayo inconsciente en los brazos de su hermanos. Hermione corrió para ver a su amiga.

Fred comenzó a llorar, pero George no, contuvo el llanto y su mirada irradiaba odio contra la persona que le había quitado la vida a su hermano pelirrojo... Ron. Dumbledore se paro inmediatamente de su asiento y llevó a la Weasley a la enfermería.

--------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------------

Harry se quedo cayado, miraba como Hermione lloraba en silencio, pensó que tendría que saldar cuentas con Voldemort, iba a ser justicia a todas las personas inocentes que había matado ese ser repugnante, libraría al mundo mágico de él, aunque tuviera que dar su vida para lograrlo.

Pasaron los días, Hermione y Harry volvían a tratarse como amigos, como si nunca hubieran sido novios, Sirius y Remus estaban con ellos, pero en ocasiones tenían que salir para cumplir con trabajo referente a la Orden del Fénix.

Todos los días se la pasaba perfeccionando los hechizos que ya casi dominaba, en una noche pudo lograrlo de manera definitiva y las mascotas le comunicaron que mañana comenzarían con el poder especial de Rowena Ravenclaw.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno la familia Weasley fue a visitarlos (Bill había invitado a Fleur), menuda sorpresa se llevó Ginny al ver a Hermione ahí y fue a saludar a su amiga con gran entusiasmo, pero no puedo evitar el preguntarse por que se encontraba ahí (Hermione una noche se desahogo con la pequeña de los Weasley diciéndole lo mucho que le dolía que Harry la cortara), ella sabía lo mucho que le dolía a su amiga.

¡Hola! ; dijeron los cuatro cuando los vieron aparecer por la chimenea.

La familia Weasley saludó alegremente y Fleur se acerco a ellos...

Buenos días, mi nombre es Fleur Delacur, Bill me invitó a venir ; dijo dirigiéndose a Remus y Sirius.

Estos la saludaron cordialmente y en cuanto Fleur vio a Harry lo saludó alegremente.

Hola Harry, Hola Hermione ; dijo la francesa abrazando a cada uno.

Que estas haciendo aquí en Londres ; pregunto Hermione.

Vine, por que quería encontrar empleo aquí, además de perfeccionar mi ingles, desde el año pasado estoy aquí ; dijo esta orgullosamente.

Pues ha mejorado bastante tu acento ; dijo Harry.

Sí, estoy trabajando junto con Bill, él es muy amable conmigo .

Se nota ; dijeron ambos a la vez.

Fleur se puso nerviosa, miro a Bill y se puso un poco colorada; después Sirius los invitó a desayunar con ellos; todos comieron alegremente y estuvieron platicando diferentes cosas.

La familia Weasley ya se había repuesto a la muerte de Ron, Harry con frecuencia les decía que Ron debía estar en un lugar hermoso y tranquilo, Hermione estaba mejor después de la conversación que tuvo con su ahora amigo Harry, todos recordaban momentos alegres que habían vivido con Ron; Hermione se comunicaba con cartas con Susan, dándole ánimos, Harry hacia lo mismo y ella les contestaba que ya lo estaba superando.

Harry en una de sus cartas que le enviaba a Susan, la había invitado a su casa para que pasara el día con él y Hermione; la contestación de ella fue que aceptaba gustosamente.

El día que se quedaron de ver con ella fue a los doce del medio día; Susan llegó por medio de polvos Flu y saludo cordialmente a Sirius y Remus, habían salido a caminar por ahí y Harry se encargo de mostrarles las casa de sus vecinos, nadaron un poco por la tarde y fueron al cine a la ciudad de Londres, vigilados de cerca por la Orden Fénix (sin que ninguno de los tres se percatara de eso) y vieron una película de acción, al terminar fueron a un centro comercial y se compraron diversas cosas (Harry pagó todo).

Cuando llegaron a la casa que eran cerca de las siete, se la pasaron platicando en la sombra de los árboles de la casa sobre las cosas que hacia Ron.

Era muy bueno en el ajedrez mágico real ; comento Harry con alegría

Si, fue que durante en primer año, para llegar a la piedra filosofal pasamos el ajedrez mágico real gigante de la profesora McGonagall ; dijo Hermione recordando ese día.

Era muy apasionado con el Quidditch ; dijo Harry.

Si, el y yo tenemos los mismo gustos en cuanto al equipo ; dijo Susan.

Platicar de Ron, no afectaba a ninguno de los tres, al contrario, era agradable pues recordaban a Ron con alegría, lo echaban de menos, pero sabían que en el lugar en donde estuviera, él estaba tranquilo.

Los entrenamientos que tenía con las mascotas de los fundadores eran muy agotadoras, pero también muy divertidas, ya llevaba tres semanas practicando aquel hechizo que era la especialidad de Rowena Ravenclaw, si podría dominarlo ese día, haría una prueba para ver que tan potente era...

Listo, Harry ; pregunto Luny.

Cuando quieran ; dijo este listo para lanzar el hechizo.

Ahora ; dijeron todas las mascotas.

EXCLOWVAN ; grito Harry

Dela varita salió un rayo azul y amarillo se combinaron y formaron un rayo color verde, este rayo fue a dar a una velocidad más rápida que el cormallen y al dar contacto con dos enormes rocas; estas se hicieron añicos, ya que al hacer contacto, el hechizo se expandió en ambas rocas y dio un ataque electrizante.

Al final lo que quedo de ambas rocas fue un denso polvo en el lugar donde fueron colocadas, entonces le hicieron a Harry una gran prueba, este tendría que utilizar el hechizo en Marlen y Luny, al principio Harry no quería, pero al final cedió.

Listos ; dijeron el resto de las mascotas. Si de parte de ellos fue la respuesta.

AHORA .

PROTEGO ; dijeron ambas mascotas apuntándose así mismos.

EXCLOWVAN ; grito Harry apuntándolos con su varita.

De nuevo un rayo azul y amarillo salió de su varita, se combinaron y dio origen a un rayo verde, que al llegar a las mascotas, el hechizo los rodeo convirtiéndose en un potente rayo que los alzaba al cielo.

Ambos escudos se desvanecieron en cuanto tuvieron contacto con el hechizo de Harry, terminaron en el suelo con graves heridas y Harry fue ayudarlos inmediatamente.

De verdad, no era mi intención hacerles daño, yo no quería... ; decía Harry mientras les ponía gotas de fénix en las heridas.

No te preocupes, eso demuestra que tu hechizo es muy potente ; dijo Luny después de estar completamente recuperado.

Por la tarde Harry regreso muy feliz a la casa de Sirius, donde los tres estaban esperándolos. Todos notaron que estaba muy contento, pero de nada servía tratar de preguntar, pues, ellos no debían saber nada sobre eso. Así que desistieron en la tentación de saber el porque de su felicidad, Hermione había preparado una deliciosa comida.

Creo que Remus ya tiene competencia en la cocina, ya no se quién cocina más delicioso ; dijo Harry al probar la comida.

Tienes mucha razón Harry ; dijo Sirius que no resistió la tentación de probarlo.

Sabe delicioso Hermione, quién te enseño a hacer esto ; pregunto Remus que probó la comida.

Mi madre ; contesto ella apenada.

Tendrás que pasarme la receta para hacerla el próximo año ; dijo Remus sirviéndose un plato entero.

Los cuatro disfrutaban de la comida, Hermione era buena cocinando, incluso más que Remus, que hasta ahora, nadie podía superarlo en la comida.

Al día siguiente, por onceava ocasión tenían que irse Remus y Sirius por asuntos de la orden, cada vez que salían regresaban muy lastimados.

Los chicos (como amigos) decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad de Londres unas horas, fue divertido, por que fueron a un parque de diversiones y se divirtieron como nunca, se tomaron varias fotos en diversos juegos y lugares de la ciudad.

Cuando regresaron Dumbledore estaba ahí esperándolos, no por algo grave, sino sólo para saludar, cenaron en compañía de él y este les informo como iban las cosas en el colegio.

Al final se tuvo que ir, ya que iba a ver junta con algunos miembros de la orden, sobre cosas que habían podido averiguar sobre los movimientos repentinos de los vampiros, gigantes y ahora también de los hombre lobo; algo que no era muy tranquilizador que digamos.

Aquella noche, Harry soñó por primera vez con Voldemort desde que había llegado del colegio. Estaba en aquel lugar, el mismo donde estuvo hace unas semanas, el cementerio era más tenebroso que antes, traía puesta la túnica del colegio y tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo. No veía a nadie y miró aquella colina, donde se podía ver la mansión.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la colina, al final del cementerio había un pequeño bosque que llegaba a las faldas de la colina, sabía que en cualquier momento podría encontrarse con un mortífago, saco su varita con cautela, agudizo sus odios y no dudaría en atacar si escuchaba un ruido anormal.

Pero no se encontró con ninguno, algo que realmente le extrañaba, de pronto por su mente se le cruzó la idea de que fuera una trampa, al llegar arriba de la colina miró al cementerio tratando de ver la silueta de un mago, pero nada paso, decidido y alzando la varita entró en la mansión.

Todo estaba como lo recordaba, entró más adentro de la casa y no veía a nadie, llegó a la parte donde había un gran salón con estanterías llenas de libros, todos de magia oscura, y al fondo se en encontraba un escritorio, la silla grande de madera que había ahí estaba de lado contrario (es decir, dando a la pared), miró alrededor y sintió un punzada en su frente, sentía que su cabeza se partiría en dos por la intensidad que le provocaba la cicatriz, tan doloroso era, que cayo de rodillas llevándose las dos manos a su frente cerrando los ojos con fuerza deseando que el dolor cesara.

Te duele, Harry ; dijo de pronto una voz fría que te producía escalofríos con solo oírla.

Harry sabía perfectamente que su dolor en la cicatriz era por que Voldemort estaba cerca, pero al escuchar justamente esa voz, supo que él estaba justamente ahí.

Voldemort, por que no das la cara para que nos enfrentemos de una vez por todas ; dijo Harry mientras se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo.

Voy a mostrarme ante ti, pero quiero que sepas, que aún no es el momento que nos enfrentemos, las cosas pueden cambiar drásticamente en unos instantes¿sabes, aunque no lo creas, tú y yo nos ayudaremos mutuamente ; dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa maliciosa

No se de que rayos estas hablando, pero yo nunca te ayudaría en nada ; dijo Harry tratando de perder el conocimiento, pues temía que la escocés que sentía provocara que se desmayara.

No digas nunca, por que eso no va a ocurrir, creo que necesitas descansar...

Un rayo salió de la varita de Voldemort y se dirigió directamente a él, no podía defenderse, estaba muy agotado y herido, sin previo aviso el rayo lo toco en su pecho...

Harry despertó de golpe, estaba sudando fríamente, la cicatriz si que le dolía demasiado en esos momentos; ¿qué era aquel sueño¿qué significaba¿podía a ver sido una visión del futuro, pensó de pronto, si era así... pero como evitarlo, las cosas no se pueden cambiar, y lo peor de todo es que suelen suceder de diferentes maneras.

Se levantó de la cama, todavía con el sudor frío, salió de su cuarto con mucho silencio, no quería despertar a nadie, y mucho menos que lo interrogaran en ese instante. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomo un poco de agua y se quedo pensando en aquel extraño sueño mientras que su mirada estaba perdida.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando dejó de pensar, subió a su cuarto con un vaso de agua entre sus manos; entró de nuevo a su cuarto y vio a Hedwig durmiendo en su jaula, Dalwerd también dormía en su percha de oro que le compro días después de haber llegado ahí, el cofre con la runas que tenía grabadas, estaba a un lado de donde el fénix dormía.

Se acostó de nuevo en su cama tratando de dormir nuevamente, pero era inútil, no tenía ni una gota de sueño, así que decidió darse un baño de agua fría, al salir se puso ropa muggle y bajo de nuevo a la cocina. No era muy buen cocinero, pero si algo que le quedaba delicioso era el desayuno suculento que su tía le había enseñado (cuando venían visitas a la hora del almuerzo, Tía Petunia obligaba a Harry hacerlo); pensándolo detenidamente, le agradeció a su tía por haberlo obligado a prepararlo varias veces.

Terminado de haber preparado el desayuno para cuatro personas, Harry subió a la habitación de Hermione, al entrar no pudo evitar contemplarla unos momentos, se veía hermosa dormida, era un ángel, al que iba a cuidar, seguía amándola todavía, daría su vida primero a que verla sin vida por culpa suya.

Ya es hora de despertar; dijo Harry dulcemente. ---El desayuno esta listo ; le dijo después de haber salido de su trance al estarla observándola, había ido a despertarla y se quedo embobado admirándola.

Esta bien ; dijo esta despertando un tanto sobresaltada y mirándolo sorprendida.

El chico salió del cuarto y despertó a su padrino Sirius y Remus; desayunaron muy bien, Harry si que le quedaba muy bien esa especialidad, dejando a todos sorprendidos por eso.

Solo puedo hacer bien este platillo, aunque no lo crean, Tía Petunia me enseño y se lo agradezco de todo corazón .

Vaya, si es así... que lastima que no te haya enseñado hacer más cosas deliciosas ; dijo Sirius mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza bien frío.

Por la tarde, Harry y Hermione terminaron los deberes que les faltaban, McGonagall era muy estricta por haber dejado muchos deberes en vacaciones de verano, no había duda de que era una mujer muy exigente pero buena en ocasiones (aunque casi nunca lo demostraba).

Por la noche, Sirius llegó con una película, era una de terror, aunque ninguno asusto en lo más mínimo que tontería más absurda, por esa razón mata a la gente , les daba risa la película por las cosas absurdas que venían. Pero eso si... las chicas que salían eran guapas y Sirius se lamentó de no tenerlas ahí realmente.

Como era una noche donde había luna llena, Remus estuvo toda la noche en el pequeño cuarto que había al lado de la cochera. Sirius tuvo la tentación de acompañar a su amigo en forma animaga, pero al pensarlo mejor, decidió dormir en su cuarto para estar alerta por si algo ocurría en la madrugada.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que va dedicada a mi abuelito (q.e..p.d). Con la llegada de Hermione a Harry le sucederán cosas... serán unas vacaciones no tan tranquilas en muchos aspectos, pues al pobre de Harry tendrá su cabeza un tanto ocupada por muchas cosas que pensar.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, que a continuación contestare...

**Angely04:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, que aprecio muchísimo y en cuanto a que Harry y Hermione regresen, tengo la mala noticia de informarte que eso no va a suceder en un buen... mejor dicho, larguísimo tiempo, pero eso no es impedimento para que se den sus besitos o tengan unos celos!... ya verás más adelante.

**Serenitakou:** Gracias por tu review y los demás que me has dejado en la anterior historia. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre si regresarán juntos nuestros queridos personajes es... no, no van a volver en un largooooo tiempo, aunque si habrá besos entre ellos y casi algo más... y digo casi, por que al final no paso jejejeje (que mala fui), pero ya verás en el capítulo cuatro a lo que me refiero... y en cuanto sobre el entrenamiento, hay mucho sobre eso; cuídate mucho y espero que esta historia te guste mucho.

**Hermy89:** Gracias por tu review y te agradezco que te hayas tomado unos pocos minutitos de tu tiempo para escribirlo y deseo con todo el corazón que esta historia también te guste... que en lo personal me fascina muchísimo y cuídate mucho por favor.

**Marc:** De verdad te agradezco tu review y todos los demás que me has dejado en la otra historia, tus palabras me dan muchos ánimos a continuar en publicarla (aunque sean pocas, pero vieras como me alegra el día), espero y este capi tan bien te haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima.

Bueno, antes de despedirme con estas palabras, les mencionó desde ahorita si el jueves, viernes o sábado actualizo nuevamente y tal vez con dos capítulos; la razón de estas dos cositas es porque, este viernes 27 de mayo cumplo la mayoría de edad, así probablemente ni siquiera vaya a la escuela y me vaya con mi hermana que estudia en la universidad y me meta a unas clases en la carrera que deseo estudiar (no sabía que se podía hacer), además de ver unas exposiciones que harán ese día y el sábado en la carrera en esa misma carrera, y lo más probable (si se hace eso), me vaya desde el jueves en la noche con ella a su depa y me la pase todo el día en la universidad... así que dependiendo de cómo este la cosa y el tiempo que tenga actualizare y el capi extra que publicare será mi cumple (para que vean que no soy mala) jajajajajaja.

Los veré dentro de una semana...

Sanke.


	3. Capítulo 3 Muchas cartas

**Capítulo 3**

**Muchas cartas**

Al día siguiente, Sirius fue el que tuvo que preparar el desayuno, ya que Remus no podía y Hermione junto con Harry dormían placidamente en sus respectivos cuartos.

No quedo tan mal el desayuno, pero definitivamente Remus era el mejor (después de Hermione, que era una experta), por la tarde Remus entro a la casa con aspecto paliducho y enfermizo, durmió el resto del día en su habitación.

Fue Hermione quién le hizo el desayuno al siguiente día, ya que no quería que pasará hambre si Sirius le preparaba algo...

Acaso insinúas que mi comida es pésima; dijo Sirius en tono ofendido cuando, al entrar a la cocina vio a la chica haciendo la comida.

No, pero definitivamente el profesor Lupin necesita recuperar fuerzas y comer muy bien; dijo ella mientras ponía los platos llenos de una suculenta comida en una charola, con una vaso de jugo de naranja.

No estoy del todo de acuerdo contigo, pero reconozco que sabes cocinar mejor que yo; dijo esto como si no fuera gran cosa.

Harry río para si mismo cuando vio las caras de expresión de su padrino, le pareció como que Sirius se hizo el ofendido, pero él apoyaba a Hermione, ya que tenía la razón... su comida no podía compararse con la de su padrino.

Hermione subió el desayuno a la habitación del profesor Lupin, mientras que Sirius comenzaba a desayunar con Harry; por la tarde este leía de nueva cuenta el libro de _Godric Gryffindor _(necesitaba verificar algo muy importante)mientras que Hermione leía otro libro muy interesante, Remus estaba todavía en su habitación y Sirius había ido a ver al profesor Dumbledore.

Oye, no se supone que ya habías leído todo el libro; pregunto Hermione sin despegar su vista del libro que tenía en sus manos.

Así es, pero necesito verificar algo muy importante, algo sobre cierto hechizo que me interesa poder aprender, pero se necesita tener ciertos requisitos y necesito saber sin son los que tengo en mente, y como lo leí estoy seguro que viene... pero no recuerdo con exactitud; contesto este también sin despegar la vista del libro mientras cambiaba de página.

No te parece extraño, últimamente la orden a estado activa; dijo Hermione dejando de leer y mirando a Harry, después de haber reinado unos minutos de silencio total sobre ellos.

No, desde que Voldemort retorno, se ha mantenido activa, no se a que te refieres; dijo Harry también dejando de leer.

Lose, pero me refiero, que ahora esta activa en el sentido de rastrear y capturar poco a poco a más seguidores de Vol... Voldemort; dijo con un poco de miedo al pronunciar el nombre.

Si, supongo que ha salido exitosamente, por que al fin el ministro acepto su retorno, ahora todos los aurores lo buscan y han facilitado mejor las misiones de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix; dijo Harry pensativo.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero aún así, mucha gente puede morir, me temo que Volde... mort tiene más poder que antes; dijo Hermione muy angustiada.

Si... Hagrid me tenía preocupado, pero al fin ya regreso de su viaje con Madame Máxime; parece que no fue tan mal, le dio información valiosa a Dumbledore.

Tienes razón, espero que todo salga bien; dijo Hermione más optimista.

Sirius llegó en la noche muy agotado; de nuevo era luna llena, así que el profesor Lupin se encontraba en el mismo cuarto toda la noche; muy entrada la madrugada, Sirius le hizo compañía en su forma animaga, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando iban al colegio de Hogwarts

Por las noches, Harry platicaba con Ron y sus padres, aunque en ocasiones deseaba que ellos estuvieran vivos, pero tenía que admitir que los poderes de Godric GGryffindor eran fascinantes, ya que le permitía poder comunicarse con sus seres queridos que no lo acompañaban en el mundo físico.

Susan Bones, seguía visitándolos frecuentemente; Harry y Hermione le ayudaban a superar la muerte de Ron; ella lograba sentirse mejor cada día que pasaba y se hacia mejor amiga de ellos; Harry se sentía culpable por lo que le pasaba a Susan y tenía ganas de decirle a ella y Hermione que podía hablar con Ron, pero no podía... lo tenía prohibido.

A más de un mes de vacaciones, llego el esperado resultado de los TIMOS adjunto a otra carta, comunicando lo mismo que todos los años (libros del nuevo curso y el día junto con la hora en que partiría el expreso de Hogwarts); Harry, que se había olvidado por completo de aquello, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el sobre con el emblema del colegio; sabía de ante mano que no le había ido mal... pero, de pronto se puso muy triste.

Si estuviera Ron...; dijo Harry lentamente y pensando como habría reaccionado su amigo al ver sus calificaciones.

¿Por qué estas triste, Harry?; pregunto la chica al notar que él se ponía muy triste radicalmente.

Ron... si él estuviera aquí... ¿Cuál habría sido su expresión, lo extraño mucho...

Losé, yo también lo extraño bastante, siento un vacío, es como si algo me faltara para estar completamente feliz; dijo Hermione lentamente.

Cuando volvieron a mirar las cartas, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, Hermione con sus manos temblorosas, saco un pergamino que tenía unas letras escritas con tinta verde y comenzó a leerlo con nerviosismo,. Por otro lado; Harry diciéndose a si mismo, que por lo menos había pasado de panzazo todos los exámenes, desenrolló el pergamino muy nervioso...

_Señor Potter:_

_Es para mi un placer informarle, que ha pasado todos los exámenes con una de las más altas calificaciones, obteniendo en su mayoría como "EXCELENTE" de resultado final, por lo cual indica que es un buen estudiante._

_Ha obtenido catorce TIMOS en total, esto quiere decir que tendrá la opción de dejar una materia (la que usted guste), y cursar una nueva, conforme a la carrera que desea estudiar. Cuando haya elegido la nueva materia, no podrá cambiarla después y la cursara durante este año y el último año._

_Dado que aún no tenemos recibido las entrevistas que se hicieron en las últimas semanas del curso, no se le podrá notificar por el momento cuales materias serán, pero se le dará aquel resultado cuando hayan comenzado el inicio del curso en el colegio de Hogwarts._

_Esperamos que continué con sus estudios obteniendo una de las mejores calificaciones en su curso._

_Martha Piers_

_Ministerio de Magia_

_Orientadora sobre los trabajos en el mundo mágico_

No lo podía creer... CATORCE TIMOS, la felicidad que lo embarga en esos momentos era sofocante; Abrió la otra carta que venia adjunta y leyó.

_Señor Potter:_

_Se le comunica que el expreso de Hogwarts partirá el día 1 de septiembre a las once de la mañana, aquí le hacemos entrega de la lista de los libros que va tener que comprar para su nuevo curso, la nueva materia que desea cursar no viene en esta lista, cuando haya decidido escoger una iniciando las clases, el primer fin de semana podrá conseguirlo en el Callejón Diagon. En cuanto a la materia que va a dejar, lo único que tiene que hacer es no comprar el libro e informar al jefe de su casa por vía lechuza._

Y leyó la lista con los libros de sexto curso, vio que venía el libro de Adivinación y con alegría agarro una pluma, la mojo en su tintero y la tacho por fin, no tendré que fingir que me gusta esta materia; pensó .

Hermione tenía una espléndida sonrisa en su rostro y con alegría le comunico:

OBTUVE DIECISIETE TIMOS, SOY LA MÁS ALTA CON OBTENER ESA CANTIDAD EN TODO EL CURSO, NADIE PUDO GANARME; dijo a lagrima viva de felicidad y ver que sus esfuerzos tenían una agradable recompensa.

Felicidades; Hermione; dijo Harry ---Te lo mereces, has dedicado mucho de tu tiempo en estos cinco años al estudio y estoy completamente seguro de que obtendrás el premio anual.

Gracias, ¿Cuántos obtuviste tú?; pregunto con curiosidad.

Catorce, me sorprende por la cantidad, pensé que conseguiría nueve por máximo; dijo en un tono donde se notaba su sinceridad.

Pues ya ves que no. Podremos escoger una materia optativa y dejar una.

Si, es la mejor parte, ya me decidí... voy a dejar Adivinación y escogeré otra; tú cual vas a dejar; pregunto llenó de curiosidad, pues él sabía muy bien que a ella le encantaban todas las que cursaba.

Aún no losé, lo decidiré después; vamos a dar un paseo, nos lo merecemos; propuso ella muy contenta.

Salieron a pasear por la ciudad de Londres; Harry aprovecho para comprarse un poco de ropa, claro que Hermione también; ella no aceptó al principio, pero Harry no le hizo caso y termino por comprarle demasiadas cosas.

Por la madrugada; Harry estaba de nuevo en un entrenamiento estricto con las mascotas de los fundadores del colegio de Hogwarts.

Vas mejorando rápidamente, Boor es un excelente maestro; dijo Willou, al ver a Harry controlar fácilmente su ira en cuestión de unos minutos.

Controlando el carácter, podrás expulsar el poder de Slytherin a tu antojo; dijo Boor al final del entrenamiento.

La magia que estoy aprendiendo, es obra de Voldemort ¿Verdad?; pregunto Harry mientras se dejaba caer el suave pasto del hermoso jardín que tenía un cielo hermoso y sus cascadas eran cristalinas.

Si, en realidad, tendrías que entrenar los poderes de Slytherin al final, cuando hubieses dominado los otros poderes de los fundadores, pero Voldemort se adelanto... es necesario que ya comiences a dominarlo; dijo Dalwerd posándose en el hombro izquierdo de Harry.

No se si han dado cuenta, pero eso de controlar mi irá Voldemort no me enseño, lo que aprendí estando en ese lugar (la casa), fue a dominar las maldiciones imperdonables; lo dijo con mucha lentitud, recordando lo malo que fue ese corto entrenamiento personal que le daba el mismo Voldemort.

Ninguna de las mascotas había dicho nada, era verdad, ellos ya se habían percatado de eso, por esa razón le estaban enseñando primero a dominar la ira para poder expulsar a su antojo el poder de Salazar Slytherin, además sería una manera más fácil de dominar las artes oscuras.

Bueno, será mejor que dejemos por terminado el entrenamiento, creo que vendré pasado mañana; ahora tenemos que retirarnos a la casa de Sirius, Dalwerd; dijo Harry que se levanto con mucha lentitud, pues estaba muy agotado y estaba tentado a quedarse dormido en la hierba del jardín. ---Quiero dormir; dijo con voz cansada.

Aquella noche, soñó de nuevo con su mejor amigo Ron (aunque ya estaba muerto). Su amigo el pelirrojo estaba muy serio y en su rostro se podía observar que trataba de pensar en la mejor manera de comunicarle algo.

¿Acaso sucede algo malo, Ron?; pregunto Harry algo temeroso de la respuesta de su amigo.

Afortunadamente no, Harry, tengo algo muy importante que decirte... no es nada relacionado con Voldemort; añadió rápidamente al ver que su amigo se comenzaba a preocupar.

¿Qué es lo quieres decirme entonces?; pregunto Harry más tranquilo.

Pues, el poder que recibiste de Godric GGryffindor... me refiero a que puedas comunicarte con las personas que están muertas, que no se volvieron fantasmas; va a desaparecer; dijo Ron tratando de decir las palabras adecuadas.

Harry se quedo pasmado, como es posible que le estuviera diciendo aquello, si fue dotado de ese poder.

La razón es porque, se tedió ese don para que pudieras superar mi muerte, para que pudieras conocer a tus padres y eligieras el camino correcto de tu destino; los fundadores y yo tuvimos una charla y llegamos a la conclusión que ya era tiempo de que comenzaras a resignarte a ya no volvernos a ver (a tus padres me refiero), además otras de la razones y la más importante, es que puede haber un desequilibrio, puesto que nos has visto frecuentemente, Godric creyó oportuno aquel riesgo, sólo hasta que tu pudieras recuperarte.

No entiendo lo que quieres decirme Ron; dijo Harry, que estuvo en estado de shock, la información de su amigo era analizada por su cerebro a paso lento.

Trato de decirte que la única razón por la que Godric te brindo aquel don, era para que pudieras recuperarte, que los vivos hagan contacto con las almas que no son fantasmas, puede causar un gran desequilibrio en ambos mundos.

Eso significa que ya no volveré a verte a ti ni a mis padres; quiso saber Harry que ya comenzaba a tener sus ojos rojos.

Si, de echo esta es nuestra última conversación juntos; no te pongas así de triste Harry, sabes que sea en donde sea que me encuentre voy a cuidarte a ti y a todas las personas que son importantes para mi, y aunque ya no podamos conversar de esta manera, algún día llegara el momento en que todos estaremos en un mismo lugar.

Tienes razón, pero voy a extrañar las conversaciones que teníamos; río Harry tristemente.

Yo también; dijo Ron. Se volteó y vio que unas dos sombras se acercaban a ellos y añadió. ---Ya tengo que irme al mundo al que pertenezco, te dejo sólo con tus padres para que puedan conservar, adiós y cuídate mucho.

Se abrazaron los dos amigos, que unidos por la amistad siempre estarían juntos, no importa que pertenezcan a mundos diferentes ahora, la amistad es un lazo fuerte que ni siquiera la muerte es capaz de vencer; y eso lo sabían perfectamente los dos.

Ron se fue caminando por un camino que estaba nublado y al fondo se veía una luz pura. Harry vio a sus padres cerca de un árbol esperando hablar con él, su querido, amado y único hijo.

Lamentamos mucho esto, hijo, pero es lo mejor; dijo su padre que, con su mano derecha, despeino a su hijo, desde que se habían comunicado por primera vez, su padre James hacia eso con el cabello de su querido hijo, era una muestra de su cariño.

Siempre estaremos cuidando de ti, querido hijo y quiero que sepas que tiempos difíciles se acercan a tu vida, cada vez que sientas que el miedo, odio, soledad y rencor, piensa en nosotros y repite estas palabras "Por amor a mis padres, saldré siempre adelante, con la frente en alto", eso te va ayudar demasiado; dijo Lily con ternura mientras abrasaba a su amado hijo.

James también abrazó a Harry, al mismo tiempo en que Lily lo estaba abrazando y Harry sintió que por nada del mundo cambiaría aquellas charlas que tuvo con sus padres, deseaba con tanto fervor que aquel abrazo significativo, de padres a hijo y de hijo a padres, nunca terminara.

Harry podía sentir que sus padres trataban de darle fuerzas y de alentarlo en su propósito, por supuesto también de que siempre habrá una solución a todo, menos la muerte, pero aún así, la muerte no podía arrancar del corazón de James, Lily y Harry el amor de una familia que estará unida eternamente.

Poco a poco se fueron separando los tres en ese último y significativo abrazo, Lily y James sonrieron a su hijo y ella le dijo por última vez Siempre serás mi pequeño bebé tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas de esperanza. James miró a su hijo y como últimas palabras le dijo a su hijo Siempre serás un gran orgullo para tu madre y para mi, espero que tengas hijos y que los ames tanto como nosotros te amamos a ti .

Harry miró a sus padres y no pudo evitar que se derramaran unas cuantas lagrimas en sus mejillas, y también quiso decirles algo por última vez, hasta que reunieran de nuevo Algún día, cuando llegue la hora en que yo muera, me reuniré con ustedes y les contare tantas cosas, y prometo no defraudarlos en ningún sentido, gracias por darme la vida, queridos padres 

Lily sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras de su hijo, agarro la mano de su marido y este le dijo Ya es hora juntos comenzaron a caminar por el mismo camino que tomo Ron, pero antes de perderse de vista, se voltearon y alzando las manos en señal de un "nos veremos pronto" se despidieron del único hijo el cual ya estaban orgullosos de él.

Despertó sintiendo demasiadas emociones a la vez, pero al final comprendió que era lo mejor y volvió a dormirse.

No le había comentado nada a nadie, puesto que estaba prohibido que comentara que pudo tener contacto con su amigo y sus padres. Pasados los días, aquella mañana Harry y Hermione decidieron comprar sus nuevos libros en el callejón Diagon.

Fueron por medio de polvos flu (el medio de transporte menos favorito para Harry), primero fueron al banco de Gringotts, mientras él tomaba un poco de dinero en su cámara, la chica cambiaba dinero muggle por mágico.

Primero fueron a comprar pergaminos, plumas, tinteros y otras cosas; después fueron a comprar los libros. Hermione no compro el libro de Aritmancia Ya se que quiero hacer cuando salga del colegio, como tengo las máximas notas, puedo elegir la que yo quiera .

Harry pensó que ella tenía razón, y con un poco de curiosidad le preguntó:

¿Qué es lo que deseas estudiar Hermione?

Trabajaré en el ministerio investigando casos extraños, cosas con lenguajes muertos, antiguos; dijo radiante de alegría.

No se de que me estas hablando; respondió rotundamente.

Mira, en ocasiones los magos tenebrosos o del lado oscuro utilizan lenguajes muertos para organizar ritos, matar a gente inocente sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos. Son casos muy difíciles de resolver, en ocasiones tienes que analizar objetos, sangre... varias cosas.

Harry se le quedó viendo y un brillo en los ojos de ella al decírselo, realmente ella quería estudiar eso, pero...

No es peligroso Hermione.

Puede, depende de las circunstancias; respondió ella. ---Y tú que es lo quieres estudiar.

Quiero ser Auror, al igual que mis padres.

Tus padres lo eran; preguntó ella desconcertada.

Claro; respondió sin dudar.

¿Y como lo sabes?; preguntó extrañada la chica de pelo castaño.

A eso... bueno una vez a mi padrino lo escuche decirle algo a Remus, dándome a entender que mis padres eran aurores; inventó la primera idea que se le vino a la mente, pues en realidad eso le habían dicho sus padres en una de las tantas charlas que tuvo con ellos.

Como era medio día decidieron ir a la heladería a comprarse un helado (como en aquella ocasión cuando cursaban tercero). El dueño en cuanto vio a Harry entrar le dio su helado favorito (el que pedía cuando se hospedo un tiempo en el caldero chorreante), se le había grabado que sabor era y lo mejor de todo es que fue gratis.

Se encontraron con Susan que los saludo en cuanto los vio y se quedo a charlar un rato con ellos, pero se tuvo que ir por que tenía cosas que hacer con su familia. Mientras hicieron las compras se encontraron con varios compañeros de su curso y estos se quedaron extrañados de verlos juntos, pues se supone que habían terminado; Harry les explicaba la razón y afirmaba que no eran novios, pero si amigos como antes.

Esto era algo incomodo para los dos, ya que aún se amaban, pero supuestamente ya no. Harry tenía que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no besar con pasión a Hermione en varias ocasiones. Esta de se reprimía mentalmente por amarlo aún.

Antes de irse de nuevo a la casa, pasaron al local que había sido inaugurado el año pasado, donde curiosamente era el lugar donde los mortífagos se lo llevaron. "_The Sherloct" _tenía como letrero en la entrada. La misma mesera los atendió todo el tiempo y en todo ese tiempo platicaron de cosas muy triviales.

Los días pasaban y Harry constantemente practicaba con las mascotas por las noches, por las tardes dormía, pero estas decidieron que al menos una semana dejarían de entrenar. Algo que no fue bueno en cierto modo, pues ahora que ya no tenía en que tener su mente ocupada, soñaba los mismos sueños que tenía desde el año pasado relacionado con Voldemort...

Sentía frío, traía la túnica de la escuela, estaba en una clase de lugar que hace muchos años hubo una batalla, todo a su alrededor estaba hecho pedazos, las casas estaban en ruinas, de pronto escuchaba que alguien se acercaba.

Llegó la hora de que te unas a mí Potter, dijo la voz fría de Voldemort.

Traía en sus manos aquella piedra negra, que ahora estaba brillando de un verde oscuro.

Trataba de moverse pero no podía, nada lo estaba atando pero aún así no podía moverse, sentía que una fuerza lo ataba mágicamente.

Aunque trates de moverte no podrás, Dumbledore ya no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, ya es hora de que te unas a mí ejercito, juntos gobernaremos el mundo.

Voldemort pronunciaba unas palabras que él no entendía después se acercaba a Harry y lo tomaba de las manos poniéndola la piedra para pronunciar algo diferente. Sentía un dolor inmenso, como si le estuvieran matando el alma.

Despertó de golpe, siempre ese sueño, junto con el otro donde atacaban al colegio y otros más que eran sumamente horribles para él. En toda la semana sueños de esa clase se presentaban.

La noche que Harry se sentía un poco débil Tal vez estas enfermo; comentó Hermione al tocarle la frente y notar un poco caliente . Esa noche se había ido a descansar y otra vez esa horrible pesadilla...

Podía ver imágenes, ver que el colegio era atacado, ver morir a Ron y Hermione, de pronto veía a un chico cubierto con una capucha, a su lado estaba Voldemort, veía a Dumbledore luchando con otros encapuchados, escuchaba gritos de todas partes y alumnos correr por todos lados.

Podía ver a Dumbledore estar frente a Voldemort y al chico, al lado del director estaba Sirius y los profesores. Su padrino podía ver que miraba al chico y reclamarle a Voldemort que lo liberara, que no se iba a salir con la suya, que jamás él se iba a unir a él por que llevaba la sangre más limpia que un mago pudiera tener, que era el elegido por los cuatro grandes.

Entre tanta discusión por parte de los dos bandos Voldemort comenzaba atacar y a Dumbledore crear un escudo.

Veamos si tu escudo puede resistir a un ataque del chico, dijo Voldemort riéndose con maldad.

Los profesores hacían unas expresiones de miedo, asombro, tristeza, dolor; el chico dio paso delante de Voldemort y levanto su varita, pronuncio unas extrañas palabras (que Harry no comprendía) y vio como Dumbledore era lanzado metros atrás junto con los profesores y se golpeaban contra unos árboles.

El chico bajaba la varita y caminaba hacia ellos lentamente, mientras que los demás apenas y si podían levantar con mucho esfuerzo y miraban con dolor y tristeza al chico.

¿Por qué, que hicimos mal como para que sucediera esto, dijo Sirius con lagrimas en los ojos.

Esto no querían ellos y los cuatro grandes, esto no debería de estar sucediendo, decía la profesora McGonagall lastimada con heridas graves en el cuerpo.

Yo se que tu puedes con esa magia negra, tienes que tener fe y fuerza de voluntad para ser tu de nuevo, decía el profesor Dumbledore con esperanza y mirándolo tiernamente.

Para que vean que no soy tan malo, les permitiré verle el rostro por última vez, decía la voz de Voldemort al lado del chico.

El chico se agarro la capucha y lentamente comenzó a bajársela, Harry que estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos y árboles estaba apunto de darse a descubrir pues el chico era el mismo.

Harry se veía a si mismo con los ojos completamente negros y una mirada de odio puro, veía a los profesores una expresión de derrota y tristeza, vio como el mismo levantaba la varita y pronunciaba la maldición asesina...

NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Se levanto de golpe en su cama, se sentía muy caliente y veía sumamente borroso, Sirius entro junto con Remus y Hermione (con una bata rosa). Ella se llevo las manos a la boca y miraba a Harry con preocupación.

¿Qué te pasa?; pregunto Sirius tocándole la frente.

Esos sueños... no me dejan tranquilo... cada noche es lo mismo; jadeo Harry y forzando su vista para poder ver mejor a su padrino.

Los sueños que tienes desde el año pasado, los que vimos en tu pensadero; hablo Remus acercándose a la cama.

Si; fue lo único que pudo articular antes de caer sin conocimiento en su cama.

Los tres estaban preocupados por Harry, ya habían visto aquellos sueños que tenía Harry con frecuencia desde el año pasado y no eran muy agradables. Sin que Harry lo supiera (al igual que Hermione) vigilaban a Harry más rigurosamente y mantenían contacto con el director todos los días informándole el comportamiento y estado de animo de Harry.

Los días seguían pasando, Sirius y Remus tenían trabajos duros por parte de la Orden del Fénix, Hermione mantenía una relación con Harry de amistad (aunque por dentro lo seguía amando) y Harry tenía muchas cosas que hacer y en que pensar, los entrenamientos con las mascotas eran muy agotadoras, su amistad con Hermione era como en los viejos tiempos (aunque también la amaba cada vez más).


	4. Capítulo 4 Enredos

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene material no apto para menores de 13 años, aunque es muy leve NO ES APTO PARA MENORES, así que es bajo tu responsabilidad leerlo.

**Capítulo 4**

**Enredos**

El día en que pronto regresaran al colegio a cursar su sexto año estaba ya muy cerca, Harry quería pronto que comenzarán las clases para poder despejar su mente de aquellos sueños desagradables. Hermione ya había comenzado a leer los libros de texto que ocuparían ese año escolar.

Sirius y Remus tenían frecuentes platicas "adultas", algo que los dos jóvenes no podían enterarse. Hedwig había regresado con una carta para Harry de parte de los gemelos:

_Harry:_

_Te escribimos para informarte que mañana por la mañana nos iremos George y yo a Francia para iniciar con nuestros estudios, no te podremos ver a ti ni a Hermione durante un año entero._

_Cuídate mucho y esperamos que tu relación con Hermione mejore. Pero no te preocupes que estaremos en contacto y claro esta ¡¡¡¡¡enviándote nuestros primeros productos!._

_Un fuerte abrazo de Fred y George Weasley_

Harry termino de leer la carta y vio que Hermione lo miraba, a lo cual dijo...

Era una carta de Fred y George diciendo que mañana parten a Francia para estudiar su nueva carrera

Que raro, me sorprende saber que ellos dos van estudiar una carrera... aunque no algo que su madre quisiera, pero en fin, me sorprende que existiera una escuela para lo que ellos van estudiar; dijo reflexionando un poco.

Si, pero es bueno, se dedicaran a lo que les gusta y lo mejor de todo, es que les apasiona y piensan en su futuro; dijo Harry muy complacido.

Después de eso siguieron viendo la televisión que pasaba un reportaje sobre los cocodrilos, repasando un historial interesante de estos reptiles.

Ya era muy noche cuando decidieron irse a dormir y de nuevo Harry comenzó con las pesadillas... pero esta totalmente nueva.

Se veía a si mismo aún espejo, la cicatriz estaba roja y sus ojos eran verdes pero... no expresaban más que maldad pura, además se notaba un poco grande, como de unos veinte o diecinueve años.

En la mano tenía su varita, se volteaba lentamente y veía un cuarto oscuro, no había mas que una mesita de noche muy sucia y vieja, al lado se encontraba una cama matrimonial y en ella se encontraba una joven de su misma edad, era una chica con el pelo castaño y lacio, tenía una mirada triste y de miedo a la vez, iba vestida con un traje escotado de color rojo.

Que te propones teniéndome secuestrada; dijo la chica con un tono de temor.

Lograr que el director muera, tu eres la carnada para mi plan; dijo en tono malicioso.

Se fue acercando a la cama donde la chica con miedo en el rostro se fue al final de la cama, rápidamente se paraba y corría hacia la puerta, pero al ver sus intenciones fue más rápido que ella y sujetándola con fuerza en las muñecas la arrastro de nuevo a la cama y la aventó cruelmente en ella.

Ni siquiera pienses en escapar de este lugar, no te lo voy a permitir, creo que tendré que darte una lección para que entiendas como debes comportarte y darte cuanta de que no debes de abusar de tu suerte, por que puedes llegar a perder la vida en un instante; dijo esto alzando su varita.

De la varita pronto salieron unos látigos que golpearon a la chica tirandola a la cama, la chica empezó a sangrar y volteó a verlo a los ojos (sus ojos derramaban lagrimas) y poco a poco se fue levantando diciendo Pues te estas tardando demasiado, mejor mátame de una vez .

Para sorpresa de ella este guardo su varita en su túnica negra y se acerco a ella, la agarro de las muñecas con mucha fuerza haciéndole daño, la recostó con violencia en la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello con mucho afán.

La chica instintivamente lo empujo tirandolo de la cama, mientras que ella se paraba y corría desesperada en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de poder girar el picaporte que agarraba con manos temblorosas, sintió unos brazos la empujaban contra la pared.

Antes que él hiciera algo, ella le dio tremendo golpe en la cara provocando que los lentes se le cayeran al suelo. Él la miro con ira y usando sus fuerzas la beso con desesperación y de nueva cuanta comenzó a bajar besándole el cuello.

Que pretendes... destruir mi vida... no te basto con lo que me hiciste en séptimo año; dijo ella llorando con ira, de impotencia por no poder defenderse.

La dejo de besar y la miro a los ojos, ella estaba realmente destrozada y eso le lastimaba profundamente.

No se de que rayos estas hablando, pero si te digo algo... desde aquel enfrentamiento has provocado que deseé poder tenerte, has provocado algo en mí que no me deja tranquilo, algo que me inquieta y provoca que tenga alucinaciones; respondió diciéndoselo en el oído.

Pues que lastima por que te quedaras con las ganas; dijo ella fríamente y tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

Lo dudo...

En esos instantes ella le dio una patada en sus partes, provocando que la soltara y dejando que escapara de aquella habitación; con dificultad salía y ordenada a unos encapuchados deténganla . Lo siguiente que vio fueron varias luces de colores ir en dirección a la chica que comenzaba a bajar unas escaleras circulares y la golpeaban en la espalda...

De nuevo despertaba sudando, estaba más asustado que nada, como era posible que él... hubiera secuestrado a una joven y hubiera tratado de abusar de ella. Se paro rápidamente y fue directo al baño, se mojo el rostro en el lavabo y se miro al espejo.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera soñado aquello, ¿Qué diablos significaba eso, ¿Quién era la joven, ¿Sería acaso una... premoción de un futuro no muy lejano, sus dudas aumentaban cada vez y con mucho pesar en su conciencia regreso a su cuarto teniendo ganas de romper algo del coraje por no saber que demonios quería decir eso.

La luz empezó a penetrar por su habitación, con aquellas imágenes aún en su cabeza se dispuso a darse un baño de agua fría. Cuando se hubo puesto la ropa, bajo y se encontró con que Remus preparaba el desayuno.

Este noto algo extraño en el chico pero no hizo comentario alguno. Mientras que por la mente de Harry recordaba aquella chica, se preguntaba quien podría ser, no recordaba conocer a una chica de pelo lacio color castaño.

Hermione bajo por las escaleras encontrándose a Harry muy pensativo y Remus haciendo un rico desayuno.

¿Dónde esta Sirius?; pregunto la joven sentándose enfrente de Harry.

Trabajo, pero no es un asunto con la Orden, si no más bien a lo que el llama "el trabajo para tener una chica"; respondió mientras ponía unos deliciosos hotkaes, con dos vasos para cada uno de ellos (uno contenía jugo de naranja y otro leche).

Ese comentario saco a Harry de las nubes y tratando de no soltar la risa comento: Que arduo trabajo debe estar haciendo en estos momentos, de seguro va a llegar muy cansando de su "trabajo" .

Los tres empezaron a reír sin poder contenerse, Harry se imaginaba a su padrino según él los duros intentos de conquistar una chica.

Por la tarde, llego el susodicho por el cual hablaban en la mañana. Con una cara de haber estado despierto varias horas, sin cerrar ni un poquito los ojos, se sentó en un de los cómodos sillones y exclamo...

No lo puedo creer, que cansado es trabajar, otro día como este y jamás podré tener una vida como dios manda.

Como los tres estaban en la sala, jugando en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro un juego mágico, soltaron tremenda carcajada al comentario de Sirius.

¿Pero qué les pasa, no es algo divertido; dijo haciéndose el ofendido y adoptando un rostro de enojado.

Si claro, de seguro andar siguiendo a las chicas cuando estas te botaban ¿verdad? Sirius; dijo entre risas Remus.

Entonces fue cuando Canuto cayo en la cuenta del por que se reían, Remus les contó a ellos adonde había ido... mejor dicho, que es lo que estaba tratando de lograr. Ahora si podía entender lo cómico que ellos encontraban.

Ja-ja-ja-ja, tremenda risa me das lunático, como si tu no hicieras lo mismo que yo en nuestros años adolescentes; dijo Sirius haciendo que Remus dejara de reír ante este último comentario.

Corrección, pero de los cuatro, yo era el más centrado y a mi no me gustaba una chica diferente cada dos semanas, las relaciones que tuve con chicas "inteligentes e interesantes" fueron de largo lapso, no como tu o cornamenta, que sólo se fijaban en el exterior de las chicas; dijo Remus en tono de reflexión.

¿Cómo, quieres decir en pocas palabras que mi padre también era un Don Juan; dijo de pronto Harry mirando ambos adultos.

Claro, gracias a mi tu padre fue muy popular entre las chicas; dijo Sirius adoptando un tono muy sabiondo.

Pero, tengo entendido que ustedes dos eran excelentes estudiantes, los más inteligentes del colegio en aquellos años; dijo de pronto Hermione muy interesada por saber más sobre como era la juventud de los merodeadores.

Y no sólo eso, también los mejores bromistas y rompe corazones de la escuela, Remus era el más centrado... quiero decir que él no se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, fue prefecto y premio anual de nuestra casa y también era muy estudioso; dijo Sirius con un rostro de recordando los viejos tiempos.

Así es, tu mamá, Lily... era una chica muy estudiosa, simpática, amable, cortes con los demás y un gran deseo por saber más sobre como era la vida de los magos, sin mencionar que odiaba a tu padre por como trataban a Severus y a sus conquistas; dijo Remus a los chicos.

Ya veo, Harry saco algunas de las cualidades de su madre, eso es bueno; comento Hermione.

Si, pero también saco algo de James... por ejemplo: era aventurero y decidido cuando algo se lo proponía, bueno en Defensa contra las artes oscuras, en el Quidditch, y lo más importante: meterse en problemas y salir librado de ellos; dijo Sirius con un brillo en sus ojos.

Lo malo es que no dedica mucho tiempo al estudio como debería, su madre era una excelente estudiante al igual que su padre; dijo Hermione analizando detenidamente eso.

Oye, soy inteligente, pero no me gusta demostrarlo como tú; se defendió Harry.

Pues deberías, tus padres eran los mejores en Hogwarts, nadie podía superarlos ni a ellos ni a Sirius; dijo Hermione en tono de reclamación.

Así que me crees un poco idiota en la escuela; este año te demostrare que puedo llegar a ser tan inteligente como tu; dijo Harry en tono retador.

Hagamos un trato, si tu este año eres igual de inteligente que yo, te ofrezco una disculpa y cumpliré dos castigos que tu me impongas... él que sea y tu decides cuando se llevara acabo, pero esto será al terminar este curso; dijo la chica dejando de jugar el juego mágico y mirando fija y retadoramente al chico de ojos verdes.

Y si tu ganas...; dijo él

Me ensañaras a volar en una escoba y cumplirás el castigo que yo te imponga, cuando yo quiera, el día que yo quiera... trato hecho dijo estirando su mano derecha hacia donde estaba él.

Trato hecho; dijo el extiendo su mano izquierda a la de Hermione.

Ambos adultos solo se les quedaron viendo, sería interesante ese trato entre ambos, por un lado Harry demostraría que puede ser tan inteligente como sus padres y como Hermione, si ganaba, dos castigos pondría a Hermione y una disculpa por parte de esta... pero si perdía tendría que enseñarla a volar en escoba y acatarse aún castigo que ella le impusiera. Sabían que Harry no se dejaría ganar... pero las clases especiales que tendrían, las practicas de Quidditch, sus prácticas con las mascotas, y había que reconocerlo... Harry no era esa clase de chicos dedicados 100 al estudio (menos pociones), lo cual probablemente no podría soportar pasar mucho tiempo dedicando al estudio.

Siguieron jugando un rato mas, a Hermione se le notaba una sonrisa que no disimulaba para nada, Harry se percato y pensó que era porque ella creía que no podría cumplir con el trato, esto hizo que se enojara y que se dijera así mismo que lograría ser tan inteligente en las clases como ella, aunque le costara demasiado.

Los adultos no habían hecho ningún comentario respecto a esto, pero pensaban que el resultado que fuese, sería beneficioso para ambos chicos, ganara o perdiera Harry, se abra esforzado por intentarlo y un poco más de conocimiento aprendería, por otra parte Hermione dejaría de tener miedo a volar y aprendería que Harry si es capaz de superarla o llegar a su nivel en los estudios.

La verdadera razón por la cual Hermione reto a Harry era un gran misterio para los adultos pues estos después de haberlo pensado y estando hablando entre ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que la chica lo hizo por una razón, pero como no lo sabían se lo preguntarían a ella antes de que se fueran al colegio.

Dos semanas después, Harry tachaba en su calendario que estaba en su cuarto un día del mes, dejando sólo seis días de diferencia para que regresaran al colegio a comenzar su sexto año. Bajo a cenar, la cual hizo la chica por que Sirius se encontraba algo enfermo de fiebre, Remus estaba en su cuarto cuidando de él.

Supongo que esa comida que esta en la charola es de mi padrino; dijo Harry señalando la charola con unos platos.

Si, es una receta en mi familia para ayudarlo a reponerse un poco; dijo ella poniendo agua en el vaso y colocándolo en la charola.

Se lo puedo llevar yo; se ofreció Harry.

Como quieras, pero subes con cuidado las escaleras; mientras se lo decía le paso la charola al chico.

Mientras subía las escaleras con cuidado, Harry empezó a escuchar una conversación de los dos adultos en el cuarto de uno de ellos.

Que ha logrado averiguar la Orden sobre Voldemort; pregunto seriamente Sirius.

Demasiadas cosas, algunas eran sospechas que se confirmaron, pero deja de preguntar por esto y mejor descansa para que puedas reponerte antes de que los chicos se marchen al colegio.

Solo dime que es lo que averiguaron de Voldemort; insistió Sirius.

Bueno, sólo una nueva, algo que realmente te va interesar; comenzó hablar Remus. ---Parece que Voldemort además de empezar a reclutar a mas personas, están algunos en su lista que pertenecen a Hogwarts, unos están en séptimo, sexto y otros que acaban de salir este año.

Saben los nombres de los estudiantes; pregunto Sirius sentándose en la cama.

Bueno, no hay que ser sabio para saber que serán los hijos de algunos mortífagos, o sea que casi todos los Slytherin, pero también de otras casas, según lo que averiguo Severus son once de Ravenclaw, trece de Hufflepuff, treinta y cinco de Slytherin y cinco de Gryffindor, entre ellos... Harry figura en la lista; termino de contar Remus con un semblante serio.

Harry dejo de subir las escaleras y se quedo mirando a la puerta con la boca abierta de tal impresión, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, entre ellas... esos sueños, eran extraños y muy raros... si eran premoniciones del futuro, o alucinaciones suyas y confunde las pesadillas con la realidad.

Dime que no es cierto Lunático, dime que Severus se confundió, que solo lo dijo para preocupar a todos; dijo Sirius desesperado agarrando a su amigo por la túnica.

Al principio reaccione como tú pero después de pensarlo me di cuenta de que era cierto, si Severus lo dijo es para que estemos alerta en los movimientos del enemigo y cuidar demasiado a Harry, cada día que pasa corre más peligro de lo que tu o yo podamos imaginar; tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo que todavía estaba enfermo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa mañana Remus dijo que había reunión con la orden y que cuidaran los dos chicos de Sirius mientras el se encontraba fuera de casa. Y por la tarde cuando volvió, estaba muy callado, su semblante estaba serio y con cierta preocupación.

Mira... lo que debemos hacer los dos es estar atentos a todo, como soy maestro en el colegio estaré al pendiente de Harry, como tu no puedes entrar al castillo... no, no vas a ir al castillo; decía Remus al ver que Sirius iba a comenzar a protestar y siguió hablando. ---Tu estarás investigando con la Orden del Fénix las nuevas instrucciones que se van a dar con referente a los mortífagos. Si logramos atrapar a muchos de ellos, Voldemort estará demasiado presionado y dejara para después el asunto de los nuevos vasallos que tiene pensado reclutar... entre ellos Harry, tendremos un tiempo, espero que sea el suficiente para que las mascotas lo entrenen bien y poder armar estrategias dentro del castillo para que no puedan llevárselo.

Sirius miraba a su amigo no comprendiendo muy bien aquello. A lo que Remus agrego...

Voldemort sabe bien que Harry no se unirá a él por voluntad propia, tratara de manipularlo o... nose realmente, pero si tendrá que sacarlo del colegio por la fuerza, no creo que el se atreva a entrar por el chico estando Dumbledore ahí, pero no va impedir que arme planes para lograr su objetivo, ya lo hizo hace unos cuantos meses, eso no asegura que pueda intentarlo de nuevo, por esa razón el director esta planeando algo para que no puedan sacarlo del colegio... pero aún nose como; explico Lunático a su amigo que se mostraba un poco más tranquilo.

Toda esta conversación tenía Harry muy concentrado en seguir pendiente por si algo más decían, como estaba a mitad de las escaleras se llevo tremendo susto cuando algo le toco la espalda, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio con la charola en las manos.

¿Qué pasa, ¿Por qué aún no le llevas la comida a Sirius?; era Hermione que al ver que el chico no bajaba a cenar se asomo y lo vio parado a la mitad de las escaleras.

Harry hablando muy bajito le dijo No hables fuerte, que te pueden escuchar , Hermione se quedo callada pero extrañamente no escuchaba nada, el chico se dio cuanta y al mirar al cuarto de nuevo vio que Remus los observaba desde la puerta del cuarto.

Hace cuanto tiempo que están ahí los dos; dijo en tono alarmante el merodeador.

Apenas, lo que pasa es que le traigo la cena a Sirius, pero tengo que subir con cuidado para no caerme con la comida y Hermione al verme se desespero y subió para ayudarme; explico lo más tranquilo que le permitió su voz y diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida y Harry disimuladamente le piso el pie y la miro diciéndole ayúdame que para eso subiste conmigo , llévate el vaso, los cubiertos y el postre, yo llevo lo demás , mientras le extendía un poco la charola a donde la chica se encontraba y apenas moviendo los labios diciéndole que le siguiera la corriente.

La chica aún sorprendida agarro lo que le indico el chico y subieron un poco mas rápido las escaleras, mientras que eran observados por Remus que tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Entraron a la habitación y vieron a Sirius sentado en su cama y mirando ambos chicos, tenía un rostro preocupado y alarmante por si los chicos habían alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación.

Ninguno de los chicos se atrevía a decir algo, hasta que fue Remus el que rompió el silencio mientras le ponían la charola con cuidado en la cama y Hermione acomodaba lo que traía en sus manos de nueva cuanta en la charola (el vaso lo puso en la mesita de noche de Sirius).

Ya está lista la cena Hermione; pregunto con un tono algo nervioso.

Sí, también subimos para infórmate que puedes bajar a cenar con nosotros; dijo ella para ayudar a Harry (no sabe cual es) y para romper un poco la tensión.

Que bien, oye de casualidad ustedes dos no..., decía mientras señalaba hacia la puerta. ---Apenas ustedes estaban ahí cuando yo los encontré; termino de decir algo inquieto.

Estábamos subiendo con calma para que no se cayera la comida, no me esforcé para que Harry subiera aprisa e hiciera un batidero en las escaleras; dijo ella normal, por que en realidad ella acaba de llegar pero no precisamente por esas razones.

Bueno, bajen ustedes dos, yo ahorita los alcanzó; se excuso Remus para hablar un poco mas con Canuto.

Los dos chicos en silencio salieron del dormitorio de Sirius y bajaron las escaleras metiendose en la cocina. Remus los vigilo desde al pie de las escaleras para entraran en la cocina y después volvió al cuarto de Canuto. Harry sintió la mirada de Remus, así que siguió a Hermione hasta la cocina y después de asomarse un poco y no ver a Remus al pie de las escaleras subió un poco para poder escuchar, seguido de la chica.

Entonces crees que con lo que planea Dumbledore, Harry estará más seguro en el colegio; escucharon los chicos que Sirius le decía a su amigo.

Realmente no se si funcione lo que tiene en mente el director, pero por mi parte, lo tendré muy vigilado, con la copia del mapa lo estaré vigilando a todas horas, además que Dumbledore le dimos otro más, fue buena idea de crear dos mapas más del colegio Canuto; decía por último Remus. ---Voy a cenar, vendré mas al rato para llevarme los platos y dejarte descansar.

Se escucho pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y ambos chicos tratando de no hacer ruido bajaron las escaleras y se metieron a la cocina, la chica rápidamente se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a comer su cena (ella ya había puesto la comida y como veía que Harry ni Remus venían, había salido de la cocina a verificar que pasaba).

Harry también se sentó y comenzó a comer, se miraban ambos chicos a los ojos, sus rostros algo sorprendidos, Remus al entrar se sentó a cenar. En toda la cena casi no llegaron hablar y debes en cuando el merodeador le lanzaba miradas preocupantes a Harry, algo que los dos jóvenes notaron.

Ya a la media noche (ese día no tenía entrenamiento con las mascotas), Hermione entro en la habitación de Harry con tal silencio para que no se dieran cuanta los adultos, que hasta Harry no se percato mientras miraba el cielo estrellado en su balcón.

Me vas a decir que sucedió en la hora de la cena, Harry; dijo Hermione haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara.

No se si deba decírtelo; dijo el aludiéndola.

Por lo que escuche, era algo sobre ti, si no quieres no hay problema... puedo decirle a Remus o Sirius que me digan; dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta.

Harry corrió tras ella y la detuvo. Esta bien te lo diré pero no les digas que los escuche por favor y le dijo todo lo que había escuchado. Al terminar, ella se tapaba la boca para ahogar un grito de asombro y momentos después le dijo...

Se que es grave, pero no entiendo por que no les dices a ellos que te enteraste por accidente; dijo ella seriamente en tono de reprobación en cuanto la conducta del chico.

Por que es información que solo los de la orden deben saberlo, si admito que los escuche me tendrán más vigilado que nada, y van a tratar de hacer que les diga no se que cosa. Ya me arte de tanta vigilancia que me ponen desde el año pasado.

Pues aquella vigilancia no sirvió de mucho, ya que lograron llevarte con ellos por un tiempo, el cual me preocupe, me angustie por que pensaba que algo malo te podía pasar; dijo ella con los ojos rojos.

Pero a mi no me gusta que me vigilen como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana, se defenderme solito; dijo él empezando a enojarse.

Lastima, las cosas no se hacen a tu voluntad, se hace para estés a salvo de Voldemort, de que no te lastime o en el peor de los casos que te unas a él; dijo ella empezando a subir un poco el tono de voz.

No quiero que me vigilen, que me cuiden según ellos, si Voldemort me quiere matar que me mate, si es mi destino morir en manos de él, nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo; dijo él alzando su voz.

Egoísta, tu no piensas en los que están a tu alrededor, hay gente que te ama y te aprecia demasiado para resignarse tan fácil; dijo ella también alzando su voz y dijo, pero bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro... ---Pondrán más vigilancia por tu bienestar y no podrás impedirlo, además creo que es mejor que se enteren que tu ya tienes conocimiento de esto; dijo ella comenzando avanzar hacia la puerta de nuevo.

Harry la detuvo para que no saliera y comenzaron a escuchar pasos afuera de la habitación que se acercaban cada vez más.

Bien, creo que es mejor que se enteren en este mismo momento aquí y ahora; dijo ella señalando la puerta.

Sin pensarlo Harry la agarro de los brazos y la jalo hasta su gran armario que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, lo abrió con rapidez y la metió a la fuerza, se introdujo él también...

Pero, que te crees que estas haciendo...; comenzó ella a reclamarle pero no pudo decir más por que Harry la comenzó a besar con mucha pasión.

Prácticamente sin pedirle permiso se tumbo sobre ella y comenzó a besarla muy fogosamente. De pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a Remus preguntando ¿Harry, ¿Hermione , después se asomo por el balcón para ver si estaban afuera.

Mientras que en el armario Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello, su mano izquierda la tenía puesta en su cintura, la otra la estaba bajando (tocando con suavidad las piernas de la chica). Ella iba a propinarle golpes junto con varios insultos, pero el chico mientras le besaba el cuello le dijo Anda, grita, golpéame si quieres, arma un escándalo en el armario para que se de cuenta y nos descubra aquí, nos castigaran y nos dirán de cosas, acaso quieres que le informen esto a tus padres , le dijo en un susurro.

Porque lo haces, le dijo mientras se debatía mentalmente si lo detenía o no, si lo hacia el chico iba a insistir, lo que ocasionaría que se dieran cuanta y para que pensar en lo demás.

Para que no les digas nada, aunque lo hagas, ninguno te va a creer y pensaran que solo es una excusa para evitar que nos regañen u otra cosa que hagan; dijo el nuevamente en un susurro.

Ahora la besaba con pasión, si Hermione decidía pegarle o gritar, los encontrarían muy apasiónales. Ella se aguanto pero por su mente pasaban otras cosas como... Que se vaya para que pueda pegarle después , Pero será hasta que escuche que entre en su cuarto para que no oiga nada, aunque admito que esto no me desagrada del todo , Pero en que pienso, me esta tocando mi cuerpo y me besa con tal pasión y yo dejándome, pero me arriesgo a que el profesor piense algo que no es, esto sólo lo hace para que no diga o haga nada , ¡¡¡¡¡Esta me las va a pagar muy caro Harry! .

Por otro lado Harry pensaba Espero que no diga nada por que no me gustaría que pensaran mal, pero es lo primero que se me ocurrió para hacer callar a Hermione , Aunque admito que me esta gustando esto, lo malo es que ella no se va a quedar tan tranquila sin desquitarse conmigo . Y continuaba besándola subiéndole el camisón de seda color azul cielo. Ella no supo cuando comenzaba a corresponder a los besos de él y rodear con sus manos su espalda.

El profesor ya había salido apenas de su cuarto al no ver a los chicos y también se escucho como cerraba su puerta; pero ninguno de los dos escucho, estaban tan entretenidos besándose que estaba a punto de suceder algo más que eso.

Ella comenzó a besarle el cuello y quitarle su pijama. Él estaba encima de ella y la dejo de besar para quitarse por completo la parte de arriba, como estaba a oscuras, ella solo pudo ver parte de su torso, él se acerco de nuevo, ambos sentían sus respiraciones y se comenzaron a besar nuevamente, cuando Harry comenzó a subirle el camisón ella reaccionó de golpe.

No; dijo de pronto agarrando las manos de él y las retiro de su cuerpo, él la miraba sin comprender y ella agrego. ---No lo vuelvas hacer me entendiste, no quiero que me vuelvas tocar, ni a besar... ya no esta el profesor; fue lo único que podía decir, por que se encontraba algo excitada.

Harry de pronto se dio cuenta de que no se escuchaba prácticamente nada de ruido en la casa, miro su muñeca donde tenía un reloj y vio que era la una y media de la madrugada. Vio a Hermione y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo estaba apunto de suceder, se puso rojo de la vergüenza (aunque ella no lo noto por la oscuridad). Se quito de encima de la chica y abrió con sigilo el armario, salió por él con ella por detrás...

Yo... lo siento, me deje llevar, no era mi intención... de verdad... Hermione créeme... nose que me paso; balbuceaba Harry tratando de disculparse.

Ella mientras tenía los colores en su rostro y evitaba la mirada del joven a toda costa, dijo también balbuceando.

Yo también tengo algo de culpa... me deje llevar, pero... no vuelvas a hacer esto... has logrado que no le diga a Remus hoy y más adelante... tendría que dar explicaciones y no quiero mentirle... pero esta me las vas a pagar muy caro, que te quede en tu cabeza.

Salió de la habitación con sigilo y cerró tras ella, entro a su habitación y dio un suspiro muy profundo pensando y reprimiéndose así misma que no debió en primer lugar ir a verlo a esas horas, lo hubiera hecho al día siguiente. Con que cara miraría ahora a Harry, si supuestamente ya no lo amaba, ahora son amigos y los amigos no hacen eso y menos en un armario.

Por otra parte; Harry si que se quedo demasiado excitado, si no fuera por que ella lo detuvo a tiempo hubieran terminado de hacer el amor en su propio armario, se dijo así mismo que estuvo mal lo que hizo, por que él había empezado, pero con esto él se dio cuenta que ella aún sentía algo por él, sólo había pasado unas semanas de su rompimiento.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, ninguno de los dos se miraba a la cara; y para rematar Remus pregunto...

Ayer los escuche discutiendo en su cuarto; dijo el algo dudativo.

Creo que te confundiste Remus, me fui con Dalwerd y las demás mascotas, querían hablar de algo que no puedo decirte; contesto tratando de parecer normal, como si Remus estuviera alucinando.

Fui al cuarto de Hermione y no te vi en ella; siguió este ahora mirando a la chica.

Tal vez fue en el momento en que baje por un poco de agua; dijo ella como lo más lógico.

Pero estaban discutiendo de no se que; insistía el merodeador.

Pues, te aseguro que no fui yo por que estaba con las mascotas; dijo él mirando seriamente al adulto.

Remus no dijo nada más, pero estaba algo confundido, por que claramente había escuchado las voces de ellos discutiendo; por la tarde, Sirius se repuso del todo con una poción que preparo Lunático y ambos estaban hablando con Dumbledore por la chimenea.

Harry decidió salir a dar un paso el sólo; pero fue una muy mala idea ya que se encontró a Cho y de haber sabido que lo que iba a pasar minutos después, se habría ido con las mascotas sin demora alguna.

Cuando estaba en el jardín caminando en el pavimento de adoquín para salir de la casa, escucho que alguien de voz femenina lo llamaba y no era precisamente Hermione.

Hola Harry, vine a saludarte, por que veo que no has vuelto a pasar por mi casa; dijo ella en tono de saludo.

Hola Cho, si he pasado por tu casa en ocasiones pero, voy a otros lados con Sirius o Hermione; dijo el tratando de disculparse, pero error... no debió mencionar a la chica.

¿Cómo, ella aquí... en tu casa, ¿cuándo?; preguntó Cho enojándose un poco.

Esta pasando las vacaciones aquí, sus padres fueron a un curso por su carrera, no la verán hasta que terminemos el curso; dijo él sin darse cuenta que Hermione los miraba desde una de las ventanas.

Ah, creo... si no mal estoy informada, que ustedes rompieron su noviazgo a finales de este curso; dijo ella alzando la ceja y sin ocultar su enojo.

Si, pero somos amigos, puede quedarse en mi casa; dijo él sin saber por que esa reacción de la chica.

Harry Potter; dijo Cho enojándose en serio y acercándose a él hasta acorralarlo hasta un árbol, pero fue interrumpida por...

Que pasa aquí Harry; era nada menos que Hermione teniendo un semblante serio y desafiante a Cho. Nunca le había gustado la amistad de ella con Harry.

Hermione; dijo Harry ahora totalmente desconcertado, ya no sabía como iba a parar esta situación.

Disculpa, pero él y yo tenemos una conversación en privado; dijo la chinita muy cortante.

Harry solo las miraba a ambas, estaban lanzándose miradas asesinas y este no sabía como hacer que Cho se fuera y que Hermione se calmara.

Lastima, no me da la gana irme, necesito hablar urgentemente y en privado con Harry; dijo ella en tono desafiante.

Perdona, pero YO estaba hablando con Harry PRIMERO; dijo esta gritando "Yo" y "Primero", espera tu turno; dijo ella roja de la ira.

En esos momentos que Remus y Sirius hablaban con Dumbledore a través de la chimenea pararon tan entretenida platica y perfectamente los tres escucharon unos gritos. Dumbledore solo dijo No es de mi lado , Sirius quito su cabeza de la chimenea y se asomo por la ventana de su cuarto viendo como las chicas se comenzaban a insultar y a Harry tratando de separarlas.

Santo dios; exclamo Sirius, lo que ocasiono que Remus se asomara por la ventana también, dejando a Dumbledore en la chimenea que ahora solo veía los pies de los adultos cerca de la ventana y escuchando los gritos de dos chicas.

CREO QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS CHANG, HARRY Y YO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR DE COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE LAS TENGAS QUE HABLAR TÚ CON ÉL.

NO ME MANDAS GRANGER, ME IRE CUANDO YO QUIERA.

TE DIGO QUE TE VAYAS.

Y YO TE REPITO QUE NO LO HARE.

Chicas creo que deben...

CALLATE HARRY; dijeron ambas chicas furiosas mirándolo.

Harry guardo silencio y miró a ambas con la boca abierta. Sirius y Remus solo eran espectadores que miraban adonde iba a terminar esta conversación.

BIEN, SI QUIERES QUE ME VAYA, LO HARE PERO ANTES LE DIRE ALGO A HARRY, SI QUIERES PUEDES QUEDARTE A ESCUCHAR, NO ME MOLESTA EN LO MAS MINIMO; dijo Cho que irradiaba ira por los ojos. Se volteo y se acerco más a Harry, este solo retrocedió por miedo al enojo de ella.

Hermione la miraba furiosa y se cruzó de brazos, se enojaba cada vez más mientras veía como se acercaba a Harry y cerraba los manos con fuerza.

Ahora que ya no tienes una relación con Hermione (la miro con asco), puedo decírtelo sin ningún remordimiento... Te amo desde el año pasado; terminando de decirlo le planto a Harry tremendo beso y quedando prácticamente pegada al cuerpo de él.

Hermione si que se quedo muda de la impresión, Sirius y Remus se asombraron de tal cosa y Harry no reaccionó al principio pero se separo de ella bruscamente. Cho se le quedó viendo por la manera en como la separó de él.

Cho, en cuarto sentía algo por ti... en la actualidad ya no; dijo Harry sinceramente aunque muy cruel.

Es que no me amas como yo a ti; dijo ella besándolo nuevamente y aferrándose al cuerpo de Harry cada vez más, sin que este pudiera soltarse.

Hermione no aguantó más y ella misma fue quien los separo para darle una cachetada a la chica. Esta iba a contestarle la cachetada pero Harry se interpuso y la recibió él. Todos se quedaron impactados y él solo dijo Vete Cho , esta se fue no sin antes darle una cachetada nuevamente.

Hermione lo miro y de su rostro no se mostraba nada más que un coraje que iba a descargar en el pobre de él. ---PLAF--- tan fuerte se la dio a Harry que hasta Sirius y Remus escucharon el ruido de la bofetada. ---PLAF--- otra cachetada le dio y le dijo TE ODIO POTTER , DESPUÉS DE LO DE AYER... TU , PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO ; se lo grito en la cara y se fue adentro de la casa.

Sirius y Remus se miraron sin entender muy bien las cosas, más por que ella dijo "Después de lo de ayer", ¿que rayos paso ayer, se preguntaban los dos y vieron como Harry del coraje le daba un patada al árbol y gritaba agarándose la parte en la que se lastimo exclamando DEMONIOS , MIL VECES MALDITA SEA ; después cojeando se fue de la casa y comenzó a caminar hacia el campo (estaba enfrente de la casa, como vivían afueras de la ciudad).

Sirius y Remus volvieron con el director todavía algo impactados con tal escenita. Cuando le contaron al director todo con lujo de detalles, este se quedo pensativo y agrego momentos después...

Esta en la casa.

No, dijeron ambos.

Harry no puede salir sólo de la casa, Voldemort puede hacerle algo si lo encuentra.

Ambos adultos cayeron en cuenta de eso y rápidamente se despidieron del director no sin antes decirle que le enviarían una lechuza cuando lo encontraran. Bajaron las escaleras como locos, ocasionando que la chica se asomara para ver por que tanto ruido y pregunto.

¿Porqué tanto escándalo?; dijo aún de un humor de perros.

Harry se fue de la casa sólo; dijo Sirius.

Mejor, que se lo trague la tierra; dijo ella sin entender.

Voldemort... si lo llega a encontrar, recuerda que mortífagos pueden estar vigilando sus pasos, lo pueden encontrar en el campo o en la ciudad; dijo esta vez Remus.

Hermione se acordó de aquello y se preocupo ahora por Harry, de estar enojada con él ahora se lamentaba de haberle dado tremendas bofetadas. Mirando ambos adultos, se dispuso a salir con ellos, pero no la dejaron alegando Necesitamos que estés en casa por si llega mas tarde .

Ella acepto a regañadientes, se quedo a esperarlo mientras que la angustia de que si algo malo le pasaba no se iba a perdonar jamás. Y mientras esto ocurría, Harry estaba ya muy retirado de la casa, de hecho, muy retirado de la ciudad.

Miraba a todos lados y lo único que veía era campo y árboles; se sentó en la sombra de uno de estos y trato de calmarse y poner sus pensamientos en orden... pero no podía ¡Qué rayos había hecho él para que ambas chicas le abofetearan, ¿Porqué se peleaban entre ellas, ¡Y porqué Hermione le dijo aquello, no se supone que no tenían nada que ver y que lo de anoche que estuvo a punto de ser para ambos, fue un error, que solo se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el deseo.

Con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, no se dio cuenta de que dos personas aparecieron a su espalda...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hoy 27 de mayo, oficialmente cumplo ante la sociedad mis 18 años de vida, que se supone cumplo la mayoría de edad y paso de adolescente a una adulta con responsabilidades y bla, bla, bla, bla. ¡¡¡A la basura con esas cosas! Ni siquiera el presidente de mi país sabe que existo... así que, pasemos a otra cosa, este día es normal para mí, estuve sola en mi casa (todos desde temprano se van a trabajar), en estos momentos estoy en la escuela (donde mis amigas me dieron felicitación) y otros compañeros del salón quieren mojarme con huevos, coca cola, leche y no se que tanto mas (donde se atrevan a serlo y sabrán quien soy yo) y realmente lo único que me hace feliz en estos momentos es saber que hay gente que le gustan mis historia y mis amigas que me apoyan en todo momento.

Lo único triste de este día es que mi abuelito no esta aquí para decirme tan sólo los buenos días con su especial forma de ser... y quiero decirle (como lo hice un día antes de su muerte, la última vez que lo vi con vida), "Gracias por ser mi abuelo, eres el mejor del mundo y te quiero muchísimo, siempre estarás en mi corazón" aprendí muchas cosas a tu lado, aunque ya no estés físicamente conmigo, lo estas en mi corazón y gracias por todos esos momentos que compartí contigo, por estar ahí... con mi madre, mi hermana y yo cuando más te necesitamos. Este día quiero festejar mi cumpleaños contigo en mi mente, en mis sueños y lo hago por estos medios por que quiero compartir mis sentimientos con aquellos que lean esto.

Antes de que las lagrimas salgan de mi rostro, voy a cambiar de tema más alegre. Aquí están los dos capítulos que espero y les haya gustado; tal vez pensaron otra cosa por la advertencia que puse, pero tenia que hacerlo, por que en sí, no es apto para los pequeños.

De verdad creo que me pase un poco con eso del armario... pero véanlo por este lado, tienen 16 años, se aman mutuamente y a esa edad la hormonas comienzan a ser un poco descontroladas, aunque llegaron a parar a tiempo.

Al final no paso nada de nada, y lo peor fue para Harry al recibir bofetadas de ambas chicas... si tener la culpa al cien por ciento. ¡¡Vaya escenita que le montaron! Jajajajajaja (soy mala con Harry ¿verdad?). Ahora paso a contestar los reviews...

**Serenitakou**: Gracias por tu review pero debo aclararte algo... no soy malo, soy mala (porque soy mujer), en cuanto a que se reconcilien los dos, te habrás dado cuenta de que no pasó, y no va a pasar y la razón de matar a Ron la explique al final de la historia "Harry Potter y la Profecía", aunque yo se que es difícil de creerlo.

**Golfinger-potter**: Gracias por tu review y los ánimos, ya leíste los que estos hicieron (porque los dos capítulos que siguen no abordan exactamente lo que hacen), el capítulo cinco habla sobre la adolescencia de Sirius y Remus (en su época en el colegio) y sexto habla sobre cierta cosita (que no te puedo decir) y si, Hermione no esta enojada pero si muy triste y confundida por saber quien es la enamorada de su Harry... jajajajajajajaja ¡¡¡si supiera, pero ya verás más adelante en los capítulos (te quedaras con el ojo cuadrado)

**Kary Radcliffe**: Me alegra muchísimo que te este gustando mi historia y en cuanto a lo otro... si tu casi te caes de tu asiento, yo aparte de quedarme con la boca abierta ¡¡me caí de la silla! Jajajajajaja, ¿En que escuela estudias, ó ¿En que Colonia vives, pues yo voy en la Preparatoria que esta atrás del palacio municipal (la escuela de gobierno). Espero saber tu respuesta...

**Sakurawinner**: Gracias por tu review, te pido mil veces disculpas porque Harry y Hermione van a estar separados por bastante tiempo (muy largo)... y acertaste con Cho, va a meter sus narices en donde no la llaman, metiendo la pata muy en el fondo (lo sabrás en el capítulo 16 y 17), también comparto tu opinión al cien por ciento de que con la inteligencia de Herm, es increíble que no se de cuenta de las verdaderas razones de Potter (pero que se le va a hacer)... casi ocurrió algo entre ellos (como viste en este capi), pero la razón pudo más en la mente de la castaña (¡¡y eso que no precisamente estaban solos en la casa!), aún así ese amor no quedará en el olvido (pero para darse cuenta, tendrán que experimentar cosas cada quien por su lado). Cuídate mucho y espero saber tu opinión sobre estos dos capítulos.

**Hermy89**: Grcias por tu review, prometo leer tu historia muy pronto y gracias por tus felicitaciones

Bueno, los veré dentro de una semana...

Sanke.


	5. Capítulo 5 Recuerdos del pasado

**Capitulo 5**

**Recuerdos del pasado**

Por suerte, esas dos personas eran Remus y Sirius, intercambiaron miradas de alivio y se sentaron uno a cada lado del chico (este se sobresalto y los miro sorprendido).

Teníamos que buscarte por que no puedes estar sólo por aquí, corres peligro sólo, aunque sepas defenderte muy bien; dijo en tono calmado su padrino.

Harry solo se limito a mirarlos por unos minutos, desvió su mirada de ambos adultos y recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Quieres desahogarte un poco platicándonos algo; pregunto Remus después de darle un poco de silencio al chico.

Todo es muy confuso, nada a mi alrededor esta bien; les dijo con pesadez.

Es cierto que algunas cosas no marchan como tu quisieras, pero otras han mejorado bastante; dijo su padrino poniéndole una mano en el hombro de su ahijado.

Bueno, tenemos que regresar a la casa, Hermione esta preocupada y tenemos que informar al director; dijo Remus rompiendo el silencio que se había formado alrededor de los tres.

No quiero ir a la casa en estos momentos y como es eso de que deben avisarle al director; dijo Harry levantando su rostro hacia Remus.

Pues... cuando comenzó todo el show con Cho, ambos (señalándose a si mismo y a Sirius), platicábamos con él.

Mira, no te podemos dejar sólo, es nuestro deber cuidarte, si no quieres regresar a casa ahora, esta bien... nos vamos a quedar aquí contigo hasta que sientas que te hallas desahogado un poco; sugirió su padrino.

Harry solo se limito a observarlos y asentir con la cabeza muy lentamente. Poso su mirada al cielo y dio un largo suspiro volviendo a pensar en muchas cosas.

Hay tantas cosas en las cuales tengo que pensar; se limito a decir Harry.

Entre esas cosas esta Hermione; volvió a decir su padrino.

Tal vez... en realidad ya no se que pasa con ella, un día somos amigos, otro novios, terminamos y volvimos a ser amigos y apenas ayer... y ahora esto con ella y Cho, a lo cual no se porque... si mi memoria no esta mal... nunca le di alas, nunca le dije mis sentimientos que sentía por ella en cuarto, era novia de Cedric y mi amiga... y resulta que ahora me ama desde el año pasado cuando yo pensaba que se estaba recuperando de la muerte de Cedric.

Bueno, las chicas siempre van a ser un misterio para los hombres, no conozco a un hombre que las entienda a la perfección, a excepción de los homosexuales; comento Remus en tono de consuelo.

Un ejemplo claro, esta en tus padres, como te contamos hace un tiempo, al principio no se llevaban nada bien, tu padre peleaba mucho con tu madre para llamar su atención... lo que logró fuera que lo odiara, pero lo que ninguno de nosotros tres sabíamos era que tu madre tuvo dos novios (Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff) para encelar a tu padre; a ella le encantaba eso...

------------------------- FLASH BACK -------------------------

Una tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor, cerca de la chimenea se encontraban tres chicas, una era pelirroja, otra rubia y finalmente otra de pelo negro; cursaban el sexto año en Hogwarts y estaban platicando animadamente.

Lily era una chica con el pelo rojo y ojos verdes, provenía de una familia muggle, era muy buena estudiante y sus mejores amigas eran Allison Spencer y Jennifer Lipman. Allison provenía de una gran familia de magos, tenía el pelo negro, era una chica con mucho sentido del humor, le gustaba mucho tocar el violín, la tecnología muggle y era novia de Remus Lupin. Jennifer Lipman era una chica atractiva, con su cabello color rubio, su familia era muy respetable entre los magos (era de sangre pura), le gustaba practicar deportes muggles, también ver películas y música muggles.

Lily ya cuéntanos la razón por la que estas tan sonriente; pregunta la chica de pelo negro quebrado.

Esta bien Allison, tiene algo que ver con Potter.

Ah, esto tiene que ver con él; preguntaba una chica de pelo lacio color rubio que estaba peinado en una coleta.

Pues resulta que me encontró en uno de los pasillos, pero no estaba sólo, como siempre... acompañado de Remus, Sirius y Peter, traían una sonrisa, pero a James se le esfumo cuando me vio recargada en una de las estatuas con David besándonos.

¡¡¡¡¡QUE!; exclamaron ambas chicas.---Y... ¿Qué paso después?.

Se enojo de inmediato y me separó de él, le dijo a David que si lo encontraba besándome lo mataría a maldiciones; después me jalo por el pasillo con sus amigos por detrás siguiéndonos mientras me pedía explicaciones.

Pero... como se atreve, tú estas en tu libertad de salir y besar al que quieras; dijo Allison indignada ante el comportamiento del chico.

No te das cuenta Allison, Lily esta enamorada de James, y anda con David para darle celos; dijo la chica rubia.

¡¡¡¡¡Jennifer!; exclamo Lily indignada ante el comentario. ---A mi me importa muy poco Potter, no me gusta... David es mi novio porque lo amo.

No te engañes Lily, ni tú te tragas ese cuento, sino por que estas tan feliz de contarnos la reacción de James.

Lily abrió la boca para exclamarle a su amiga Jennifer pero se callo al ver entrar por el retrato a los merodeadores.

James la miraba con enojo y se sentó con sus amigos en una de las mesas que estaban al final de la sala común, Sirius le decía algo, mientras él asentía con la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lily.

Esta volteó de nuevo la mirada a sus amigas y dijo en un susurro...

No me gusta para nada, sabes que me cae mal y me choca que se meta cuando ando con alguien, por su culpa termine el año pasado con Brad.

Pues... yo opino que debemos hablar de esto en otro momento; dijo Allison también en un susurro.

Bien, entonces quedamos en eso, ahora tenemos que elegir que es lo que vamos a exponer en Estudios Muggles Allison, te vemos después Lily.

Vale, las veo al rato y espero que escojan algo interesante; decía la pelirroja. Esta se levantaba y comenzó a guardar algunos pergaminos en su mochila.

Sus amigas ya se habían retirado de la sala común (habían ido a la biblioteca), se dirigió a su cuarto y bajo a los diez minutos después (estaba completamente arreglada y se había pintado los labios), James y los demás chicos aún se encontraban en la sala cuando ella bajo y Sirius le pregunto con curiosidad...

Adonde vas tan arreglada Lily.

Voy a la sala común de Hufflepuff para estar con David; dijo ella muy tranquila mirándolo.

Comenzó avanzar hacia la puerta de la sala común y se detuvo, volteándose le dijo a James.

Este se puso más furioso ante el comentario de ella

Potter, que te quede claro esto, David es mi novio y no quiero que me armes otra escenita de celos, no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida.

Me seguiré metiendo las veces que sea necesario Evans, sabes bien que me gustas y no voy a permitir que nadie se sobrepase contigo; dijo parándose James y caminando hacia ella.

Pues fíjate que tu a mi no me interesas, y si yo quiero tener algo más con David será problema mío; dijo ella enojándose y retirándose de ahí.

James grito de furia dando una patada en el suelo, y de pronto se volteó hacia sus amigos que estaban callados y mirándolo.

Vamos a seguirla con la capa puesta y con el mapa.

Peter se quedo impresionado ante aquello, Sirius se paró y saco de su mochila la capa, pero Remus se levanto de su asiento diciéndole a James...

Eso no es correcto, estaríamos invadiendo la privacidad de Lily, además ella tiene razón, puede andar con quien quiera y sabe perfectamente lo que hace, si decide hacer algo más con él, no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Lunático... amigo entiéndeme ella me importa demasiado, no me resigno a verla con otros chicos.

Pero James, tu sales con una chica cada dos semanas, tu si puedes tener a una chica... pero cuando ves a Lily con otro te pones celoso, como si fueras el dueño de su corazón; decía Remus en tono de reprobación.

Si andaba con una chica diferente cada dos semanas era para poder olvidarla, pero simplemente no puedo, cada día que pasa, ella me gusta más y la simple idea de verla con alguien que no sea yo, me pone loco.

Pero a ella no le agradas Cornamenta; dijo de pronto Peter.

Cállate Colagusano, eso lose... pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Cornamenta cuenta con mi apoyo, bien sabemos que él esta enamorado de ella desde primer año; intervino Sirius dándole la razón a su amigo.

Eso no le da derecho a meterse en la vida de Lily.

En ese momento entraban Allison y Jennifer. Estas al ver las caras de los chicos...

Si interrumpimos una platica interesante, podemos irnos; decía Allison señalando la puerta.

No amor, no te vayas, quédate conmigo un rato; decía Remus acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

Esta le correspondió cariñosamente y lo besó en los labios. Jennifer mientras veía la cara de James y después la de Sirius.

Por que me estas mirando de esa forma Lipman. Acaso te das cuenta que soy el chico mas apuesto del colegio.

No te confundas Black, traerás a todas las chicas guapas que te interesan a tus pies, pero yo no, para mi eres la clase de chicos inconformistas, tienes que andar con muchas chicas para alimentar tu vanidad. Lastima que algunas te ven como un mujeriego sin remedio.

Que insinúas con eso Jennifer Lipman; dijo Sirius en tono ofendido.

Para ti soy Lipman... y si no eres tan inteligente como dicen las chicas que eres, temo que tu capacidad se esta deteriorando; dijo ella ácidamente.

Sirius iba a decirle demasiadas cosas pero se calló y miro a Jennifer disgustado. Mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa irónica.

Bueno si nadie de ustedes me acompaña, yo me voy; decía James señalando a sus amigos y agarrando el mapa de las manos de Sirius.

Espera, yo si voy contigo, pronto sabrás quien es Sirius Black, Jennifer Lipman.

Creo que el poco cerebro que tienes no alcanza a comprender que me llames por mi apellido... Lipman; dijo suspicazmente Jennifer.

Sirius no dijo nada más y se marcho con James, ambos después de doblar una esquina, sacaron el mapa...

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas; dijo James golpeando la punta de su varita con el mapa.

Buscando el nombre de "Lily Evans", la encontraron en la sala común de Hufflepuff, al lado de su nombre estaba otro con la inscripción de "David Romano". James se enojo bastante y rápidamente se ponía la capa, cubriendo a su amigo también.

No me digas que vamos a entrar a la sala común de Hufflepuff, eso es muy riesgoso Cornamenta.

No, pero vamos a esperarlos afuera, cuando salga ella la seguiremos; decía este caminando muy deprisa.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron esperando fuera de la sala común de otra casa, pero para ambos les pareció siglos, lo malo fue que ella salió acompañada de David (abrazándola) y se encaminaban a los jardines.

Adonde vamos David; le preguntaba Lily mientras eran seguidos por dos de los merodeadores.

Ya verás, es una sorpresa, espero que te guste; decía él mientras la besaba.

James estaba apunto de salir de debajo de la capa invisible y propinarle un golpe en la cara a David, pero fue detenido por su amigo y le dijo al oído algo que hizo sonreír de malicia el rostro de James.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago y David se separó de ella y le pidió que la esperara un momento sentada en la sombra de un árbol. Ella emocionada lo esperó mientras miraba a todos lados.

James y Sirius con sigilo se quedaron parados detrás de ella y James podía ver la cara alegre de Lily y con ganas que llegó a controlar con esfuerzo, no la besó. Pronto regresó David con algo en sus manos, era un paquete rectangular, grande y envuelto con un listón rojo y amarillo.

David lo dejo aún lado de donde estaban y besó a Lily en los labios, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Sirius agarro el regalo y lo cubrió con la capa, se alejaron un poco y James transformo lo que había dentro en una víbora, pero no sabían que clase era, porque la taparon inmediatamente y la dejaron de nuevo en donde estaba.

Pero como estaban ocupados en transformar el regalo en un animal (que a Lily le daban miedo), a James le dio irá cuando vio como David comenzaba a besarle el cuello (con intención de separarlos), James piso a propósito una ramita que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí.

El ruido hizo que se separan instintivamente y miraran por todos lados, David al ver que nadie estaba cerca estaba dispuesto a seguir en donde se habían quedado, pero Lily se lo impidió diciendo que podían descubrirlos y podrían llegarlos a expulsar si los encontraran en una situación más comprometedora. Con resignación el chico acepto y hablaron un rato animadamente, cuando llegó la hora de que le entrego el regalo...

Espero que te guste, me costo mucho conseguirlo, pero nada me detuvo para comprarlo y regalártelo por llevar un mes de novios; dijo David a la chica extendiéndole el regalo.

Ella lo aceptó encantada y lo abrió con emoción, gran fue su sorpresa ver a una serpiente de cascabel ahí, moviendo su cascabel y preparándose para morderla.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tiro la caja muy lejos de ella y miró furiosa a David, le pego tremenda cachetada haciendo que cayera al lago y le grito.

VAYA REGALO ME DAS, SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE DAN MIEDO LAS SERPIENTES, Y PARA COLMO ME DAS UNA CASCABEL VENENOSA DE REGALO, SI QUERÍAS BURLARTE LO CONSEGUISTE; le grito mientras el chico salía todo mojado sin entender ni una sola palabra.

Que dices, te compre una rosa mágica que cambia de color de acuerdo el clima de más de cien años de su creación; dijo el chico indignado.

Así, pues no fue lo que yo encontré adentro del regalo; dijo esto mientras con una patada quitaba la tapa de la caja y una cascabel salía de ella.

Pe... pero no es ese mi regalo; exclamo sin poder entender absolutamente nada, antes de regresar con Lily, había verificado el regalo estuviera dentro.

Lily se acercó a él y le pego en el pecho muy furiosa exclamando que se fuera al diablo; el chico aún desconcertado se fue dejándola sola, pensando en hablar con ella más tarde explicándole las cosas.

James y Sirius que estaban ocultos debajo de la capa, trataban de ahogar su risa para no delatarse y veían el cuerpo mojado del chico retirándose con una cara de no entender absolutamente nada. Lily se volteó muy enojada y comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta de que la víbora de cascabel estaba muy cerca de ahí y en posición de ataque.

AAAAAHHHHH; grito Lily, bajo su vista y vio que la víbora a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Rápidamente retrocedió tocándose la parte en donde la había mordido y comenzó a correr en dirección al colegio, pero cada segundo que pasaba, el veneno recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, comenzaba sentir que todo le daba vueltas y sin previo aviso cayó inconsciente al suelo.

James y Sirius no pudieron evitar que la víbora la mordiera, puesto que tampoco ellos se habían percatado de que estaba muy cerca de la chica. Cuando fue mordida y ella comenzó a correr al castillo, James salió de la capa invisible tras ella gritando su nombre, pero era tan rápido el efecto del veneno, que cuando ella comenzó a darle vueltas todo, no pudo escuchar la voz de él; mientras que Sirius transformaba de nuevo a la víbora en la rosa mágica e iba en dirección hacia James que ya estaba cargando a Lily inconsciente.

Muy asustados los chicos llevaron a la pelirroja hacia enfermería, el objetivo era echarle a perder la cita de Lily y David, la oportunidad se les presentó cuando vieron el regalo, transformaron el regalo en una víbora (que era lo que asustaba mucho a la chica), pero no era con la intención de que fuera un reptil muy venenoso, y mucho menos que mordiera a la pelirroja. Habían conseguido arruinar la cita, pero pagaron un precio caro.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la enfermería y explicado a Madame Pormfrey que Lily la había mordido una cascabel, esta inmediatamente con un poco de algodón y un liquido amarillo muy oloroso, absorbió el veneno y con otra botella color rojo se la puso en la herida y esta cerro al instante.

La chica despertó a los diez minutos; James y Sirius se habían quedado con ella y fue un alivio cuando la vieron abrir sus ojos verdes. Madame Pomfrey la checo de nuevo y le dio una botellita, con un liquido anaranjado diciéndole que se lo tomara antes de dormir y antes de desayunar mañana por la mañana. También le había indicado reposo absoluto por hoy.

Acompañada de los dos volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor; esta al salir de la enfermería solo se limito a decir Gracias a ambos . Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a confesarle la verdad a la chica. Al entrar a la sala común se encontraron a los dos merodeadores y a las amigas de la chica, todos ellos se sacaron de onda al ver a los tres juntos, y más aún, no ver pelear a James y Lily.

Ya decidieron hacer las pases ustedes dos; preguntó Remus señalándolos.

De que hablas Remus; pregunto desconcertada Lily.

Porque regresas a la sala común acompañada de ellos dos, Lily; quiso saber Jennifer.

Me ayudaron cuando una cascabel me mordió, me llevaron a la enfermería; explico Lily.

¡¡¡¡¡QUE, UNA CASCABEL!; dijeron los cuatro sacados de onda.

Déjenla descansar, la enfermera le ordenó que reposara hoy y se tomara este liquido antes de dormir y antes de desayunar mañana; intervino James cuando vio que sus amigos iban a comenzar con la avalancha de preguntas.

Lily se sentó al pie de la chimenea, Jennifer se sentó en la alfombra, al lado de ella, Sirius y James explicaron (más bien les inventaron), que mientras buscaban a la pelirroja, la habían encontrado corriendo en dirección al castillo; Lily por su parte se había quedado dormida en las piernas de su amiga Jennifer, esta le acariciaba la cabellera mientras escuchaba el relato de los chicos y después se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había quedado dormida.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos, todos observaban como la pelirroja dormía en la piernas de su amiga Jennifer. En todo el rato mientras esperaban la hora de la cena se dispusieron a jugar ajedrez mágico. Lily despertó un poco antes de bajar a cenar.

Estaba algo atontada y distraída, James solo observaba su rostro y noto que estaba triste y algo cansada; todos juntos bajaron a cenar. Lily no quería comer nada, por más que sus amigas insistían en que comiera un poco, ella no quería, apartó su plato. Diciéndoles a las chicas No tengo hambre, de tanto dormir se me fue el hambre y no sigan insistiendo por que... , pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que una cuchara con cereal se introducía en su boca.

Fue James quien la cayó introduciendo la cuchara en su boca, él estaba sentado al lado de ella; esta casi se atraganto, James personalmente le dio su cena a la chica, ella no puso resistencia, ya que él no dejaba que se parase del lugar.

Ella termino de cenar por James, que prácticamente le dio de comer como si fuera una bebé, no dijo nada él, solo se dedicó a observar como ella cenaba y esta le dijo gracias cuando hubo terminado pero también le dijo que no lo volviera hacer.

Cuando subieron a la sala común, estuvieron un rato jugando un poco, como era un viernes y estaban de vacaciones, no tenían muchos pendientes, pues ya los habían terminado casi. Peter ya estaba dormido en uno de los sillones, cuando Allison comentó que ya se iba a dormir, Jennifer también ya estaba algo soñolienta, al igual que Lily. James la detuvo diciéndole que aún no se tomaba lo que la enfermera le había indicado.

No, no me voy a tomar eso, de seguro sabe horrible, además casi no puedo moverme por el cansancio que tengo; se excuso ella.

Comenzó a caminar y se tambaleo al pie de las escaleras, Allison la sujeto antes de que ella tocara suelo y James aprovecho para darle a tomar a ella la botellita, después la cargo y la llevó a su habitación.

Oye, no necesito que me cargues hasta el dormitorio, dijo ella más dormida que despierta. Mientras que el subía con ella en sus brazos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

James entraba al cuarto de las chicas, junto con Sirius por detrás, que cargaba a Jennifer, que también de cansancio se había quedado dormida en brazos de Black. Remus entro abrazando a Allison. Esta les indico cuales eran las camas de ambas chicas.

Mientras que Remus besaba en forma de buenas noches a Allison, James recostaba a Lily y sutilmente le dio un beso en los labios diciéndole muy bajito Perdóname por favor . Sirius recostaba a Jennifer y podía ver lo atractiva que era la chica, la única que no andaba detrás de él, la chica que a él le interesaba... la chica que aún no había besado y disfrutado de esos labios, sin previo aviso la beso sutilmente.

------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ------------------------

Sirius le había contado un recuerdo de sexto año, eso solo fue el principio del acercamiento de James a Lily, poco después fue cuando James les lanzó hechizos a diestra y siniestra a David y Brad (los chicos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw). Brad King era el chico que fue novio por dos meses de Lily en quinto año, y David fue novio de ella por un mes y medio en sexto año.

Días después de lo que le había ocurrido a Lily, James le contó la verdad, y ella le pidió disculpas a David (por tres semanas más salieron antes de romper definitivamente). La madre de Harry se había desquitado tanto con James como con Sirius.

Tu padre no entendía el carácter de tu madre, pero eso no impedía que se enamorara cada vez más de ella; comento Remus después de lo que Sirius le contó.

Pero como fue que mi padre les lanzó hechizos a esos dos chicos; aún no entiendo esa parte y quisiera saber que paso con las amigas de mi madre; dijo Harry mirando ambos adultos.

Bueno yo estaba con James cuando sucedió todo eso... me refiero a la razón a la cual les lanzó las maldiciones, ese día Sirius cumplía el castigo que Lily le impuso; comentó Remus.

Que clase de castigo te puso mi madre; quiso saber Harry mirando a su padrino.

Fácil, con tal de no decirle nada al profesor Dumbledore sobre lo que hicimos, a tu padre le ordenó que se dejara ganar en el partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff, David era el capitán, un cazador al igual que tu padre. En cuanto a mi, le ayudara a los elfos a preparar la comida.

No te toco algo difícil, a mi padre si, por que a él le gustaba mucho el quidditch; exclamo Harry sin entender por que la cara de ponía Sirius cuando le comento su castigo.

Claro que si, los elfos me sacaron de las cocinas en cuanto se los comente, estaban muy molestos, lo consideraron como una especie de ofensa; pero tu madre para asegurarse de que cumpliera mi castigo, le pidió a Jennifer que me vigilara en todo momento. Me insulto a mas no poder y tuve que inventar a los elfos que le había prometido a una amiga ayudarlos por que si no, no me dejaría comer en todo un mes; dijo en tono amargo Sirius.

Bueno al final si te dejaron, cual fue el problema entonces.

Que no sabía cocinar absolutamente nada, hice un gran desastre, se enojaron tanto conmigo diciendo que solo los estaba estorbando y perder su tiempo, me echaron y no me dejaron entrar después, Jennifer me dijo de todo pero la callé diciéndole algo...

Que... porque te quedas callado padrino; quiso saber Harry.

Cuando Remus te haya contado yo te cuento lo que quieres saber...

Harry aceptó y volvió su mirada a su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; este comenzó diciendo...

------------------------- FLASH BACK -------------------------

El sol de aquel día estaba muy imponente sobre el castillo de Hogwarts, que llegaba a penetrar demasiado calor dentro del castillo. Muchos de los alumnos estaban afuera disfrutando del día (nadando en el lago por tremendo calor), jugando en el agua, corriendo por los terrenos en diversos tipos de juegos o sentados bajo la sombra de grandes árboles, se encontraban la gran mayoría de los alumnados... a excepción de ciertos chicos y chicas...

No puedo creerlo, me da rabia el solo recordar lo decepcionados cuando todos los miembros del equipo y todo Gryffindor vieron que el... mentado de David cogía la snitch en mis narices; comentaba un enojado James Potter.

Para que eso te sirva de lección cornamenta; dijo un chico de pelo castaño.

James bruscamente se volteó a ver a su amigo Remus, este tenía una mirada muy seria y en ella se podía ver claramente la expresión de "por meterte en la vida amorosa de Lily".

Creo que he captado mal el mensaje amigo lunático o acaso quieres decir que eso me pasa por evitar que Lily arruinará su vida al estar con ese chulito de David (este era algo popular con las chicas por su fisico).

Pues acabas de acertar amigo mío. Si mal no recuerdo te advertí que no te metieras en la relación de Evans y Romano.

Si serás cabezota... Lily Evans me trae loco por su amor, y encima de eso anda con un pedante que se cree mucho por que según ha tenido aventuras sexuales con las más guapas del colegio.

De ante mano ella lo sabía, si quería pertenecer a esa colección de conquistas de él...

Cállate lunático, no voy a permitir que ese... se aproveche de ella. Parece como si no te importara el daño que le pudo haber causado.

Claro que me importa mucho Evans, ella es como mi hermana pequeña, pero debes de entender que se debe de dar cuenta por si misma la clase de tipo es que es David Romano, aunque se a de una forma muy cruel va aprender la lección; dijo Remus que estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos del colegio.

Perdóname Remus... no sabía que... pero tienes razón, creo que ella debe darse cuenta por si sola; dijo en tono de resignación el chico Potter.

Bueno, tu ya cumpliste con lo que Lily ordeno a cambio de su silencio al director sobre la serpiente... Sirius cumple hoy su castigo y para rematar... soportar a Lipman, me cae bien, pero ella ¡¡¡como detesta a Sirius! Te apuesto a que no va a dejarlo de molestar todo lo que pueda; dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa imaginando al pobre de su amigo diciéndose mentalmente Lily me las pagara .

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja; se empezaron a reír con ganas ambos chicos, dando vuelta en una esquina y metiendose por un atajo (pasillos secretos) para llegar más rápido a la sala común.

Cuando salían por detrás de una armadura vieron como Lily era besada por la fuerza de un chico de Hufflepuff que resultó ser David. La pelirroja esta recargada en una de las paredes totalmente inmovilizada por los brazos del chico que, le sujetaba sus manos con uno de sus brazos fuertes y mientras la otra la tenia puesta en la pared, impidiéndole a la chica poder salir.

James en cuanto vio eso comenzó a correr hacia ellos pero antes de llegar vio como el chico era tirado al suelo. Lily le había mordido el labio y este se separo de esta (haciendo que la fuerza en la mano que sujetaba las muñecas de esta se aflojara), lo que cual aprovecho para sacar su varita y lanzarle un hechizo al estomago.

Ambos chicos (James y Remus) se detuvieron y mirando con gran impacto a la chica Gryffindor con su varita en una de sus manos.

Gracias por abrirme los ojos y darme cuenta de la clase de chico que eres Romano; dijo Lily muy enojada y mirando a los merodeadores que la miraban entre sorprendidos, alucinados y contentos les dijo. ---Que es lo que están mirando; con un tono de voz dejando ver claramente su muy mal estado humor en la chica.

Nada; dijo James algo extrañado con eso.

La chica se fue por uno de los pasillos (totalmente opuesto a donde estos se encontraban) y se perdió de vista al doblar por un pasillo. Mientras que David se levantaba con dificultad del suelo y comenzando a caminar en dirección a su torre.

Espero que no te acerques más a ella, por que si no vas a terminar peor de lo que puedas imaginarte y eso... va a correr por mi cuenta; grito James antes de que el chico se perdiera de vista de ambos merodeadores.

Adonde fue Evans; quiso saber Remus más para el mismo que para su amigo.

Este solo lo miro sin decir nada para luego observar por donde se había ido la pelirroja muy mosqueada por el enojo.

Entremos; fue lo único que dijo Remus sacando de sus pensamientos a su amigo.

Al entrar vieron a Allison sentada, escribiendo algo en un pergamino que llegaba hasta el suelo, Peter miraba muy interesado una revista con el contenido de herramientas de equipo de Quidditch.

James se fue en dirección a su amigo mientras que el licántropo se fue a sentar con su novia (que no se había percatado de su presencia). Después de varios minutos, los otros dos merodeadores se juntaron con la pareja de novios (que se besaban tiernamente).

No quiero ser el aguafiestas que arruina su momento de romanticismo chicos, pero necesito saber Spencer si todavía mi amigo y Lipman se encuentran en las cocinas; dijo James sentándose y apartando de un tirón a la pareja.

Primero que nada, déjame decirte que hay formas de querer saber algo sin interrumpir de esos modos... y segundo, pues sí, todavía esos dos no regresan; informo la chica muy enfadada por la forma de interrumpirlos.

Bueno, en vista de que nadie sabe más, voy a buscarlos en las cocinas y asegurarme de que aún esos siguen con vida; dicho esto James se levanto y antes de salir por el retrato Remus le dijo que lo acompañaría.

Juntos emprendieron camino a las cocinas pero cuando iban a recorrer el último trayecto para llegar a estas, se detuvieron al ver que David hablaba con un chico moreno de ojos marrones. Resulto que era Brab King hablando con el ex-novio de Lily.

A Remus se le hizo muy sospechoso aquello e intercambiando una mirada con su amigo decidieron seguir a estos dos, que salieron por las grandes puertas de roble del castillo dirigiéndose al bosque prohibido.

Con cautela los merodeadores siguieron al Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff muy de cerca pero ocultándose para no ser descubiertos. Ambos chicos de las casas se detuvieron en los límites del bosque prohibido y hablando bajo comenzaron de nueva cuanta su conversación.

Bueno, que te ocurre; pregunto King a Romano.

Estoy muy cabreado por que no pude hacer que la tonta y santita de Evans se acostara conmigo; soltó con un bufido el chico.

Eso que tiene que ver conmigo; quiso saber Brad.

Quiero saber si esa niñata quiere con otro que no sea yo, tengo entendido que fue tu novia el año pasado, también quisiera saber si me puedes dar un consejito sobre como hacer que Evans pase la noche conmigo.

Ah, con que eso quieres saber, solo se que alguien de Gryffindor le gusta a ella, por lo otro me temo decirte que no se, porque cuando intente pasar a otro nivel con ella... me dejo.

Y...

¿Y que, preguntó desconcertado King.

No me digas que te quedaste como estúpido sin hacer nada; dijo muy desconcertado Romano al pensar que este, se había quedado a sí como así.

Claro que no. Pero es que su amiga Lipman me hizo algo cuando intente algo con Evans.

Jajajajajajajajajajaja no creo que una chica como Lipman halla logrado que dejaras así las cosas; dijo entre risas David.

Pues cree lo que quieras, después de jugarme una muy mala broma de advertencia me amenazó que si no dejaba de molestar a la chica iba a ir con el chisme a un chico de Gryffindor que quiere con ella, que era muy sobre protector con ella y muy buen duelista cuando se trata de "su chica".

Ante estas palabras Romano se quedo callado por unos momentos. Mientras que King recordaba con frustración aquello. Muy cerca de ellos estaban los dos merodeadores escuchando todo; James estaba muy enojado con ambos chicos, mientras que Remus estaba desconcertado.

Como esos idiotas trataron de sobre pasarse con SU Lily, esto no lo iba a dejar así como así, aunque Evans se enfadara con él después de que se entérese de que lo iba hacerles ese mismo instante a los pervertidos.

Remus que estaba bastante enojado pensando que James tenía mucha razón al arruinar aquel día su cita con Romano, no pudo evitar que su amigo saliera de su escondite y con gran destreza comenzara acribillarlos a diestra y siniestra a los chicos, estos no reaccionaron a tiempo y pronto terminaron en el suelo con heridas y algunas partes del cuerpo más pequeñas u otras más grandes. Esto ocurrió por que James hizo una serie de combinaciones de hechizos que no deberían mezclarse.

Cuando James hubo descargado toda su furia en ambos chicos, Remus salió también del escondite y los aturdió aún más de lo que estaban, miro a su amigo y le sonrió agregando...

Perdona por no apoyarte mucho antes amigo cornamenta, creo que tenias razón sobre este Romano, que más bien parece Rábano aplastado. Vamonos antes de que despierten y descubran que fuimos nosotros.

Oye, que te parece si vamos en busca de Lipman y el pobre de canuto. A estas horas ya debió de haber ayudado a los elfos domésticos en la preparación de la comida; propuso Remus con una sonrisa a su amigo que asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------------------------

Harry Tenía una cara de total desconcierto al terminar de oír el relato de su profesor, jamás se había imaginado la clase de tipos con la que se había salido su madre antes de ser la novia definitiva de su padre. Cuando se le hubo quitado esa expresión del rostro miro a su padrino que en esos momentos lo observaba con una sonrisa.

Aunque no lo creas, tu madre ya amaba en ese entonces a James, aunque no lo admitía aún; tu padre era todo un duelista, y mas si trataba de alejar a todos los pretendientes que andaban detrás de ella. ---Bueno ahora me toca a mí contarte lo que paso ese día en las cocinas; comenzó hablar...

------------------------- FLASH BACK -------------------------

Desde muy temprano había visto en la sala común a Lily Evans hablando con sus dos amigas: Lipman y Spencer. Cuando se percataron de la presencia de Black, Evans se acerco a él.

Me alegra encontrarte a estas horas porque ya se que te haré para callarme, hoy irás a la cocina y vas a preparar la comida de todos los alumnos y profesores; termino de decirlo con una gran satisfacción al ver que los ojos del merodeador se abrían de para en par.

Bromeas verdad, no serás tan cruel; comenzó él a decir.

Pero de que hablas, si al menos no vas a terminar humillado como tu amigo Potter frente a toda la escuela; dijo ella como no captando las palabras de Black.

Pero... no entiendes...

Tal vez no harás el oso frente a la escuela, pero... tal vez si con alguien, no pensarás que confiare en tu palabra de hacer la comida, alguien va a estar contigo para asegurarse; dijo Lily en cuanto vio que Sirius habría la boca en forma de protesta.

Sirius solo la miro unos segundos y después exclamo no muy contento...

Y quien va estar asegurándose según tú.

Pues nada menos que mi amiga Jennifer; exclamo esta muy contenta disfrutando del efecto de sus palabras en Sirius.

No... no, Evans por lo que mas quieras con ella no, mejor tu amiga Spencer; dijo argumentando inmediatamente.

No, va a ser ella, pasaras una tarde muy tormentosa Black, creías que iba a ser otra persona... pues no, además de sufrir en preparar la comida soportaras a mi amiga y pobre de ti si me llego a enterar por ella que le hiciste algo malo.

Por la mente de Sirius pasaban miles de imágenes pensando en la vergüenza que iba a pesar el resto del día intentando preparar una comida con la chica que él amaba burlándose de él. Al otro lado de la sala, Lipman estaba muy contenta, no pararía de molestarlo todo lo que pudiera en las cocinas, ya era hora de que le pagara muchas bromas que le había hecho, aunque lo malo iba a ser que tendría que suspender su cita con su novio por vengarse de él y hacerle un favor a su amiga..

Las tres chicas salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda rumbo al gran comedor a desayunar un delicioso almuerzo. Sirius se había quedado en la sala y se tumbo en uno de los sillones que estaban muy apartado de la sala. Por su mente trataba de decirse a si mismo que nada malo iba a ocurrir, aunque la tenía muy difícil porque Lipman lo odiaba, ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de la única chica que no estaba interesada en él? No se había dado cuenta de que sus tres amigos estaban bajando las escaleras, James traía una cara muy triste y de enojo a la vez.

Vaya canuto, parece que te enteraste del fin del mundo o algo por estilo; dijo en tono divertido colagusano al ver la expresión de canuto.

No estoy para juegos infantiles colagusano; exclamo este saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Entonces; volvió a insistir colagusano.

Acabo de toparme con Evans y sus amigas; dijo solamente eso.

Y; quiso saber lunático.

Voy a preparar la comida para todo el colegio hoy.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja; rió con ganas colagusano, de tanta era su risa que se cayo al suelo y comenzó a revolcarse de la risa.

Remus hacia intentos en no reírse por su amigo canuto, pero fue contagiado por colagusano y poco segundos después estaban los dos riéndose (pero el licántropo más controlado, no como colagusano). Pero en definitiva James no se rió como sus otros dos amigos y se dedico a mirar a su amigo y darle unas palmadas en el hombro en forma de consolación.

No le veo la gracia chicos, para asegurarse de que cumpla mi castigo, Lipman va acompañarme todo el día en las cocinas; dijo Sirius casi gritando.

Fue entonces que los dos merodeadores dejaron de reírse y miraron sorprendidos a su amigo. James tenía una expresión muy rara de definirse. Lo único que pudo hacer Sirius fue mirarlos muy preocupado, pues solo pensarlo le aterraba la idea.

Bueno, entiendo que ustedes dos no se lleven de perlas como lunático y Spencer, pero no entiendo por que esa cara canuto; dijo colagusano.

Por la simple y sencilla razón de que ... que me... atrae mucho... Lipman; dijo su nombre muy bajito pero lo suficientemente claro para que sus tres amigos lo escucharan.

Ah; fue lo único que artículo colagusano.

Me aterra la sola idea de que Lipman este burlándose de mí y yo como estúpido intentando hacer una comida bien para no envenenar a nadie, no creo poder soportar guardarme ese secreto, estaré sólo con ella y ver como se burla de mi sin que ella se imagine mis sentimientos hacia ella; dijo eso muy rápido.

Cuando sus amigos procesaron muy bien la información que su amigo acababa de revelar, fue entonces que cayeron en la cuenta de por que tanta preocupación de su canuto, en realidad ninguno de ellos quería estar en su lugar. La situación de James y Lily era muy diferente (ella sabía de los sentimientos del merodeador hacia ella), pero no en el caso de Sirius.

Amigo, de verdad siento mucho haberme burlado de ti sin saber esto; comenzó a disculparse Remus.

Si, lunático tiene razón, en serio perdona por no haber pensado un poco en ti y burlarme de esa forma amigo canuto; esta vez dijo colagusano.

Bueno, que remedio tengo, solo espero que este día no resulte malo para mi; fue lo único que pudo decir Sirius después de unos segundos de silencio.

Con resignación, canuto salió por el retrato de la dama gorda en compañía de sus amigos; con mucha pesadez llegaron al gran comedor cuando salían de ahí las chicas. Allison fue corriendo a saludar a su novio Remus con un tierno y apasionado beso.

Tienes planes esta mañana, amor; dijo en tono meloso Allison.

Pues... de hecho si, hoy estaré con la chica más linda del mundo; dijo en tono divertido.

Bien, y como se llama la chica, si se puede saber.

Allison Spencer; contesto muy cerca de los labios de esta. Se besaron nuevamente y sin decir mucho se despidieron de sus amigos (él de los merodeadores y ella de sus dos amigas), juntos agarrados de la mano salieron del castillo. Allison llevaba una canasta con comida para su novio.

Sirius vio con gran ilusión a su amigo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder algún día estar así con la única chica que le interesaba: Jennifer Lipman. Curiosamente esta lo estaba mirando y vio la cara de borreguito que ponía Sirius.

Vaya Black, no sabía que estuvieras enamorado de Allison, espero que no le bajes la novia a tu mejor amigo; dijo Jennifer sacando bruscamente de sus pensamientos a Sirius.

Creo que necesitas ayuda Lipman, por que ni loco me gusta Spencer, una cosa es que me caiga bien y otra que quiera algo más con ella; dijo esto muy dolido Sirius.

Si tú lo dices, por cierto dentro de una hora más o menos iremos rumbo a las cocinas para que comiences con tu castigo, no vayas a tardar en desayunar por favor, por que si no te llevare a rastras hasta allá.

Se fue de ahí junto con su amiga Lily (esta miro muy divertida a James) y le dijo muy bajito para que solo lo oyera él...

Gracias por darle la victoria a mi novio y su equipo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Esa fue la razón por la que James estaba de muy mal humor durante todo el día, Remus cuando regreso de su especial cita con Allison, se quedo con él el resto del día con su amigo tratando de calmar su mal humor.

Una hora después Sirius junto Jennifer se dirigían a las cocinas. Al entrar inmediatamente los elfos domésticos comenzaron ofreciéndoles todo tipo de comida, Sirius estuvo muy tentado en aceptarlo pero al recordar el motivo de su visita, desistió completamente.

Vengo para pedirles de favor que me dejen ayudarlos a preparar la comida de hoy; suplico a los elfos que tenía enfrente suyo.

_---Señor, lo sentimos, señor pero no podemos aceptar lo que nos esta pidiendo;_ chillo un elfo apartándose de él.

Por favor, se trata de vida o muerte; mintió el merodeador.

Los elfos lo miraron extrañados con sus ojos grandes y saltones. Mientras que Lipman solo lo miraba de muy mala manera.

_---Señor, no comprendemos señor, lamentamos no poder entenderlo aún señor;_ chillo otro elfo doméstico.

Miren, lo que pasa es que si no los ayudo, una amiga mía se va a enfadar conmigo de por vida, quien sabe si sea capaz de matarme si se entera de que no cumplí mi palabra.

_---Señor, también la señorita va ayudarlo a usted o viene para llevarse comida señor;_ chillo una elfina que se encontraba más cerca de Jennifer.

Sirius miró a la elfina y negó con la cabeza agregando...

No, ella viene para asegurarse de que cumpla mi palabra.

_---Señor, Entonces a ella si le podemos ofrecer la comida que guste llevarse de las cocinas señor;_ dijo de nuevo la elfina con su voz chillona ofreciendo un gran frutero a la chica que negaba con la cabeza.

Bueno, creo que te estas tardando, te recuerdo que vas a tardar en preparar la comida; dijo Jennifer con mucha sutileza, poniendo un poco de sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

Sirius no le dijo nada, prefirió callarse, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que podía soltarle sus sentimientos en cualquier momento. Miro de nuevo a los elfos que tenía enfrente y puso una cara de perro triste y suplica por algo.

_Señor, esta bien, aceptamos que nos ayude señor, pero solo le pedimos que por favor no nos moleste demasiado señor; _chillo un elfo que después de hablar muy bajo con los demás elfos domésticos se acerco a él para informarle a la decisión que habían acordado.

Sirius los miro con una sonrisa y después de echarles una mirada fugaz a Jennifer comenzó lo que según él era, hacer comida. Pero Lipman no tardo mucho tiempo en comenzar a molestarlo por la forma de hacer una simple sopa.

Vaya Black, se nota que tienes talento en la cocina; dijo en tono burlón Jennifer.

Por que no dejas de molestarme Lipman y te callas que así te ves mejor, no se notan las arrugas que tienes en el rostro.; dijo en tono de fastidio Sirius.

Ja-ja-ja-ja, en serio Black, que risa me das, das pena, además de creerte el chico más galán de la escuela, eres todo un desastre en la cocina.

Mira Lipman...; dijo en tono amenazante Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por un elfo doméstico.

_---Señor, tenga cuidado señor, no agregué ese ingrediente en la olla señor;_ chillo demasiado tarde el elfo, accidentalmente había agregado un muy mal ingrediente a la sopa y esta comenzó a obtener un color y olor desagradable.

Los elfos se taparon los ojos al ver como de la olla comenzaba a salir lo que antes era una sopa bien preparada, rápidamente Sirius trató de detenerlo pero no sabía que hacer; los elfos bastante enojados comenzaron a limpiar todo el desastre mirando de una forma no muy gentil a Sirius.

Este solo los miro inocentemente y al ver la cara de Jennifer, su corazón se encogió a mas no poder.

Black que inepto eres, mira el desastre y para el colmo los pobre elfos tienen que recoger lo que tú has provocado; dijo muy enfadada negando con la cabeza.

Pues esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera por tus comentarios Lipman; dijo también él en tono enojado y dolido.

_---Señor, será mejor que..._

Les prometo que esto no va a volver a ocurrir; dijo en tono seguro Sirius a todos los elfos.

Ninguno de ellos pudo decir nada más porque inmediatamente Sirius comenzó agarrar algunos ingredientes para preparar un pastel. Todo iba excelente (si se le puede llamar así), Jennifer no paraba de hacer comentarios mal intencionados a Sirius.

Este sin fijarse en la etiqueta agrego dos ingredientes de más y otros tres que no correspondían. Al terminarlo, en una charola lo puso y lo metió con cuidado a un gran horno. Este comenzó a calentarse poco a poco, mientras que Sirius se acerco lentamente a donde estaba Jennifer.

Bien, creo que ya puedes empezar a retirar tus insultos no crees; dijo Sirius.

Hasta que vea el pastel listo y probarlo, no vaya hacer que lo hayas envenenado; respondió esta ácidamente.

Bueno, espera si quieres; se limito a decir Sirius.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, Sirius pronto pudo sentir la respiración de esta y como ella pronto se puso algo nerviosa y desvió su mirada a otro lado.

Un ruido hizo que él se separa de ella y viera donde se producía aquel extraño ruido. Resulta que el pastel se había inflado más de lo normal y los elfos trataban de apagar el horno para sacar el pastel, que comenzaba a desprender un olor quemado y horrible.

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, el pastel exploto repentinamente, fue tan grande la fuerza con la que exploto que la puerta del horno se abrió de golpe lanzando restos del pastel por toda la cocina. Sirius jalo a Jennifer al suelo poniéndose encima de ella para cubrirla con su cuerpo. Los elfos en cambio no pensaron en eso y terminaron (la mayoría) cubiertos de pastel y con un olor nada agradable.

Lentamente Sirius se paro y ayudo a Jennifer a ponerse de pie, al voltear pudo ver claramente la cara de enojo de los elfos y el estado en que se encontraban; lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue...

Ups, algo me salió muy mal, ¿verdad?

_---Señor, lo sentimos pero tendrá que abandonar en este instante la cocina con la señorita, ya perdimos bastante tiempo y aún nos falta más de la mitad de la comida señor, si me hace el favor de retirarse señor;_ chillo un elfo que, junto a varios más sacaron a ambos chicos de las cocinas.

Perfecto Black, mira lo que has provocado, los pobres elfos tendrán que limpiar de nuevo lo que tu provocaste por tu estupidez; dijo gritando Jennifer y empezando a darle golpes en su pecho.

Este solo retrocedía mientras ella lo golpeaba, hasta que choco contra una de las paredes y cansado de la actitud de la chica, no pudo más y le dijo algo que ocultaba por más de dos años.

Lo siento de verdad Jennifer, pero no soy buen cocinero como te habrás dado cuenta, además tus comentarios no ayudaron mucho que digamos; exclamo este agarrandola por las muñecas.

Si, ya me di cuenta, lo único que sabes hacer es lanzar hechizos a personas que no te han hecho nada, andar con cualquier chica que se te ofrezca, de seguro te revuelcas con ellas todas la noches y con una diferente cada noche; grito esta apartándose de golpe de este.

No es cierto, y a que viene eso; pregunto incrédulo Sirius; ¿por qué esa reacción de ella?.

Por que es la verdad; dijo ella con furia.

Pues para tu información no, no me he acostado con ninguna por hay una chica que me trae loco, me impide poder pasar algo más con las que he andado y provoca mis celos al verlo con otro que la puede besar, tenerla en sus brazos y no en los míos; dijo él también muy enojado.

Así... y se puede saber quien es; dijo entrecortadamente ella. Lo que le había dicho le había dolido demasiado, ¿quién tenía el corazón de Sirius Black?.

Es... eres tú Jennifer Lipman; dicho esto Sirius, se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un beso con mucha pasión, dulzura y un amor que tenía reprimido durante dos años.

Ella no opuso resistencia alguna y para sorpresa de él, rodeo sus brazos al cuello de él y comenzó a responder con la misma intensidad. Duraron varios minutos juntos, él la tenía pegada a su cuerpo.

-------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------------------------

Y que paso después; quiso saber la continuación Harry.

Pues... el inoportuno de lunático y tu padre llegaron, ella al darse cuenta de que nos habíamos besado se fue corriendo dejándome a mi muy confundido; explico su padrino.

Cierto, hubieras visto la cara que tenía canuto al vernos ahí; dijo empezando a reír de solo recordarlo.

Bueno y que paso después; pregunto con curiosidad Harry, olvidándose por completo de sus problemas que hace varias horas lo agobiaban.

Pasaron tres meses mas o menos para que fuéramos novios, en ese entonces ella tenía novio y comenzó a esquivarme todos los días, pero no me quede así como así, tenía que saber lo que ella sentía por mi, por otro lado, tus padres después se empezaron a llevar mejor, en séptimo tu madre se confundió, pues comenzó todo el rollo con Snape, al final, como sabes... se hicieron novios, y desde entonces Snape odio con mas ganas a tu padre, fue la época más feliz de mi vida; comentó con un gran suspiro Sirius y con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos a casa, ya llevamos más de dos horas aquí y de seguro Hermione se muere de nervios por pensar que algo malo te pudo haber pasado; comentó Remus mirando su reloj y parándose.

Los otros dos lo imitaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa.

Y que paso con ellas padrino me refiero a las amigas de mi madre; pregunto después de unos minutos Harry.

Al terminar séptimo, Jennifer se fue de Londres, su familia huyo de Voldemort y Allison se quedó, pero desgraciadamente ella perdió la vida al defender la vida de Remus en una sangrienta batalla; dijo tristemente Sirius.

Harry deseo no haber preguntado, vio como ambos adultos estaban muy deprimidos de pronto y Remus para romper el silencio propuso.

Porque no nos aparecemos en la casa, solo tienes que sujetarte a uno de nosotros.

En silencio Harry agarro la mano de cada uno de ellos y cerró con fuerza los ojos, al abrirlos vio que estaban en el jardín, Hermione salía desesperada por la puerta y se detuvo en seco al estar frente a él.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada y ella se percato de la depresión en la que estaban los merodeadores, interrogo con la mirada a Harry, pero este con solo un gesto, le dio a entender que mejor no preguntara.

Los cuatro entraron en la casa y cenaron en total silencio, sin decir nada más (Remus le envío una carta al director avisando que lo encontraron sin problemas), todos se fueron a dormir. Harry tuvo más coraje contra Voldemort, había arruinado tantas visa inocentes, entre ellas... la mujer que siempre amo de verdad Remus Lupin.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Me encanta este capítulo porque describe un poco la juventud de los merodeadores (que los amo con locura) con Lily y sus amigas... Y OJO HAY UNA PEQUEÑA PISTA AQUÍ, LO SABRÁN MÁS ADELANTE...

Espero sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo (que es el más largo que he escrito de todos capítulos en esta historia) o cualquier otra cosa. Ahora paso a contestar el review que me dejaron (y apreció muchísimo)...

**Serenitakou**: Gracias por tu review, no hay problema con ese pequeño error que tuviste, que quede olvidado, muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones de cumpleaños y con respecto a la historia... mmm, me creerás si te digo que aún Harry y Hermione no vuelven juntos. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado... ah y con respecto a tu historia ya vi que actualizaste, pero por falta de tiempo aún no lo he leído (pero lo haré y te dejare mi crítica). O.K., cuídate mucho. Sanke

¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

Sanke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Sueño o realidad?**

Tan solo dos días faltaban para que regresaran al colegio, pero ese día Remus regresaba al colegio, pues como ser profesor tenía que estar antes para poder preparar las clases y descansar del viaje.

Era medio día apenas cuando Remus cargando su equipaje, se despedía con un abrazo de su mejor amigo diciéndole que pronto lo vería en vacaciones navideñas, Hermione y Harry estaban también ahí, algo tristes, pues tenían la idea que de podían regresar al colegio el 1 de septiembre junto con el profesor, como cuando cursaron tercer año.

Los veo dentro de dos días chicos y por favor traten de estar todo el tiempo posible con Sirius, creo que ya pronto le va a entrar la melancolía, típico en un merodeador; comento contento Remus ante la última frase.

Como usted diga profesor; exclamo Hermione sonriendo.

Ya comienzas diciéndome profesor, no lo hagas hasta que comiencen las clases quieres; pidió Remus como favor.

Por favor, estos dos días cuídate del profesor Snape, como te quiere tanto, de seguro te da una bebida especialmente preparada por él con motivo de extrañarte mucho; bromeo Harry en forma de despedida temporal.

Claro, ten por seguro que aunque ganas no me falten por tomarme algo que mi buen amigo de hacia años, pero... como estoy un poco suelto del estomago tendré que desistir; siguió con el juego Remus.

Los cuatro rieron alegremente y con un ultimo gesto de Remus Lupin y un suave –PLINT-- desapareció dejando a un adulto y dos jóvenes en la casa. Se metieron a la casa y decidieron matar el tiempo jugando Snap explosivo.

Por la noche, algo que volvía a ser típico en los sueños de Harry... soñar intranquilamente por culpa de las pesadillas con Voldemort. Lo más sorprendente es que este sueño (al menos eso pensaba Harry que eran) tenía su lado interesante porque...

No podía creerlo, estaba en un lugar que nunca antes había visto, una mansión pintada totalmente de negro estaba frente a él, imponente y lúgubre fue la primera impresión que tuvo el chico al observar la mansión.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó avanzar observando todo el lugar, lo más curioso de todo, es que lo único que estaba alrededor de esta mansión eran unos árboles muertos (sin hojas, sin vida alguna). Subió unos escalones y coloco sus manos en el picaporte de oro en la puerta, entro muy lentamente y con cierta cautela.

Al principio no vio nada (NOTA: Estaba completamente oscuro), pero de la nada unas velas que flotaban en las paredes se encendieron dando ver un gran corredor (que al parecer no tenía final).

Impresionado ante esto, comenzó a avanzar sintiendo de pronto una oleada de escalofrío en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Mientras avanzaba se podía ver unas armaduras tan feas, horribles y sobre todo sucias (con telarañas alrededor). El único ruido que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus pasos que retumbaban por el desierto corredor.

Un ruido se escullo un poco más delante de donde Harry en esos momentos se encontraba, lo más extraño era que parecía ser de unas cadenas arrastrándose por el suelo con unos horribles gemidos de dolor seguido de otra voz (que no podía entender con claridad). Y de nueva cuenta los gemidos de dolor que parecía ser de un hombre adulto.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente tratando de agudizar más su vista, porque con las velas no podía ver a nadie (tal vez era su imaginación). Los gemidos lastimeros se empezaron a escuchar más fuerte en esa parte del corredor (pero el ojiverde no veía a nadie, además de que no se encontraba ninguna armadura en ese sitio). Hasta que se percato de que provenían de la pared izquierda.

Se acerco y comenzó con cautela a tocar la pared, pero simplemente no pasaba nada, se quedo unos segundos mirando la pared exprimiendo su cerebro en buscar otra entrada, miro con detenimiento las velas, (tal vez con tocarlas podría revelar un cuarto escondido). Toco la que estaba a su lado, pero no paso nada, toco otra vela que estaba del lado opuesto sin resultado.

La vela que estaba de su lado derecho, la observo con detenimiento unos instantes para después hacer lo mismo con la vela del lado izquierdo, (trataba de encontrar algo diferente en ambas, pero eran iguales); mientras con resignación daba un largo suspiro.

Las velas que hubo examinado hace unos minutos se comenzaron a acercar entre ellas (mirando sorprendido esto); vio como se fusionaron ambas un instante y después comenzaban su trayectoria (NOTA: La del lado derecho se fue al izquierdo y la vela de lado izquierdo se fue al derecho).

Mientras esto ocurría, Harry miraba sorprendido esto, su boca iba abriéndose más de la impresión al mostrar una puerta en la pared. Todavía no había salido de su impresión cuando la puerta se abrió dando ver a un hombre sacando a un anciano medio muerto con unas cadenas en sus muñecas.

Las miradas pronto se encontraron y el hombre se quedo quieto sin hacer absolutamente nada; el anciano que tenia las cadenas con rastros de su propia sangre, con mucho esfuerzo a causa del dolor logró levantar su cabeza para mirar a un joven de ojos verdes con anteojos que miraba atentamente al hombre que lo había torturado por días. Harry bajo su cabeza y vio que el moribundo lo miraba. De pronto el hombre hablo con una voz muy áspera.

No te esperaba tan pronto en este lugar.

El joven Potter solo fijo nuevamente su vista al hombre y lo miró sin entender ni una sola palabra. Para ser un sueño lo siento muy real se decía a si mismo.

Bueno, eso no tiene importancia, estas aquí, así que... entre más pronto mejor para mí y para los planes...

No se quién eres, que es este lugar y mucho menos no entiendo de lo que me estas hablando, creo que me confundes con otra persona; dijo Harry después de salir de su pequeño trance.

No me equivoque de persona... a menos que haya dos chicos en el mundo mágico con esa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente; respondió de nuevo el hombre muy paciente por comenzar con las ordenes que le fueron comandadas en cuanto el joven llegará.

Harry se quedó estático ante esas palabras, no sabía el porque estaba ahí, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era para nada bueno. Sin previo aviso el joven Potter comenzó a correr hacia la puerta por donde había entrado a la casa.

DE NADA SIRVE CORRER, UNA VEZ ESTANDO EN ESTE LUGAR NO PODRÁS IRTE ; oyó que gritaba el hombre que lo perseguía, no sin antes aventar cruel y bruscamente al pobre anciano.

Al fin había logrado llegar a la puerta, jadeando aún comenzó con mucho esfuerzo abrir la puerta no creí que pesara tanto ; cuando la hubo abierto lo suficiente para salir, tan solo tres pasos dio antes de sentir como lo sujetaban por detrás y lo aventaban al suelo con mucha fuerza al pie de las escaleras.

Sintió un leve dolor donde se había golpeado en parte de su rostro, sus muñecas y su rodilla izquierda. Se levantó y poso su mirada en lo alto de las escaleras, donde se encontraba el hombre que lo aventó.

Ya no puedes irte de este lugar... y te digo, esto no es otro de esos extraños sueños que tienes; pronunció fríamente estas palabras.

¿Qué diablos sucedía aquí, ¿Quién era él, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar, ¿Cómo sabía de los sueños que él tenía con frecuencia por las noches, ¿A que demonios planes se refería, ¿Cómo rayos iba a regresar... si es que esto era una realidad y no un sueño?. Estas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de Harry; el hombre ya se encontraba en frente suyo mirándolo de una manera... ¿Inexpresiva?.

Entra ya de una vez por todas... entre más pronto mejor para todos; dijo con voz de ultra tumba al pobre de Harry que no entendía que sucedía.

Pero él no iba a entrar de nuevo a esa casa así de fácil, pensó este al salir de sus pensamientos... pero ¿Cómo salir de ese lugar tan... escalofriante, lúgubre, tenebroso, asqueroso, repugnante, mal oliente, y con aire tan malévolo que te asfixiaba por instantes?

Acaso estas sordo o que te pasa insolente, entra de una buena vez... no me hagas perder el tiempo; dijo de nueva cuenta perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

QUIERO SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR... ¡¡¡¡¡AHORA!; grito con todas su fuerzas Harry mirando al cielo, en el que se veía el atardecer con un color rojo muy intenso.

Poso de nueva cuenta en donde se encontraba el castillo, pero ya no estaba ahí; miró a su alrededor y ya no se encontraba ni el hombre, ni los árboles muertos. Ahora se encontraba en su propio cuarto, estaba en su balcón y podía ver una noche realmente hermosa, con una luna hermosa rodeada de estrellas brillantes. Unos brazos le rodearon de su cintura y pudo sentir a una persona recargarse en su espalda dando un suspiro con tristeza.

Era ella... con su cabello castaño revuelto mirándolo con esos ojos almendrados de una forma tan tierna y con amor sincero (con esta imagen tan magnifica se encontró al voltear para saber quién estaba detrás suyo); se acercó a él y lo beso de una manera sutil, sintiendo en esos besos el amor que ella le entregaba gustosa.

No entendía de nueva cuenta que sucedía, pero eso no le importó, se había olvidado de ese detalle y sobre todo... el misterioso castillo con ese hombre tan cruel y déspota. Mientras el respondía a esos besos la abrazo con tal ternura, temiendo que si separaba sus labios de ella, se diera cuenta de que no era verdad.

El aire pronto les falto a ambos, separándose al fin, Harry vio que Hermione traía una vestido negro que hacía resaltar la figura de una mujer perfecta. La chica lo abrazó de nueva cuenta diciéndole con sinceridad...

Pase lo que pase, al final todo saldrá bien.

¿Por qué dices eso, pareciera como si algo malo fuera a pasar; preguntó él confundido ante aquellas palabras.

Acaso no te das cuenta... Voldemort esta detrás de todo esto, Harry; dijo ella con lentitud temiendo que sus sospechas fueran verdaderas.

¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?; preguntó el de nuevo; sintió una opresión en corazón, temiendo algo.

Tengo tanto miedo por ti, no quiero que nada malo te pase; fue la única respuesta por parte de ella.

Harry no dijo nada, la abrazó más fuerte, como tratando de protegerla de algo muy malo, pronto sintió inquietud y una angustia que nunca antes había sentido, rogaba a sus adentros que se equivocara por primera vez, ¿Qué nada malo llegará a ocurrirle a ella?

No quiero perderte... no lo soportaría, al primero que perdí de las personas que estimaba mucho... fue Ron

Eso no va a ocurrir, mi ángel; respondió él en forma de consuelo.

¿Cómo esta Sirius, lo note muy triste en el...?; no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta a causa del nudo en su garganta que se había formado, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos almendrados que reflejaban una tristeza inmensa de pronto.

¿De que hablas?; dijo Harry sin entender.

Ella sólo se dedico a mirarlo con una tristeza, se acerco a él y le dijo muy suavemente al oído...

Se que es difícil... pero debes aceptarlo

No entendió ni media palabra, de que hablaba y de pronto le vino esa pregunta a su cabeza (que ya se le había olvidado por completo), ¿Dónde estaba el castillo, ¿Era esto un sueño?. Si era así, esta parte de su sueño no lo molestaba, pero si lo llegaba a inquietar hasta cierto punto, pues no sabía a que se refería su amada con esto.

Ven vamos a ver a Sirius a su cuarto; propuso Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Salieron de su habitación agarrados de las manos y al llegar al cuarto de su padrino, la puerta estaba entre abierta donde se podía observar a un hombre totalmente triste sentado al pie de su cama observando con detenimiento una fotografía entre sus manos.

Los chicos entraron, tratando de no interrumpirlo, pero el adulto no se había percatado de su presencia ahí. Harry vislumbró unas cuantas lagrimas cristalinas que resbalan por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban rojos y miraban con melancolía la fotografía.

Al chico se le partió el alma de ver a su padrino en ese estado tan deprimente; que diablos sucedía, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. El solo verlo en ese estado tan decaído, le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que Voldemort tenía algo que ver.

Sirius; escucho la voz de Hermione llamar con ternura a su padrino, haciendo con esto dejar de pensar por un momento y posar su mirada en la de su padrino que en esos instantes alzaba su mirada observándolos de una forma que Harry no sabía que era con claridad.

No es justo, ya van cinco... que Voldemort me arrebata.

Harry sin poder seguir viendo a su padrino en tal estado, salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, entro a la sala y vio una pequeña nota en la mesita que estaba en el centro. La tomo y vio que era la inconfundible caligrafía de Remus...

_Sirius:_

_Voy a llegar tarde este día, ya sabes que tengo asuntos que resolver en el ministerio por el problema que se presento hace unos días, cuida bien de Harry y Hermione. Tratare de estar para la cena trayendo conmigo a esa persona especial para ti._

_Te aseguro que te llevaras una grata sorpresa, aunque déjame y te cuento entre dos, que esa persona es la por que ocurrió... por error el problema aquí en el ministerio._

_P.D: Arréglate muy bien esta noche._

_Remus._

Bueno, al menos sabía que Remus estaba en el ministerio arreglando quien sabe que cosa con una persona. Tal vez Remus traería a esa persona para levantar los ánimos a Sirius, sin duda alguna... era muy buena esa idea.

Más tranquilo, volvió a subir por las escaleras, pero un súbito dolor en su cicatriz sintió, llevándose las manos a su frente y sin evitar dar un grito de sorpresa, como sus ojos estaban cerrados vio una imagen que le congelo la sangre por completo.

Voldemort estaba de pie y lanzaba un hechizo a un joven de unos veinte y seis años: al tocar el hechizo en el cuerpo del hombre, este comenzó a sangrar por todo el cuerpo y lo más asqueroso fue como que el hombre se encogía poniéndose muy morado. Al final, el único rastro que se vio fue la ropa ensangrentada por completo.

Busca a Lucius; un mortífago salió entre las sombras que daban en una esquina del cuarto, abriendo la puerta rápidamente cerrando tras de si, no tardo mucho en volver acompañado por Lucius Malfoy. Este traía aspecto de no haber dormido durante días, se hincó y beso los pies de Voldemort para luego levantarse e informando a su señor.

Todo esta listo, mi señor, cuando guste asaltaremos Hogwarts.

Bien, quiero que estés al pendiente de estos días en el colegio, lo haremos cuando menos se lo esperen; fue lo único que dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa de satisfacción.---Pueden retirarse.

Lucius salió junto con el otro mortífago, dejándolo sólo. Harry se quedó justo ahí, sin hacer ruido pero se sobresalto de pronto cuando vio que Voldemort lo miraba y se acercaba a él.

Bien, aunque hayas escuchado, de nada te va a servir informar al viejo director.

Por que estas tan seguro; se limito a responder el chico.

Fácil, ¿por qué tus problemas no te lo van a permitir?

Harry solo lo miro con desprecio, desesperado por tratar de saber que rayos sucedía, quién era el joven que murió y porque esa visión... ¿Qué significaba?. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo ocasionando que cerrará los ojos con fuerza; al abrirlos estaba tirado en las escaleras.

¿Que te paso, amor?; preguntó asustada Hermione.

Jadeando, levantó si vista y vio a la chica con su padrino, que tenía los ojos rojos y ahora con el rostro preocupado. Se levanto con dificultad, pero... les diría lo que vio o no. Estaba a punto de contarles la verdad, pero al último segundo cambio de parecer y mintió diciéndoles que recordó algo desagradable.

No muy convencidos vio las expresiones de ambas personas que estaban enfrente suyo, pero no dijeron nada y él se fue a su cuarto alegando tener sueño y mucho cansancio por el día que tuvo hoy; al cambiarse de ropa, apagó las luces y se acostó en su cama.

Se despertó con una sensación extraña; Un sueño fuera de lo común se dijo si mismo en voz alta, al bañarse y salir de su cuarto con ropa un poco abrigada, vio que Hermione salía de su cuarto y lo saludaba cordialmente. Juntos llegaron a la cocina, donde ya estaba Sirius.

El joven Potter no prestaba atención a la platica de las dos personas que estaban sentadas con él en la mesa; sus pensamientos lo habían llevado a una parte muy lejos, su rostro lo tenía fija en un punto, pero su mirada estaba totalmente perdida. Por su cabeza miles de preguntas cruzaban en un segundo por su cerebro, a las cuales no tenía una respuesta.

Casi todo el día había estado de esa forma; mucho rato después, los dos se percataron de aquello, pero por más que trataban de que Harry les dijera el porque, este se hacía el sordo de pronto.

Lo malo que ocurría; es que Harry no se percataba de la importancia de esos sueños tan especiales. Aunque realmente no eran exactamente... sueños. Eran algo que meses mucho después el chico sabría que eran... pero lo descubriría muy tarde.

Ya que el grave error que él estaba cometiendo y seguiría haciendo era pensar si era... ¡¡¡¡¡Sueño o realidad, porque estaba muy lejos de acertar a lo que en verdad eran...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Qué fue todo eso, espero que no haya sido un capítulo un poco enredado para ustedes, si tienen una duda respecto a eso, con gusto háganmelo saber (podré aclarar sus dudas... las que pueda) y si tienen una idea de lo que pueda ser, también díganmelo (sólo diré que tan cerca o lejos están).

Todo esto tiene un porque, y hay unas cuantas pistas (¡¡¡así que pónganse atentos!). Sin más que decirles, paso a contestar sus reviews...

**Serenitakou**: Gracias por tu review (ya te deje el mío, aprovechando que tenía tiempo ese día). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, Lupin quiso mucho a su novio y sufrió como tienes idea su muerte, pero bueno... algún día tendrá que pagar muy caro todas las muertes que ocasionó Voldemort, de eso, estate muy segura... cuídate mucho y sigue así con tu historia (me dejaste con la boca abierta de la graaaannnn fortuna de Harry).

**Hermy89**: Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado, y te digo que también tienes imaginación , porque tú tienes tu propia visión en tu historia y lo escribes, dándole una forma y una secuencia a los hechos, terminare de leer tu historia cuando haya presentado mi examen este 19 de junio, ya que tendré más tiempo y un gran peso de encima menos. Cuídate y sigue con esos ánimos para escribir... Sanke.

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**

Los veo dentro de una semana...

Sanke.


	7. Capítulo 7 Mal inicio

**Capitulo 7**

**Mal inicio**

Al fin había llegado el tan ansiado día por Harry... ¡¡¡¡¡Volver a Hogwarts! Muy temprano despertó. Justo la noche anterior, Dalwerd le informo que el estaría dos o tres días con las mascotas, planeando la nueva forma de entrenamiento. Por lo que llegaría al castillo donde estaría él. A las nueve y media, salieron los tres en el jaguar negro. Cuando pasaron por la casa de los Chang, se pudo notar el alboroto que había dentro de esta.

El camino fue muy "normal", en opinión de Sirius, por que para los chicos no les pareció exactamente eso (Canuto en todo el camino no paraba de decir a los chicos que se portarán bien, que le enviaran cartas todos los días y que trataría de vez en cuando de visitarlos en el colegio). Muy extraño en él.

Al llegar a la estación, Sirius atravesó el anden con los chicos ayudando con el carrito a la chica; subieron al tren los dos jóvenes y dejaron sus equipajes en el último vagón del tren (faltaban quince minutos para la partida). Salieron de nuevo con él, cinco minutos más tarde vieron a Ginny acompañada por sus padres y sus tres hermanos mayores.

Hola Ginny; dijo Hermione abrasándola; la pelirroja hizo lo mismo con mucho entusiasmo.

Mientras que Harry saluda al resto de la familia. Sirius platicaba con los señores Weasley, Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en una interesante platica y Harry con los tres hermanos mayores en otra.

Espero que este año lo tomes más en serio que tus otros cursos anteriores, Harry; dijo Percy con aire intelectual.

Te refieres por la nueva materia dependiendo de la carrera que escoja; respondió dudoso.

Por supuesto, este y el último año definirán tu vida como adulto, porque de esa materia podrás escoger que carreras puedes ejercer saliendo del colegio; volvió a responder.

Bueno, pero a ustedes como les esta yendo en el ministerio; quiso cambiar de tema Harry, antes de que Percy comenzará un discursó aburrirdo.

Bueno, las cosas en mi departamento comienzan a mejorar, aunque estarían mejor si el señor Crouch viviera; comento Percy.

En el banco esta todo muy normal, la compañía de Fleur es muy agradable; respondió Bill.

Tengo que supervisar a los nuevos integrantes, parece que se intimidad muy fácil con las criaturas que se tienen que controlar en el ministerio... sinceramente, no se que hacen trabajando en ese departamento; esta vez fue Charly el que respondió.

Bueno... al menos ustedes ya no ven la cara grasienta del profesor más querido por el alumnado; dijo con ironía Harry.

Hombre no es para tanto, aunque aún no olvido como beneficiaba y supongo que sigue beneficiando con afán a los ineptos de Slytherin; habló Percy con desagrado al recordar.

Hermano te sientes bien, seguro que la presión que tuviste hace meses en tu departamento no te afecto el cerebro; la voz de Ginny hizo reír a todos de pronto.

Percy muy rojo de la cara le contesto que estaba en perfectas condiciones; un silbido hizo darse cuenta a todos de que eran las once, los tres Gryffindors subieron al tren y con las manos se despidieron de todos.

Cuídense mucho los tres; les grito la señora Weasley antes de que el tren diera una vuelta y se perdiera de vista.

Al entrar al vagón de nueva cuenta (Harry ayudo a Ginny con su equipaje), platicaron de diversas cosas. Compañeros de su casa fueron a saludarlos unos instantes. Susan se quedo con ellos al medio día.

Pero para mala fortuna de todos, las palabras que arrastraba Malfoy llegaron a oídos de todos, en cuanto este hubiera abierto la puerta del vagón acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle. Automáticamente Harry se levantó de su asiento y en caro a Malfoy, las chicas se miraban entre si, deseando que nada malo pasara.

San Potter, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?; escupió con odio Malfoy.

Bien, el último recuerdo que tengo de ti, fue vestido de mujer y tus amiguitos tirados en el suelo sin poder levantarse "por las condiciones en que se encontraban"; respondió Harry con malicia.

El rostro de Malfoy pronto se torno rojo, Crabbe y Goyle dejaron de sonreír y apretaron sus puños poniendo una expresión agresiva, que no lograba intimidar a Harry. Las chicas estaban algo nerviosas, Ginny tenía su mano dentro de la túnica por si necesita ayuda su amigo, mientras que Hermione esperaba la oportunidad de quitar puntos a los Slytherin si comenzaban a buscar pleito.

Ya que tocas ese tema, cara rajada, creo que tu nos debes una a nosotros tres; dijo señalando a sus amigos y él mismo.

Rápidamente los Slytherin sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a comenzar atacar a Potter, y este también tenía su varita en alto esperando el primer ataque de ellos; pero Hermione se interpuso y con una voz amenazante les comunico a los cuatro.

Bajen esas varitas ahora mismo los cuatro, o si no me veré en la obligación de descontar veinte puntos a cada uno.

Por si no lo sabías Granger, aún no comenzamos el curso, así que no puedes quitarnos puntos; contesto Malfoy inteligentemente por primera vez en su vida.

Cierto, pero esta prohibido los duelos en el tren, no podré quitarles puntos, pero si informarle a la profesora McGonagall de que ustedes comenzaron la pelea y no dudes en que les impondrán castigos y les quitaran puntos a su casa; respondió ella sin inmutarse ante un Malfoy.

Quítate, que me estorbas sangre sucia; dijo Malfoy sin importarle lo que le acaba de decir y usando todas sus fuerzas empujo a la chica tirandola al suelo haciéndole daño en su hombro.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y le soltó un puñetazo a Malfoy en la cara, Crabbe y Goyle lo agarraron por los hombros y lo alejaron de su amo, este se levanto sangrando del labio y le lanzo un hechizo al estomago de Harry.

Este callo de rodillas y mirando a los tres con infinito coraje, se paro de golpe y los desarmo, y les lanzó un hechizo que cuando estos tres vieron sus caras reflejadas en las ventanas del tren, vieron con horror sus rostros llenos de pus y granos muy enormes.

Tanto fue el alboroto que se causo, que pronto las cabezas de curiosos asomándose de otros vagones se divisaron, unos comenzaron a reírse al ver a los Slytherin; Hermione se levantaba con mucha dificultad con ayuda de Susan y Ginny.

Malfoy dio un paso al frente con su varita en alto (Harry se puso en posición de ataque), y antes de que Hermione pudiera impedirlo, ambos chicos comenzaron atacarse sin piedad. Pero para mala fortuna de Malfoy, este cayo vencido en menos de cinco minuto por que Harry era muy bueno en el arte del duelo (NOTA: El mejor en todo el colegio). Crabbe y Goyle, se pusieron enfrente de su amo en posición de ataque y lanzaron hechizos.

Harry que pensaba que eran para él, estaba preparado para defenderse, pero vio como ambos hechizos pasaban por su lado y daban contra Ginny y Hermione. Estas cayeron al suelo, sin poder haberse defendido. Susan dio un grito de impresión y corrió en socorro a sus amigas.

Los curiosos exclamaron en protesta y pronto salieron para ayudar a Harry por si fuera necesario. Este se enojo más de la cuenta y con una destreza increíble para todos termino con ambos gorilas en menos de que pudieran articular algún sonido.

Los compañeros del curso de Harry fueron en ayuda de él y de las chicas, estaban adoloridas en algunas partes de su cuerpo; los hombres alejaron arrastras a los Slytherin que estaban tumbados en el suelo (aparentemente inconscientes). Poco a poco las cosas se fueron tornando más calmadas (pero con comentarios halagadores sobre Harry).

Lavander, Parvati y Susan limpiaban con unos pañuelos (que les brindo Neville Seamus y Dean) las heridas que tenían las chicas (Ginny cerca de su labio y su codo, Hermione en su frente y cerca del ojo).

Harry cerraba de un portazo el vagón y se dirigió a sus amigas. Los otros chicos se pusieron al lado de la puerta del vagón (haciendo guardia por si alguien indeseable entraba).

Chicas, perdón.. fue mi culpa, debí haberte hecho caso, Hermione.

Hiciste lo correcto Harry, si tu guardabas la varita, Malfoy te hubiera lanzado maldiciones, el no tiene escrúpulos, mira que aventar a una prefecta... ¿le informaras a la profesora McGonagall sobre su comportamiento?; preguntó Seamus dirigiéndose a Hermione, que en esos momentos se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

No estoy segura, si lo hago, Harry también saldría perjudicado; respondió ella mirando a Seamus.

Gracias; se limitó a decir Ginny a Harry a causa de que sangraba más cada vez que movía sus labios.

Cierto, gracias también Harry; respondió Hermione volteando ver a Harry.

No hay de que; dijo este y al tratar de moverse un poco, se llevo las manos a su estomago haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Vaya, si que te hicieron un poco de daño; respondió Dean acercándose a él y examinarlo.

Como quieres que no este así, los muy cobardes sujetaron a Harry, y Malfoy no tuvo los pantalones suficientes de enfrentarse como debía ser en esos momentos; exclamo esta vez Neville.

Oye, Hermione... retornando de nuevo el tema con McGonagall, si no los acusas, los Slytherin irán a decirle al profesor Snape y mintiendo completamente; dijo Lavander.

Cierto; se limitó a decir Hermione adoptando una postura de meditación.

Opino que le informes a la profesora; dijo después de unos minutos Susan.

Pero... Harry también...

No importa, Hermione, podré alegar que lo hice por defenderte, porque eso es verdad, "Malfoy te empujo sin importarle la advertencia que le hiciste", lógicamente lo ataque porque sino quien sabe que hubiera sucedido. Además esta el hecho de que los "gorilas" las lastimaron a propósito; se excuso Harry para convencerla.

Bien... en eso tienes razón; volvió a contestar.

Por la noche, al bajar de los carruajes, vieron a Malfoy y sus dos amigotes caminar con dificultad por entre la multitud, con sus rostros furiosos. Riendo Harry y Hermione se subieron a un carruaje, emprendiendo camino al castillo (Ginny se fue con sus amigas al igual que Susan, los compañeros de cuarto de Granger y Potter se fueron por su lado).

Hasta entonces no se habían percatado de que estaban solos, algo que hizo poner algo nervioso a Harry al recordar que hace dos noches soñó algo peculiar (entre ellas besarla). Por parte de la chica solo miraba los terrenos sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente.

Al entrar al castillo cuando hubieron llegado y bajado del carruaje, divisaron a la profesora McGonagall y se acercaron a ella. Ginny en cuanto los vio se acerco a ellos. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto le contaron brevemente el relato y ella les informo que la vieran en su despacho al terminar la cena.

Algo tranquilos se dirigieron al gran comedor, sentándose en su mesa correspondiente cerca de la mesa de profesores (típico ya en Harry y Hermione), esperaron paciente la selección de los alumnos de primer año.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dando paso a un grupo de niñas y niños con caras pálidas, asustadas, excitadas y emocionadas a la vez con la profesora McGonagall a la cabeza.

Cuando el sombrero hubo cantado una canción estupenda y todos los alumnos aplaudieran, dio inicio a la selección...

Cuando oigan su nombre, pasarán al frente y se colocaran en el taburete colocándose en la cabeza el sombrero; dio las instrucciones la profesora a los de nuevo ingreso.

Harry poso su mirada en la mesa de profesores y viendo con detenimiento a los profesores, vio algunos asientos vacíos (lo que llamo su atención).

Taylor Shian; dijo la profesora en voz alta y clara leyendo un pergamino.

Un chico con rasgos orientales salió de la fila muy entusiasmado y se colocó el sombrero, que antes de colocárselo bien grito...

GRYFFINDOR

Potter dejó de escuchar lo que pasaba en el gran comedor, pues toda su atención estaba puesta en Remus que lo saludaba simuladamente, este correspondía al gesto con una sonrisa y luego clavaba su mirada en Hagrid (al fin lo veía después de casi no verlo en todo un año completo), este lo miraba radiante de alegría.

Esa noche, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar como eran seleccionados los de primer curso, comenzó a mirar un punto fijo mientras comenzaba a pensar de cualquier cosa. Como por ejemplo... ¿Cómo estaría Sirius ahora, ¿Qué clase de castigo le impondría la profesora, ya que estaba seguro que no le daría puntos, ¿Los planes de Voldemort, ya que la última semana nada había ocurrido, entre otras cosas más.

Hasta que por fin hubo terminado la profesora y el profesor se levantara de su asiento para decir algunas cosas ya muy conocidas por los alumnos y comentar cosas novedosas...

Les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido no pueden entrar ningún alumno, la lista de objetos no permitidos esta en la oficina del señor Filch, que si no mal recuerdo llega más de quinientas cosas. Como último aviso, este año, tenemos un gran cambio en los profesores, que dan clase a los de sexto y séptimo año en sus materias optativas. Demos la bienvenida a la profesora Annalisia Dixon, Mike Barry, Gary Wooden y Lisa Matheson.

Unas cuatro personas hicieron su aparición por las puertas y caminaron con paso seguro a la mesa de profesores para tomar asiento al lado del Profesor Lupin. Annalisia era una chica muy joven (de veinte años), era muy atractiva, con unos ojos verdes misteriosos, de tez blanca y pelo negro chino en su totalidad (lo traía muy bien peinado, dando ver unos perfectos chinos y no enmarañados como Hermione traía normalmente), vistiendo una elegante túnica verde caminando de un manera muy majestuosa. Mike era un hombre alto, de porte elegante, muy serio, con su pelo castaño oscuro, de ojos negros (que daban un aspecto un tanto friolento). Gary era un hombre más joven que Mike (de veinte y tres años, cinco años más joven que el otro profesor), se veía más simpático y muy guapo, con su pelo un poco largo de color rubio con ojos azules, portando una túnica añil. Y por último, Lisa, una chica de treinta años con el pelo rojo lacio, de unos ojos grises hermosos, de tez un poco morena, a simple vista parecía ser una persona muy enojona, estricta y con aire imponente.

Todo el alumnado se quedo callado viendo impresionados a cada unos de los profesores, pues cada uno de ellos daba una imagen muy impactante. El profesor Dumbledore se sentó no sin antes anunciar un nuevo año escolar daba inicio.

La cena fue suculenta, de todo se podía ver las mesas de las cuatro casas junto con la de los profesores, a la mitad de la cena, Hermione vio que Dumbledore no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Harry; este se encontraba platicando animadamente con Colin y Dennis sobre la nueva temporada de Quiditch (este año, tendrían nuevos integrantes y otra vez nuevo capitán).

Los fantasmas hicieron su acostumbrada aparición asustando a los de primer ingreso que provenían de familias muggles; Nick Casi Decapitado se enfrasco en un charla interesante con Hermione acerca de las nuevas normas de seguridad.

Al dar por terminada la cena, todo mundo se fue acostar, al menos esa era la teoría, por que Harry, acompañado de Ginny se dirigían al despacho de la profesora, que la vieron caminar hacia ellos con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle detrás de ella.

Todos entraron al despacho sin decir una palabra, Harry se puso al lado de Ginny (que estaba muy cerca de Malfoy), como para protegerla de la suciedad que portaba el Slytherin. Tocaron la puerta y por un Adelante de la profesora, entro la enfermera con unas botellitas en la mano acompañada por Hermione (por ser prefecta, tuvo que llevar a los alumnos de primero a la sala común y explicarles las normas).

La enfermera puso las botellitas en el escritorio y comenzó a examinar a Ginny (la profesora le pidió de favor a la enfermera ir ahí para sanar las heridas de los tres chicos en cuanto la cena terminara). Por otro lado la profesora tomo asiento en su silla y miro a Hermione.

Como le informamos al llegar, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle llegaron a nuestro vagón para molestarnos y Harry se paro diciéndoles que se fueran, pero no lo hicieron y sacaron sus varitas para atacarlo, Harry también lo hizo...; comenzó a explicar ella pero de pronto fue interrumpida por Malfoy.

Mentira, profesora, si me deja explicarle, fue Potter el primero en insultarnos y sacar su varita; exclamo el enojado.

Verá señor Malfoy, le pedí a la señorita Granger relatar su versión, cuando le se lo pida podrá contarme su relato, mientras espere su turno; lo corto la profesora mirándolo muy severamente.

Bueno... como iba diciendo, antes de que comenzarán, me interpuse diciéndoles que les bajaría puntos, Malfoy contesto que no podía puesto que aún no comenzaba el curso, pero le respondí con que si le iba a informar a usted... como resultado me empujo tirandome al suelo; paro unos instantes Hermione pensando si seguir contando o no.

Bien, prosiga usted señorita Weasley; pidió la profesora al ver que Hermione no quería continuar.

La enfermera al terminar con Ginny, curo las heridas de Hermione al ver que esta se quedaba callada. Potter solo se dedico a observar a ambas chicas. Mientras que Malfoy las miraba enfadado.

Harry lo golpeo en el rostro, pero Crabbe y Goyle lo agarraron de los hombros y Malfoy lo aprovecho para lanzarle un hechizo en el estomago.

Al llegar a esta parte la profesora ya estaba muy enojada y volteo a mirar al señor Malfoy (de por si, su enojo aumento cuando empujo a una prefecta). Malfoy muy enojado y contrariado bajo la cabeza roja del coraje que tenía, Crabbe y Goyle se miraban asustados.

Cayo de rodillas y al recuperarse un poco se levanto lanzándole maldiciones, el resultado se observa en los rostros de ellos (dijo señalando a los Slytherin). Estos que no pudieron quitárselos, tuvieron que pasar el peor oso de su vida, soportando las burlas de los alumnos y las miradas curiosas de los profesores y fantasmas.

La enfermera termino de sanar por completo a Hermione y comenzó a darle una poción a Crabbe y Goyle. Harry estaba calmado y muy consciente de que la profesora lo castigaría (pero no le importaba, defendió a sus amigas ante todo).

Los alumnos se asomaron curiosos y comenzaron atacarse Malfoy y Harry, ganando muy rápido a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron en posición de ataque y lanzaron hechizos al mismo tiempo, pero no era para Harry... sino a nosotras dos.

Ante este punto del relato la profesora se paro y miro de forma reprobatoria a Crabbe y Goyle. La enfermera le daba la poción a que se tomara Malfoy y por último comenzó a examinar con detenimiento a Harry. Este no quería, pues no había sufrido heridas graves.

Harry si que se enojo en serio y los dejo inconscientes en el pasillo, los compañeros de curso de Harry nos ayudaron a los tres junto con Susan, que estaba con nosotros cuando todo comenzó; termino de relatar la pelirroja.

Gracias por su relato señoritas (miro con total reprobación a los Slytherin y enojada a Harry), señor Potter, entiendo que ayudo a las chicas, pero aún así su comportamiento no fue el apropiado que digamos (se detuvo un instante mirándolo muy severamente). ---En cuanto a ustedes tres; comenzó de nuevo hablar señalando a los Slytherin, su comportamiento es altamente decepcionante, empujar a una prefecta, sabiendo la advertencia de ella, insultarla con semejante... (NOTA: Se refiere a "sangre sucia"), atacar a su oponente sin poder defenderse a causa de que lo sujetaban y ustedes dos, lastimar a las señoritas, ¡¡¡UNA DE ELLAS SIENDO PREFECTA, ¡¡¡LA OTRA SIN HABERLES HECHO NADA, ¡¡¡FUE UN COMPORTAMIENTO MUY COBARDE Y SUCIO!; grito la profesora más que enojada; estaba roja del coraje, el labio le temblaba y sus ojos parecían salir de orbitas.

La enfermera en esos momentos ya le había curado las heridas que tenía, pero al tocar su estomago muy fuerte, le chico se quejo llevándose las manos en su pobre estomago. La enfermera le dio entonces una poción, que en cuanto la tomo Harry, hecho humo de las orejas sin mencionar el horrible sabor de boca que le dejo.

¡¡¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS A CADA UNO DE USTEDES TRES, ¡¡¡SERÁN CASTIGADOS SEVERAMENTE, Y QUE NO LES QUEPA LA MENOR DUDA DE QUE EL PROFESOR SNAPE Y EL DIRECTOR SE VAN A ENTERAR DE SU COMPORTAMIENTO TAN DEPRIMENTE!.

Pero no es justo profesora, Potter nos ataco al terminar el curso, por esa razón fuimos a desquitarnos con él; dijo Malfoy enfadado sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más.

Pero eso no le da derecho empujar a un prefecta y que sus compañeros de casa las hayan lastimado sin haber echo nada, es una completa falta de respeto a sus compañeras; exclamo esta más calmada pero muy enojada en su tono de voz.

Malfoy se quedo callado, ante eso no tenía argumentos, si decía que le caía mal Hermione y Ginny, le iría peor. Crabbe y Goyle todo el tiempo estaban con la cabeza gacha. La enfermera no había dicho nada pero pensaba que la profesora tenía toda la razón.

Señor Potter usted también será castigado por golpear brutalmente a su compañero y por tener un duelo en los pasillos del tren, pero... no serán de la misma magnitud que a sus tres compañeros de curso... diez puntos más por defender a sus compañeras y prefecta; sentenció al final dejando mas rabioso a Malfoy.

Harry si que no se esperaba aquello, ser castigado... y recibir diez puntos a pesar de todo. Hermione lo miró sonriente y le lanzó una mirada cómplice a su amiga Ginny (ambas pensaban que al final resulto no muy malo para Harry).

Como los viste a los seis, Poppy; dijo la profesora mucho más calmada.

Todos están bien, pero sólo el señor Potter sufrió una pequeña fractura interna en su estomago; dijo esta dando su expediente de revisión.

Pero, estoy bien, digo no es tan grave como para que tenga que ir mañana a la enfermería, ni nada por estilo; se apresuro a decir Harry que por nada del mundo quería quedarse en la enfermería por una cosa tan insignificante.

Eso lo decide Madme Pomfrey, señor Potter; le contesto la profesora.

No es necesario, solo con descansar dos o tres días, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y estará como nuevo; dijo esta.

Bien, retírense a sus cuartos y pobre de los seis si me entero de otra riña, quien la comience tendrá muchos problemas.

Al día siguiente Harry estaba de mejor animo. Hermione repartió los horarios y este comenzó a observarlo, mientras que la chica se sentaba a su lado cuando termino de hacerlo. Estaban en el gran comedor desayunando unos ricos huevos revueltos con pan tostado y leche.

Que bien, después del almuerzo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; menciono emocionado Harry y viendo que tendrían con Slytherin.

Transformaciones a primera hora; dijo Hermione sirviéndose dos cucharadas de chocolate.

Bueno... al menos se ve mejor este horario que el del año pasado; comentó con animo el chico.

Miércoles, Jueves y Viernes la clase optativa, Ah, cierto se me olvidaba... tenemos que entregarle a la profesora un nota diciendo que materia dejaremos y ella nos proporcionara las carreras que podemos cursar y cuales son las materias optativas, tenemos hasta mañana para elegir; dijo Hermione mirando a todos sus compañeros de curso, que estaban sentados al lado y enfrente de ellos.

Todos asintieron y juntos se levantaron para tener su primera clase. Una muy pesada y dando signos de no ser muy beneficiable; TRANSFORMACIONES. Al entrar y sentarse en las primeras filas Hermione y Harry del salón donde se impartía, ya estaban algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw.

Cuando toda la clase estaba completa, la profesora comenzó a explicarles sobre la nueva materia que se cursaba, diciendo la importancia que tendría en un futuro para su carrera. Por ser la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, quería que le informaran hoy sobre la materia que dejarían para que ella pudiera darles la opciones que tendrían conforme a los TIMOS que obtuvieron.

Como era de doble clase, la otra hora la dedicaron a transformar un objeto grande a otro muy pequeño. Algo que resulto más difícil (si de por si les costaba de algo chico a algo grande, esto era peor). Al final solo Hermione pudo, Harry tenía leve dolores en su estomago, lo que impedía concentrarse como era debido.

Al salir para ir a almorzar, Hermione le recordó algo que Harry ya había olvidado...

Este año tienes que esforzarte en tus estudios, sino perderás la apuesta; comento Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lose Hermione, pero a falta de dolores de estomago, no pude concentrarme como es debido; se excuso este mientras que entraban al gran comedor.

Si, lo que tu quieras; le respondió ella sin creerle.

Es verdad, pero vas a ver cuando este completamente bien, al final del curso, yo voy a ganar la apuesta.

Eso esta por verse, tengo un año entero para ver si eres capaz; contesto ella con una sonrisa sentándose enfrente de él.

Harry se volteó a ver la mesa de los profesores y se sorprendió de ver que la mayoría de los profesores no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Snape estaba mirándolo con un odio especial, Lupin de manera curiosa al igual que los otros profesores (incluidos los nuevos), pero el del director de meditación, cuando vio a la profesora a su lado, se dio cuenta de que ya todos los profesores estaban enterados de lo que ocurrió en el tren.

Bajo la mirada del director terminaron de almorzar y emprendieron camino al salón de Defensa que era impartida por el profesor Lupin. Fueron los primeros en llegar y esperar en la puerta de entrada al profesor, este no tardo en llegar (apresuro su almuerzo para charlar un poco con ellos), entrando al aula, pusieron sus cosas en la primera fila y se acercaron al escritorio para charlar.

Vaya el día de ayer con ustedes, están bien; quiso saber Lupin.

Yo si, Harry tiene que reposar y no hacer mucho esfuerzo en dos o tres días para curarse por completo de su estomago; respondió Hermione.

Quiero decirte, Harry, que estoy muy orgullosos de ti, tu padre hubiera hecho lo mismo; comento el profesor muy sonriente. ---Y como estuvo Sirius; pregunto curioso el merodeador.

Pues, camino a la estación se la paso diciéndonos lo que no debíamos hacer este año y comunicarle hasta las cosas más triviales; dijo esta vez Harry.

Bueno... pudo ser peor.

Cinco minutos después daba inicio la clase sobre las banshe. Una clase muy entretenida, Hermione era la única en levantar la mano para responder a todas las preguntas que el profesor iba formulando en toda la clase. Como tarea les dejo leer el capítulo uno y hacer una redacción de tres pergaminos y dos sobre en donde se podían encontrar en Gran Bretaña.

Pero también hablaron de otra cosa muy diferente al tema de la clase. Los primeros veinte minutos tuvieron charla acerca de cómo les pareció el ciclo escolar anterior, hizo un pequeño examen oral sobre los temas que se vieron en quinto y lo que más se les había dificultado en el TIMO.

Al terminar el primer día de clases, Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca con Hermione haciendo la tarea que les habían dejado, muy cansado de tanto escribir y tener que leer infinidad de libros, Harry dejo la pluma aún lado y dando una última repasada a la tarea, la guardo en su mochila (Hermione estaba leyendo un libro, pues hace menos de diez minutos había terminado su tarea).

Oye, que te parece si vamos a dejarle el papelito a la profesora McGonagall; propuso Hermione dejando de leer.

Vale, ya quiero empezar a ver que carreras puedo estudiar y escoger la materia; respondió él.

Harry guardo por completo sus cosas y dejo los libros en su lugar, juntos emprendieron camino al despacho de la profesora, en el camino (otra vez por desgracia de la chica), las chicas le lanzaban miradas coquetas a Harry, este ni se daba cuenta pues su mente estaba en otra parte. Hermione estaba más que molesta, una cosa era que amigos de nuevo volvieran a ser, pero otra muy diferente, es que sin ser un poco mas discretas... coqueteaban descaradamente enfrente de ella (su ex-novia).

Ah, me alegra de que vengan; les dijo la profesora de transformaciones en cuanto tocaron a su puerta y dar el permiso de entrar se encontrara con los rostros de ellos.

Venimos para entregarle los papeles de la materia que dejamos; contesto Hermione entregándole dos papeles (los habían escrito antes de salir de la biblioteca).

La profesora recibió los papeles y al ver cuales eran las que dejaban, los miraba por unos instantes antes de sacar (de entre sus papeles que tenía enfrente), unos pergaminos muy bien doblados y cerrados con el sello del colegio.

Quiero la respuesta para mañana con su materia optativa y carrera... también, aprovechando que están aquí, señor Potter, su castigo va a consistir en patrullar durante esta semana con la señorita Granger de que ningún alumno este fuera de su casa por las noches; informo la profesora mirando detenidamente al joven.

Eso quiere decir que...

Será un prefecto por una semana; termino la frase la profesora.

Con cara de incredulidad asintió su castigo, saliendo acompañado por su amiga del despacho, antes de llegar a la sala común (la cual en todo el trayecto, pensaba seriamente el porque de esa clase de castigo). Hermione paro de pronto poniéndose delante de él.

No te parece extraño... me refiero a tu castigo... no es que este en contra pero...

Se lo que quieres decir, y comparto tu opinión... muy raro que me impongan esa clase de castigo; reconoció él presintiendo algo... pero tal vez con el tiempo, no fuera tan malo ese presentimiento.

Durante la noche (después de cenar muy bien), se fueron a escoger materia y ver que carreras tenían les daban como opciones. Cuando se fueron a acostar ya eran cerca de las once y media de la noche. Mientras Harry se metía en las sabanas, no pudo evitar mirar el espacio donde antes se encontraba la cama de su mejor amigo (la habían quitado y en su lugar recorrido un poco mas las camas, dando mejor espacio entre unas a otras).

Sin que el lo evitara, una lagrima recorrió por su mejilla, él ya lo sabía, este y los otros años que vinieran... Ron ya no estaría con él, aunque había mantenido charlas muy entusiastas con su amigo, después de lo ocurrido... platicaba con él, aunque ya no de la misma forma. Y esas platicas, como le menciono Ron en su última charla, eran para que superara la muerte de él y que no se podían pues podría haber un desequilibrio en ambos mundos. No podía impedir sentir en esos momentos echar de menos a su amigo.

Esto era algo que Harry durante todo el año a veces sentiría, la necesidad de tener a su amigo cerca, iba a tener días, en los que lloraría por la muerte de su amigo y desearía en ocasiones estar muerto por muchísimas razones.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

A tres días para presentar el examen de la Universidad... estoy aquí, publicando el séptimo capítulo de esta historia... aunque... me han sucedido cosas buenas y malas (mucho mas malas), lo que ha provocado que se me hallan ido los ánimos, me siento desconectada de todo... es una sensación que nunca he sentido, escomo si fuera mentira todo lo que ocurrió hace años.

Incluso ya hasta los nervios de presentar los exámenes se me han ido por lo que paso, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, sólo espero que me vaya bien... pasando a otro tema:

Pues este año escolar no empezó con el pie derecho el ojiverde (que tuvo suerte de que no pasara a mayores, aunque castigo si le tocó (nada en esta vida es perfecto y duradero). Aunque no fue el único, pero la peor parte se la llevaron las chicas (Malfoy me cae demasiado mal) y me alegro muchísimo que McGonagall lo pusiera en su lugar junto a esos gorilas! ¡¡¡esa escena me fascino!

Bueno, ahora paso a contestar los reviews...

**Serenitakou**: Con respecto a tus conclusiones que sacaste, a quien fue que atacaron me gustaria que me las hicieras saber, sólo te podría decir si acertaste ó no, ó que tan cerca estas... y no precisamente eran sueños... o tal vez si, ¡¡Por eso tiene ese nombre el capítulo! Lo titule así para que los lectores prestaran atención y sacaran sus conclusiones, te lo digo por algo... Cuídate mucho.

**Marc**: Gracias por tu review, pues verás... el capítulo seis es muy importantísimo en la historia, tiene unas cuantas claves y con lo que dará un giro inesperado en ciertos puntos de esta historia, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también.

**Hermy89**: Sueños precisamente no son, quiero decir que no al 100, lo último que dice en el capítulo tal vez te halla confundido, pero ahí esta la respuesta, aunque admito que en algo si acertaste... no te puedo decir más, cuídate y cuando halla hecho mi examen terminare de leer los capítulos de tu historia para dejarte una critica más profunda.

**Sakurawinner**: Gracias por tu review, pues si, tu misma lo escribiste: NO ESTARAN JUNTOS AÙN, en cuanto a que te hiciste un limbo, te explico las cosas: Esa clase de sueños (que realmente no lo son al 100) son una clave importante de la historia… más adelante (exactamente en la continuación de esta historia) sabrás que significan con exactitud eso que "vio en sueños". Más ya no te puedo decir, y en cuanto a lo último que me pediste… lamento decirte que no se podrán juntar en mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo, porque ambos tendrás parejas más delante de esta historia.

**¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

Bueno, me despido y ya saben que dentro de una semana nos veremos...

Sanke


	8. Capítulo 8 Materia optativa

**Capitulo 8**

**Materia optativa**

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto un poco descolocado del mundo real, tal vez era la rutina que hacia en los primeros días, al comienzo de un año escolar, o porque parte de su ser, muy en el fondo deseaba que todo lo vivido en los últimos meses fuera un sueño.

Ron, levantate que se nos va hacer tarde para desayunar; dijo Harry levantándose de golpe, al sentir una luz en su rostro.

Harry... no quiero ser muy brusco contigo, pero Ron ya no esta con nosotros; dijo Neville muy triste al ver a Harry tirar una almohada de donde antes, se encontraba una quinta cama.

Harry lo miro y recordó el porque de las palabras de su amigo. Algo desconcertado y con los ánimos por el suelo, se dio una ducha muy fría para volver a un mundo algo cruel (en opinión de él).

Al bajar las escaleras con pesadez todavía, encontró a Hermione esperándolo sentada en uno de los sillones, leyendo un libro (costumbre en ella). Al verlo cerró el libro y se acerco a él

Creó que me levante algo...

Lose, Neville me lo contó, no hace falta que me lo digas. Vamos a desayunar antes de que se nos haga tarde; propuso ella cambiando el tema.

En el gran comedor se encontraban todos desayunando tranquilamente. Todos los profesores mirando a Harry (este ni por enterado), era una de las nuevas normas de seguridad para el chico, los retratos seguían vigilando cada paso que el chico daba en todo el castillo, el profesor Dumbledore revisando el mapa cada dos horas, verificando donde se encontraba, y sin mencionar con la nueva alarma de hechizos que habían puesto en todo el castillo. Alarmas que se activaban cada vez que Harry salía del colegio o entraba al bosque prohibido. Otras en donde estaba en el cuarto secreto, un profesor que vigilaría los entrenamientos del equipo de Quiditch (en cuanto este se formara), entre muchas otras más.

Esperaba con ansias que Dalwerd regresará (con ese día era el segundo, su mascota había dicho que en dos o tres días regresaría), miraba como las lechuzas entraban en el gran comedor dejando caer paquetes a los estudiantes, pero a él nada le llegaba, bajo su vista a su plato nuevamente resignado en no recibir ningún correo y menos ver a su Fénix entrar.

Pero un sobre rojo cayo en su cabeza terminando de tirar su vaso con jugo de calabaza cuando finalmente aterrizo en la mesa. Hermione miraba sorprendida la carta de color rojo, mirando a Harry sin entender, vio que este le devolvía la misma expresión, con cuidado veía quién la enviaba.

Es de Sirius, dijo entrecortadamente.

Ahora si ninguno de los entendía, que había hecho para que Sirius le enviará un Howler, este comenzaba a humear por las esquinas. Mirando nervioso el sobre comenzó abrirlo...

¡¡¡¡¡COMO ES POSIBLE, NINGUNA NOTA TUYA, SI NO FUERA POR REMUS... LO PRIMERO QUE TE DIGO QUE HAGAS Y ES LO PRIMERO QUE NO HACES HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS; gritaba la voz de Sirius ampliada cien veces en todo el gran comedor.

Todo mundo miraba a su alrededor tratando de identificar a quién se lo habían enviado y todas aquellas miradas (el colegio entero) miraron a Harry cuando se pronuncio su nombre en todo el comedor. Harry se había tapado sus oídos con sus manos que estaban temblando. Hermione también estaba así y miraba el sobre para después mirarlo a él, y así sucesivamente.

QUE FALTA DE RESPONSABILIDAD TIENES, PERO DEJA QUE TE VEA... Y TE ASEGURO QUE SERÁ MÁS PRONTO DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS... Y ME VAS A ESCUCHAR JOVENCITO, DE ESTA NO TE LIBRAS.

Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el Howler terminara de gritar y se encendiera, la vergüenza que tenía era demasiada en esos momentos. Se había encogido tanto que ahora lo único que se podía distinguir era parte de rostro totalmente rojo de la vergüenza.

¡¡¡¡¡AH, PERO NI CREAS QUE YA HE TERMINADO... CASTIGADO ESTAS, Y REMUS TE IMPONDRA EL CASTIGO... Y MÁS VALE QUE LO CUMPLAS... PORQUE SINO, VAS A CONOCERME ENOJADO COMO NUNCA ANTES LO HAS VISTO. Y ESPERO QUE PARA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, ME MANTENGAS INFORMADO DE LO QUE TE SUCEDA ¡¡¡¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!; termino la carta diciendo por segunda vez su nombre completo. La carta se incendió y pronto de esta sólo quedaron las cenizas.

Con la cara aún roja, recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo del gran comedor, bajo la mirada de todos, que se preguntaban que rayos había hecho para recibir un howler el segundo día de clases. Pronto el gran comedor volvió a la normalidad (todo Slytherin burlándose de él).

¡¡¡DIABLOS! Esa era la palabra que cruzaba por la mente del chico, como su padrino le había enviado eso... simplemente por olvidarse de escribirle, no era nada importante y menos para que lo castigara, que por cierto ¿De qué se trata, definitivamente dudaba que esa semana fuera relajada o normal para él.

Sus pasos lo llevaban al lago, se sentó en la sombra de uno, pensaba una y otra vez varias cosas por su cabeza, le agradaba estar en Hogwarts... al menos admitía que ocurrían varias cosas como para pensar en Voldemort o prestar atención a esas desagradables pesadillas que tenía en ocasiones.

Miró su muñeca en la cual estaba su reloj que marcaba diez minutos para el inicio de clases, se levanto de golpe para irse a las mazmorras. La verdad no quería otro castigo con el grasiento del profesor de Snape.

Casi sin aliento llegó al salón, donde no se encontraba el profesor aún, con suspiró se sentó al lado de Hermione, que lo miró con pena por lo de Sirius.

Esta noche comienza tu castigo como prefecto; le comento para distraerse mientras esperaban al profesor.

Si, espero que no sea pesado.

Claro que no... oye, no creo que para reposar por lo de tu estomago, sea un impedimento para que prestes atención a la poción que hagamos... recuerdas la apuesta.

Si Hermione, y no te preocupes que te voy a ganar... eso tenlo por seguro; le dijo mientras la miraba desafiadamente, haciendo que el chico sonriera.

Ella solo sonrió como respuesta, por sus adentros esperaba que así fuera cierto, ya que eso le beneficiaría con el tiempo. El profesor entró en la clase (que se quedo callada), después de pasar lista y lanzarle la mirada de odio todos los días comenzó a explicar.

Bien este año comenzaremos la realización de pociones sumamente más complicadas, por ello este año trabajaran siempre en equipo de dos. Les advierto que sus notas este año no es mínimo de nueve, no podrán presentar como es debido los EXTASIS.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la cara redonda del pobre Neville cuando el profesor lo miraba especialmente. Harry si que se puso al inquieto... no sería nada bueno que empezando el año no le echara más ganas de lo acostumbrado que le dedicaba en esa materia. Mientras que Hermione se irguió por completo, algo que hacía cada vez que se enorgullecía de algo o que lograría un objetivo.

Bien, hoy haremos la poción multijugos, los ingredientes y forma de preparación están en el pizarron; dijo mientras que con un golpe seco le daba a la pizarra con su varita aparecía.

Poniendo cada célula de su cerebro para concentrarse en hacerla, Harry comenzó a leer con detenimiento las instrucciones, después de que Hermione trajera el material y tener las proporciones debidas. No sabia porque, pero no la sentía tan complicada en hacerla, tal vez sería porque en segundo ayudo a Hermione en su preparación y porque ella era su compañera.

Faltando cinco minutos para acabar la clase, con sumo cuidado dejaron el caldero en una mesa que habían reservado, Hermione etiqueto el caldero con su perfecta caligrafía, empezaron a guardar los ingredientes cuando sonó la campana, tranquilos se dirigieron a la siguiente clase.

Al entrar en el invernadero 4 (sumamente especial y peligroso), esperaron al resto de los alumnos de su casa y la otra (Ravenclaw). La profesora como siempre hizo su entrada. Con su ropa con manchas de tierra, sus uñas mal cuidadas y su cara bonachona de todos los días.

Este año estaremos todas las clases en este invernadero, ya que comenzaremos a ver plantas totalmente en su medio ambiente, quiero decir que van a observar como se comportan, alimentarlas, plantarlas... en pocas palabras las cuidaran como si fueran sus bebes.

El único que no hizo una mueca de horror fue Neville, que si bien era un completo desastre en las pociones, en Herbología era un experto. Nadie durante esos años teniendo esa materia desde el inicio se le hacía desagradable... pero desde que habían visto a las famosísimas plantas "Perpenduras" el año anterior, no querían imaginarse como sería este año.

Para comenzar con nuestra primera clase, veremos a unas plantas que cambian su aspecto para protegerse del peligro, estas plantas se llaman Crafutis; dijo la profesora Sprout.

El lugar pronto se escucho la risa de todos, Que nombre tan mas rículo , No me gustaría que me llamaran así , Que poco original fue el que puso ese nombre , Espero que no estén tan desgraciadas en su aspecto como lo es su nombre , fueron algunos de los comentarios que hacían todos.

Pobrecitas... jajajaja... lo bueno es que no entienden... jajajaja; entrecortadamente decía Lavander a Parvati mientras le picaba las costillas de esta.

Harry se reía, mientras que a Hermione se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Neville era el único alumno sin reír, le parecía que era una ofensa a la planta.

No le veo la gracia; dijo mientras inflaba los cachetes del coraje la profesora, no le agrado que se burlaran de tan magnifica planta.

Todos se callaron de pronto, ver en ese estado a una profesora bonachona, de buen carácter y noble, como lo era siempre ahora tenía la mirada más fría que se pudieran imaginar, aquella mirada recordó a Snape cuando le gritaba a Neville cada vez que su posición explotaba.

Se dedicaran a plantarlas y observarlas como se comportan frente a extraños, me harán cinco pergaminos sobre sus propiedades curativas, su fisico, en donde se encuentran y los debidos cuidados que se debe tener.

Cuando fueron a recoger dichas plantas se maravillaron de tan perfección que tenían, sus hojas eran verdes y muy suaves, que pronto cambiaron de colores cuando los alumnos las agarraban. Harry agarro una y esta adopto entre rojo y naranja en algunas partes, la de Hermione una amarillo con morado.

Al plantarla con cuidado, la planta de Harry paso a un rosa claro, y al final en azul prusia, se había quedado fascinado con esa planta, a diferencia de las "Perpenduras", no tenían dientes, ni veneno, ni te rasguñaban; en esta planta sus hojas eran finas, un poco largas, eran muy pequeñitas, pero muy hermosas.

Aunque eso si, el nombre las desgraciaba por completo a las pobres plantas, que poco tacto tuvo la persona al ponerle "Crafutis", era tan feo y rarito el nombre pensaba Harry mientras miraba como el suave viento movía las hojas de las plantas.

Al terminar fueron a almorzar, a mitad de este, Dalwerd hizo su aparición volando con el hermoso plumaje que tenía, se poso elegantemente en el hombro derecho de Harry, este le dio un poco de comida mientras lo acariciaba.

AHHH... Pero que lindo es, se ve extremadamente guapo con su Fénix; exclamaban soñadoras las admiradoras de Harry (todas las chicas del colegio), algo que hizo de poner a Hermione con un humor de perros.

Veo que tienes celos; le dijo por lo bajito Parvati a la castaña, que se encontraba a su lado.

Observaste mal Parvati; contesto molesta.

Si tu lo dices...

¿Como vas tu relación con Seamus?; pregunto para desviar el tema.

Bien... aunque Lavander.

¿Qué pasa con ella?; quiso saber Hermione curiosa.

La noche que llegamos al colegio me dijo que estaba enamorada de él y que la ayudara a conquistarlo; suspiró triste.

¡¡¡¡¡QUE!; grito Hermione sin creerlo. Harry que estaba dando de comer a su mascota volteó mirándola y vio como Parvati la callaba con el dedo.

No grites, no quiero que nadie se entere; decía mientras volvía a la normalidad.

Pero...

Acorde con Seamus en decirle mi relación cuanto antes, me matara y lo más seguro es que me deje de hablar.

Si tiene que suceder eso, no hay de otra... no te vas a sacrificar por eso, tu y Seamus se quieren de verdad, lo siento por Lavander pero no me parece; sentenció la prefecta.

Lose, por eso he decidido que de este mes no pasa.

Al terminar su almuerzo fueron a sus demás clases, en lo general estas fueron aburridas (especialmente Historia de la Magia), Hermione le dio tremendo codazo a Harry que se dormía, recordándole de mal latente la apuesta.

Casi todos los alumnos de Gryffindor de sexto año se encontraban leyendo con detenimiento los pergaminos que les entrego la jefa de la casa. Eran cuatro sobres muy gruesos, en ellos cada uno venían la materia optativa que podían cursar, junto con las carreras que se podían cursar conforme a estas. Cada carrera decía la cantidad de TIMOS que se requerían para poder cursarlas y cuantos ÉXTASIS debían alcanzar para poder ejercer dicha carrera.

Harry sabía que con la cantidad de TIMOS que había obtenido podría estudiar la carrera que el deseaba (Auror). Las cuatro materias optativas eran: Arte del duelo, Medicina mágica y medieval, Lenguas muertas, Creatividad.

Arte del duelo.- En ella se necesitaban de 11 a 15 TIMOS para cursarla. Las carreras eran: Auror (generalmente trabajan en el ministerio para el orden en la comunidad mágica), Guardián (Son protectores, son contratados por determinado tiempo para proteger a personas que son amenazadas de muerte, o gente de cargo importante), Exterminador (Se encarga de eliminar a criaturas malignas, acaban con especies anormales, pero jamás matan a criaturas salvajes como hombres lobo, vampiros, etc.), Autor (En pocas palabras es un asesino profesional, no discriminan a nadie a la hora de matar) y Fantasma (Es gente capacitada para el espionaje, nunca dejan rastro de sus huellas) y Maestro en Defensa contra las artes oscuras o Transformaciones. Para poder ejercer cada una de ellas se necesita mínimo de 15 a 20 EXTASIS.

Medicina mágica y medieval. En esta carrera son de 6 a 10 TIMOS para cursarla. En esta se encuentran las carreras de: Curandero (son una especie de doctores del mundo de los muggles). Cirujano (Igual que el mundo de los muggles). Especialista (Curan a las personas con magia). Sanador (Curan a personas con pociones o magia medieval) y maestro en Pociones o Herbología. Se necesita de 11 a 15 EXTASIS.

Lenguas muertas: En esta opción se necesita 16 a 20 TIMOS para cursarla. Las carreras que aquí se encuentran son: Inquisitivo (Personas que se dedican a resolver casos no explicables, donde hay pistas en un lenguaje muerto, como griego, latín). Investigador (Aprende a comunicarse con lenguas muertas). Etimologías (Persona que estudia el origen de las palabras y sus derivados). Antiguo (Estudia las escrituras en piedra, metal u otra materia en épocas pasadas). Se necesita de 21 a 25 EXTASIS. Para poder ejercerla

Creatividad: Se requieren de cinco TIMOS exactamente para poder cursarla. En ella se estudian las carreras de: Imaginario (creador de objetos novedosos, fuegos artificiales, accesorios domésticos... etc.). Adivinación (Aquí se necesita tener el don de ver el futuro). Pintor, o bien se puede estudiar esta materia para ser Maestro especializado en cualquier cargo (a excepción de Pociones, Herbología, Transformaciones o Defensa contra las artes oscuras). Se necesitan 5 a 10 EXTASIS para poder ejercer dicha carrera.

Al terminar de leer cada pergamino, mojo la punta de su pluma de halcón en el tintero, en el pedazo de pergamino apunto como materia optativa "Arte del Duelo" y como carrera "Auror". Hermione que estaba a su lado puso en su pergamino como materia optativa "Lenguas Muertas" y carrera "Inquisitivo".

Esa misma noche fueron a dejarle los pergaminos al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Parvati y Seamus los acompañaron, camino a la sala común, platicaron sobre las carreras que querían estudiar, Patil quería ser maestra de adivinación (algo que Hermione le pareció que echaría a perder su futuro) y Seamus que quería ser el Presidente del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos (algo que no se necesitaba estudiar una carrera en especifico).

Al día siguiente, tendrían todos los de sexto su primera clase en la materia que hayan escogido. Todos se sentían nerviosos pues ya que habían hablado con alumnos de séptimo como eran de exigentes y dedicados a la materia. Decían que imponían respeto y dejaban un montón de tarea.

La forma de dar clase a esa materia era totalmente distinta a las otras, en esta los que habían escogido una materia la tomarían juntos, o sea, que se juntarían las cuatro casas al mismo tiempo.

Me pregunto como será la primera clase; comentaba Hermione muy entusiasmada.

Lo único que espero, es que mi profesor o profesora no sea como Snape, porque si no me las veré negras; decía Harry mientras caminaba con ella por uno de los pasillos camino a susodicha clase.

Bueno, yo me tengo que ir por aquí, que tengas suerte en tu primer día; le menciono Hermione, antes de doblar por un pasillo.

Igualmente Hermione; le dijo Harry, él subió unas escaleras para tomar camino a una torre en la parte sur del castillo.

Al entrar al aula se quedo observándola unos instantes, era muy misteriosa y acogedora a la vez. En esos momentos solo se encontraban dos alumnos de Hufflepuff (Susan y Justin). Se sentó al lado de ellos y comenzó a platicar animadamente.

Cuando todos los alumnos se encontraban ahí (Malfoy entre ellos), esperaban inquietantes al profesor, en total eran quince alumnos. La puerta del aula se abrió dando paso a la profesora Annalisia (de ojos verdes misteriosos, de tez blanca y pelo chino color negro), portaba una túnica elegante de color rosa pálido (algo que dejo embobado a mas de un alumno).

Buenas tardes; saludo la profesora. ---Soy la profesora Annalisia Dixon, van aprender las distintas formas de duelos, veremos de manera profunda como surgieron, como fueron evolucionando y las diferentes armas que se pueden usar en un duelo.

Una media hora se la pasaron escribiendo sobre quien creo el duelo, como se expandió, y otras cosas más... La profesora hablaba un tanto indiferente lo que ocasionaba el respeto en su clase.

El profesor Lupin me informo que tuvieron duelos con motivos académicos el año pasado.

Harry recordó, aquella vez cuando se batieron las cuatro casas en quinto, sexto y séptimo año, hombres & hombres, mujeres & mujeres y hombres & mujeres. Donde Gryffindor gano muchos puntos a favor.

De tarea quiero... ---Que se le ofrece señor...

Malfoy; contesto Draco, que alzando la mano para preguntar algo interrumpió lo que la profesora les estaba diciendo. ---Me preguntaba si esta materia va a contener mas práctica que teoría.

Es más práctica, pero al inicio tendrá más teoría, ahora si no le importa puedo continuar con mi clase; le respondió en tono cortante, volviendo a prestar atención a los demás alumnos agrego ---Como decía, antes de que el joven Malfoy interrumpiera, de tarea quiero tres pergaminos donde me expliquen las distintas formas de batirse en duelo, esto lo quiero la próxima semana... cuando hayan comprado el libro para la materia.

La campana sonó dando por finalizada la clase. Algo decepcionados, los alumnos salieron (pensaban que ya empezarían a batirse). Harry era el último al salir del aula, pero la profesora lo llamo...

Potter, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Harry se acerco al escritorio mientras la profesora guardaba sus cosas, estaba curioso por saber a que lo había retenido la profesora. Esta al terminar lo miro con sus ojos verdes muy penetrantes.

El profesor Dumbledore me comento de las clases especiales que tienes los sábados en la mañanas junto a la señorita Hermione Granger. Te informo que también yo les daré clase y quiero decirte que a ti... especialmente tú, tendrás que esforzarte más, ya que también eso va a contar para tu calificación en esta materia.

Pero...

Puedes retirarte; lo corto la profesora con una amable sonrisa.

Harry incrédulo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, al abrirla la profesora le dijo...

No tomes esto como un castigo, esto te servirá para la carrera que quieras estudiar... y también para defenderte de Voldemort.

Esa misma noche, mientras comenzaba su ronda como temporal prefecto por una semana, le comentó a su amiga la conversación con la profesora Annalisia. Algo en que los dos estuvieron de acuerdo fue en que las últimas palabras de la profesora eran inquietantes.

Casi al terminar la ronda, el pie de Harry se quedo atrapado en una de las escaleras trampa, su distracción fue por observar lo hermosa que se veía Hermione mientras unos rayos de luna se posaban en la joven.

Espera y te ayudo a sacar tu pie; se ofreció la chica amablemente.

Forcejearon un buen rato mientras intentaban sacar el pie de la escalera trampa. De un solo jalón por parte de ambos, el pie del chico salió pero con tanta fuerza que lo hicieron, que Harry se cayó llevándose a Hermione también quedando él encima.

Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rojizas, sus bocas habían quedado tan cerca que Harry pudo sentir la respiración agitada de la chica, sin poderlo evitar eso le recordó cierta situación en su armario. Rojo completamente de su rostro se levanto presuroso de Hermione ayudándola a pararse..

Por cierto... aún no me las he cobrado; dijo ella antes de comenzar a subir de nueva cuenta por las escaleras.

Harry sabiendo a que se refería, miró como Hermione se fue dejándolo sólo, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los besos de ella. No creía que la chica fuera tan vengativa... sabía de ante mano que tenía razones suficientes para enojarse, pero no podía ser tan cruel con él, ya que ella también correspondió a la situación que se torno en ellos aquella noche.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Mientras me muero de los nervios en la espera de que salgan los resultados de mi examen, actualizo nuevamente con otro capítulo más y atareada por los trabajos finales de mi escuela, por si fuera poco, también preparándome para los colegiados que iniciarán pronto...

Es increíble que casi a punto de graduarme de la preparatoria a los profesores se les ocurra semejantes cosas... también que nos quieran hacer tres fiestas, una es la clausura, otra cena/baile y otra una fiesta con los padres y padrinos (el cual nadie de los chicos de terceros quiso), sumándole que los gastos que por el traje y lo que se tiene que pagar en el banco, y si llego a quedar en la universidad, tengo que pagar un curso que tomare en un mes y hacer un segundo examen, el cual, si paso quedo en definitiva en la universidad, después pagar la inscripción y los materiales que ocupare... en definitiva creó que a mi padre le va a dar el patatus y yo de tanto nervios...

Con respecto a mi examen, me siento mucho mejor, pues el gran peso de encima ya me lo quite, uyyyyy... de sólo recordar la cosa chusca que me paso ese día, según yo, me fui desde el sábado con mi hermana a su departamento para que descansara mejor y me levantara un poco más tarde (porque la universidad a la que hice el examen esta en otra ciudad). ¡Total! Que en resumidas cuentas, llegue tarde como quince minutos al dichoso examen, como no conozco la universidad al 100, tuve que preguntar para llegar al salón donde lo hacia.

¡¡¡OH POR DIOS! Fue lo que pensé en cuanto entre al salón, de la nada me puse nerviosa y en cuanto me senté estaba temblando. Nunca creí tener tales nervios, porque en todas las semanas pasadas no estaba nerviosa ¡¡¡incluso ya quería hacer el examen para terminar más pronto! Y a la hora que me pongo nerviosa.

Unas cosas muy obvias y fáciles de contestar, otras sólo usar la lógica y prestar atención en las preguntas de razonamiento, unos cuantos problemas de matemáticas fáciles de resolver, pero habían unas! Que de plano me quería dar de topes, especialmente en Humanidades... y eso no es algo que se aprende en la escuela, ¡¡¡si no viajando, prácticamente es cultura general, bien claro me lo comento una vez un profesor de la escuela, y otras preguntas que no tenía ni la más remota idea (no todas las materias son mi fuerte, lo digo por química), no me gusta esa materia, encuentro más fascinante física que química y muchísimo más entendible.

Al salir, me esperaban mi madre y mi hermana, y me comentaron que mientras yo estaba haciendo el examen, ellas habían estado enviando mensajes a mi abuelita y unos tíos míos; donde desde el día anterior prendieron una vela, y que mi abuelita estaba preocupada (ya saben, las clásicas abuelitas que no se están tranquilas hasta que sepan una noticia), y de todo corazón se lo agradezco a mi abuelita, aunque en ocasiones exagera, pero siempre ha estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas... ¡¡¡¡¡gracias abuelita teresa y tíos por su apoyo!.

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews...

**Serenitakou**: Gracias por tu review, en cuanto a la pregunta de por que el castigo a Harry, aunque fueron por causas de buena intención, estuvo mal su acción, por lo cual McGonagall también decidió castigarlo, una de las cualidades de ella es ser justa con todos los alumnos y tratarlos por igual, no como Snape que beneficia con descaro a los de su casa. Bueno, en cuanto a la conclusión que habías llegado y que no fue cierta, me alegra que ya esta aclarado, espero que conforme avancen os capítulos puedas descubrir una pista... tu también cuídate mucho. Sanke.

**Marc**: Gracias por tu review y los ánimos que me das. Cuídate y espero que te guste este capítulo. Sanke

**AlexiaRiddle:** Por lo que veo, si que eres fan de hueso y colorado de Draco Malfoy, y no te culpo, porque a mi también me gusta ese personaje (pero el número uno es mi Harry). En esta historia lamentablemente, Draco es malo, muy malo y van a suceder cosas interesantes más adelante, aunque en "A Pesar del Tiempo" (mi otra historia) es bueno, pero muy mujeriego (alguien le enseñara el verdadero sentimiento de amar). Gracias por tu recomendación en cuanto a la historia "El Pianista" de Lyra Garbo (la leeré cuando este en vacaciones), me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado mi historia y muchísimas gracias por el review que me dejaste. Sanke

Hasta la próxima semana...

Sanke


	9. Capítlo 9 Sucesos extraños

**Capitulo 9**

**Sucesos extraños**

La semana había pasado como pólvora, las clases eran muy pesadas para todos los grados. Ginny le pidió ayuda a Hermione con Pociones, ya que el profesor Snape le había puesto un cero por que su poción no se había cocido bien al final a falta de un ingrediente.

Los hermanos Creevey, le habían dando gustosos todas las fotografías que le habían tomado el año anterior a Harry (una donde estaba con Ron y Hermione, otra donde la abrazaba a ella y las fotos que le había tomado a Malfoy al final del año).

Cada mañana a Harry le empezó a llegar de nuevo cartas de personas diciendo cosas tan absurdas, el profeta con noticias como "Ministerio en problemas", "Fudge es un inepto al no atrapar Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado", "¿Donde se encuentra Ya saben quien?" y muchas otras cosas tan incoherentes en opinión de él, donde la reportera de esos artículos era Rita Skeeter.

En una noche Dalwerd y Harry habían tenido una conversación sobre la forma de sus entrenamientos y los nuevos horarios que ahora tendrían. Ahora era más poderoso en su magia, ya dominaba varios hechizos y su relación con las demás mascotas era excelente.

Era sábado, mientras desayunaban tranquilamente todos en el gran comedor, Harry se había dado cuenta de la vigilancia que le tenían, Hermione también lo había notado pero hasta ahora no se lo había comentado.

Cada mañana, el chico tenía que soportar la mirada de todo el profesorado (algo que le desagradaba), pero había tomado una decisión, no se iba a enfadar de nueva cuanta por eso y fingiría no darse cuenta de aquello, estaba claro que cada vez que salía del castillo podía sentir la sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba, sin contar que los retratos lo miraran y prestaran atención si este conversaba con alguien por los pasillos, el mapa que tenían el director y el profesor Lupin y las dichosas alarmas que habían instalado en todo el colegio.

La manera de protegerlo (según la orden) lo asfixiaba por completo, no se sentía con la libertad que gozaba en años anteriores, se sentía encarcelado en el colegio, como si fuera un preso por haber cometido el peor de los delitos. Había ocasiones en que eso le llegaba a molestar y para despejarse de tanta estrés y coraje se ponía a leer de nueva cuenta el libro de _"Godric Gryffindor"_ a solas en su cuarto. Había perdido las cuenta de las veces que leía ese libro, pero las circunstancias así lo requerían.

Por la tarde había estado una hora volando en su Saeta de Trueno, si de algo que apreciaba entre sus pertenencias era la capa de su padre, el mapa del merodeador y su escoba, esas tres cosas las apreciaba demasiado, y era por que su padre los llegó a obtener (menos la escoba) y esta por ser regalo de sus mejores amigos (padrino y profesor favorito), claro también otras cosas que tenía de sus padres.

Hermione se había quedado en la sala común leyendo libros que saco de la biblioteca cuando el fue a volar un rato, con la escoba en su mano subía por las escaleras, al doblar por un pasillo tropezó con alguien.

---Pero si es San Potter; arrastró las silabas Malfoy (habitual en él).

---El hurón cobarde de Malfoy; contesto a su vez con desdén Harry.

---Maldito Potter.

---Igualmente... Malfoy; repitió con odio.

---Buenas tardes señor Malfoy, Potter.

¡Genial! lo único que le faltaba... toparse con el querido profesor de pociones, maldita suerte que tenía por encontrarse en los momentos y lugares menos indicados con Snape; este en cambio no disimulaba la sonrisa en su rostro, mirando al chico Gryffindor con odio que dedicaba exclusivamente a él.

---¿Sucede algo malo?; pregunto el profesor mirando a Malfoy.

---Potter... hace un momento me estaba agrediendo verbalmente.

---Mentira; contesto irritado Harry.

---Entonces la palabra "maldito" es una expresión de agradecimiento o para pedir disculpas.

---Yo no te mencione eso, tú fuiste el que lo dijo a lo cual yo conteste "igualmente", más nunca te insulte diciendo esa palabra.

---Cinco puntos menos para tú casa Potter; sentenció Snape haciendo que Harry lo mirara con desprecio.

---Entonces a Malfoy quítele puntos también; replico sin poder quedarse cayado.

---Señor Malfoy, cinco puntos... mas a la casa Slytherin.

¡¡¡Demonios! Como odiaba a Snape, suficiente era en sus clases, que siempre terminaba bajando mínimo veinte puntos a su casa y a la casa de las serpientes dándoles treinta puntos. Malfoy y él eran realmente detestables, no sabía a quien odiar más en estos momentos.

---Retírense a sus salas comunes o tendré que quitarle más puntos a Gryffindor.

Con la rabia todavía por dentro, Harry se fue de ahí murmurando insultos a los dos, estaba enojado otra vez y de pronto la vista se nublo por completo, sintió un frío helado, tanto que hasta los huesos se calaban.

La necesidad de llenar de aire sus pulmones se hizo presente, se aflojo con dificultad la corbata, teniendo la vista aún nublada se recargo en la pared. Sin previó aviso la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle con intensidad, era como si le hubieran puesto un metal caliente en su frente, comenzando a escocerle la cicatriz que sentía en ese mismo instante.

El dolor no le permitía pensar en nada, provocando que Harry se desorientara, logrando que él no prestara atención a su alrededor, porque los retratos que se encontraban por ahí, se arremolinaban unos a otros, tratando de observar mejor al chico, otros correr de retrato en retrato buscando a un profesor.

Harry se empezó a sentir cada vez peor, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo se volteo para vomitar, puso una mano en el suelo (no supo en que momento estaba de rodillas) y la otra se sostenía la cabeza. Las nauseas se hicieron presentes por segunda ocasión, vomito de nuevo.

El profesor Snape corría lo más que podía en dirección a él, fue el primer profesor que encontraron cerca, levanto su varita al aire, haciendo aparecer una camilla al lado del chico (este todavía mareado, escociéndole la cicatriz mientras le sangraba, y con ganas de vomitar de nuevo). Después de colocarlo en la camilla (levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo), se lo llevó a la enfermería.

No podía ver muy bien la persona que lo llevaba en una camilla, se llevó dificultosamente una mano a la cicatriz, al momento de tocársela vio por una fracción de segundo el rostro de Voldemort, con sus ojos rojos destellando una maldad que nunca había visto en ningún mago.

---No importa cuanto tiempo tarde... al final ganaré sobre ti; escuchaba la voz fría del Lord muy lejos, como si fuera un susurro; después caía en la incertidumbre de un vacío, donde todo era negro, sin escuchar absolutamente nada, donde ahí... el silencio reinaba.

No le extraño para nada cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró en un lugar muy conocido para sus ojos, como olvidar ese lugar, si hace unos días había ido ahí en incontables ocasiones. La enfermería era iluminada por esos momentos por unos rayos que entraban calurosamente por la ventana.

Madame Pomfrey estaba de espaldas, guardando algo que Harry no sabía que era, agarrando sus gafas en la mesita que tenía al lado, vio como la enfermera se daba la vuelta para observarlo detenidamente.

Se acercó a él, y comenzó a observar la cicatriz, paso con lentitud uno de sus dedos por ahí, haciendo que Harry hiciera una mueca de dolor. Retiro el dedo y se encamino hasta la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra.

---¿Qué diagnostica en el joven Potter?; pregunto el director Dumbledore abriendo la puerta antes de que ella lo hiciera, detrás de él, se encontraban Remus y Hermione (mordiéndose las uñas de los nervios).

---Esto es muy serio... además de extraño; comenzó a comentar caminando nuevamente hasta donde Harry se encontraba, que se limitó a quedarse callado y poner atención a la conversación.

Hermione fue corriendo a él, mirándolo preocupada (se había contenido las ganas de abrazarlo). Harry que conocía esa mirada, le sonrió para tranquilizarla y la tomo de las manos en muestra de agradecimiento a la preocupación que le tuvo. Ella se sonrojo levemente, pero en ningún momento retiro su mano.

Dumbledore, junto con la enfermera y el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras miraron aquella escena enternecidos por las muestras de cariño que se mostraban aún, algo que no era exactamente en forma de amigos... pero con lo que había ocurrido, las circunstancias se tornaban de esa manera.

---Ah; exclamo Dumbledore al ver que los chicos los miraban. ---Podrías especificarte mejor Poppy.

---¿Qué? Ah si... pues te decía que serio y extraño, ya que le sangro demasiado la cicatriz y no es normal que le duela cuando se la toquen.

---¿Qué duela cuando se la toquen?; repitió Lupin sin entender.

---Si, mire... ; exclamo la enfermera antes de tocar nuevamente la cicatriz con su dedo.

---¡AHHH!; se quejó Harry del dolor que sintió, se apartó inmediatamente de la enfermera.

---¿Por qué se torno morada tu cicatriz?; pregunto Hermione al ver que de pronto el contorno de la cicatriz de Harry se volviera morada, como si fuera un moretón.

La enfermera se quedó otra vez extrañada y miró con detenimiento otra vez la cicatriz, realmente cada vez se explicaba menos el porque de todo aquello.

---Hummmmmm... ya veo; murmuro el director.

Todos habían escuchado ala perfección eso, pese a que casi fue un susurro. Lupin de pronto abrió los ojos de la impresión, comprendiendo lo mismo que el director, ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y después Dumbledore volteó a ver a la enfermera, esta vez su rostro no expresaba otra cosa que determinación a algo.

---Podría hablar un momento contigo, Poppy; pidió amablemente el director.

Sin decir nada ninguno de los presentes ahí, la enfermera se retiro por unos minutos con el director a mantener una conversación (obviamente) secreta y muy delicada; Harry y Hermione sin entender nada de nada, se miraron para intercambiar unas de aquellas miradas cuando lo hacían cada vez que algo no comprendían. Mientras que Lupin lo observaba sin perder detalle a los gestos que cada uno hacía en esos momentos.

Todo lo ocurrido era extraño y no tenía lógica alguna, primero muy enojado por la injusticia del profesor Snape al quitarle puntos a su casa y darle puntos de mas a Malfoy, luego se siente mal de pronto, se marea, vomita y vio la imagen de Voldemort diciéndole algo que no comprendió muy bien y para colmo... llega a perder el conocimiento.

---¿Qué paso exactamente?; preguntó Hermione después de morderse el labio al dudar si preguntarle o no.

---No estas enterada; respondió Harry mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

---Es que no entiendo como sucedió, solo se que fue el profesor Snape quien te trajo.

---Bueno, después de regresar del campo de Quidditch, me tope con Malfoy y tuvimos una muy corta discusión ya que el querido profesor de pociones llego, quito dos puntos a nuestra casa y le dio puntos de más a Malfoy, me fui de ahí muy enojado cuando...

---Cuando ¿Qué?; pregunto ella al ver que callaba de pronto.

---Me sentí de pronto mal, la vista se me nublo, vomite de pronto y todo a mi alrededor se volvió confuso, quiero decir que... me despiste ¿me explico?. Era como si de pronto estuviera en otro lado.

---Creó que si te entiendo; contesto al final un poco confusa ella.

Lupin se había quedado callado en todo ese tiempo, quería informarse debidamente bien de cómo ocurrió, comprobando el temor que surgió en su mente al captar al profesor Dumbledore en su frase de "ya veo". Una oleada de miedo invadió el cuerpo del profesor, que comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

Ambos chicos que seguían platicando sobre aquello, no se percataron de la reacción del profesor, estaban tan absortos en tratar de averiguar porque paso, que se sobresaltaron de manera cuando por fin el profesor hablo.

---Fue lo único que paso; lanzó por los aires aquellas palabras mirando de forma penetrante al joven Potter que se encontraba en esos momentos sentado en la cama.

---Pues... si, solo eso recuerdo, ¿Por qué?; temiendo a que el profesor supiera algo que no debía saber (las palabras de Voldemort). Después de haberlo pensado en una fracción de segundos se dio cuenta de que no podía ser, a menos que pudieran ver a través de sus pensamientos.

---Por nada especial, Harry, me disculparan pero me tengo que ir, tengo que informarle a Sirius, tú quédate aquí, ya que no puedes ir a la lechucería para enviarla; dicho esto se alejo y se retiro de la enfermería, intercambiando brevemente unas palabras con el director.

Hermione miraba la expresión que había optado Harry ante las palabras del profesor; este se sintió aliviado pero sabía que el profesor no había preguntado así porque si, algo pasaba, algo que no estaba él enterado.

---Bueno... estamos solos, ya puedes decirme; dijo tranquila y con un tono muy bajo.

---¿Decirte que?

---Creo... no, estoy segura que tú ocultas un detalle, algo que no lo mencionaste frente al profesor; se limitó a plantear ella su duda o más bien su afirmación.

---No se de que hablas; hablo un poco con nerviosismo, engañarla le resultaría difícil, demasiado, aunque siguiera insistiendo él no le comentaría nada más.

---Conmigo no finjas.

---Te lo repito de nuevo... no hay nada más que tenga que platicarte, por como sucedieron comprendo que te sea difícil de creer, pero así se dieron.

La chica no dijo nada más, pero estaba claro que no había tragado ninguna de las palabras del joven, que lo supo por su forma de mirarlo, pero al menos sabía que ella no volvería a intentarlo de nuevo.

A la hora de la cena, Harry pudo salir de ahí, con mucho apetito se fue al gran comedor, dispuesto a comer en grandes proporciones, Hermione estaba hablando animadamente con Parvati, Seamus y Neville.

---Tienes un don único al visitar frecuentemente la enfermería; hablo divertido Seamus, en cuanto el ojiverde se sentó enfrente de él (a su lado Hermione se encontraba). Parvati regaño a su novio por eso, haciendo que Neville se riera por lo bajo.

---Bueno, ahora que ya estas mejor, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a comer esos camarones de esta mañana; aconsejo Parvati en tono comprensivo.

Potter la observo sin haber entendido nada, después entendió que ella había pensado eso por si sola o alguien le había inventado semejante tontería. Con un asentimiento en su cabeza, volvió a comer sin querer hablar demasiado durante la cena, prefería disfrutar de la comida que prestar atención a la conversaciones que cada uno tenía.

Esa era la primera noche que tendría entrenamiento con las mascotas, que fue suspendido de tanto charlar bien con las mascotas respecto a lo ocurrido en la tarde. Cada mascota de los cuatro fundadores, analizaban lo dicho por el chico minutos antes. En algo que todos coincidían era, en que nada bueno significaba lo de Voldemort.

Harry se los había contado con lujo de detalle, ellos eran los únicos a los que podía hablar con exactitud, tenía una gran confianza en cada una de ellas, se desahogaba con ellos platicándoles sobre su vida diariamente. Con Hermione también, pero eso no evitaba las miradas preocupas que le lanzaba a cada momento.

---Lo único que te podemos aconsejar por ahora, es que estés alerta en todo momento; sugirió Boor.

---Si llega a ocurrir algo parecido a eso, habla con Dalwerd inmediatamente; habló esta vez Marlen.

---Si; se limitó a decir Harry, las mascotas al igual que él, opinaban que no era nada bueno aquello, todo era muy confuso, las mascotas temían que Voldemort hiciera algo que perjudicara a Harry en un futuro no muy lejano.

Al día siguiente, Harry acompañado de Hermione y Susan fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros y materiales para la materia optativa, por ser el primer fin de semana, se les había dado permiso solo a los de sexto año salir del colegio para comparar el resto de u material, tendrían que estar de vuelta a las cuatro de la tarde, sino las consecuencias serían muy serías.

Después de haberlo hecho, los tres decidieron tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla en el local _"The Sherloct" _(Nota: para los que se olvidaba, este era un local que habían abierto el año pasado).

Ese día si que les había caído de perlas a todos los de sexto, Ginny le encargo a Hermione unas plumas de colores, de paso los tres se compraron una plumas muy bonitas que vieron en uno de los mostradores.

Ese día habían visto de lejos a Malfoy, con sus dos gorilas por detrás que traían en esos momentos unas donas de chocolate (que les manchaba un poco las túnicas), verlos así, era como ver a dos cerditos parados en dos patas.

Se fueron al colegio, ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, de la misma forma en como habían llegado, regresaron de vuelta, dejando de ver la imagen de un Draco Malfoy gritarle a Craabe y Goyle lo marranos que se encontraban por comer en exceso.

Hasta ese momento todo resultaba tranquilo y acogedor, de no ser por que justo al momento de llegar, Cho se apareció en esos momentos, saludando de un beso en la mejilla (muy cerca de la boca) a Harry, que se rostro se torno rojizo y haciendo a Hermione se cabreara por completo.

Susan miraba la escena en esos momentos y comprendió lo inoportuna que fue Cho, lo furiosa que Hermione se encontraba y a un Harry muy sacado de onda. Decidida se llevo a la castaña, para evitar que ella sufriera en vano, dejando a Cho y Harry solos.

Este no sabía que decir y muchos como actuar frente a ella, después de lo ocurrido hace unos días en su casa, donde al final recibió bofetadas por parte de Cho y Hermione. (la había evitado toda esa semana). Mientras que ella lo miraba embelesada, ahora podía conquistarlo sin ningún obstáculo o remordimiento, el enojo ya se le había pasado, ahora que sabía de sus sentimientos, lucharía por que el chico la quisiera como ella a él.

---Hola; comenzó ella a tratar de entablar una conversación.

---Hola; contestó el saludo.

---Oye... respecto al otro día...

---No te preocupes, no paso nada; la cortó él.

---Solo quiero decirte, que ahora ya que conoces lo que siento por ti, luchare por lograr que tú te enamores de mi.

---No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, Cho; hablo honestamente él.

---Te veo al rato; le contesto sin escuchar lo que le dijo, lo beso nuevamente pero esta vez, un beso en los labios (un beso mudo). Harry se quedo impactado por aquello, no se esperaba eso de parte de ella en esos momentos.

Que líos amorosos tenía, amaba a una chica... su mejor amiga para ser exactos, habían sido novios por casi seis meses y... ahora eran amigos de nuevo. Para rematar, no solamente Cho, sino casi todo el alumnado femenino coqueteaba con él todos los días.

Con esa clase de pensamientos mentalmente llegó a su cuarto, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que busco su capa invisible, que estaba dentro de su baúl, a un lado de la escoba (Hermione se encargo de devolvérsela el día anterior).

Miro las cosas que tenía ahí, álbumes de fotos, la capa invisible (que agarro) y vio el pensadero (que cubría la capa), donde también se hallaba la extraña piedra roja. La cogió con cuidado y noto para su asombro (o será que eran sus nervios), pero el color de la piedra era más claro, un rojo muy llamativo (antes era un rojo casi opaco).

Pero eso no fue lo único, ya que al tocarla, de nuevo vio la imagen de Voldemort riéndose a todo pulmón...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Un capítulo más, considérenlo como regalo por que ya termine mis clases de la preparatoria, ya sólo tengo dos semanas, en los cuales sólo presentara los colegiados (exámenes finales semestrales).

Esta semana estuvo muy pesadita con los trabajos finales, pero me fue muy bien al final, finalmente se decidió que sólo se hará la clausura, si hay fiesta, esa será muy independiente (recuerdan que les comente que pensaban hacer tres fiestas con motivo de nuestra salida en la prepa), se hará después de los colegiados y ya falta poco para que sepa los resultados de la universidad (¡¡ójala quede!). Pasando a otro cosa...

Hay algo misterioso en esa piedra roja ¿ya lo han notado verdad, pues no puedo decirles exactamente porque, pero si prestan atención, tal vez descubran algo.

¡AH, se me olvidaba, les informo que también en la siguiente semana publicaré dos capítulos más, ya que, esta a muy poco capítulos, para que este igual que en la otra pagina donde tengo esta historia (que son quince publicados hasta el momento), y aprovechando las vacaciones, comenzare a escribir nuevamente donde me quede, porque mi escuela me absorbía todo el tiempo y energía.

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews...

**AlexiaRiddle**: Gracias por tu review, a mi alegra que me dejes otro review, yo los respondo porque me gusta que mis lectores sepan que puedo aclarar sus dudas (claro que para eso debo saberlo)... a mi también me encanto esa parte entre Hermione y Harry al caerse de las escaleras... Espero que estos dos capítulos te hayan gustado también. Sanke.

**Serenitakou**: Gracias por tu review, no importa que sea corto, lo que importa es la molestia que te tomaste y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero también suceda lo mismo con estos dos cap. Tu también cuídate y esperare haber cuando actualizas. Sanke.

Sin que decirles, me despido. Recuerden que los veré dentro de una semana con la nueva actualización de dos capítulos...

Sanje.


	10. Capítulo 10 El nuevo equipo de Gryffin

**Capitulo 10**

**El nuevo equipo de Gryffindor**

Los días habían pasado en el colegio, nada extraño le volvió a ocurrir a Harry... por el momento; Remus le comunico vía lechuza a Sirius lo ocurrido, este de tal preocupación estuvo a punto de abandonar una misión en la que se encontraba por ir a ver con sus propios ojos la salud de su ahijado.

Harry tuvo que enviarle una carta de un metro explicándole con lujo de detalles lo que paso, pidiéndole de favor que no se arriesgara (la misión en la que se encontraba era extremadamente delicada), claro que el chico no sabía lo importante de la misión, pero razono en que tampoco era bastante fácil.

Al final, Sirius desecho la idea al ver la tan extensa carta, más tranquilo siguió con la misión; mientras en el castillo las cosas iban normales en ciertos aspectos, el pobrecillo constantemente tenía que usar pasadillos secretos para evitar el acecho de las alumnas (extraño le resulto que de un día para otro, chicas de todo tipo le lanzaban piropos, lo miraban coquetamente, le enviaban mensajes, cosas por estilo). No era que no lo hicieran, pero ya era tal el grado, que hasta la profesora McGonagall lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Era medio día, tenían clase de Historia de la magia, El chico se esforzaba por no caer al igual que sus compañeros de casa, dormido en esa clase, Hermione tomaba apuntes y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al chico Vaya, tengo que reconocer que el esfuerzo esta siendo productivo pensó la castaña prestando de nuevo atención en la clase.

En la mañana Harry se tomo una poción que el mismo había preparado, el objetivo era no quedarse dormido, la hizo dos días antes sacándola de un libro en la biblioteca; para ser la primera vez que hacia una poción tan complicadita como esa no le había quedado del todo mal, despierto estaba, tratando de aguantar, de encontrar la clase interesante sobre una revuelta que hubo en los años ochenta sobre el mal gobierno en el ministerio.

Con dificultad apuntaba fechas importantes, nombres de personajes sobresalientes, motivos de la revuelta, como termino y las consecuencias que trajo después. Al terminar la clase, todos salieron despertando de golpe y apretujándose en la puerta.

---Me sorprendes.

---De que hablas, Hermione; dijo Harry saliendo al final ellos dos solos del aula.

---Es la primera vez que no te duermes o distraes en la clase; contesto ella con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

---Ya ves, no pienso dejarme vencer en la apuesta; le recordó muy desafiante.

---Esperemos...

Comían muy tranquilos en su mesa, Neville que estaba con ellos, bostezaba discretamente antes de empezar con su comida. Dean se acaba de sentar junto con Lavender con ellos.

---Que aburrido estuvo hoy; comenzó la charla Dean

---No hables por ti; contesto Hermione.

La chica se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre "Hacer embrujos, cuando estas en dificultades", aún comiendo, no dejaba de leer ni un por un segundo, Lavander la miraba con exasperación y sin poder contenerse le arranco el libro de su vista.

---Oye, que te pasa, que te hice para que me quites el libro, Lavander; dijo enojada Hermione tratando de recuperar el libro.

---Nada, pero por lo menos deja de leer mientras comes.

---No eres nadie para decirme que debo y no debo de hacer; replico la castaña.

Harry, Dean y Neville observaban como ambas chicas comenzaban a pelear (no muy fuerte, se podría decir que superficial). Hermione se había cansado de tratar de hacer que la chica le devolviera su libro.

---Me obligas a quitarle puntos a mi casa, Lavander; dijo Hermione regresando su vista a su plato casi lleno de comida.

---¡¡¡QUE!; exclamo la otra desconcertada.

---Lo que oíste; contesto la prefecta.

Lavander sin pensarlo más le regreso el libro, Hermione que solo lo dijo para lograr eso, le sonrió y diciéndole era broma, lo dije para que me lo regresaras . Los chicos que por un momento se temieron de que la chica abusara de autoridad por algo tan importante, dieron un suspiro de alivio.

---Oye Harry, ya sabes quien será el nuevo capitán y los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor; le comentó de pronto Dean.

---No, supongo que McGonagall decidirá eso del capitán, y nos dirá como seleccionar a los nuevos integrantes; dijo no muy seguro de ello.

---Pues lo del capitán es obvio; comentó de pronto Hermione.

---¿Cómo lo sabes?; pregunto Neville.

---Fácil, es Harry, lleva seis años en el equipo y Ginny apenas uno, además él sabe más tácticas que ella; dijo con lógica la castaña.

Harry no dijo nada, pero pronto le asalto la idea del terror, temió de pronto ser un mal capitán y de llevar al fracaso al equipo, se imagino como Malfoy se burlaba de él al ganarle con doscientos puntos de diferencia.

---No te preocupes, eres buen jugador; le dijo de pronto Hermione haciéndolo sacar de sus pensamientos.

---¿Cómo sabes...

---No hace falta ser adivina para ver que te imaginaste algo no muy bueno con eso de ser capitán, ya verás que todo saldrá bien; lo tranquilizó ella con esas palabras.

---Hermione tiene razón; comentó Neville con los ojos de emoción.

Terminando de comer se fueron a la siguiente clase: Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick donde verían como hacer que los pinturas, imágenes en los libros o los mismos retratos tuvieran movimiento (o mejor dicho vida), era un encantamiento muy útil y divertido.

Hermione lo logro al quinto intento, pero Harry en el primer intento, el profesor concedió quince puntos a Gryffindor, esa clase la compartían con los Ravenclaws, las hermanas Patil se habían sentado juntas y Padme (hermana de Parvati) observaba con interés a Harry.

Por estar tan distraída (sin quitarle la vista al chico) en el encantamiento que hacia la Ravenclaw sobre una fotografía familiar, no se dio cuenta cuando logro hacer el hechizo, pero de un momento a otro algo salió mal, ya que inmediatamente en lugar de que las personas se movieran y sonrieran, se escucho un chasquido y en la foto todos gritaban mientras que sus cabezas ardían en fuego.

Los curiosos que estaban cerca de ella, comenzaron al reír al ver como en la foto Padme, vestida con pantalones deslavados de mezclilla de color verde y una blusa de tirantes blanca comenzaba a correr desesperada y lanzaba gritos estridentes. Todos escucharon y vieron como Padme se ponía roja, trataba de arreglar desesperada la foto, pero al fallar en su intento oculto el rostro en el hombro de su hermana gemela.

El profesor con un ligero movimiento hizo que las personas en la fotografía dejaran de quemarse la cabeza. Le recomendó a la chica fijarse mejor en el movimiento en la varita a la hora de hacer el hechizo. Al final de la clase todos comentaban divertidos como se había terminado Padme en la fotografía.

Por la noche Harry se encontraba sentado al lado de Hermione en una de las mesas de su casa terminando la tarea de aquel día; realmente Harry se esforzaba más en las clases, no quería perder ante la castaña, además de que ahora como era más poderoso, necesitaba poder dominar poco a poco sus poderes, con ayuda de las mascotas y de los entrenamientos especiales que tenían cada fin de semana por las mañanas y las clases en la escuela.

La castaña dejo su pluma sobre la mesa y frotándose los ojos del sueño que comenzaba atener, Harry estaba escribiendo las últimas palabras, al terminar miro embelesado a su amiga que se veía hermosa.

---Me voy a dormir; dijo ella con voz cansada.

---Si, yo también; repuso el apartando la vista de su amiga.

---Oye... antes de que retires a tu dormitorio quiero preguntarte algo, espero no ser un poco indiscreta; dijo ella como reflexionando algo.

---Claro, pregúntame

---¿Qué paso con tu chica?; pregunto de golpe mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

---Ah... eso, pues... verás, no se como explicártelo.

En realidad no sabía que decirle, ya que tal chica no existía, supuestamente le había dicho que amaba a otra y corto con ella por eso y protegerla de Voldemort, más nunca le dijo como era la "supuesta chica" y como había ido creciendo ese sentimiento.

Hermione pensaba que no quería decirle, pues tal vez él creía que no era muy adecuado hablar de eso con ella, su ex novia, pensaba que tal vez para él no le era nada agradable decirle sabiendo que aún ella lo amaba. Pero ella necesitaba saber, aunque eso le doliera en el alma.

---Se que te es difícil decirme, pero me importa tu felicidad.

---Gracias por preocuparte por mi felicidad, pero no puedo decirte; se excuso él dándole la espalda a la chica.

---Bien, creo que me mejor me voy; dijo ella, se fue por las escaleras que llevan al dormitorio de las chicas, se sentía triste, no lo podía negar... amaba cada vez más a Harry, quería verlo feliz aunque le partiera en dos su corazón al saber que su felicidad no esta a su lado.

Mientras que Harry se sentía un idiota, la amaba y ella a él, pero por estúpido termino con ella, y por mas que quisiera regresar con ella no lo haría, no quería arriesgarla, ya de por si lo estaba por ser su amiga... sería peor si Voldemort se enterara que la amaba.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban silenciosamente ambos, comenzó a llegar el correo, dos lechuzas se posaron delante de Hermione, mientras que a Harry lo hicieron seis lechuzas.

Hermione abrió primero una, mientras que Harry hacia lo mismo. La carta de Harry era de Sirius donde le preguntaba si se encontraba bien que si no le había vuelto a pasar algo, le había comentado que esperaba verlo en la primera excursión a Hogsmeade, y muchas otras cosas más.

---Es de Víctor; exclamo de pronto emocionada Hermione haciendo que Harry dejara de prestar atención a la carta de su padrino.

---¿De quién?; preguntó sin entender.

---Víctor... Víctor Krum; dijo emocionada aún, quito el otro sobre enrollado de la segunda lechuza y esta emprendió el vuelo en cuanto se la hubo desatado, era el periódico el Profeta; ella lo dejo en la mes ay comenzó a leer la carta del búlgaro.

Harry se puso de pronto celoso. ¡¡Como diablos se atrevía ese... a escribirle! pensaba para si mismo, es que acaso no entendió el no de Hermione, cuando le pidió que fueran novios. Tenia unas inmensas ganas de tener enfrente al bulgarcito para decirle que no se acercara más a ella. Se estaba enojando otra vez, de las veces en que su enojo era más de lo normal, trataba de tranquilizarse pero no podía, de solo ver la extensa carta que le había escrito a ella y esta leyendo, mientras ponía diferentes expresiones. Eso fue lo que más le dolió y enojo a la vez; de pronto temió que se alejara de su lado.

Un ruido sordo se escullo en todo el comedor, la causa fue que de pronto, sin razón alguna, los vasos explotaron enfrente de los alumnos y profesores; algunos tenían sus vasos en su manos, otros a su lado, pero todos se quedaron de pronto callados observando añicos los vasos.

Hermione pego tal brinco de la impresión y miro extrañada el resto de los vasos esparcidos en toda la mesa; Harry que estaba en frente de ella, estaba todavía algo alterado, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la calma, poso su mirada en la mesa de profesores y vio con horror que todos ahí lo observaban sin pestañar.

---Harry que...; comenzó Hermione

Pero antes de que ella pudiera articular algo, se levanto con ímpetu y salió del gran comedor; ella volteó a ver al director, este también la miraba y comprendió que Harry fue el causante del incidente, pero no comprendía, ¿Qué había pasado para que se enojara de esa forma?

Harry caminaba con prisa, dirigiendo al cuarto secreto, donde ahí podría pensar con mayor tranquilidad, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y controlar de nueva cuenta su carácter, no podía darse el lujo de dejar aflorar su enojo así como así.

Se paro frente a un retrato donde se apreciaba un castillo del siglo pasado, estaba cerca de la torre este del colegio, miro a ambos lados del pasillo y al no ver a nadie volvió a posar su mirada en el retrato.

---Leyendas y mitos; dijo con voz clara, después atravesó el cuadro, en vez de este se hiciera a un lado. Camino por un pasillo que era iluminado por antorchas que flotaban en el aire, al final estaba una puerta, la entrada al cuarto secreto.

Entro, miró todo el cuarto verificando que estaba deshabitado, se podía apreciar los estandartes de las cuatro casas colgados en las esquinas, las espadas cruzadas entre sí estaban en la pared que estaba enfrente de él, jeroglíficos en todas las paredes, los arcos colgados y casi al fondo de la habitación, se podía ver claramente las estatuas rodeadas por bolas de fuego, agua, nieve y trueno, sin contra con los retratos que se habían despertado al escuchar a alguien entrar.

Necesitaba sacar ese coraje, así que saco su varita de su túnica y comenzó a practicar deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor con el hechizo Tiftgobus, para después regresarlo a la normalidad con el contrahechizo Sumbylf.

Realmente el practicar hechizos lo tranquilizaba de sobre manera, eso y el quidditch era lo único que podía hacer calmar o sacra su coraje de una forma. Mas tranquilo decidió ir a clases, apenas tenía cinco minutos para ir con Hagrid a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Al llegar a la cabaña del semi gigante, vio que la clase estaba a punto de comenzar, corriendo los últimos tramos que le faltaban, llegó cansado y casi sin aliento a la clase. Ese día Hagrid se encontraba muy contento.

---Harry, que bueno que llegues a tiempo, siéntate por favor; pidió el profesor.

Harry se sentó sin protestar, la verdad se había cansado correr esa distancia en menos de diez minutos, Hermione disimuladamente se acerco a él, mientras que Hagrid empezaba a dar su clase.

---Bueno este año, este día comenzaremos estudiar unas criaturas muy interesantes, quiero advertirles que deben de ser cuidadosos y respetuoso con ellas, son animales muy tiernos pero cuando se enojan, mejor tengan cuidado con ellas.

Fue al huerto de calabazas que se encontraba detrás de su cabaña, pronto los chicos comenzaron a dar unos pasos atrás, sabían perfectamente que los animales buenos y tiernos según Hagrid, en realidad eran criaturas espantosas y muy agresivas.

Y no se habían equivocado, pues Hagrid pronto volvió con una pequeña caja, en la cual, al destaparla los alumnos gritaron al ver a unas criaturas realmente repugnantes, estas eran mil veces peor que todas las que habían visto en los cursos anteriores. Eran completamente negras azuladas, en su espaldas tenían algo como picos, su boca totalmente deforme y sus ojos tan rojos que daban miedo verlos.

Su piel era totalmente lisa y pegajosa a la vez, lo peor de todo era el aroma que desprendían en aquellos momentos. Hagrid los miraba con sus ojitos brillantes de la emoción; las chicas ponían cara de asco, algunas con ganas de vomitar ahí mismo, pero los chicos no se quedaban atrás, se tapaban con su túnica la nariz, Neville no pudo evitar casi caer desmayado del olor, Seamus hablaba con voz chillona, haciendo comentarios nada agradables de esas cosas, parecía una niña pequeña reclamando por su paleta de hielo.

---Estas hermosas criaturas se llaman Tremsp, ahora son apenas una crías, tendrán que alimentarlos y ponerles un nombre, solo será por un mes; comentó entusiasta a la clase.

Las caras de miedo no se hicieron esperar por los alumnos, las caras de horror que pusieron al saber que durante un maldito mes, estarían cuidando a esas repugnantes bestias. La caja se empezó a mover, asiendo que los que estaban más cerca de ahí retrocedieran; las chicas murmuraban entre si sobre eso y miraban con desaprobación al profesor.

---Será en equipos de cuatro, por favor tomen uno por equipo y comiencen a trabajar, antes deben de saber que cada vez que se sientan amenazados, despedirán ese olor, así que no se extrañen cuando pase. También que si se sienten protegidos y queridos despedirán un olor muy delicioso; si llegan a enojar podrían atacarlos (algo que ningún alumno dudo ni un instante).

Nadie entendió las palabras de Hagrid, como esas cosas se podían sentir protegidos, y sobre todo queridos, dudaban que alguno de ellos llegará e querer a esas asquerosas criaturas, menos que fueran capaces de despedir un aroma no oloroso.

Harry, Hermione, Seamus y Parvati hicieron equipo, cogieron uno mediano, este de pronto despidió un aroma mucho peor, encogiéndose aún más, Seamus que lo había cogido junto con Harry pusieron cara de fuchi, volteando su cabeza a un lado.

---Bien, lo primero es ponerle nombre; comenzó a decir Hermione.

---Ehhh...; artículo Parvati sin poder encontrar algo adecuado a eso.

---No tengo ni la más remota idea; dijo de pronto Seamus.

---Que les parece Tristan; propuso Harry.

---No crees que es un poco, nosé... siento que es un nombre para una persona; opino Seamus.

---Puede, pero tampoco le vamos a poner un nombre grotesco; dijo esta vez Hermione.

Se quedaron unos segundos pensando, a ninguno se le ocurrió un nombre que no fuera tan ofensivo, ni nada trillado. Harry pensaba que ese nombre no le quedaba como anillo al dedo, pero tampoco estaba del todo mal.

---Apoyo a Harry; ese nombre esta al menos decente, algo que es demasiado para esta criatura; dijo Parvati rompiendo el silencio.

---Opino igual; dijo Hermione, Seamus al final acepto y Tremsp se quedo con el nombre de Tristan.

Les dio mucho asco tener que alimentar a la criatura, la comida en si no era desagradable, pero tener que ayudar a la criatura tener que darle en la boca con las manos, fue lo repulsivo que llegaron hacer. Al final e la clase le pusieron un collar en el pequeño cuello que tenia, grabando en una placa de bronce su nombre.

Al entrar al castillo, la profesora McGonagall se acerco a Harry, que estaba acompañado por Hermione y Parvati (Seamus se había quedado atrás, Lavander pidió hablar con él a solas).

---Potter, te espero en mi despacho a las cinco junto a la señorita Weasley, ella ya esta informada, sea puntual, por favor; dicho esto se marcho por otro pasillo.

Durante el resto del día Harry se había puesto muy atento en las clases, en Pociones, el profesor Snape intento quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por la poción de Harry, pero fue grande la sorpresa del profesor, al ver que la poción del chico estaba en perfectas condiciones (la primera vez que lo había hecho el mismo por su cuenta), Hermione se quedo impresionada, pero el que estaba mas así era el chico, ¿Desde cuando Pociones era su fuerte?.

Ya en la tarde, en la hora de la comida no hubo otro incidente como en la mañana, pero no por eso, los profesores le quitaron la vista de encima al chico de cabello azebache, que trataba de disimular no darse cuenta de ese detalle. Hermione había intentado que el chico le dijera que le había pasado, pero Harry no le respondía nada.

Junto con Ginny, se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall, a entrar, la profesora revisaba unos papeles que guardo inmediatamente cuando los chicos entraban. Con las manos les pidió que tomaran asiento ambos, al hacerlos, la profesora los miraba seria, un poco más d elo normal en ella.

---Bien, creo que sabrán para que los llame, cinco integrantes tendremos que buscar para el nuevo equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, también escoger al nuevo capitán; dijo ella.

Los chicos permanecieron callados, sin decir ni una palabra a la profesora que estaba enfrente de ellos, la profesora poso su mirada en Harry y dijo.

---Serás el nuevo capitán, quiero que hagas lo mejor posible para ganar la copa este año.

---Si profesora; ya lo sospechaba desde que Hermione había hecho ese comentario, pero escucharlo de los labios de McGonagall era muy diferente.

---Colocaran este letrero en la tabla de anuncios de la sala común, donde citaran a los interesados pasado mañana por la tarde a las tres de la tarde; dijo la profesora entregándole el letrero a Harry.

---Profesora, quisiera renunciar a mi cargo como guardiana; dijo Ginny tímidamente.

Tanto Harry como la profesora voltearon y miraron fijamente a la pelirroja, que agachaba la cabeza en esos momentos. ÉL no se explicaba porque lo había dicho.

---¿Podría decirme por que quiere eso, señorita Weasley?; pregunto la profesora.

---Ya no me considero capaz; se excuso ella.

---Lo siento pero no puedo hacer tal cosa, es muy buena y me atrevería a decir que no hay nadie mejor que usted.

---Pero...

---Si es por...; comenzó a decir Harry, el se refería a que los ánimos se le habían ido después de lo de su hermano.

---En parte es por eso, Harry; lo corto ella, sabía lo que él trataba de decir.

---Lo siento, pero dije que no, no se preocupe, usted tiene que seguir con su vida normal; dijo la profesora dando por finalizado el asunto.

Ambos salieron del despacho y en silencio emprendieron camino a la sala común. Cada uno pensando en sus problemas, el chico trataría de subirles los ánimos a la menor de los Weasley, reconocía que no sería fácil peor tampoco imposible.

Llegando a la sala común, Harry pegó el letrero que decía "Mañana a las tres de la tarde en el campo de quidditch, se llevaran a cabo las selecciones para las pruebas de tres cazadores y dos golpeadores. A partir de segundo año podrán realizar las pruebas cada uno con su propia escoba. Atte. Minerva McGonagall". Los que se encontraban por ahí, se arremolinaron alrededor del letrero y comenzaron a comentar entusiasmados entre ellos.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione, esta la abrazo y comenzó hablar en susurros, mientras que Harry colgaba el letrero, al terminar se fue a sentar junto a ella y ayudo a Hermione a subirles los ánimos y convencerla de quitarle esa idea de querer salir del equipo.

Ella al final se los agradeció y les dedico una tímida sonrisa, diciéndoles que eran los mejores amigos que tenia, Colin junto con su hermano Dennis se acercaron emocionados.

---Harry intentare entrar en el equipo, espero que tenga suerte; saltaba emocionado Colin alrededor de ellos mientras que Dennis sonreía con su hermano.

---Suerte entonces a los dos; contesto Harry.

---Gracias; dijeron al unísono los hermanos. Muy contentos se fueron cada uno con sus amigos.

Ginny se puso más contenta al ser contagiada por la alegría de su compañero Colin. Harry y Hermione lo notaron y decidieron pedirle ayuda al chico en subirles los ánimos juntos a la pelirroja.

Al día siguiente a las tres de la tarde, muchos estaban esperando en el campo de quidditch con sus escobas en las manos, había de diversos grados, algunos estaban nervioso, otros impacientes por demostrar sus habilidades.

De pronto en se vio a los lejos a la profesora McGnagall con Ginny y Harry por detrás, ellos iban con el uniforme del equipo y sus escobas en mano. Al llegar donde todos se encontraban, la profesora saco dos pergaminos, un tintero y dos plumas.

---Todos se anotaran en este pergamino, pondrán su nombre y grado, la señorita Weasley anotara a los que harán la prueba de golpeador y el señor Potter a los cazadores; indico con voz autoritaria la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

Pronto se encontraban dos filas, se apuntaban en el pergamino correspondiente; cuando todos estuvieron inscritos, la profesora los cayo (de los murmullos de excitación), con una señal en las manos la siguieron al centro del campo.

---Bien, ahora les haremos diferentes pruebas para probar sus habilidades en la posición que hayan escogido, al final, nosotros los evaluaremos y dentro de dos días se darán a conocer los resultados en el tablón de anuncios de la casa; dijo dirigiéndose a todos, que la escuchaban con atención.

Harry y Ginny mientras habían ido por las pelotas, que estaba guardadas en una caja, cuando llegaron al lado de la profesora. Esperaron a que les diera en que iban a consistir la prueba para cazadores y golpeadores.

---Primero comenzaremos con la prueba de los cazadores, dos de ustedes, junto con el joven Potter, trataran de anotar en los aros, como todos saben, la señorita Weasley por ser guardiana, detendrá todos esos tiros, les evaluaremos que tan buenos son dando pases y capaces de anotar; los miraba seriamente dando a entender que dieran lo mejor de ellos. ---Bien comencemos con...; decía mientras miraba la lista.

Habían pasado ya diez compañeros, algunos eran muy buenos dando pases, pero solo dos habían logrado anotar dos tantos cada uno a la pelirroja. Harry era muy buen cazador, y trataba de hacer pases sencillos a los chicos, pero había ocasiones en que no tenía otra que dar pasos muy difíciles y exigirles que aumentaran la velocidad en sus escobas (lograban dar pases, pero iban a un velocidad realmente pésima).

---Creevey, Colin y Creevey, Dennis; hablo frustrada la profesora, (la razón era porque a este paso, tendrían dificultades en encontrar a cazadores) y la verdad no tenía muchas esperanzas de que uno de ellos fuera muy bueno.

Harry estaba montado en su escoba a diez metros de altura, miraba como los hermanos Creevey volaban hacia él, los tres se pusieron en posición y cuando escucharon el pitido del silbato que la profesora, volaron en dirección a los aros, donde Ginny ya los estaba esperando. Decidido el chico de cabellos azebaches, lanzo la Quaffe a Colin que la cogió con gran agilidad (para sorpresa de todos), luego se la pasó a su hermano que también de igual manera, entonces comenzaron acelerar la escoba, Harry también lo hizo y pronto los tres lograban pases buenos. Estando cerca de la portería, Harry se la paso a Dennis, este volando en zizac con su hermano también, se pasaban mutuamente la pelota roja, Ginny seguía la pelota, pero pronto se comenzó a marear, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, pero no pudo reaccionar cuando Dennis logro que la quaffe entrara velozmente por el aro de en medio.

Realmente, ambos hermanos se sincronizaron muy bien con Harry, pronto este les comenzó a exigir más, Dennis y Colin muy contentos lo obedecían, lograban pases que hasta el momento ninguno había logrado; la profesora en esos momentos tenía sus ojitos entrecerrados con un brillo especial, no eran muy buenos en su materia, pero no podía decir lo mismo mientras lo veía jugar de ese modo.

Diez minutos mas tarde, le toco el turno a Lavander en compañía de una chica de cuarto año, llamada Darla, también ellas eran muy buenas; los pases que lograban eran muy difíciles de hacer y Harry poco a poco les ordenaba aumentar la velocidad, la profesora también estaba contenta, ya tenía a mas candidatos de donde elegir.

En total habían sido cerca de veinte que postulaban para ser cazadores, de plano unos tenían que regresar al primer año a tomar lecciones de vuelo y otros practicar más los pases, en total, solo cinco destacaron, los hermanos Colin y Dennis, Lavander, Darla y Jonathan; este último era el que menos goles había notado, pero al igual que los otros lograba hacer pasos muy buenos.

---Bien ahora la prueba para los golpeadores, los que hicieron de cazadores, pueden retirarse. La profesora McGonagall les dijo, aguardo a que se fueran para hablar nuevamente. ---Los cazadores tendrán que proteger a la señorita Weasley y al joven Potter, que estarán lanzándose pases con la quaffe, ellos podrán decirles que manden a las Bludgers a un lugar especifico. Bien, comencemos...

En este caso, los que postulaban para golpeadores, eran muy bueno, pronto la profesora se dio cuenta que estaría difícil de escoger a dos candidatos para el equipo. Todos casi lograban apartar las Bludgers, pero tenían uno que otro error, un error que casi deja Ginny sin nariz.

---Finnigan, Seamus y Clamp, Tifany; dijo la profesora leyendo la lista del pergamino.

Algo nervioso se monto en su escoba Seamus, a su lado, la chica pasaba su pierna por el palo de la escoba, dando un golpe seco en el suelo, ambos llegaron a la altura de Harry y Ginny, que al escuchar el sonido del silbato, comenzaron darse pasos por todo el campo, pronto, las pelotas negras y muy pesadas, comenzaron a perseguirlos, Seamus se esforzaba al máximo en no permitir que golpearan a su amigo ó a la pelirroja; la chica Tifany lograba a la perfección desviarlas muy fácilmente.

Poco a poco, Seamus confiaba más en sus habilidades, haciendo que el nerviosismo se le esfumara pronto, con mayor facilidad lograba sus objetivos, cuando Ginny le indicaba a donde enviar una bludger, él lo lograba con éxito.

Después de otros diez minutos, un chico de segundo y uno de quinto, jugaban excelente hasta que una buldger se le fue directo a la cae del chico de segundo y casi se cae de la escoba. Ginny sufrió un roce en su brazo izquierdo cuando recibía la quaffe; Harry recibió un golpe en la nuca y uno en el codo.

Al final de las pruebas, todos los participantes se fueron muy contentos a la sala común; Harry y Ginny se habían dado una ducha rápida en los vestidores y acompañaron a la profesora a su despacho para ver a quien escogían.

Cuando hubieron escogido entre los tres, la profesora puso en un cartel el nombre del nuevo equipo de Gryffindor, poniendo en primer lugar a Harry al lado de las letras plateadas que decían "Capitán del Gryffindor".

Exactamente dos días después, como lo había dicho la profesora, el cartel se encontraba en el tablón de anuncios de la casa de los leones, donde tenía el nombre de los tres cazadores, dos golpeadores, la guardiana y el capitán y buscador (como primer lugar).

Seamus que bajaba algo adormilado, vio a unos chicos de primero tirandose unos a otros por ser los primeros en leer el cartel, con rapidez se acerco y aventó sin querer a los chicos de primer año.

---Seamus, no los empujes de esa manera; le reprocho Hermione, mientras en su túnica relucía su insignia como prefecta de la casa.

Parvati y Lavander se encontraban con ella, las tres sentadas en los cómodos sillones, mientras platicaban animadamente. Harry bajaba en esos momentos junto con Dean y Neville.

---Si... ¡¡¡Si!... ¡¡¡SIIII! Se escucharon los gritos de victoria de Seamus que feliz saltaba y daba vueltas sobre si mismo muy eufórico, había logrado entrar en el equipo como golpeador. ---¡¡¡Lavander, tu también entraste al equipo, dijo contento posando la mirada en la chica.

---Lose, las chicas me estaban felicitando; dijo ella simplemente con una gran sonrisa.

Parvati se levanto de su lugar y se acerco contenta a su novio, esta apunto de darle un beso en la boca, pero recordó a tiempo que Lavander aún no se enteraba de su relación con él, así que le dio un abrazo susurrándole al oído que más tarde le daría las felicitaciones como se debía.

El tablero contenía lo siguiente...

EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR 

**Capitán de Gryffindor y buscador**: Harry Potter.

**Guardiana**: Ginny Weasley

**Cazadoras**: Lavander Brown, Colin Creevey y Dennis Creevey.

**Golpeadores**: Seamus Finnigan y Tifany Luxemburgo.

Cuando el resto de los juegos integrantes vio el cartel, saltaron como locos, los hermanos Creevey saltaron al cuello de Harry, que se cayo con ellos encima, pronto todos estaban riendo y para celebrarlo fueron a traer comida de las cocinas para hacer una pequeña fiesta en la sala.

Lavander le había pedido tener una cita a Seamus, algo que sorprendió a Parvati, que se atraganto con el jugo de calabaza que tomaba en esos momentos, lanzo una mirada inquietante a su novio que asintió muy nervioso. Su novia con evidente enfado se fue a su cuarto a descansar, según les había informado en esos momentos y sin despedirse de nadie se fue de ahí, los únicos que sabían que sucedía eran Harry y Hermione.


	11. Capítulo 11 Salida a Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 11**

Salida a Hogsmeade 

---¡¡¡¡Hipócrita!; exclamo una voz de mujer en todo la sala común.

---Acéptalo ya, no quise lastimarte pero así se dieron las cosas; dijo otra voz femenina.

Era un viernes en la tarde, algunos que estaban ahí habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, para observar a un par de chicas discutiendo. Harry que estaba en compañía de Seamus, Neville y Dean en su cuarto, bajaron al escuchar los gritos.

Al bajar las escaleras, Harry vio que eran Parvati y Lavander discutiendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Seamus inmediatamente supo del porque de la discusión y se acerco a ambas chicas. Estas al verlo se acercaron a él.

---Es cierto, Seamus, que tú y ella andan desde el año pasado; dijo Lavander casi al borde de las lágrimas.

---Lavander yo no quiero verte así; dijo el chico agarrandola de lo hombros.

---¡¡¡¡Contéstame!; exclamo desesperada, apartándose del chico, mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos.

---Si; fue lo único que dijo, mientras que Parvati lo abrazaba.

---NOOOOO; grito ella dando varios pasos atrás, negando con la cabeza, aquello le resultaba doloroso, estaba enamorada de él, cuando su mejor amiga era su novia y no le habían dicho nada ninguno de los dos hasta ese momento.

---Tienes que entender Lavander; dijo Parvati más tranquila acercándose a su amiga.

--PLAF--; se escucho fuerte cuando una mano se alzo en los aires y golpeo la mejilla de Parvati dejándola roja al instante. La chica miro a su amiga que ya estaba llorando amargadamente y pronto le invadió la tristeza, pues no quería dañarla de esa forma.

---TRAIDORA... TRAIDORA... ERES UNA MALA AMIGA; grito fuera de si la chica abalanzándose sobre su amiga.

Seamus inmediatamente separo a Lavander y protegió a su novia de ella, usando su cuerpo entre ambas. Lavander lo miraba mientras que más lágrimas salían a flote. Hermione que se encontraba ahí leyendo, había observado todo sin hacer nada, pues eso era algo que iba a ser inevitable, pero decidió intervenir al ver como intento golpear a su amiga.

---Basta Lavander, no permitiré que la golpes; dijo ella agarrando a la chica de los brazos, que trataba de apartar a Seamus de Parvati para golpearla.

---NO TE METAS EN ESTO HERMIONE; grito apartándola de un empujón.

---¡¡¡¡Ya basta!; dijo Seamus.

---DESDE ESTE MOMENTO DEJAS DE SER MI AMIGA PARVATI; dicho esto, se fue por el retrato de la dama gorda como un huracán.

Harry había ayudado a Hermione a levantarse, ya que había perdido el equilibrio cuando la empujo; todos estaban de mirones y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos en voz alta (nada disimulados). Parvati se abrazaba de su novio mientras lloraba, este la abrazaba y trataba de consolarla.

---Bien, todos retírense de aquí, sino les quito cinco puntos a cada uno; se escuchó decir la voz autoritaria de Hermione, realmente era muy buena prefecta.

Todos se fueron protestando de la sala común, al final solo estaban los cuatro (Seamus, Parvati, Hermione y Harry). Los dos últimos sin saber que hacer en una situación como esta, pero si algo estaba claro, era que ambos apoyaban incondicionalmente a Seamus y Parvati.

Días anteriores, en la supuesta cita de Seamus y Lavander, resultó no ser muy agradable para el chico, mas bien le resulto muy incomodo, para el colmo le había costado que su novia Parvati lo perdonara, Lavander comenzó a sospechar que con alguien estaba saliendo el chico de sus sueños, pero muy lejos de atinar que se trataba de su mejor amiga.

La chica Patil tomo la decisión de confesarle de una buena vez que era novia de él, además se lo tenía que decir ese mismo mes, como habían acordado hace tiempo. Aprovecho para decírselo cuando ella le comento de sus sospechas, pensando que era lo mejor, pero jamás se le llegó a ocurrir que clase reacción podría tomar su amiga.

Parvati mientras lloraba en el hombro de su novio, culpándose en su interior y saber que había perdido a su mejor amiga que tuvo desde el primer año en el colegio; Hermione no sabía que hacer, intercambio una mirada de preocupación con Harry.

Seamus decidió sacarla de la sala común y llevarla a caminar por los jardines del colegio; así que ambos se quedaron solos, la chica agarro su libro y salió de la sala común sin decir ni una palabra.

El chico lo que único que pudo hacer fue seguirla con la mirada y dar un largo suspiro cuando ella había cerrado la puerta tras de si, se dejo caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones.

Genial se dijo mentalmente, la mente de Harry estaba muy confusa y con muchas preocupaciones, ahora había que sumarle la situación con Seamos y Parvati, le importaba la relación de ellos, eran muy buenos con él y lo apoyaban incondicionalmente en todo; además Seamus también sentía el vació que ocasiones Harry sentía por las mañanas al ver cuatro camas en la habitación.

Voldemort era otra de sus preocupaciones, que demonios se encontraba haciendo, no le gustaba para nada que él y toda la bola de idiotas de sus mortífagos se mantuvieran en inactividad, cierto que era horrible cuando atacaban pero lo peor era cuando no hacían nada, ya que la angustia estaba presente.

El entrenamiento con las mascotas, la última sesión que había tenido con ellos, noto cierta traba en si mismo respecto a algo, el problema era que no sabía porque; las mascotas habían adoptado de pronto una cara de nerviosismo, y por más que el chico intentara saber el porque, estos no le respondieron.

Los dichosos "sueños"…. Maldita sea, eso lo traía peor, por más que exprimía todo su cerebro en encontrar una razón lógica al porque los tenía, no sabía absolutamente para nada, ya había tenido bastante de ellos… donde el colegio era atacado; donde mantenía conversaciones con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado; donde este hacia comentarios sin sentido; el castillo negro; cuando el intentaba hacerle daño a esa chica del vestido rojo; otro más donde algo había pasado para que su padrino llorara en silencio; otra donde Harry atacaba a la Orden del Fénix personalmente estando en el mismo bando que Voldemort. Eran otros muchos más… donde ninguno de ellos era reconfortante.

Y por último… Hermione, no podía resistir más, si no hacia algo pronto no sería capaz de responder a sus actos, estaba seguro que la volvería a besar y tal vez algo más… de solo recordar la situación en su armario; que por cierto se culpaba una y mil veces por tremenda idiotez había hecho, aunque no se hubieran acostado, si que había pasado algo, que él comenzó.

No podía con tantas cosas dentro de él, estaba a punto de explotar de la desesperación de poder hacer algo, hasta que se acordó de algo, no lo ayudaría a solucionar algunos de sus problemas, pero si podría quitarle al menos un poco de peso.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, se dirigió rápidamente a su baúl, un poco agitado (corrió para llegar más pronto) saco el pensadero, como lo había hecho antes metió en el algunas cosas como la situación con sus amigos, lo de las mascotas y con Hermione.

Un poco mas calmado, decidió volar un rato, para despejar su mente, al poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta y girarlo, cerro los ojos al percibir una luz roja que lleno la habitación por completo.

Cuando la luz bajo su intensidad, se volteó con rapidez y vio que aquella luz provenía de su baúl, con desconcierto se acerco y saco la piedra que en esos momentos estaba de un rojo más intenso.

La observaba fijamente, y sintió algo recorrer por todo su cuerpo, un mareo repentino le dio y sin saber exactamente lo que hacía se metió la piedra dentro de su túnica…

Sentía algo… no sabía exactamente que era, pero le resultaba algo extraño y muy fuerte, llevaba la escoba y dirigiéndose al campo de Quidditch llego, estuvo volando durante un buen rato.

Sin previo aviso le vino una adrenalina muy fuerte, sin pensarlo dos veces viro bruscamente y cruzo el campo completo a toda velocidad; sin que se diera cuenta la piedra comenzó a tornarse de un rojo tenuemente...

Días después Harry se encontraba en el cuarto secreto, Hermione también se encontraba ahí, ahora les estaban enseñando una poción mortal (estaba prohibida enseñarla en la escuela) bajo la supervisión del querido profesor de todo el colegio, Severus Sanpe era muy odioso por todos alumnos (excepto Slytherin), pero en el entrenamiento especial que les daba a ellos dos, era aún peor, como el profesor de pelo sangriento sabía que comenzaban a mejorar bastante, comenzó a exigirles más durante las clases.

Harry era el que mas sufría, Hermione era un genio en pociones, pero él comenzaba a mejorar poco a poco y eso le ayudaba en las clases, si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora, no se las vería negras en pociones y podría tener más oportunidad de ganarle a la chica en la apuesta.

Durante aquellos días, el ojiverde iba bien en las clases, claro que destacaba más en ciertas materias, Hermione tampoco se daba por vencida. Los entrenamientos de quidditch ya habían comenzado y casi todo es perfecto, sino fuera por que Lavander no le hablaba a Seamus, y este no sabía si sentirse culpable o no darle importancia, además le molestaba el hecho de que Madame Hooch supervisara todos los entrenamientos.

Los entrenamientos con las mascotas, cada entrenamiento que tenían era mas pesado que el otro, además eso lo agotaba mucho los fines de semana y casi siempre dormía alrededor de trece horas para poder recuperar energías. Pero algo que Harry no paso por desapercibido fue el comportamiento y las acciones de las mascotas, la traba que tenia hacia que constantemente Harry cayera agotado antes de lo normal y que a su vez las mascotas suspendieran las sesiones de entrenamiento.

---Señor Potter, no se distraiga y ponga atención en lo que agrega en el caldero; lo regaño una voz fría a su espalda.

A malas maneras Harry volvió poner atención a lo que hacía, estaba pensando en todo eso y como poder mejorar ciertas cosas, cuando la voz del profesor lo sobresalto; Hermione lo miro durante unos breves segundos.

---Bien, ahora sus pociones deberán comenzar a tornarse de color grisáceo; volvió hablar el profesor juntando las yemas de sus dedos.

Las pociones de ambos chicos estaban de ese color, el profesor les anuncio que su hora terminaba, salió con paso firme del cuarto mientras su túnica ondeaba en el aire; los chicos guardaron sus cosas, ahora tenían tres horas de defensa con el profesor Lupin y la profesora Annalisia.

Mientras esperaban, Harry comenzó a observar el techo, donde se podía ver una gran cascada, verla por unos minutos hacía que se relajara un poco; Hermione mientras lo observaba sin poder retirar su mirada, verlo así... esa mirada que la volvía loca.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, queriendo quitarse aquellos sentimientos que sentía por él con más intensidad que antes, sabía que debía olvidarlo y continuar su vida normal, donde ahora era de nuevo la mejor amiga y ex novia.

Se paro para caminar un poco, pero sin querer cayo contra al suelo al pisar con su zapato parte de su túnica. Harry se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse; le tendió su mano y ella dudando un poco al principio, termino por aceptar su ayuda.

Al levantarse quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, Hermione bajo la mirada y Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue observarla, recorrió con su mirada todo su cuerpo y se detuvo al ver que aún estaban agarrados de la mano.

Hermione levanto la vista y lo miró fijamente y siguiendo sus impulsos lo besó tiernamente, Harry se quedó sorprendido pero pronto comenzó a corresponder el beso, la mano que tenia libre la llevó hasta el rostro de la chica tocando su piel con delicadeza, mientras que su otra mano tenía sujetaba la de ella, la soltó lentamente para después posar su mano alrededor de la cintura de ella. Hermione había llevado sus manos al cuello de él.

Era un beso muy tierno, ambos no habían podido contenerse sin probar los labios del otro; pero Hermione reaccionó de pronto, volviendo a la realidad, donde Harry amaba a otra chica (supuestamente) y eran ahora simplemente amigos, aparto su rostro bruscamente de él.

Se alejo pidiendo disculpas por tal atrevimiento y diciéndole a Harry que no lo volvería hacer; el pobre chico no pudo decirle nada (aún seguía con la idea de que para protegerla lo mejor posible, era de esa forma).

---No te preocupes; le dijo el chico con tristeza, aunque deseaba profundamente que no lo cumpliera.

Justo en ese momento hicieron sus aparición el profesor Lupin y la profesora Annalisia; que notaron bien que algo había pasado por las caras de ambos chicos. No preguntaron la razón, puesto el motivo de estar ahí, era el entrenamiento que se les daba cada fin de semana.

---Bueno, comencemos con la clase; hablo la profesora finalmente.

Los chicos se acercaron un poco hasta ambos profesores y prestaron atención a las indicaciones de ese día. Lupin había notado que Harry estaba diferente, a veces percibía por unos breves segundos un aura que lo rodeaba, pero no sabía con exactitud de que era esa aura y el porque.

---Hoy se enfrentaran con nosotros a un duelo, cada uno se enfrentara a ambos (dijo señalándose a si mismo y a la profesora) usando los hechizos que han aprendido hasta ahora.

Ambos chicos asintieron en silencio (Hermione se encontraba un poco alejada de Harry), el rostro que tenía rojo de la vergüenza por lo sucedió hace unos minutos había desaparecido. La primera en combatir sería ella, así que sacando su varita de su túnica y poniéndose en posición de defensa, con los profesores enfrente de esta, dio inicio al duelo.

---Locomotor...

---Protego; se dijo la chica así misma con la varita, protegiéndose del hechizo de la profesora.

---Reduccio; pronuncio el profesor con su varita apuntando al escudo de Hermione.

El escudo protector resistió el ataque, pero se noto como comenzaba a debilitarse, Hermione directamente quito el escudo y se agacho justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de su profesora.

---Bombarda; grito ella apuntando a una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la profesora.

La mesa exploto en mil pedazos, la profesora se cubrió con ambas manos, haciendo que Hermione aprovechara el tiempo para contraatacar el profesor.

---Impedimenta, pronuncio el profesor haciendo que el hechizo de la chica quedara por unos segundos congelado en el aire, justo cuando se había quitado del lugar, el hechizo paso por ahí, hasta dar contra la pared.

---Expelliarmus; lanzo la profesora inmediatamente.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo a tiempo y la varita salto de sus manos por unos segundos, ya que con la otra mano la cogió en el aire y comenzó a contraatacar.

---Rictusempra; grito contra la profesora. ---Repulsor; grito la chica apuntando con su varita a uno de los pedazos de la mesa destruida.

Ambos profesores se defendieron fácilmente, pero no contaron con que ella hiciera aparecer niebla en el cuarto, ninguno podía ver a tan solo unos cuantos metros, Hermione miraba a un lado, la profesora se encontraba mirando hacia el otro lado.

---Expelliarmus: grito logrando desarmar a la profesora, esta al igual que ella, la recupero en el aire.

---Desmeadus; escucho por detrás, lo único que vio fue como la profesora le apuntaba pero no le lanzaba ningún hechizo.

El profesor Remus le había apuntado por detrás, haciendo que ella perdiera el conocimiento, con ello daba por finalizado el duelo, donde los profesores eran los vencedores.

Harry que no podía ver nada a causa de la neblina, solo escucho cuando alguien pronunciaba un hechizo y como algo pesado caía al suelo, cuando la niebla hubo desparecido por un hechizo que la profesora Annalisia conjuro, pudo distinguir que el profesor apuntaba al cuerpo de la chica...

---Enervate.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y ayudada por Remus, se levanto del suelo y se fue a sentar hasta el rincón del cuarto, descansando y estar un poco decepcionada de no poder aguantar durante mas de siete minutos.

Ahora el turno le tocaba a Harry, este ya se encontraba en el centro del cuarto cuando los profesores tomaron sus posiciones.

---Repulsor; grito el profesor.

---Shagrat; grito también la profesora (ella no sería flexible con él en ningún momento).

---Tiftgobus; grito Harry, haciendo que en ese instante los hechizos y Hermione se congelaran en el tiempo.

---Sumbylf; dijo Harry de nuevo (ninguno de los profesores podía hacer ese hechizo) cuando se hubo retirado de ahí.

---¡¡¡Cormallen!; gritaron al mismo tiempo y el mismo hechizo Annalisia y Remus.

---Protego; hizo lo mismo Harry que Hermione.

Harry no se dejaba vencer, estaba decidido a vencer a los profesores, no por algo era muy bueno en el arte de los duelos. Hermione se encontraba observando como se desarrollaba el duelo, ahora se daba cuenta que Harry cada vez se volvía mas poderoso que antes, poco a poco iba adquiriendo más poder, una sonrisa se vio en su rostro.

---Serpentiosa; dijo la profesora apuntándolo con la varita.

---Avanessco; dijo Harry a la serpiente, que desapareció al instante.

---Accio va...; apuntaba el profesor.

---Petrificus totalus; le apunto Harry con rapidez. El profesor cayó al suelo con los brazos extendidos y pegados a sus costados, también con los pies extendidos y unidos, sin poder mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo.

---Inmobi...

---Accio varitas; apunto con rapidez Harry, en un segundo tenía en su otra mano las varitas de los profesores. ---Desmeadus; dijo para dar por finalizado el combate.

Sin poder evitarlo, los profesores Remus y Annalisia cayeron inconscientes al suelo, después de Harry les recobrara el conocimiento, dieron finalizado por el entrenamiento de ese día, no sin antes sugerirles que mejoran en sus reflejos.

Casi todos los días estaban nublados, lo que indica que el tiempo de lluvias pronto llegaría, las clases se seguían igual de pesadas, Harry había encontrado una solución en el equipo de quidditch con respecto al problema de Lavander y Seamus, el cual era que la chica saldría del equipo si no cooperaba con el resto.

Los días iban pasando poco a poco, el partido de Hufflepuff contra Slytherin había sido un completo fraude, las serpientes venosas habían ganado con trampas, a pesar de que Madame Hooch marcara las faltas, con una maniobra y falta de Malfoy, atrapo la snitch antes que el otro buscador. El nuevo equipo de Gryffindor aún no jugaba, a finales de noviembre daría su primer partido, jugarían contra Ravenclaw.

Ese día era la primera excursión a Hogsmeade (la otra sólo había sido para comprar los nuevos libros en las materias optativas, por tanto no era a toda la escuela la salida); casi muchos iban a ir a la excursión.

Harry iba en compañía de Hermione, Seamus y Parvati iban con su propio rumbo, Susan iba con unas amigas de su casa, Ginny y Colin iban juntos junto con la compañía de Dennis (como iba en tercer año, era su primera excursión), el pequeño hermano Creevey saltaba alrededor de ellos.

Hermione ese día llevaba un pantalón verde con una blusa blanca, con un pequeño escote por delante, llevaba el cabello amarrado en un coleta (Harry no pudo quitarle la vista de encima) lucía realmente hermosa, marcando las curvas de una joven adolescente, lo cual dejo embobado a mas de un chico.

Supuestamente Harry le iba pedir una cita a la chica que le gustaba (mentira total) por consejo de la castaña, pero se excuso diciendo que ella ya tenía pareja y eso fue suficiente para no ilusionarse con salir con ella ese día; Hermione acepto ir con él en plan de amigos; el incidente que tuvieron con el beso en el cuarto secreto había quedado en el pasado.

Saliendo temprano al pueblo de Hogsmeade, ya que querían disfrutar del día, relajarse unas pequeñas horas y poder despegar su mente de tantos deberes que tenían; caminaban juntos por la carretera observando como el Sol cada vez desprendía un agradable calor.

Al llegar al pueblo comenzaron a ver en cada uno de los locales; Hermione les compro algo a sus padres, al pasar por la tienda de bromas vieron como Dennis jalaba a Colin y Ginny dentro del local; mientras que saltaba con gran entusiasmo haciendo que su hermano y amiga se rieran.

---Oye, se me antoja ir a las tres escobas, tengo ganas de tomar una cerveza de mantequilla; le comento Hermione al chico mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo.

---Claro, vamos; contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

Trataba de disimular, pero le era casi imposible no hacerlo, pues el estar cerca de ella lo hacía sentir tranquilo, con el sólo hecho de pasar con ella ese día en el pueblo (aunque no hubiera beso o decirle cuanto la amaba) se sentía alegre y con ganas de disfrutar el día.

Cuando entraron al local, donde en aquellos momentos se encontraban muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts, platicando animadamente, riendo de cosas u otros muy callados con aspectos gruñones; se acercaron a una mesa que se encontraba casi a la entrada, Harry fue por las bebidas de ambos.

Al regresar vio que un chico que llegó a reconocer que era de Hufflepuff de séptimo año, se encontraba platicando animadamente con la castaña, mientras se acercaba veía como ella se reía y le sonreía haciendo que el chico se pusiera un poco colorado.

Decir que se había enojado de pronto era poco, acercándose rápidamente interrumpió la tan entretenida platica, con una sonrisa totalmente falsa saludo al chico (que huyó pues noto el enfado de él). Hermione comenzó a tomar su bebida como si nada.

Harry la miraba sin apartar la vista, se empezaba a enojar bastante... ¿Cómo podía estar así, como si nada malo hubiera hecho? , Harry se repetía una y otra vez esa pregunta mentalmente.

---¿Qué te sucede, te noto molesto?; le preguntó la chica al notar su mirada.

---Nada; se limitó a decir, mientras le quitaba los ojos de encima y se llevaba automáticamente su bebida a la boca.

---Seguro...

---Si, bueno no... ¿Cómo conoces a ese chico?; le soltó sin poder contenerse.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, porque diablos le preguntaba eso ¿Desde cuando tenía que decirle a quien conocía? Y porque esa actitud, sólo platicaban y eso no era nada malo.

---Perdón que te diga esto, pero es mi vida personal, no te tengo porque decir con quien me relaciono; le dijo ella.

Se quedo callado por unos momentos, pensando en que decirle para que ella le dijera sin que se molestara o pensara otra cosa.

---Sólo me pregunto si es que ya tenías novio, es simple curiosidad; le comentó como si nada.

---De eso no te preocupes, que aún no tengo novio.

---¿Aún, que acaso paso algo de lo que deba enterarme; quiso saber.

---Pues... nose realmente.

---¿Cómo?; preguntó Harry sin evitar demostrar el interés repentino.

---Víctor me dijo que si le podía dar una oportunidad, que vendría en navidad para saber la respuesta; le comentó ella para después tomar el resto de la cerveza de mantequilla.

A Harry se le desencajo la cara de la sorpresa, así que era ese el motivo de que le escribiera días atrás, donde él, del coraje que sintió esos momentos hizo explotar sin querer todas las copas del gran comedor.

La boca la sentía seca, trataba de tomar el resto de su cerveza de un solo trago, pero no podía sentir su mano, miraba a Hermione que estaba enfrente suyo. Esta dejó su cerveza en la mesa, lo miró y pronto comenzó a reírse de la expresión que tenía esos momentos.

---No le veo la gracia Hermione; repuso él enojado.

---No te enojes, pero si vieras la expresión que tenías; dijo mientras recuperaba la tranquilidad.

---Bueno... y que piensas decirle; cuestiono él.

---Pues... eso es lo que estoy pensando.

Sintió de pronto las ganas de besarla ahí mismo y decirle todo, el porque había cortado con ella y pedirle que regresaran de nuevo, pero otra parte de él le decía que no fuera egoísta, que ella tenía el derecho de ser feliz con otra persona, que había desperdiciado su oportunidad y que ella no iba a estar solo por el resto de su vida, doliéndole en lo profundo de su alma, decidió no hacer nada.

---Vamonos, quiero ir a ver otros locales; le dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Después de que Harry pagara la cuenta, se dirigieron a la casa de los gritos, a comprar un poco de golosinas y artículos de bromas (esto les hizo recordar a los gemelos) y disfrutar de la sombra de un árbol a media día.

Para desgracia de Hermione, Cho hizo su aparición acompañarla de sus amigas, al verlos sin pensarlo dos veces, la chinita se acerco a saludarlos (dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry, que fue cerca de la boca).

Desde ese momento, las amigas de Cho tomaron otro rumbo, dejándola a ella en compañía de ellos dos (formando un trío bastante peculiar, pero sobre todo... raro). Hermione desde entonces tenía una cara de ultratumba, Cho no quitaba su mano del brazo del chico, y este pensando en algo que de pronto se le cruzó por la mente.

Al regresar al castillo, se fueron en compañía de Susan, Ginny, Colin y Dennis (este llevaba consigo una gran bolsa con dulces); Hermione no soportando más los celos se fue al lado de Susan y Ginny (esta miro con asco a la chinita).

Colin y Dennis no querían hacer mal tercio, y se fueron alejando un poco de Harry y Cho (esta muy contenta), Harry caminaba al lado de ella todavía con los pensamientos, analizando si sería buena idea o no.

La Ravenclaw aprovechando que se encontraban un poco rezagados del grupo, entrelazo su mano con la de él; este la miro y vio que ella le sonreía, no hizo nada por apartarla de su lado, siguió caminando al lado de ella hasta llegar al castillo.

Una vez cuando llegaron, Cho se despidió con el típico beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca, diciéndole Duerme bien esta noche ; Hermione que había escuchado esa frase, se fue inmediatamente de ahí...


	12. Capítulo 12 El comienzo del mal

**Capítulo 12**

**El comienzo de mal.**

Esa mañana, en el periódico del Profeta tenía como encabezado en la primera página un reportaje sobre el ataque que se había llevado acabo el día anterior en la ciudad muggle.

Harry que se encontraba a punto de terminar su desayuno, vio el titulo en la primera plana al desplegarlo para verlo después de que su lechuza Hedwig lo dejo caer por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que todo su jugo se derramara en la mesa...

"MUERTE EN UNA CALLE PRINCIPAL DE LONDRES" 

_Es lamentable las terribles noticias que se les informa este día en el Profeta, ayer a las once de las noche se dio a lugar uno de los ataques de los mortífagos. Aunque hubo algunos presos, ninguno pudo dar mucha información acerca De-Quien-Ustedes-Saben.._

_Todo comenzó en una calle principal de Londres, no se sabe con exactitud como comenzó el ataque, pues los testigos murieron en dicho ataque, en cuanto se dio la alarma, varios aurores fueron al lugar, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el mayor daño a personas estaba hecho._

_Hubo un total de quince muertos y siete heridos (tres magos y cuatro muggles que pasaban por el lugar), fueron llevados al Hospital de San Mugo (niños que sufrieron junto a señoras embarazadas que perdieron a los bebés y dos personas de la tercera edad), fue tal terror que se llegó a sembrar entre los muggles, que tuvieron que usar más de un hechizo desmemorizante por persona, las calles terminaron en pésimas condiciones, hubo postes de luz esparcidos en toda la calle lo que provoco una carambola, locales ardiendo en llamas y en el cielo... la marca tenebrosa._

_Es lamentable saber que el ministerio esta muy mal, el ministro de magia es un completo inepto, ¿Por dios, gente inocente tenía que pagar por sus errores, que podemos esperar de la persona que controla el ministerio... en esas condiciones podría haber un asalto en el ministerio por parte de los mortífagos._

_Esperemos que con este suceso tan trágico, el señor Fudge tome conciencia de las cosas y en caso de que no sepa como solucionar las cosas, renunciar a su cargo para que alguien de verdadera inteligencia sepa gobernar y acabar con los miserables que hicieron esto._

_Redactado por... Rita Skeeter._

Al terminar de leer el artículo en su totalidad, veía con detenimiento las fotografías de como había terminado la calle, se podía apreciar perfectamente como la marca tenebrosa se alzaba en el cielo.

Hermione le quito el periódico de las manos para observar las fotografías con movimiento, Ginny que venía en esos momentos con Neville; se quedaron callados al ver el rostro de sus amigos.

En esos momentos, mientras miles de cosas se le venían a la mente, apoyo por primera vez lo que Rita decía acerca del gran inepto que era el ministro Fudge, después de no saber nada de los mortífagos durante un tiempo, estos regresaban con un pequeño ataque.

El rostro de Hermione perdía color mientras seguía leyendo el articulo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, parecía que de un momento a otro fueran al salirse de orbitas; Neville y Ginny miraban a los chicos, esperando que alguno decidiera hablar.

Al terminar de leer el artículo Hermione miro directamente a los ojos de Potter, este a su vez hacia lo mismo; ella miraba la profunda mirada de él, trataba de saber que podría estar pensando, ver sus sentimientos... pero era tan difícil, cuando se lo proponía podía ocultar toda emoción o reacción.

---¿Qué paso?; se atrevió por fin hablar la pelirroja.

Como única respuesta, obtuvo el periódico que Hermione le entrego mientras que aún miraba al chico de cabellos azebaches; Neville miro el reportaje por encima del hombro de la chica, la reacción de ellos fue muy similar a la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Los pensamientos de Harry eran tan inquietantes, de pronto todo sonido que se podía escuchar ahí quedo en silencio, y no era porque todo mundo estuviera callado, sino porque Harry estaba pensativo, dejo de prestar atención a su alrededor, era como si hubieran bajado el sonido o que de pronto se hubiera quedado sordo.

Pero una voz, escalofriante y ya muy conocida por él, retumbo en su cabeza, como no recordar a quien le pertenecía, gracias a esa voz constantemente tenía pesadillas desagradables, el sólo escucharla le provoca un enojo que crecía en lo más profundo de su ser... Voldemort.

_---Te gusto, digamos que eso fue sólo la señal del comienzo de mi reinado, donde los que no se unan a mi morirán... pero no te preocupes, aún no pienso hacer lo que por mucho, mucho tiempo he estado planeando_; al terminar de escuchar, lo siguiente fueron las risas frías de Voldemort.

Parándose de un salto y logrando sobresaltar a los tres chicos que estaban con él, cogió sus cosas y salió disparado de ahí. Sin hacer caso al llamado de la castaña, se dirigió al cuarto secreto (al menos era el único lugar donde el alumnado no lo vería).

Al llegar ahí, comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto, una y otra vez se preguntaba como diablos había podido escuchar la voz de Voldemort, una cosa era que sucediera mientras estaba dormido y otra muy distinta mientras estaba despierto, acaso no había sido una imaginación suya.

Se detuvo en seco, tal vez era eso: un producto de su imaginación, el órgano más poderoso que existía era el cerebro, tal vez comenzaba a trashumarse de sobre manera con Voldemort, podría a ver sido tanta su consternación, preocupación, desesperación que la salida más fácil fue, haber imaginado escuchar esa voz.

Pero realmente eso era… para que engañarse, sabía perfectamente que no era una imaginación, era algo más… desde hace tiempo que comenzaba sospechar las situaciones que ocurrían últimamente, pero se negaba a creerlo, no podía ser eso… si así fuera, ¡¡¡por dios! estaba en un gran peligro.

Era tanta su preocupación en ese instante, que pronto sintió un mareo repentino, era como si la sangre no llegara lo suficiente a su cerebro, provocando que se le empezara a cortar la respiración, un dolor muy agudo azoto su cabeza…

Sentía como su cuerpo estaba flojo, pareciera que fuera de gelatina, algo muy frágil que se estaba cayendo al suelo… por un segundo no sintió nada, no puedo conectar su cerebro, era como si un foco se apagara, lo único que veía era como de pronto todas las cosas obtuvieran mayor altura…

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel incidente en la mañana, ese día Harry había perdido el conocimiento… al despertar lo primero que hizo fue levantarse e ir corriendo a un bote de basura, se hinco bruscamente y vomito sangre.

La enfermera que estaba en esos momentos con Dumbledore, Hermione y Remus, vieron como el chico adoptaba una palidez en su rostro, sus labios perdieron color y sus ojos… era difícil de explicarlo, no sólo parecían opacos, sino que tenían un color diferente, era entre verde y gris.

La preocupación en ellos era mucha, algo le estaba pasando a Harry y no podían evitarlo, principalmente porque no sabían que era y como evitarlo… mientras que él, desde hace tiempo se sentía diferente, sentía que algo lo rodeaba, que algo en él estaba cambiando poco a poco y eso le asustaba demasiado… y todo comenzó desde hace un año, cuando las vacaciones pasadas, los mortífagos asaltaron al Callejón Diagon y se lo llevaron con ellos ante Voldemort.

Harry que en esos momentos se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, pensando en muchas cosas, no se percato que Remus estaba parado en el marco de la puerta a sus espaldas, lo observaba detenidamente.

El licántropo se preocupaba mucho por él, no era nada normal lo que sucedía; Sirius ya estaba enterado de todo, personalmente le había informado, le contó todo incluyendo sus sospechas y otras cosas más.

---Harry…

Se volteo y se encontró con su profesor favorito, le sonrió y con señas le indico que se sentara a su lado.

---Te noto diferente; le dijo sin rodeos Remus.

---Bueno… creo que no soy el único que lo noto, pensé que me estaba volviendo loco.

---Por que dices eso, ocurrió algo que aún no has dicho; volvió a decir el profesor.

---Ocurrir cosas… ¿sabes? Últimamente suceden muchas cosas; se limitó a contestar Harry volviendo su vista al paisaje que estaba enfrente de él, un hermoso ocaso.

---Que tratas de decirme.

---Ni yo mismo lose con certeza; dijo Harry posando nuevamente su vista y detecto lo preocupado que estaba Remus.

---Cuando necesites hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo; le dijo el profesor para después abrazarlo paternalmente.

Harry no contesto nada, pero también correspondió a ese abrazo… realmente no sabía que le sucedía día a día, pero presentía que nada bueno se trataba y necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que muchas veces sentía, pero algo lo detenía.

---Ven, vamos a cenar; propuso el profesor.

Al llegar al gran comedor, se separaron ambos, Rremus caminaba en dirección a la mesa de profesores, mientras que el chico iba a la mesa de Gryffindor; Hermione platicaba con Ginny y Parvati, al sentarse a su lado, las chicas los saludaron y notaron algo raro.

---Oye… ¿Te pasa algo?; pregunto Parvati.

En esos momentos llegó Seamos acompañado de Dean.

---Hola chicas y Harry; saludaron ambos sentándose en la mesa al lado de la chicas.

Las chicas no volvieron a preguntar por el estado de ánimo de Harry, pues este comenzó a entablar una charla de Quidditch con los chicos disimulando un poco su aspecto. Pero a las chicas no se iba a pasar por alto aquello, cuando tuvieran oportunidad le preguntarían.

Al día siguiente, en la clase de transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall les puso una pequeña practica, tendrían que transformar el objeto que les entrego en algo de mas tamaño, luego hacerlo mas grande y así sucesivamente, para después transformarlo en un animal de gran tamaño a otro mas pequeño.

Harry al igual que la castaña hacían la práctica sin ningún problema, como estaban juntos, Hermione aprovecho para hablar con él, pues la clase estaba tan absorta en poder lograr transformar bien los objetos que andar prestando atención a la conversación de los chicos, además el ruido que estaba en el aula era una oportunidad perfecta sin que nadie los molestar o escuchara.

---¿Qué tenías ayer en la noche?; le pregunto la chica yendo directamente al grano.

El chico no le contesto de inmediato, disimulaba estar sumamente concentrado en aplicar el hechizo sobre un libro grueso a un escritorio de gran tamaño, pero no pudo seguir fingiendo por más tiempo y contestado con brevedad le dijo.

---Tuve un día triste, nada más; le contesto como si nada.

---Ahhh… y porque estabas triste; volvió a cuestionar la castaña.

---No lose; se limito a decir.

---¿Cómo? Lo sabes, que no lo quieras decir es otra cosa; le reprocho la chica.

---Es la verdad; se defendió.

---Mientes.

---Oye… soy un ser humano y no siempre tendré respuestas a todo, no soy tu Hermione; dijo el chico ya enfadado, este por voltear bruscamente a verla no se percato que el objeto que conjuro había sido una serpiente de gran tamaño en toda el aula.

Los gritos de los estudiantes se escucharon y Hermione vio como la serpiente se enroscaba a los pies de Harry; la profesora McGonagall se acercó muy enojada a ellos.

---Señor Potter, me haría el favor de transformar esta serpiente en algo menos peligroso y cinco puntos menos, ahora quiero que los dos presten atención a lo que transforman; le grito muy enojada.

---Si profesora; dijo la chica agachando su cabeza.

Pero Harry no dijo nada, transformo la serpiente (que no había atacado a nadie) a un hermoso conejo blanco, mirando enojado a Hermione siguió con la clase sin dirigirle la palabra en todo el día.

La chica esta apenada, pero no entendía el carácter del joven, no era para que se enojara de esa manera con ella; no le hablaría hasta que él se diera cuenta y le pediera perdón por su actitud infantil.

Harry por ningún motivo iba a ser tal cosa, ¿Acaso no podía tener días en los que la alegría no estarían presentes, por dios, no era así, como todo ser humano necesitaba sentirse así y que alguien estuviera ahí, dándole fuerzas y ayudarlo a salir adelante, no que le preguntara el porque y lo llegara a enfadar de sobre manera, por que para él era inmiscuirse en la vida privada de los demás.

Cuando acabaron las clases esa tarde, él se fue a la cabaña de Hagrid, hace mucho tiempo que no platica con el semi gigante y necesitaba platicar y desahogar todo su coraje en una platica sincera.

Saliendo por la puerta del castillo, se dirigió a paso lento a la cabaña, que desde lejos se podía ver como salía humo por la chimenea, al llegar hasta ahí toco la puerta, un gruñido se escucho al otro lado y después se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban a la puerta.

Harry esperaba encontrarse con Hagrid al oto lado, pero en lugar de eso, vio el rostro del director Albus Dumbledore, que le sonreía tiernamente, su barba ya estaba más larga y plateada que antes, y sus ojos reflejaban un destello de amabilidad.

Después de entrar al darle paso el director, Harry saludo a Fang y Hagrid (casi lo tumba al suelo al abrazarlo eufóricamente), aunque ya había regresado de su viaje y ya les daba clases normalmente, no era lo mismo ir a la cabaña y conversar tranquilamente con él.

----¿Quieres algo de tomar?; ofreció alegremente meciendo una jarra de té en el aire y antes de que el muchacho contestara le sirvió en una taza muy grande

Mientras el director se había sentado donde antes estaba y entablo una conversación con él. Hagrid se estaba sirviendo más té en su taza y Fang había recargado su cabeza en las rodillas del chico.

---¿Cómo te has sentido?

---A que se refiere señor director; preguntó tratando de fingir no entender a que se refería.

---A tú salud por supuesto; le contesto el director con unos ojos risueños, como si todo estuviera normal.

---Es cierto Harry, ya me entere de lo que te sucedió y debo decirte que te cuides mucho, no quiero que algo malo te pase; le dijo Hagrid sentándose enfrente del chico.

---Nada malo tiene que pasarme Hagrid, o algo sucede… algo que deba enterarme; cuestiono el Gryffindor mirando al semi gigante con detenimiento.

---Claro que no, ya sabes como soy con mis comentarios.

Definitivamente en eso tenía razón, precisamente por sus comentarios, uno podía enterarse de cosas que los demás profesores ocultaban, siempre podía salir con frases que no debería decir, además cabe mencionar que el nerviosismo que tenía en esos instantes era sumamente sospechoso.

Pero el director Dumbledore no se mostraba nervioso, ni miraba inquisidoramente a Hagrid, al contrario, estaba normal, como si de un chiste se tratase, pues la sonrisa que mostraba en esos instantes parecía indicar que nada malo pasaba, pero a él no lo iban a engañar… algo sabían en relación con lo que pasaba, y ese algo lo ocultaban… ya encontraría la forma de averiguar con más calma, tal vez con Hermione, no, con ella definitivamente no, estaba enojado con ella y no le iba hablar por algún tiempo.

---Bueno, señor Potter, que lo trae por aquí; le pregunto el director.

---Ahhh; ya se le había olvidado la razón. ---Ah, si claro… venía porque quería hablar con Hagrid de cosas sin importancia; contesto este.

---¿Sobre que Harry?; le preguntó nuevamente el director.

---Nada en especial… hace mucho tiempo no platico largo y tendido con él, eso es todo; le dijo, en realidad él no quería hablar estando ahí el director.

---Bueno… será mejor que yo me vaya, tengo asuntos que atender; dijo de pronto el director parándose, era como si le hubiera leído la mente al muchacho y decidiera dejarlos solos.

Al salir, Harry miró con detenimiento a Hagrid, dudando si debería hablar con él, pero ya que estaba ahí, que mas daba… sólo era algo sobre Hermione, sobre lo que sentía por ella nada más que eso.

---Y... bueno, soy todo oídos; comentó Hagrid con una sonrisa en su rostro.

---Tengo que hablar... no, mas bien... platicar; dijo Harry.

---¿Platicar? Sobre que cosa...

---No se por donde empezar... es que ya ni se, ni yo mismo me entiendo; dijo Harry bufando de pronto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento (Fang tuvo que quitarse de su rodilla), el chico comenzó a caminar por la cabaña en círculos.

Una mano fue a parar en su barbilla, analizando su vida... las cosas que sucedían, todo a su alrededor... ya no tenía once años, por más que trataba de ver las cosas como cuando tenía esa edad, no podía... todo había cambiando.

---Bueno, de que quieres que platiquemos; dijo Hagrid observando al chico caminar en círculos.

---¿Como decirte?... ¡¡¡Demonios! Ni siquiera se por donde empezar; dijo parando en seco y llevándose ambos manos a su rostro, tapándose con ellas.

---Sólo dilo... me preocupas; le dijo el semi gigante triste.

Harry dejo de taparse el rostro con sus manos, las quito de ahí lentamente y volteo a ver as u amigo el semi gigante, que este a su vez lo miraba, respiro profundamente y se fue a sentar en frente de él.

---¿Nunca has deseado con todo el alma, olvidar ciertas cosas?... ¿Regresar en el tiempo y cambiar cosas... evitar que sucedan desgracias?... ¿Disfrutar y aprovechar al máximo ciertos momentos en tu pasado?... ¿Valorar más lo que tenias antes?... ¿Querer, desear desesperadamente con el corazón, recuperar cosas, corregirlas?... ¿Pensar que lo estas viviendo, son sólo sueños? Que te despertaras y sabrás que sólo fue un sueño, que nada paso realmente... ¿Desear que las personas que ya no están, revivan y regresen a tu lado?; le dijo muy triste Harry a Hagrid.

Este último sólo lo miraba y pronto sus ojos se encontraron cristalinos... tal vez no había vivido las cosas que el pequeño Potter (así le decía de cariño) vivió, pero si... en cierta forma lo comprendía, su pasado tampoco fue muy feliz... también había deseado con todo el alma que su padre no hubiera muerto, que su madre no lo abandonara siendo el muy pequeño, que ni siquiera le escribiera... pero no era lo único, tuvo que soportar una expulsión injusta, más aún que ahora sabía que el culpable en realidad fue el que provoco su expulsión, teniendo que soportar los deseos de terminar los siete años en el colegios, mirar como sus demás compañeros progresaban, salían del colegio, trabajaban y formaban una familia... una familia que él no tenía... soportar la discriminación que la gente le hacía por ser un semi-gigante...

Si... si podía entender el dolor que habitaba en el corazón del joven Potter, o al menos darse una idea muy acertada a lo que experimentaba... si, alguna vez a su edad él deseo tener el poder de cambiar, evitar cosas y situaciones, recuerdos tristes que lo marcaron de por vida.

---Se lo que sientes... yo pase algo similar; le dijo Hagrid en tono cariñoso, no pudiendo evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran por su mejillas, que estas se perdían en la gran peluda barba.

---¿Porqué?... no lo entiendo; volvió a decir el chico.

---Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar... y aunque no lo creas, son esas mismas cosas los que nos hacen madurar; le dijo mientras el ya se limpiaba las lágrimas con un enorme trapo.

---Pero... te aseguro que nadie fue marcado así... crecí sin conocer a mis padres, pensando que murieron por una causa que no es cierta, sin saber tu pasado... sin saber que antes de tu nacimiento hubo alguien que predijo algo, ¡¡¡tener que llevar una carga en tus hombros! No poder llevar una vida normal, donde tus únicas preocupaciones son los estudios, conquistar chicas, pasarlo divertido al lado de tus amigos y que tus padres estén ahí... esperándote hasta que llegas a la casa, que te regañen y te castiguen... pero sabrás que ellos están ahí, que se preocupaban por ti, recibir el amor de los padres...

---Harry... mira...

---No Hagrid... no me interrumpas por favor, son cosas que me fueron privadas... ¡¡¡TODO PORQUE MIS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS!... ¡¡¡Por un asesino que me sigue y quiere matarme!... pase mi infancia sin sentir la alegría, sin conocer mi pasado...

En esos momentos Harry también ya estaba llorando, era tantos los sentimientos... tantas cosas, ya no podía ignorarlos, fingir que estaba bien cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

---Me preguntó ¿Porqué yo?... se que todo el mundo tiene que pasar por cosas duras, pero... ojalá lo mío fuera algo que la mayoría de la gente enfrenta... pero no, es distinto y peor; sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, no podía evitarlo. ---¿Qué hice para merecer esto?... lo peor de todo es que no sólo es eso... llegar aquí e imaginarme que las cosas cambiarían para bien... que estúpido fui, mi amigo muerto, no poder estar con la chica que amo la cual es mi mejor amiga.

---¿Por... porqué... dices es... eso?... Hermione te ama con el alma; cuestionó Hagrid hipando a causa de seguir llorando.

---Por la simple razón que no quiero que Voldemort se llegue a enterar que ella es mi vida, mi todo en este mundo, que sin ella no quiero seguir con vida, que se partiría mi alma si ella llega a morir... suficiente tengo con mis padres y mi mejor amigo, con personas inocentes que pagan con su vida en esta guerra; le dijo por fin, Hagrid era el primero en saber por que había cortado a la chica y ciertamente no podía culparlo.

---Tienes razón... pero también debes de saber que Voldemort tiene conocimiento que ella es una persona cercana a ti... y eso la pone en riesgo; sabiamente le dijo Hagrid.

---Y no lo niego... pero al menos evito que sepa ella significa todo para mi, al menos eso me hace tener la esperanza que Voldemort no tenga planes de matarla... Por si fuera poco, tengo personas que me vigilan a todas horas... es mucho para mi.

---Eso de que te vigilen, tienes que entender que se hace para cuidarte, hay gente que te aprecia y te quiere, gente que no quiere que mueras.

---Si... gente que no quiere que muera por que saben que soy el único que puede llegar a vencer a Voldemort en un futuro no muy lejano... ¡¡¡claro, que me creen una especie de héroe que puede librarlos. Y yo qué ¡Acaso no tengo derecho a tener una vida normal? Soy un apersona famosa por que no murió por la maldición asesina... no es nada agradable que todos se te queden mirando como idiotas la cicatriz, se meten en tu vida privada y te critican sin siquiera conocer la mitad de mi vida, me juzgan sin derecho.

---Tal vez si, no te voy a negar algo que es cierto, pero también existe gente como yo, Remus, Sirius, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione, la familia Weasley que te quiere demasiado... gente que daría su vida por evitar tus sufrimientos.

---Hagrid... El chico sin pensarlo se aventó a los brazos del semi-gigante, se aferró a él con fuerza y lloró en sus hombros, dejando a salir a flote todos esos sentimientos, desahogando sus penas con él.

Mientras que este, también lo abrazaba con fuerza (casi le rompe las costillas), pero tampoco Harry se percataba de ello... juntos lloraron esa tarde, desahogaron sus tristezas juntos...

Por la noche, mientras soñaba tranquilamente (pocas veces sucedían), Harry se encontraba en su dormitorio dormido, era un sueño sin coherencia... pero como muchas veces le sucedían, esos sueños eran interrumpidos...

En un instante, se encontraba en los jardines del castillo y de pronto estaba en un cuarto lúgubre, el piso cubierto por una alfombra vieja y mohosa, al frente suyo se encontraba una chimenea y al lado de esta se encontraba un sillón con un ocupante, que miraba como crepitaban las llamas.

_---Que conmovedor... me hiciste llorar Potter_; dijo la voz fría y típica de Voldmort.

Harry no contesto, se quedo callado y observo como este se levantaba y se acercaba a él muy lentamente. Estaba nervioso pero no temeroso, no le tenía miedo a ese...

---¿Podrías ser más especifico?; se limitó a decir lo más fríamente que podía en esos instantes.

_---Me refiero a lo esta tarde._

Una gota de sudor apareció en el rostro de Harry, sus facciones se tensaron al instante y con una mueca combinada de asombro, miedo y coraje se notó en él... no podía saber lo de esa platica, eso significaba que sabía lo de Hermione.

---No se que paso, pero si pude sentir lo que también sentías... no hay que ser genio, para saber que te estabas desahogando con alguien, algo que por cierto es en vano.

---¿En vano?; preguntó incrédulo y un poco aliviado por saber que no sabía nada sobre la conversación.

---Si... verás, si antes lo hubieras hecho, habría fracasado mi plan, pero ahora ya es muy tarde para eso...

---¿?

_---Por cierto... ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?_; dijo en tono frío.

Eso congelo a Harry, sentía como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo en un segundo, pronto se torno algo nervioso... no le había gustado las palabras y menos el tono de voz que empleo.

_---El comienzo del mal ya esta en proceso..._ y se reía Voldemort al ver la expresión del chico.

Pronto todo de nuevo se torno negro a su alrededor, comenzaba a sentir un dolor inmenso en su cuerpo, un dolor agudo en su cabeza hizo que se despertara de golpe... parándose sin perder tiempo, se dirigió al baño de los chicos...

Dalwerd se había despertado también y veía en silencio como su amo se dirigía al baño y cerraba la puerta, sólo podía escuchar como vomitaba (sangre nuevamente), el ave se despertó cuando Harry daba vueltas en la cama y gemía de dolor... la preocupación creció... esas señales no eran nada buenas.

Fuera lo que fuera, algo se avecinaba... lo peor es que no iba a suceder en unos pocos meses, esto significaba que tardaría tiempo... algo de tiempo. Si era malo que sucedieran cosas terribles de un momento a otro, eran peor las que tardaban, pues eran las que venían con más fuerza y más difíciles de combatir y con peores consecuencias...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Otro capítulo extra, los dos capítulos están interesantes, especialmente este último. Bueno todo tiene una razón o una lógica, son pequeñas cosas que tienen importancia en esta historia, y como dice al final _"Fuera lo que fuera, algo se avecinaba... lo peor es que no iba a suceder en unos pocos meses, esto significaba que tardaría tiempo... algo de tiempo. Si era malo que sucedieran cosas terribles de un momento a otro, eran peor las que tardaban, pues eran las que venían con más fuerza y más difíciles de combatir y con peores consecuencias..."_. Eso lo dice todo...

Bueno, al fin ya termine la primera semana de exámenes en mi escuela, sólo me falta la semana siguiente!. Mientras tanto, todo este fin de semana voy a descansar un poquito y dedicarme un poco de tiempo a escribir, pues ya esta muy cerca, de que todos los capítulos que tengo escritos, estén publicados en esta página.

Espero que les hayan gustado ambos caps. Ahora paso a contestar a los reviews:

**Serenitakou**: Gracias por tu review; me alegra que hayas terminado ya todos tus exámenes, a mi me falta una semana más... Me alegra que los dos capítulos pasados te hayan gustado, en cuanto a que ¿Cuándo regresaran Hermione y Harry, lamento decirte que falta mucho tiempo (en toda la extensión de la palabra), ya que ambas parejas saldrán con otras personas (ya verás en caps más adelante) y te aseguro que, la pareja de Harry, a nadie le va a gustar. De que van a regresar, lo harán pero en cuanto que sean empalagosos, no puedo decirte, pues aún no llego a escribir esa parte (aunque yo creo, que por las circunstancias) no serán empalagosos. Cuídate mucho y disfruta al 100 tus vacaciones... Sanke.

**AlexiaRiddle**: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos, pero lamento mucho que, por leerlos, no hayas estudiado lo suficiente y tener que haberte preparado un café. En cuanto a que Malfoy le ocurran cosas malas, más bien yo diría que él será autor de cosas malas, como siempre, le hará la vida imposible a los demás (ya te enteraras), pero si tendrá que pagar por sus actos... algún día tendrá que pasarle. Cuídate mucho y espero que estos otros dos caps te hayan gustado. Sanke

**Marc**: Me alegra muchísimo que me dejes un review, no te preocupes si no lo hiciste antes, yo te entiendo, porque me ha pasado en más de una ocasión. ¿Qué opinas de estos dos capítulos?. Besos y cuídate. Sanke

**Hermy89**: En ocasiones pasa eso, y cuando una vez me paso, me saco canas verdes!. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y espero que estos otros dos capítulos te hayan gustado al igual que los anteriores. Un abrazo grande. Sanke.

Muchas gracias a los que leen mi historia (dejen o no dejen reviews)...

_**¡¡¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTAS MARAVILLOSAS VACACIONES!**_

Sanke.


	13. Capítulo 13 Primer partido

**Capítulo 13**

**Primer partido**

Una semana había pasado, Harry no le hablo en ese trayecto a Hermione, pero después de mantener una charla larga y tendida con el profesor Lupin, le pidió disculpas ala chica, que acepto pero aún seguía un poco resentida con él.

Como era lógico... Hagrid les informó la platica que tuvo con el chico por la tarde, y no precisamente por que quisiera, pero fue Dumbledore personalmente quien se lo pidió (no pudo negarse) y sólo algunos se enteraron de la platica...

Esa mañana, Harry, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno leyendo una interesante carta...

_Hola Harry, Hermione y querida Hermana Ginny:_

_Tanto tiempo sin escribirles... perdón, es la primera vez que les escribimos desde el verano, les prometimos que tendrían noticias nuestras y también que les enviaríamos una muestra de los artículos que hemos estado haciendo en el colegio._

_Acá todo esta padrisimo, las clases (aunque no nos creas Hermione), los amigos y por supuesto... las chicas. Primero lo primero, les comentaremos como es la ciudad: es bonita de noche y día (con un cielo siempre azul y pajaraos que te dejan caer sus excrementos en el aire... ¡es broma!)_

_Hablando en serio, nos fascino Francia, ya verán... les traeremos un regalo a cada quien, en la escuela nos va bien, mucho mejor que en Hogwarts... creo que es por el echo de que podemos hacer lo que más nos apasiona y sobre todo ¡no ver al grasiento de Snape, esperamos que nuestras muestras las usen en el querido profesor y sus alumnos que no rompen ni un solo plato._

_Mi querido hermano George ya tiene novia, yo estoy en esos pasos pero no les puedo asegurar nada aún... esperamos noticias suyas, saber como están todos y sobre todo contándonos en quienes ocuparon nuestras muestras._

_Nos tenemos que ir, yo tengo que perfeccionar un trabajo sobre los nuevos artículos que están de moda y George una cita con si chica..._

_Salúdenos a todos y cuídense mucho... ¡y no se olviden de escribirnos!_

_Fred Weasley y George Weasley._

Harry les había leído la carta de los gemelos que les enviaban desde Francia, Hermione se mostró interesada en lo que les contaban sobre sus cosas; Ginny tenía una sonrisa y siguió comiendo muy animadamente.

Volvió a su desayuno a medio terminar, por leer la carta, se había olvidado de terminar de comer su desayuno; Hermione le había pedido la carta (en cierta forma de manera fría), casi nadie se encontraba en esos momentos en el gran comedor.

Como siempre y sin que Harry supiera muy bien de las vigilancias, los profesores día a día no le quitaban un ojo de encima y le reportaban algún cambio en él durante las clases todas las noches.

Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore eran los mas preocupados por él, la manera en como Hagrid les describió el estado de animó del chico, el dolor en su corazón, pero sobre todo la manera en que trataba de proteger a la castaña...

En esos momentos se veía en la mesa de Gryffindor a los chicos, leyendo una carta que la lechuza de Harry les dejo hace unos minutos, mirando detenidamente el comportamiento, se podía ver ese amor puro y sincero que ambos se profesaban, pero no estaban juntos y sinceramente no podía aconsejar a Harry que regresara con ella... cuando el mismo se lamentaba una y otra vez a ver expuesto al único amor de su vida... Allison.

Remus nunca se iba a perdonar que Allison muriera por salvarle la vida en esa batalla... en esos momentos veía como Harry junto a las chicas se levantaban de la mesa y salían del gran comedor...

---Bueno chicos, los veré más tarde; dijo Ginny tomando un caminando diferente a ellos.

---Oye… te noto extraño; comento la chica mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo y poco transitado en ese momento por los alumnos del colegio.

---Así… yo me siento normal; dijo este.

---Tu estado de ánimo… algo te pasa y no se que es con exactitud.

Harry se le quedo viendo a la chica mientras caminaban, estaba tenia su vista al frente y no noto la mirada que él le lanzaba; si que era muy inteligente la castaña, podía notar el mínimo cambio que se producía en su interior…

---Y no sólo en cuestión de tu ánimo, también en tu salud; dijo otra vez la chica volteándolo a ver.

---Mi salud esta perfecta…; ante la mirada que la chica puso agrego. ---Esta perfecta entre lo que cabe Hermione, pero no es algo fuera de lo normal.

---Vomitar sangre es algo tan común, claro… toda los alumnos y los adultos vomitan sangre dos veces por semana, o tal vez es diario…; dijo en tono un poco disgustado.

---Hermione no quiero comenzar a discutir por algo que no vale la pena; le dijo Harry.

La chica iba a comenzar a replicar, pero pensando mejor las cosas, se dio cuenta que esa no era la mejor forma de ayudar al chico, tendría que pensarlo mas detenidamente. Doblaron por un pasillo y vieron como el resto de sus compañeros y Ravenclaw entraban al salón de encantamientos.

---Buenos días jóvenes alumnos; saludo el profesor con su vocecita muy alegremente a toda la clase.

Los chicos dejaron de hablar para prestar atención al profesor, lo que hizo que Harry estuviera tranquilo durante esos momentos. Parvati y Seamus estaban unos asientos más delante de ellos, Lavander que estaba justo al lado de Harry, miraba con envidia a la feliz pareja.

---Muy bien, hoy aprenderemos a hacer invisible las cosas, de este conjuro fue como a través de exhaustivas investigaciones se logro hacer las capas de invisibilidad hace miles de años.

Eso Hermione ya lo sabía (era la décima vez que se leía el libro de encantamientos, curso 6), Harry que cumpliendo la apuesta que hicieron en el verano, estaba leyendo el libro de encantamientos (apenas llevaba la cuarta parte), al menos ya llevaba algo, iba un poco lento pero iba progresando de a poquito.

---Quiero que cada uno tome un objeto que hay en esta aula y repita claro y fuerte _"Feroinvisible"; _nombre audiblemente el profesor, alargando un poco la letra "o" mientras era escuchado atentamente por la clase.

Pronto se empezaron a escuchar como los alumnos comenzaban a decir los conjuros, Neville lo único que lograba era sacar un chirrido de su varita acompañada de un hilillo de humos.

Hermione no comenzó a practicar desde el inicio ese hechizo, lo que hizo fue mirar directamente a Harry a los ojos, que este al notar la mirada se volteo y se quedo sumamente confundido.

---¿Qué sucede?; pregunto confundido rogando por sus adentros que no volviera insistir en lo que hablaron antes de entrar al salón.

---¿Cómo vas?; pregunto ella sin apartar la mirada.

---No entiendo... podrías ser más especifica; le dijo él desviando la mirada, una parte de él se tranquilizó pero otra se puso nerviosa.

---¿Con los entrenamientos de quidditch?; pregunto ella asomando una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry la miro sin comprender nada, si Hermione trataba de que se confundiera o lo despistara al máximo, lo estaba consiguiendo.

---¿Qué viene eso al caso, le preguntó nuevamente desviando la mirada, ya sabía porque su nerviosismo, Hermione cuando le habla en ese tono y sonreía de esa manera, lograba que Harry se pusiera de esa manera.

---Sólo por curiosidad... falta tres días para el juego y quiero saber como van los entrenamientos; dijo ella sonriendo más.

---Pues vamos bien, pero me extraña que me preguntes eso... estamos en clase y envés de que comiences a practicar me preguntas eso, me sorprendes; le dijo con sinceridad.

Aún cuando eran novios, Hermione nunca platicó con él en clase sobre otro tema que no fuera importante (para la chica) y sin atender a la clase, además de que sonreía... algo tenía en mente.

---Bueno si te molesta que no practique...; se volvió a su mochila y de ella extrajo un pergamino, lo puso enfrente y suyo y como lo había indicado el profesor, pronunció con voz fuerte. ---Feroinvisible, pero eso me impide seguir platicando ¿O si?; le volvió a preguntar mientras que la mochila se tornaba más clara.

Harry que estaba concentrándose en conjurar el hechizo, la volvió a mirar con los ojos abiertos de la impresión... ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione actuara de esa manera, no era malo el comportamiento, pero eso no quitaba lo extraño en ella, no era así, nunca en todos los años que llevaba en el colegio conociéndola había adoptado esa actitud... tan , no encontraba las palabras para describir su comportamiento.

La chica lo miro con una sonrisa inocente... luego volvió su vista a su mochila y repitió el hechizo, mientras que Harry la miraba y se preguntaba así mismo si se estaba volviendo loco.

Centro su vista frente suyo, donde estaba una pequeña esfera que cogió de su mochila, apuntándola con su varita firmemente agarrada; sus pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a su cerebro, donde deseaba ser exactamente eso... invisible, el porque era muy fácil, quien no desearía ser invisible, era como si tu mente se pusiera en blanco provocando que los problemas los alejaras de la mente, hacer lo que quieras, ir donde quieras y que la gente que no quieras ver no te encuentre, aunque este parada frente a tus narices...

---Feroinvisible; pronunció al igual que lo hizo la castaña.

De la punta de su varita salió un rayo plateado que con sólo al tocar la esfera esta dejo de verse a simple vista, lo curioso es que el veía la esfera, pero la castaña lo miraba con la boca abierta.

---Bien hecho señor Potter! Diez puntos para Gryffindor; chillo la voz de profesor muy alegre.

Toda la clase volteó a verlo y trataban de ver, pero por lógica no podían, pues el hechizo de Harry salió al primer intento, ganándole por primera vez a la prefecta de la casa de los leones.

---¡Vaya!.. si que vas mejorando; le dijo muy sonriente la castaña.

Fue entonces cuando cayo en la cuenta de que solamente él podía ver el objeto, pues al ser el que lanzaba el conjuro, era el único que podía verlo, mientras que los demás por mas que mirasen, no veían nada de nada.

Parvati y Seamus tas sonreírle por haber ganado puntos a su casa, volvieron a sus intentos, Neville era el que más sufría de todos, lo máximo que llego a lograr fue que durante tres segundos la mochila se volviera invisible.

Al terminar la clase, Hermione salía de ahí muy contenta, pues ella también había logrado hacer el conjuro, junto con Lavander y dos chicos de Ravenclaw; mientras se dirigían a su próxima clase... Pociones.

Harry entro hecho una furia a la sala común, estaba así desde la clase con el grasiento y mal humorado de Snape, como se acercaba el partido, por cualquier excusa insignificante, le quitaba puntos pero bien que le otorgaba puntos a Malfoy por excelente poción según él.

---De nada sirve que te enojes de esa manera; le aconsejo la chica que entraba con él a la sala común.

---¡Es que me hace rabiar!... Claro, como vamos a competir... contra Slytherin en tres días... pero ya verá... cuando les ganemos; dijo entrecortadamente, la furia que sentía hacia que se trabara del coraje.

---Haces corajes por nada; le dijo ella con mucha razón.

El chico la miró muy seriamente, inclusive hasta de una manera muy friolenta, esa no era la manera que le ayudara a tranquilizarse, mas bien, esa era la manera para hacerlo enojarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

---Pues nadie te pidió tu opinión; le dijo muy fríamente, en toda la extensión de la palabra, los ojos verdes que normalmente se mostraban alegres, tristes o pensativos, mostraban en aquellos instantes una manera muy fríos, carentes de ese brillo.

---No tienes que ser tan grosero conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa; le dijo ella en tono mordaz.

---Pues me harías un gran favor de no decir nada; le dijo ya mas enojado aún.

---Lo que pasa es que no aceptas que te digan tus verdades... ¡eso es lo que pasa!; y se marcho muy molesta de la sala común, dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

Harry subió muy enfadado a su habitación y de una patada muy fuerte que le dio a su baúl, salió aquella piedra roja, rodando debajo de su cama. Al agacharse y tomarla, esta brillo como las veces anteriores; el chico ya acostumbrado a eso, la volvió a meter en el baúl sin tomarle importancia y azotando el baúl fue como lo cerro de nuevo.

---Ya me muero de ganas por ver jugar al equipo; se escucho la voz de Dean, que acababa de abrir la puerta y detrás de él venía Seamus con una sonrisa en el rostro.

---Harry, justamente te buscaba; le dijo Seamus al verlo levantarse del suelo.

---Para que me quería; dijo en tono de voz nada alegre.

---¿Estas molesto?; le pregunto Dean.

---Bastante y todo por culpa de Snape; le dijo sin ganas de conversar.

---No te preocupes, pasado mañana cuando les ganemos él estará de mal humor, junto a toda la bola de creídos de los Slytherin.

Al menos eso logró calmar un poco el coraje. Durante el resto de la tarde, se la pasaron ene le campo de quidditch todo el equipo, era el último entrenamiento antes del gran esperado juego de la temporada.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, no le hablo a la chica, que también ella se había sentido muy ofendida por el comportamiento de él, el cual no fue el más adecuado. Ese día era el partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Ambas casas ya estaban al borde de la histeria, cursos de otros grados se atacaban como siempre antes de un partido, pues era bien sabido la rivalidad eterna que habría entre estas dos casas.

Harry por ser el capitán, había hecho que los demás se esforzaran al máximo, todos estaban muy contentos, salvo Lavander, que no le hablaba a Seamus. Además del nerviosismo que la mayoría tenia por ser su primer partido; eso le hizo recordar a Ginny cuando estaba muriéndose de los nervios, y la amabilidad que tuvo Harry al tranquilizarla.

En esos momentos estaban en los vestidores, más temprano de lo común, pues con los nervios de todos, ninguno había podido meterse un alimento a la boca; toda la casa de Gryffindor manifestó su apoyo junto con la de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff cuando ellos se levantaron para salir del gran comedor.

Los profesores (especialmente los nuevos) estaban muy interesados en ver como era un partido colegial entre dos casa rivaless y muy fuertes; Remus le había dado ánimos un día antes (durante la clase) a los chicos.

El profesor junto con demás profesores observaron en silencio como después de marcharse el equipo de los leones, el equipo de las serpientes también se ponía de pie para ir directamente a los vestidores, mientras que su casa era la única que les aplaudía junto con Snape que sonreía ampliamente.

---Bien equipo, estas semanas de entrenamiento han sido de lo mejor que podría pensar; comenzó a dar un discurso para animarlos antes de salir al campo, donde ya el colegio se encontraba.

Dejo de hablar por un momento, pensando mejor que palabras utilizar, unos gritos eufóricos se escuchaban a lo lejos, sus voces casi no se escuchaban, pero a pesar de eso, los chicos aumentaban sus nervios.

---Espero los nervios no les ganen en el estadio, Slytherin es nuestro oponente, reconozco que no es un equipo fácil de vencer, especialmente por los sucios que son a la hora de jugar (eso hizo que los chicos comenzaran a tener mas confianza en si mismos). Harry animado por ese cambió prosiguió. ---Así que no hay porque temer, siempre les hemos ganado a esas serpientes, y esta no será la excepción; dijo alzando la voz de entusiasmo.

Los chicos se levantaron y gritando ¡SI! Fue como salieron con ánimos para jugar. El estadio entero les aplaudió calurosamente. Había sido tan maravilloso, mágico... por fin jugaría nuevamente.

El equipo de Slytherin salió de las gradas tras ellos. Ambos equipos volaban alrededor del campo, los gritos de ánimos no se paraban, habían pancartas de ambos equipos y chicas que gritaban histéricas en apoyo a los equipos.

Madame Hooch se encontraba en el suelo, aún lado de ella el baúl donde se guardaban las pelotas, después de realizar otra vuelta más, todos los integrantes de los dos equipos se colocaron en el suelo en sus posiciones.

Harry por ser el capitán, estaba al frente de Tomy (el capitán del equipo contrario) y de un apretón muy fuerte se saludaron, después de que la profesora lanzara al aire las Bludgers y la Snitch dorada al aire, agarro la pelota roja en sus manos (Quaffe) y mirando severamente a todos les dijo.

---Quiero un juego limpió.

---Así será, dijo en tono bajo y mordaz Malfoy.

Un pitido se escucho en todo el estadio, que ya se encontraba en absoluto silencio, el comentarista que el año pasado fue Lee Jordan, ya había salido el año anterior, así que ahora la comentarista era una chica de Ravenclaw.

Al instante las quince escobas (contando a la profesora) se elevaron en el aire, haciendo que el ruido que se provocaba (como si rompieran el cielo en dos) se escuchara con fuerza, mientras que los miles de ojos que eran espectadores contenían el aliento...

---Y EL PARTIDO DA INCIO; se comenzó a escuchar la voz de la nueva comentarista, tal vez era porque era nueva en esto, pero no lo hacia con mismo entusiasmo que Lee empleaba siempre en un partido.

Ginny fue directamente a proteger los postes de Gryffindor y observaba con ojos de halcón la dirección que tomaba la Quaffe que estaba en manos de los Slytherin. Harry como una flecha comenzó a dar vueltas en los alrededores de todo el estadio en busca de un destello dorado.

Lavander junto con Colin y Dennis estaban volando a la misma velocidad que los cazadores y trataban de quitar la pelota. Tifany y Seamus arrojaban con todas sus fuerzas las bludgers al equipo contrario, pero eran muy veloces, lo que dificultaba que acertaran con buena puntería.

---PARECE QUE EL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN TIENE EL CONTROL SOBRE EL JUEGO; seguía comentando la chica con poco ánimos de comentar; la profesora McGonagall que estaba a su lado, sonrió satisfecha al ver que la chica era mejor comentarista.

Los cazadores se pasaban unos a otros la pelota, Colin en una de ellas logro tomar la quaffe y rápidamente viro la escoba en dirección a la portería de Slytherin. Malfoy que estaba detrás de Harry, sonreía maliciosamente...

---VAYA, GRYFFINDOR TIENE POSESION DE LA QUAFFE, CON VELOCIDAD LOS INTEGRANTES VAN DIRECTO A LA PORTERIA CON LOS CAZADORES POR DETRÁS.

Los gritos de abucheo, ánimos y desesperados se escuchaban con más fuerza en el estadio, las chicas se sujetaban la cara de los nervios, unas llegaron al grado de comenzar a dejarse serias marcas con las uñas...

---ESO FUE UNA FALTA... ¡TRAMPOSOS! QUE SE PODÍA DE ESPERAR DE LA CASA DE LAS SERPIENTES... SON UNOS... ¡ME RESEVO EL COMENTARIO OFENSIVO...!; grito de pronto eufórica la comentarista levantándose de improvisto de su asiento en las tribunas. La profesora McGonagall la observo impresionada... que cambio en la chica, de comentar sin ganas, ahora comenzaba hacerlo como Lee Jordan... o tal vez mejor.

Harry que volaba cerca de las gradas donde se encontraba la mayoría de la casa de Hufflepuff, volteo a ver en dirección donde se encontraban Colin y Dennis sujetando a Lavander cada uno aún lado.

Un golpeador de Slytherin arremetió contra la bludger sin piedad alguna al estomago de la chica, que por sujetarse de la escoba mientras respiraba hondamente por recuperar el aire, dejó caer la pelota que se posiciono de las serpientes.

---Y ESO ES MADAME HOOCH, UN TIRO LIBRE POR PARTE DE LA SEÑORITA BROWN... ¡COMO LES QUEDO EL OJO SLYTHERINETITOS! JA-JA PARA QUE APRENDAN...; comentaba la chica mientras alzaba las manos en son de burla, mientras hacia gestos en su cara y sacaba la lengua.

Al ver casi la mayoría de la escuela eso, grito a favor de la chica y algunos chicos siguieron su ejemplo en hacerles muecas a todos los Slytherins. Lavander después de haber sido checada por la profesora Hooch, agarró la pelota con esfuerzo aún.

Harry que estaba pendiente de eso, no se dio cuenta cuando Malfoy se coloco a su lado y le dijo burlonamente.

---Cuanto tiempo crees que tu equipo resista nuestra forma de jugar... jajajajajajaja... son unos novatos; burlándose a mas no poder.

Harry lo miró con una mirada asesina y prefirió seguir en busca de la snitch, elevó sus escoba unos metros y comenzó a recorrer la parte izquierda del campo. Mientras que Lavander después de haber escuchado el pitido del silbato que Madame Hooch que llevaba colgado en su cuello, se dirigió velozmente a los aros de gol, donde el guardián la esperaba atento a cualquier movimiento en ella.

La chica puso su mano derecha en posición de ataque y con la pelota en sus mano hizo el ademán de lanzarla en el aire, justo en eso momento el guardián inclinaba su escoba a la derecha, pero segundos después Lavander agarraba con su otra mano la pelota y arrojo la pelota en dirección opuesta a donde el guardián se dirigia.

---¡GOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL! SIIIIIIIIIII... GRYFFINDOR ANOTA SU PRIMER TANTO... ¡Y LA VENTAJA LA TIENEN LOS LEONES!; la chica estaba saltando en la tribuna, haciendo una especie de baile de música electrónica, gritando y saltando con el megáfono en la mano.

La profesora no le tomó mucha importancia a este hecho, ella también gritaba de alegría al ver que su casa comenzaba con el pie derecho. Harry paro su búsqueda un momento y vio con alegría a su equipo.

Concentrándose de nuevo y con una energía renovada, salió disparado con la escoba surcando el aire en busca de la snitch, al dar la vuelta por el estadio por segunda vez, vio un destello dorado en medio del campo que pronto comenzó a subir.

Parando sus escoba en seco, y virando la dirección de esta, con decisión hizo rugir el viento con la velocidad que volaba, el juego había parado por unos instantes, en los cuales, una bludger de Tifany hizo que el cazador soltara la quaffe y esta fuera tomada por Dennis.

---VAMOS HARRY POTTER ATRAPA ESA SNITCH Y DALE EN EL ORGULLO A ESOS VIBORAS...; la profesora miro seriamente a la chica. ---ES CIERTO PROFESORA, YO DIGO SIEMPRE LA VERDAD; se escucho ella al notar la mirada que lanzaba la profesora de transformaciones y con intenciones de quitarle el megáfono de las manos.

Malfoy también la había visto y con la velocidad que le permitía su escoba, cruzaba el campo en dirección del pequeño destello, pero Harry llevaba la mayor ventaja por que su escoba era mas veloz y este chico sabía como sacarle un buen provecho... simplemente su manera de volar era impactante...

---Y POTTER ESTA MÁS CERCA DE COGER ESA SNITCH, QUE POR CIERTO, NO VEO DONDE ESTA A FALTA DE QUE SOY UN POCO CIEGA A LO LEJOS; seguíA comentando con ese entusiasmo que llegó a contagiar mas eufóricos a los espectadores de tal emocionante partido.

Hermione que veía todo el partido desde una de las gradas mas altas, con Remus a su lado y también Susan, no puedo evitarse llevarse a las manos al rostro de los nervios al ver tal escena...

---POR POCO... POTTER CASI PIERDE SUS DEDOS CON ESE ATAQUE!; gritaba la chica de un fuerte susto que se había llevado, pues Harry que ya estaba estirando la mano para atrapar a la escurridiza pelota, la tuvo que retirar y girar la escoba bruscamente antes de que una bludger lo dejara sin dedos.

---Por dios, eso estuvo muy cerca; exclamo de la angustia Hermione, mientras aún tenía las uñas clavadas en su rostro. Remus la volteó a ver y sonrió al verla preocupada por él.

Harry al ver al cielo ya no vio rastro alguno de la snitch, maldijo para sus adentros y comenzó nuevamente su búsqueda por todo el estadio. Después de aquel instante, donde todos guardaron silencio y escuchaban la voz de la comentarista, posaron su vista en el juego que se reanudaba.

Malfoy había sonreído maliciosamente y curvo sus labios con una victoria que estaba empezando a saborear...

Dennis había lanzado la pelota pero fue interceptada por el guardián, que lanzo fuertemente la pelota roja a uno de los cazadores de su equipo. Un abucheo general acompañada de silbidos de apoyo (Slytherin) se escuchaban en todo el estadio.

Ginny al ver como se acercaban los jugadores, se puso en posición, sin perder de vista por un segundo a la pelota, que pasaba de una lado a otro en la manos de los tres cazadores. Cuando por fin se acercaron lo suficiente, ella ya los esperaba...

---WEASLEY SI QUE TIENE SANGRE DE JUGADORA PROFESIONAL... ¡QUE MANERA DE ATRAPAR LA PELOTA!; gritaba más eufórica la comentarista; la profesora McGonagall demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que había sido un error al meterla como comentarista.

Veinte minutos después y las cosas no mejoraban para ninguno de los equipos, Slytherin sólo había logrado anotar un gol, lo que significaba que estaban empatados; Harry comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente pues no veía ningún rastro de la snitch dorada...

---SYLTHERIN SE ACERCA PELIGROSAMENTE A LA PORTERIA... BIEN HECHO COLIN CREEVEY... ¡ESO ES TENER AGALLAS! Y LA PELOTA EN POSICIÓN DE LOS GRYFFINDORS SE ACERCA A LA PORTERIA DE Slytherin, SE LA PASA A LAVANDER, ESTA A DENNIS Y SE LA DEVUELVE YYYYY ¡GOOOLLLLLLLL!; la chica aplaudía con el megáfono en sus manos, saltaba y gritaba dando la impresión de estar completamente loca.

La profesora debía admitir que no podría reprenderla, ya que ella en el fondo sabía que no era nada malo y le gustaba el apoyo que le daba a su casa. Hermione mientras en las gradas, acompañada con Susan, gritaban y se abrazan alabando al equipo que hasta ahora demostraba jugar muy bien. Remus las miraba y sonreía, era muy extraño ver a la castaña demostrar su emoción en el equipo.

Harry seguía volando y de pronto se le vino a la mente que en los partidos del año pasado, siempre al finalizar o antes de dar terminado un partido, termina inconsciente a causa de algo y siempre terminaba en la enfermería durante unos días.

---LA PELOTA EN POSESIÓN DE LA QUAFFE POR PARTE DE Slytherin; comentaba ya con un entusiasmo que contagiaba al publico presente. ---¡POR DIOSSSSSS!... ESO FUE UNA TRAMPA MUY SUCIA¡¡¡¡METANSE CON ALGUIEN DE SU TAMAÑO! SUCIOS... RASTREROS... ¡POCO HOMBRES!; gritaba muy enojada la comentarista pues habían tirado a Ginny de su escoba.

Harry paro su escoba muy bruscamente, y viendo con horror a la hermana pequeña de Ron caer de su escoba y dar contra el suelo duro del campo, cambiando rápidamente de dirección fue en ayuda de su compañera, que estaba tirada en el suelo sin mover ni un músculo.

Hermione se tapo el rostro ante aquello y observar de nuevo, bajo enseguida seguida de Susan hasta el campo donde Ginny yacía tirada en el suelo. Malfoy estaba en los aires y en voz baja dijo Esto esta empezando y con una sonrisa se elevo un poco más sin perder de vista el espectáculo.

Madame Hooch sonó su silbato haciendo que el pitido que se produjo, fuera lo suficiente para suspender por unos momentos el partido; los alumnos en las gradas miraban con cara de asombro como el cuerpo de la chica seguía sin moverse.

Todo el equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en tierra firma corriendo en dirección a su compañera, Harry que llego primero la volteo con rapidez y vio que la chica estaba cubierta de sangre en el rostro y una gran corte en su mejilla izquierda, también su labio inferior partido, del cual brotaba mucha sangre.

Madame Hooch llegó por detrás y de un movimiento rápido la aparto de la chica, Harry cayendo aún lado veía que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, Hermione y Susan llegaban en esos momentos y la castaña ayudo a levantar al ojiverde.

---La chica necesita ir de emergencia a la enfermería; sentencia con voz preocupada la profesora de vuelo.

Haciendo que la chica levitara a unos centímetros del suelo con su varita, se la llevo rumbo a la enfermería con Susan por detrás, que ella se ofreció en acompañar a la chica, mientras que Hermione se quedaba viendo el partido, pendiente de que Harry no sufriera un daño en el juego.

---Y EL JUEGO SE REANUDA DE NUEVO, CON LA SEÑORITA Weasley CAMINO A LA ENFERMERI... ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE NO TENDRAN UN GUARDIAN QUE NO POTREGA LOS AROS DE GOL; comento la chica muy preocupada, pues eso era una gran desventaja.

Y exactamente eso era lo que sucedió, era un plan hecho por Malfoy (que pocas veces demostraba su inteligencia) ahora con Ginny en la enfermería sería más fácil anotar para ganar "limpiamente".

Desde el reinicio del juego, los chicos poco a poco fueron perdiendo confianza en si mismos, todo el equipo de Slytherin comenzaba a ser más rudo y pronto la ventaja era muy considerable. Harry era el único que no demostraba miedo con mas desesperación comenzó la búsqueda la snich dorada.

---ESTO NO PINTA BIEN PARA LOS LEONES... PERO QUE DIABLOS LES PASA ¡ANIMOS!; gritaba la comentarista sin sentarse en ningún momento, la profesora McGonagall se comenzaba a desesperar, los gritos de la chica no le ayudaban para nada.

Hermione que había regresado a donde Remus se encontraba, miraba como Harry volaba por todo el campo y a Malfoy tratando de seguirle el paso...

---¡VAMOS POTTER... ERES NUESTRA ULTIMA ESPERANZA!; aulló desesperada la comentarista después de ver como Slytherin anotaba otro tanto.

Los gritos de jubilo por parte de la casa de Slytherin no se hicieron esperar en apoyo a su equipo, que con más ánimo ondeaban las pancartas en el aire, donde la serpiente gigante apresaba a un león que poco a poco se comenzaba asfixiar.

Mientras que el resto de espectadores cada vez se deprimían por ver como comenzaban a dar una paliza al equipo, que en estos momentos habían perdido toda coordinación que demostraban tener al inicio del partido.

Lavander que en esos momentos tenía la pelota, recibió un codazo en su costilla derecha, dejando que la pelota a manos de los cazadores contrarios, Dennis no podía recuperarla el sólo, la chica esta más ocupada en respirar y Colin esta siendo bloqueados por un golpeador que tenía el bat en el aire balanceándolo agresivamente cerca de él.

---¡POR DIOS! YA JUEGUEN BIEN... NO SE DEJEN INTIMIDAR...; por más que la comentarista trataba que el equipo saliera de su trance y fuera ayudada por unos espectadores que les gritaban para darles ánimos, estos simplemente no lo hacían, parecía como si no entendieran lo que decían o los escucharan claramente.

Harry que cruzaba el campo, se encontró con Malfoy enfrente suyo, que le impedía el paso y lo miraba burlamente, el chico de cabellos azebaches se comenzaba a enojar y perdía rápidamente la paciencia, desde hace tiempo se enojaba mucho y esta no era la excepción.

---Potter ¿No te gusta perder?... conocerás lo que es la derrota y verás como te ganaremos en tus narices; le escupió con veneno en su voz, ver como se enojaba y crispaba todo su ser lo hacía sentirse muy poderoso.

---Cállate; se limitó a decir ya que el coraje le impedía hablar.

---Te habían dicho que calladito te ves bonito... jajajajajajajaja; riéndose con ganas siguió volando pasando al lado de él y dejarlo trabado del coraje.

Con una fuerza desconocida en él, comenzó a volar con velocidad por todo el campo, estaba enojado y lleno de coraje, lo cual hizo que pudiera reunir al equipo y armar una estrategia para combatir con el nuevo modo de ataque que los Slytherin empezaron a emplear en ellos.

Lavander estaba al borde de los nervios, tanto así que comenzó a llorar en medio del juego, Tifany y Seamus a duras penas impedían que anotaran unos cuantos goles al equipo de Slytherin cuando intentaban que la pelota a travesara unos de los aros de Gryffindor.

Cuando Seamus vio como lloraba Lavander dejando de jugar y dejando solos a Colin y Dennis, se acercó a ella muy enojado y gritándole le ordeno que jugara con los chicos. La chica comenzó a gritarle en medio del estadio haciendo que los espectadores en ves de ver el juego prestaran atención a la escenita que se formaba en medio de los aires...

---Lavander no tiene sentido que te pongas a llorar.

---Lárgate y déjame en paz; comenzó ella a recriminarle.---Nadie te pide que te entrometas en asuntos que no son tuyos.

---Perdona, pero estamos en juego donde tu y yo formamos parte de un mismo equipo... ¡Así que ya juega!; le grito desesperado.

---¡No quiero!

---AY YA BASTA... ESTO ES UN JUEGO, DEJEN SUS PROBLEMAS EN PRIVADO; les reprendió de pronto la comentarista crispada del enojo, su cara estaba completamente roja y tenia ganas de tenerlo enfrente y poder estrangularlos por jugar muy pésimo.

Harry que volaba pronto presto atención y se dirigió a ellos bastante enojado, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo vio con horror que Malfoy bajaba en picada a toda velocidad en los postes de Gryffindor... y metros un poco mas a bajo de él, la snitch dorada.

Sin previo aviso cambio el rumbo en su escoba y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, rasgo el viento con su escoba que alcanzaba niveles de velocidad insospechados, casi a un metro que se encontraba Malfoy, con la mano extendida sólo alcanzó a ver como una roja paso por su lado e iba en dirección de la snitch y como pronto descendía hacia arriba... y la snitch ya no se encontraba donde segundos antes la había visto.

Harry había cogido la snitch, hizo que todo el juego dejara proseguir, pues los jugadores prestaron atención a los buscadores, el estadio entero estaba en absoluto silencio de ultra tumba y conteniendo el aliento.

Pero aunque Harry cogiera la snitch no lograba darle la victoria a su equipo, que había perdido por un a diferencia de 70 puntos, lo cual colocaba a Slytherin en primera posición. Harry con lo ánimos en la calle de la amargura descendía muy lentamente hasta tocar vuelo.

---Y POTTER COGE LA SNITCH... PERO LA VICTORIA LA LLEVAN LAS SERPIENTES SUCIAS Y RASTRERAS, QUE NO SABEN LO QUE ES JUGAR LIMPIO; dijo con la voz totalmente apagada de toda emoción la comentarista de Ravenclaw.

Hermione junto a Remus, bajaron al estadio en dirección a donde se encontraba Harry, Parvati hizo lo mismo con su novio Seamus y viendo con desaprobación a Lavander que tenia la cabeza gacha cuando toco tierra firme.

Harry detuvo sus pasos y alzando la vista muy triste hacia Hermione, que esta le sonrió tímidamente, poco a poco ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, para después abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

---Una derrota no es mala, se aprende más de ellas que de las victorias; le susurro tiernamente en su oído y trataba de fundarle ánimos con el abrazo.

El chico correspondió el abrazo y dejo caer silenciosamente una lágrima por su mejilla, mientras le decía Gracias con una voz entrecortada. Remus lo veía y le desordeno amistosamente su cabello con su mano y le sonreía con dulzura.

Todos los alumnos se fueron retirando poco a poco. El resto de los Gryffindors caminaban rumbo a su casa carentes de sentir una alegría. Los Slytherin levantaron a sus integrantes y gritaban alegres la victoria sobre Gryffindor, no les importaba si estos escuchaban sus comentarios ofensivos.

Antes de ir a su casa, el equipo de quidditch de los leones, junto a Hermione y Remus fueron a la enfermería a ver el estado en que se encontraba la pelirroja, Madame Ppomfrey sólo los dejo estar cinco minutos, Ginny estaba dormida cubierta por unas sabanas blancas; Susan estaba al lado de ella y les dijo lo que la enfermera diagnostico.

Cuando supieron que su compañera saldría de la enfermería dentro de tres días, los Gryffindor se fueron a su casa, Susan también tuvo que retirase (prácticamente la enfermera los corrió) y el profesor Lupin se quedo a conservar un rato con la enfermera sobre la salud de Ginny.

Al llegar a la casa, a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea para animar a la casa, dirigiéndose al centro de la sala, pidió que todos la escucharan por unos momentos.

---Esta derrota no impide que tengamos los ánimos para celebrar, debemos aprender de las derrotas y esperar por la pronta recuperación de nuestra compañera, además sabemos que los chicos jugaron muy bien.

Aunque esto último sólo ocurrió al principio del juego, los chicos aceptaron las palabras de la chica y aunque no festejaron como solían ser, si llegaron a felicitar calurosamente a todo el equipo.

Hermione dirigiéndose con paso firme avanzó hacia Harry, deteniéndose muy cerca de su rostro, lo tomo con delicadeza del rostro y despacio se acerco a sus labios entreabriendo los suyos lentamente.

Poso sus labios sobre los de él y lo beso dulcemente, transmitiéndole amor y confianza, Harry le correspondió y la tomo por la cintura, fue en beso largo, lento y con mucha ternura...


	14. Capítulo 14 La llegada de Víctor Krum

**Nota: Mi más sincero pésame a los británicos por el atentado que sufrieron la semana pasada. No es justo que gente inocente tenga que pagar las consecuencias de unos locos armados... ¡¡¡¡¡NO AL TERRORISMO!**

**Capítulo 14**

**La llegada de Víctor Krum**

Ese día Ginny salía de la enfermería, Hermione y Harry estaban con ella todos los días, ahora la pelirroja entendía porque Harry odiaba permanecer mucho tiempo ahí; había recibido visitas de sus amigos de curso, la visita del profesor Lupin y la de Susan.

---Ya puedo irme; pregunto la pelirroja a la enfermería cuando esta termino de checarla.

---Si, tome, esta es su ropa; le dijo mientras le tendía la ropa que Hermione llevo esa mañana.

Ginny la tomo y comenzó a cambiarse en cuanto hubo cerrado las cortinas que estaban alrededor de su cama. En ese momento entraban Harry y Hermione.

---¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Weasley?; pregunto la castaña a la enfermera.

Señalando las cortinas corridas, la joven perfecta se metió y ayudo a su amiga a terminar de cambiarse, mientras Harry las esperaba, se acerco a una de las ventanas y contemplaba el paisaje que tenia en frente.

Era tranquilo, ver los árboles a lo lejos y escuchar como los pajaritos cantan, ver un cielo despejado donde las ganas de volar por el cielo despejado, eran muy tentador, parecía un día normal, un día para disfrutar de lo que la naturaleza te obsequiaba en esos instantes.

Pero aún así, Harry no se sentía nada tranquilo, desde hace días sentía algo diferente en el ambiente, algo que podría ser malo en un futuro no muy lejano, algo pasaba... malo o bueno, eso no lo sabía con certeza, pero fuera lo que fuera, nadie podía sentirlo... ya que todo parecía estar bien alrededor.

Aunque si notaba que de un día para otro, los Slytherin estaban muy sonrientes, a simple vista la razón podría ser por la victoria que tuvo en el partido de quidditch sobre Gryffindor, pero si analizaba con detenimiento las cosas... ese comportamiento comenzó una semana antes... cuando en la clase de pociones Draco lo miraba y no le quitaba la vista de encima y le había lanzado un papel, donde estaba dibujado él con unos ojos negros por completo.

Además... también estaba el hecho de que constantemente se secreteaban entre si muchos alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo de Slytherin, unos estaban alegres... otros lucían muy pálidos y estaban nerviosos... como Pansy.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor... algo ocurría en la casa de Slytherin... ¿Pero qué?; mientras pensaba sobre eso, recordó aquella piedra que tenía, que traía en su bolsillo... lo había puesto ahí esa misma mañana.

La saco lentamente y la miro, al principió (el año pasado) cuando se la dieron, no le tomó mucha importancia a ese objeto, pero desde ese día... cuando brillo intensamente antes de que volara un poco... algo más dentro de él había cambiado, sintió esa sensación nuevamente... pues no era la primera que lo sentía.

Cada vez que la tocaba... podía sentirse mejor, era como poder controlar más sus acciones, pensar más fríamente... en cierta forma calculador. También notaba que se comenzaba a trabar en los entrenamientos, por más que se esforzaba no podía lograr lo que quería, pero si tocaba la piedra podría lograr hechizos de magia negra... eso al principió lo asusto mucho, pero con el tiempo comenzó a llamarle la atención.

Una noche al comentarle ese hecho a Dalwerd, el ave se puso muy seria, y comenzó a hacerle unas serie de preguntas... quería saber que provocaba eso, pero Harry hasta el momento no la a dicho de esa piedra... de hecho a nadie.

---Harry, ya podemos irnos; escuchó que le dijo la voz de Ginny.

Se volteó y vio el rostro de su amiga, mientras ocultaba a sus espaldas la piedra, le sonrió por verla curada completo, guardando la piedra sin que nadie se diera cuenta se dirigió a sus amigas y ayudo a Hermione a sacar a la pelirroja.

A paso lento se dirigieron a la sala común, al entrar, los alumnos la recibieron con un caluroso aplauso y un abrazo muy fuerte por parte de Colin. Hermione subió con ella a su habitación, mientras Harry se quedo en la sala común.

Metiendo su mano en la túnica donde estaba la piedra, comenzó a sentir esa sensación... donde también sentía que su cuerpo se liberaba en cierta forma, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras acariciaba la piedra.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, que por un segundo se volvieron negros en su totalidad, salió de ahí en dirección a los jardines. A su paso se encontró con muchos Slytherins que se burlaban de él, por la derrota en el juego, decían comentarios para molestarlo como era un niño muy arrogante, que se creía mucho por ser el capitán, el cual no era bueno desempeñando ese cargo, entre otras cosas más.

Harry los ignoraba y pasaba de largo, pero si se llegó a enfadar por eso... como tenía ganas de lanzarle un buen puñados de hechizos, de cerrarles las bocas por siempre, de hacerles algo... algo que fuera suficiente para que no se metieran con él.

Al salir por las grandes puertas del castillo, decidió dar una pequeña caminata por alrededores del bosque prohibido... hacia mucho tiempo que no se adentraba en él, si tan solo daba un pequeño recorrido sin alejarse demasiado del castillo, nada de malo tendría.

Caminando empezó a adentrarse más, casualmente estaba tranquilo, no había señales de un animal salvaje rondando (aunque prácticamente eso sucede por las noches) podía escuchar el cantó de las aves que estaban en las copas de los árboles.

Tras caminar por unos quince minutos, escucho unos ruidos que provenían delante de él, deteniéndose y escuchar con atención, logró captar que eran pisadas de cascos. Segundos después un centauro salía tras unos arbustos.

Era uno de color negro, con manchas blancas, tenían unos ojos amarrillos que en esos instantes lo miraban fijamente. Nunca lo había visto, de hecho nunca vio a un centauro en el transcurso del día, siempre que veía a uno era en la noche y por lo general pasada la media noche (cuando cursaba los primeros años del colegio), pero ante él, estaba un centauro que era capaz de imponer respeto a cualquier mago.

El centauro se acercó muy despacio hacia él sin quitarse la vista mutuamente. Se paró a un centímetros de su cuerpo y el centauro no le apartaba la vista de encima, sus ojos lo analizaban detenidamente, como buscando algo en su interiror.

---¿Tu nombre es Harry Potter?; le preguntó el centauro con voz ronca... muy ronca.

---Si; se limitó a decir.

---Ten cuidado chico, el mal ronda sobre si... mas de lo que te imaginas; le dijo este muy serio.

Harry se quedo callado, lo miraba y trataba de entender a que se refería con eso... por que todos le decían eso, él ya sabía que Voldemort estaba detrás suyo, pero esas palabras tenían otro sentido aparte... algo que no entendía aún.

---Disculpa... ¿Cómo te llamas?; le pregunto tras unos segundos de silencio.

---Troz... me llamo Troz; le dijo muy amable.

---¿A que te refieres con eso, Troz?; pregunto de nuevo el chico.

---Esta prohibido decirte de más, pero observa con detenimiento las estrellas, en ellas hallaras la respuesta; le dijo con voz ronca. ---Sólo puedo decir que estas rodeado de energía muy negativa, de magia oscura.

Rodeado de magia oscura, de energía negativa, se preguntaba mentalmente Harry, ¿Cómo era posible, ¿Qué significaba exactamente, las respuestas estaban en las estrellas... en definitiva él no era bueno para predecir o saber a lo que se refieran... su fuerte no era la adivinación.

---Tengo que irme... pero ten cuidado, el mundo mágico te necesita, sufrirá mucho tu perdida si algo te pasa, pues aunque no lo creas... mucha gente tiene fe en ti; le dijo antes de marchaste a la profundidades del bosque prohibido.

Harry se quedo con la palabra en la boca, sin entender muy bien las palabras del centauro, no sabía si creerle o no... cada vez estaba mas confundido; decidió regresar al castillo, por hoy era suficiente el paseo tan corto que hizo en el bosque.

El invierno había llegado, muchos estudiantes se la pasaban dentro del castillo, disfrutando de calor tan agradable que les brindaban los fuegos que estaban en cada casa. Otros más disfrutaban de la nieve y el lago congelado, podían patinar libremente y tener guerra con bolas de nieve.

En todo ese tiempo Harry entrenaba más duramente al equipo, poniéndolos en estrategias muy dificultosas, como jugar en caso de que algún miembro fuera a la enfermería (como Ginny), los entrenaba en días lluviosos, con mucho viento y ahora con tormentas de nieve, quería que los chicos se adaptaran a los cambios de clima, jugar en esas circunstancias.

En esos momentos una tormenta de nieve era azotada en el colegio, pero el equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba entrenado, todos se estaban calando los huesos, sus manos estaban entumidas, sus rostros rojos a causa del frío, cubiertos de nieve.

Harry había resultado ser un capitán demasiado exigente, los chicos por mas que le decían que tuvieran un poco descanso con ese clima tan horrible, no lograban cambiar de opinión al ojiverde. Pero admitían que poco a poco comenzaban a jugar a un ritmo mas favorable con esos climas tan drásticos.

Dando un pitido con un silbato que tenia en sus manos Harry, les comunicó al equipo que se terminaba el entrenamiento, también les informó que comenzarían los entrenamientos en los primeros días del año entrante.

Con un jubilo de alegría por parte del grupo, bajaron de sus escobas y todos fueron rumbo a los vestidores para darse un baño caliente. Al terminar de bañarse y vestirse Harry se fue rumbo al castillo en compañía de la pelirroja que se topó con ella al salir del vestidor.

Al entrar al gran comedor, Ginny lo detuvo y pidió hablar con él por unos momentos antes de que entraran a cenar en el gran comedor; caminaron un poco mientras permanecían callados.

La pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa, se mordía el labio inferior y miraba de reojo al chico. Se detuvo en medio de un pasillo que en esos momentos no era transitado por ningún estudiante.

---Necesito saber algo; comenzó ella a hablarle.

---Sobre que; quiso saber Harry muy confundido.

---Pero antes...¿Cómo supiste que amabas a Hermione?; le preguntó la chica.

Harry se quedó callado y la miraba muy sorprendido, la preguntaba si que lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pensó en la respuesta unos momentos, lo supo desde el verano del año pasado, pero lo confirmó cuando la beso por primera vez.

---Desde el verano... antes de entrar a mi quinto año; le dijo por fin.

---Pero como lo confirmaste realmente; insistió la pelirroja.

---mmm... Lo confirme realmente cuando la bese en el baile del año pasado; le dijo finalmente.

La joven Weasley se puso roja, tan roja como el color de su cabello y eso no pasó desapercibido por él. La chica tomo aire y armándose de valor le dijo.

---Necesito comprobar algo; dijo nuevamente.

---¿Qué cosa?; le volvió a decir el chico.

---Que siento por ti; dicho esto se acercó a él, con sus dos manos tomó su rostro y se acercó a sus labios entreabriendo los suyos mientras cerraba los ojos. Era un beso muy distinto a los de Hermione, estos eran dulces, tiernos y muy lentos, como disfrutando con mayor detenimiento el sabor de sus labios.

Inconscientemente Harry posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica, al principio se quedó estático sin participar en ese beso y con los ojos abiertos de para en par, pero ahora tenia los ojos cerrados y comenzaba a responder, en su mente vino de pronto la imagen de Hermione y el chico pegó el cuerpo de la pelirroja al suyo, intensificando más ese beso.

Se besaron durante dos minutos, los cuales fueron muy largos para ambos, al separarse y abrir los ojos, Harry cayo en la cuenta de que no estaba besando a Hermione, sino a Ginny (la cual no besaba nada mal); la chica recupero su respiración normal y lo miró sin aparatar su vista de esos ojos verdes.

---Ahora quiero preguntarte si... ¿Cómo si estuvieras besando a...?; no podía terminar la pregunta, pues no sabía que sentía... pero no era amor, al menos no como pensaba.

---mmm... para serte sincero besas muy bien; le dijo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y le sonriera. ---Pero ese beso... a pesar de ser tierno y dulce, estuvo carente de amor, del amor que se tienen dos personas.

---Si... eso pienso yo, es como si besara a una persona especial en mi vida, pero no a la persona que siento amor, del amor...

---Entre un hombre y una mujer; terminó por decir Harry por ella.

Ambos se sonrieron, entendieron que a pesar de besarse, sólo fue eso... un beso, en el cual no hubo amor de por medio, estaba claro que ambos se querían mucho, no como hermanos... si no otra cosa, pero no amor.

Y eso hizo extraño el beso, que los dos disfrutaron, pero no pasó más allá de eso, con ese beso se dio cuenta Ginny que no estaba enamorada de él, y eso la tranquilizó, le aclaro una duda que hace tiempo tenía en su corazón.

---Me alegra haberte besado... solo así pude darme cuenta que no te amo como tu amas a Hermione; le dijo sinceramente la joven Weasley.

---Yo también me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de eso; le dijo sonriendo Harry.

---Si; la chica sonrió. --- Te parece si vamos a cenar; le propuso la chica.

Con una sonrisa de un verdadero amigo Harry asintió, caminando y abrasándose tiernamente, demostrando la clase de un amigo que se quieren mucho, hasta tal punto de que otros piensen cosas que no se acercan a la realidad (Nota: cosa a que a mi me ha pasado y ya piensan cosas que no son ciertas).

---Oye... que esto quede entre nosotros dos; le propuso Ginny antes de llegar al gran comedor.

---Por supuesto; afirmo Harry abriendo la puerta del gran comedor y dirigiéndose a su mesa donde Hermione platicaba con Neville.

Mientras los cuatro cenaban muy a gusto con la mirada de todo el profesorado puesta en Harry, que como siempre lo vigilaban (sabían de la pequeña intromisión de Harry al bosque, pero no de la charla) y como todas las noches, tanto maestros y retratos reportaban el comportamiento de Harry al director.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano, ya que le enviaría una carta a su padrino, preguntando si pasaría las vacaciones con el y Remus en la casa. Saliendo sin hacer ruido y tapándose muy bien del frío.

Bajó las escaleras que dan a los dormitorios y salió por el retrato despertando a la señora Gorda, caminaba mientras que una de sus manos tenia la carta sujetada muy firme y la otra metida en su túnica tocando suavemente la piedra roja.

Al llegar a la lechucería, buscó a su fiel Hedwig con la mirada y la encontró hasta arriba. Esta bajo volando suave y se poso en el hombro derecho del chico, saludando muy cariñosamente con un picotazo en su mejilla.

Harry ató bien la carta en su pata y la acarició durante unos minutos, mientras que la lechuza disfrutaba de los cariños de su amo. La beso en su cabecita y le dijo.

---Entrégalo a Sirius y no te vayas hasta que envíe una repuesta.

La llevó hasta las ventanas y la lechuza blanca emprendió el viaje hasta donde s encontraba Sirius. Decidió irse a desayunar porque ese era el último día de clases, donde tendría pociones doble las primeras horas.

Al llegar al gran comedor, encontró a Parvati y Seamus discutiendo, algo normal entre los novios. Se sentó y saludo muy amable a los chicos que estos a su vez lo hicieron muy secos de alegría.

---Entonces eso es lo que piensas; le dijo Seamus a Parvati muy enojado.

---¡¡¡Si!; le dijo ella muy enojada dando un golpe en la mesa.

---Bien; exclamo el chico muy enojado.

---¡¡¡Bien!; exclamo la chica muy sofocada a causa del enojo.

Seamus dejó caer la cuchara muy enojado, se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver todos lados para no ver a la chica. Esta también estaba muy enojada y comió mucho utilizando mucho su fuerza, tomo de un trago su jugo de calabaza y lo azoto a la mesa, salpicando un poco a Harry.

---Disculpa; le dijo ella al ojiverde.

---No hay problema; dijo él, mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

En esos momentos Hermione llegaba y se sentaba al lado de Parvati (y enfrente de Harry), al notar lo enojados que se encontraban sus amigos, miro al chico y le preguntó con la mirada, Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza encogiendo los hombros.

Mientras desayunaban, llegó el correo, Parvati recibió una carta de sus padres, Seamus y Hermione el periódico del profeta, donde los lectores enviaban cartas afirmando ver a mas mortífagos rondando las calles muggles.

Una lechuza se posó enfrente de la castaña y le entregó una carta, muy curiosa decidió abrirla. Harry estaba terminando su desayuno.

---¡¡¡AYYYYY!; es de Víctor; exclamo muy emocionada.

Harry que se encontraba tomando un poco de juego de calabaza, se atraganto con sólo escuchar el nombre de Víctor Krum, tosiendo unos segundos miró a Hermione y después posaba sus ojos a la carta. Parvati y Seamus habían pegado un salto del susto, la chica miro con interés a la castaña y Seamus se dedicó a observar la reacción de su amigo.

La castaña leía muy emocionada la carta, sin prestar atención a como Harry se empezaba a enojar. ¡¡¡Diablos! No podía evitar sentirse celoso cada vez escuchaba el nombre de Víctor Krum que salían de los labios de Hermione.

---¿Qué pasa Hermione?; le preguntó curiosa Parvati, olvidando su propio coraje con Seamus.

---¡¡¡Que bien!; exclamo nuevamente la chica. ---Harry... dice que vendrá estas vacaciones de navidad.

Eso fue muy impactante para el ojiverde... tenerlo aquí, un momento ¿Hermione no se quedaría en el colegio, y si él se iba de vacaciones con Sirius y Remus a la casa... no, no podía irse del colegio y dejar que el búlgaro coqueteara con su amor.

---¿Quién es Víctor?; le pregunto Parvati.

---Dice que llega mañana, lo veré después de no verlo tanto tiempo; suspiró la chica sin hacer caso a las caras de enojo que mostraba el chico.

No... mañana llegaba, dudaba mucho que viniera como un simple amigo, el búlgaro venía a conquistar a su chica, quería aparatarla de su lado... no iba a permitir semejante cosa. Sus celos crecían cada vez más y su enojo comenzaba asentirse, en el aire podía sentirse la furia que sentía crecer en Harry cada vez más... tanto que los profesores lo sintieron.

---¿Quién es Víctor, Hermione?; volvió a preguntar su amiga al no obtener la respuesta

---Tengo que tener todo listo; dijo para si misma la chica, terminó su desayuno muy rápido y salió como una bala de ahí.

---Harry... tu puedes decirme ¿Quién es Víctor?; le preguntó Parvati al chico al ver como su amiga se marchaba sin responder a su pregunta. Pero tampoco el ojiverde le respondió.

Harry se quedo ahí, sentado como un estúpido con los celos por dentro, trataba de controlarse, no podía darse el lujo de nuevo dejar a flote su coraje y hacer que los vasos se rompieran en mil pedazos como la otra ocasión.

Levantándose mientras azotaba su vaso y este si rompía en pequeños pedazos, logrando captar las miradas confusas de sus amigos, salió de ahí y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las mazmorras, pero no se dio cuenta que Malfoy lo seguía por detrás.

---Pero miren que tenemos a aquí; dijo con sorna y arrastrando las palabras.

Harry siguió caminado, no quería peder la poca calma que tenía con el imbécil de Malfoy, pero este no dio por vencido tan fácil; lo alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

---Ja-ja; vamos Potter aún te puedes enfadar más; le dijo en tono de burla.

---¡¡¡Cállate!; le grito Harry mientras caminaba sin voltearlo a ver.

---Y sino lo hago ¿Qué?; lo reto.

Se detuvo en seco y agarrandolo por la túnica lo arrincono contra la pared, respiraba con dificultad a causa del enojo que crecía cada vez más gracias al tarado de Malfoy. Este en vez de ponerse cobarde, aumento más su sonrisa.

---Vamos enójate... con el tiempo te darás cuenta de tu error; le dijo, él sabía algo.

---Piérdete Malfoy; le dijo Harry soltándolo y comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Pero Malfoy no dejó así como así las cosas, muy enojado por no lograr que Harry soltara la furia que estaba dentro de si, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

---Oye... ya te acostaste con la sangre sucia, porque no esta nada mal... tal vez lo haga yo; dijo con malicia en los ojos.

El ojiverde se volteó y dando grandes zancadas le tiro un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Malfoy cayera al fío suelo de las mazmorras, pero ahí no se quedo. Harry cegado por la furia, que no iba a permitir que le hablara así de ella, hizo que inconscientemente saliera un poco del poder que adquiría de Salazar.

Sin que Malfoy terminara por levantarse del todo del suelo, fue arrojado nuevamente unos cuantos metros atrás por una fuerza invisible, al caer se lastimo un poco la espalda y miró muy asustado a Harry.

---No vuelvas a decir eso... y ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, o te las verás conmigo; le dijo muy enojado, no pudo darse cuenta, pero tenía los ojos negros.

Se marchó rumbo al salón donde impartían la clase de pociones, dejando a Malfoy muy asustado, este había comprobado que los planes iban muy bien, pero también sintió miedo de que este descargara su furia en él la próxima vez.

Al llegar a las mazmorras se encontró con Neville y Dean platicando, se acercó a ellos y sin tener delicadeza alguna, aventó su mochila en la mesa, sus compañeros al notarlo decidieron (con mirarse) no saber la causa.

---Bien, Dean entonces en eso quedamos; siguió hablando Neville.

---Claro, al terminar la clase pondré todo en orden; afirmo Dean con la cabeza.

Hermione acompañada de Parvati que platicaban sobre Víctor, la castaña le explicaba a su amiga (que se encontraron camino a las mazmorras) lo que venía en la carta, la amistad que había formado con él... el famoso Víctor Krum, buscador del equipo de Bulgaria.

Harry al escuchar el tema de la conversación le entraron nuevamente los celos... ¿Cómo no era capaz de controlarse sus propios celos, Hermione parecía estar contenta por su llegada... como si estuviera enamorada, no, ella no amaba a Víctor, ni siquiera le gustaba... si eso fuera cierto ¿Por qué lo beso en la sala común el día del partido?... esa era la prueba que ella aún lo amaba a él y no a Víctor.

Entonces se le vino a la mente el beso que se dio con Ginny... no la amaba y sin embargo correspondió al beso de ella, pero era solo un beso, no se necesario amar a una persona para besarla... entonces lo asalto la idea a su mente, ¿Y si Hermione le había ocurrido lo mismo, ¿Quién le aseguraba que ese beso que se dieron, era por amor, que tal si Hermione lo hizo a si por que si, para distraerlo de la derrota que había tenido el equipo.

La volteó a ver, estaba platicando animadamente con Parvati, que ella también había olvidado su coraje con Seamus, parecía no acordarse de eso. La castaña en eso momentos reía... verla así parecía un ángel, su ángel... pero estaba alegre por la llegada del bulgarcito.

El profesor Snape entraba como siempre, haciendo que todos los alumnos callaran y se acomodaran en sus lugares. Harry se fue a sentar con ella, Parvati lo hizo con Seamus (que al verlo le regreso el mal humor), Draco ya había llegado y estaba al lado de Pansy (que estaba muy nerviosa... como asustada).

---Bien... hoy comenzaremos con la preparación de nueva poción, esta prohibida por el ministerio, pero el director logró un permiso especial... estas pociones serán enviadas al ministerio para ser usadas; comenzó hablando el profesor a la clase.

La clase entera ponía atención... o tal vez no la atención requerida en esos momentos, Hermione miro de reojo a su amigo y lo vio enojado... demasiado.

---Esta poción se llama Fentium, es letalmente venosa, no hay un antídoto para esta poción; calló unos momentos. ---Así que quiero que todos... sin excepción; mientras miraba a Neville. ---Lo hagan bien, sin ningún error... por que si no los repruebo en mi materia, ¿Quedo claro?; les pregunto.

---Si; dijeron todos muy nerviosos. La prefecta de Gryffindor era la única que estaba muy ansiosa por empezar con la preparación de la poción, Harry no tenía cabeza para atender a un a poción realmente difícil de preparar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Hermione le llamaba la atención por casi agregar accidentalmente tres veces un ingrediente incorrecto, o cuando Snape lo miraba recelosamente, ni siquiera cuando terminada la clase y la chica lo zarandeaba para irse de las mazmorras.

La siguiente clase que tenia era Arte del duelo y la castaña Lenguas muertas (las materias optativas), así que la chica tomo otro rumbo distinto a él, caminaba en dirección al aula donde se impartía la clase.

Sus pensamientos seguían en lo mismo... Víctor y Hermione juntos, como un pareja, se imaginaba que se besaban enfrente de sus narices, que ella se casaba con él y tenían tres hijos... movió su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos de su mente, eso era irse a los extremos, una cosa es podrían llegar a quererse y llegar a ser más que amigos y otra muy distinta casarse con ese... búlgaro de pacotilla.

Pero aunque alejara esos pensamientos de su mente, no puedo concentrarse en la clase, ni en ninguna otra que tuvo el resto del día, los profesores lo notaron y aunque lo regañaron por poner atención, bajar puntos a su casa, no lograron absolutamente nada... simplemente a Harry no le importo.

Durante la noche, la chica trato de saber el porque, pero tampoco logro nada... más que la mirara muy enojado y se marchara a su dormitorio sin decirle nada. Seamus y Parvati se habían enojado aún más, armando sin querer un espectáculo en un de los pasillos, por lo que su amiga estaba con la castaña y Seamus con Harry en el dormitorio de un humor de perros.

Ese día llegaba Víctor... no sabía como, ni la hora, pero de que hoy llegaba, estaba completamente seguro. No había podido dormir un poquito, el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche marcaba que eran cinco con cincuenta y cinco minutos de la mañana.

Levantándose de su cama, se fue a duchar con agua fría, tratando de calmarse... no estaba seguro de poder controlarse si lo veía con Hermione a su lado. Al salir se encontró con que Dalwerd lo miraba.

Mientras se vestía noto que el ave estaba así desde hace muchos días... él y todas las macotas se comportaban ya muy extraño, además que los entrenamientos eran muy duros. Hoy entrenaba con ellos, esperaba poder despejar su mente y concentrarse en algo que no fuera el búlgaro o su amada.

---Estoy listo; le dijo Harry a Dalwerd cuando termino de arreglarse, este llevaba en su mano la capa invisible, el mapa merodeador, el pensadero y su varita en el bolsillo.

Tocando suavemente a su mascota por su cola, esta dio un suave canto, casi no se escuchaba, y de pronto desaparecía de su dormitorio y se encontraba en el lugar donde siempre entrenaba con las mascotas.

Todas las mascotas se encontraban ahí, como siempre lo saludaron y charlaron un rato sobre como iban las cosas en el colegio, si algo le sucedía (cosa que negaba). Habían cambiado el plan de entrenamiento por las trabas que tenía en las últimas semanas.

---Este día entrenaremos de una forma distinta, necesitamos varias formas para entrenar; le dijo Shean.

---En que forma; quiso saber el chico.

---Ten enseñaremos despejar tu mente; dijo esta vez Tewall.

---Pero, eso ya me lo enseñaron; repuso Harry sin entender.

---No, lo que te enseñamos fue que te concentraras a la hora de un duelo, pero no significa que despajas tu mente; fue Wyllou esta vez quien hablo.

---Y debemos advertirte que no será fácil, porque no sólo tienes que dejar tu mente en blanco, tienes que aprender a controlar tu ira; le dijo Marlen.

---Usar ese misma ira en tus ataques; dijo Dalwerd.

---Creemos que la traba que tienes pueden ser por dos cosas... una, puede ser que por el aumento de tus poderes, necesites controlarlos, estar en armonía contigo mismo. Todo poder necesita ser utilizado con responsabilidad, de nada servirá si eres poderoso pero no lo suficiente inteligente para controlarlo, por que tus sentimientos están conectados con el poder; le dijo Boor.

---En pocas palabras, tal vez no puedas concentrarte por que tienes cosas que te agobian, si estas enojado te afecta, si estas alegre te beneficia; pensamos que algo te ocurre... algo que esta empezando afectar tus sentimientos, emociones y eso afecta directamente con tus entrenamientos; termino de decir Luny.

---La segunda opción es Voldemort, sabemos de ante mano que algo planea... ¿que es, no sabemos, pero si esta relacionado contigo; le dijo muy preocupada Marlen.

Harry escuchaba y sabía por dentro que ellos tenían razón, tenia que encontrar una manera para estar tranquilo, que los asuntos que ocupan la mayor parte de cabeza no lo afectaran en los entrenamientos.

---¿Y que es lo que tengo que hacer?; les pegunto decidido el joven de cabellos azebaches.

---Bueno tal vez podrías por decirnos que es lo que te agobia; propuso Tewall.

---Lo que me agobia; repitió Harry. ---Son tantas cosas, n siquiera estoy seguro de que es lo que me esta pasando; les dijo con sinceridad.

---Es eso... o no quieres decir; le dijo Boor.

---Son muchas cosas.. Hemione, mis padres...

---¿Tus padres?; pregunto sin entender muy bien Luny.

---Quisiera cambiar el pasado; le explico Harry.

Entonces Dalwerd lo entendió, el lo sabía... casi había muerto por defender a James y Lily... pero ordenes de su amo (James) se fue de viaje a entregar algo, y al regresar se encontró con la muerte de ambos, y del pequeño bebé no había ningún rastro, hasta que Dumbledore lo encontró y le explico la situación..

---No se si lo sepas Harry; comenzó hablar Dalwerd.

---¿Qué cosa?; preguntó Harry.

---Cuando nos conocimos... el profesor Dumbledore, los señores Black y Lupin. Pero ellos sabían... fue a casi antes que tu padre muriera, se enteraron que tu padre era el heredero de Godric Gryffindor. Él les entrego el libro y a mi me envió a un lugar para dejar algo; ellos tres supieron que yo era mascota del mismo Godric, pero nunca supieron sobre el elegido ni las demás mascotas de los herederos.

---Eso que tiene que ver Dalwerd; le dijo el ojiverde, eso ya lo sabía.

---Tu padre co... conocía a una persona, yo no sabía de esta persona.

---Que quieres decir, no entiendo absolutamente nada.

---Esa persona... sabía que tu serías el heredero, esa persona es también uno de los descendientes de uno de los fundadores... Rowena Ravenclaw; calló por unos segundos. ---Nose muy bien como... pero al viaje que me envió tu padre, fue a buscar esa persona y entregarle algo... esa fue la última orden tu padre.

---Y... eso que tiene que ver en todo esto; dijo Harry aún sin entender, lo único que lograba era confundirlo más.

---Tú profesora de adivinación... ella frente al heredero de Ravenclaw vio una premonición... ¿Cuál es, lamento decirte que nose... pero el heredero le comento algo a tu padre... cuando llegara el momento se sabría que es, pero que esa persona se tenia que ir para empezar con su misión.

---Sigo sin entender; Harry de plano no entendía nada.

---Esa persona le dijo a tu padre que algo iba a ocurrió en un futuro no muy lejano, le advirtió a tu padre que Voldemort lo mataría, que antes de que eso pasara, necesitaba algo, en esa persona esta la clave a lo que puede pasar.

---Tratas de decir que mi padre sabía su muerte y antes te envió a ti a dejarle ese algo... a esa persona.

---Si.

---Ahora te preguntó yo ¿Qué fue lo que te entregaste, ¿Cómo era la persona, ¿Dónde esta persona? Y porque si mi padre sabía lo que pasaría, no hizo algo para evitarlo; dijo Harry, quería aclarar esa dudas de una vez por todas.

---Lo que entregue fue una brújula antigua, esa persona estaba cubierta del rostro y se fue de ahí (donde la localizo) sin dejar rastro y tus padres intentaron evitarlo... por eso usaron el encantamiento fidelius... pero escogieron al guardián equivocado; terminó de decir Dalwerd.

---Colagusano; musito Harry.

---Si algo que aprendimos, sobre todo Dalwerd fue... que el destino no se puede cambiar, de una u otra forma sucede; le dijo Marlen.

----Si Dalwerd te lo dijo, es para que no te culpes por sus muertes, para que no tengas esos deseos de querer cambiar las cosas... tus padres están muertos y no es tu culpa; le dijo Tewall acercándose a él.

Harry no dijo nada más... las cosas estaban mas claras pero a la vez mas confusas, ya no quería pensar en nada. Sólo quería que esto fuera un mal sueño.

---Así que deja de pensar sobre tus padres... no te agobies por algo que no tiene sentido, porque tu no fuiste el causante; le dijo Luny que se había subido a su hombro y le acariciaba el cuello.

---Lo de Hermione también mencionaste; dijo Marlen.

---Si... pero no quiero hablar sobre eso; dijo Harry.

---Bueno... entonces comencemos a entrenar la nueva forma de estar en paz contigo mismo; decidió hablar Boor, rompiendo el silencio que se formo en el lugar.

Lo que Harry hizo durante el resto de la mañana fue primero que nada, conservar la calma, no enojarse por nada, lo segundo fue dejar de pensar... esa parte fue la mas difícil, cual ruido lo distraía.

El siguiente paso que tenía que hacer (que ya no pudo practicar) fue concentrar sus emociones y convertirlos en poder; después de ese paso seguía concentrar todo ese poder en un punto fijo de su cuerpo y expulsarlo de su interior lanzando ese poder en forma de cualquier hechizo.

Así que Harry tenía que entrenar demasiado, pero por ahora ya había sido suficiente para él. Regresó con su fénix. Decidió dormir un poco. Cuando despertó ya eran las tres de la tarde, se levanto para ir a comer.

En el camino se encontró con Ginny y juntos bajaron, al entrar en el gran comedor vio a Hermione sentada al lado de Víctor Krum. Se había olvidado por completo de eso... con lo de las mascotas, fue lo suficiente para despejar al búlgaro de sus pensamientos.

Hermione se notaba muy alegre con su presencia, en esos momentos se reían ambos, y de pronto él la abrazaba. Olvidando por completo que tendría que calmarse y dejar sus preocupaciones a un lado, salió como huracán del comedor, dejando a Ginny muy confusa, que ni tiempo tuvo de decir nada.

Casi al anochecer, Harry fue a la sala común, al abrir el retrato de la dama gorda se encontró con Hermione, que estaba muy bien arreglada.

---Al fin decides dar la cara; le dijo muy seria y molesta.

Harry no dijo nada, pasó a su lado y siguió caminado, la castaña se dio la vuelta y lo detuvo agarrandolo por el brazo.

---¿Qué te pasa?; le pregunto muy molesta. ---Hoy faltaste a los entrenamientos, recuerdas que era el último día de las clases especiales; le reprochó la chica.

---No se va acabar el mundo por faltar a una miserable clase; le dijo con crueldad. ---Vete con Viky y déjame en paz.

---¿Viky, te refieres a Víctor, lo llamaste de la misma forma que Ron; le preguntó desconcertada la chica.

---Si él... vete con él y déjame tranquilo.

---¿Qué tienes en contra de Víctor?.

---Mira... ya vete con él y déjame a mi en paz

---¿Cómo sabes que yo voy a ver...

---No por algo estas muy bien arreglada; la interrumpió sin poder ocultar sus celos.

---Pues si... voy a reunirme con él, me invito a cenar...

---¡¡¡Entonces vete con él!... disfruta de tu noviazgo con él.

---¡¡¡Tienes mucha razón, me voy, no pienso arruinar esta noche tan romántica con él... como tu mencionaste, voy a disfrutar mi noviazgo con él; le dijo antes de irse por la puerta de la sala.

Harry se quedo ahí... con las palabras retumbando en su cabeza "voy a disfrutar mi noviazgo con él"... noviazgo, entonces eran novios.

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos en esos instantes... por su maldita culpa, por alejarla de su lado, ella se fue con otro. Se sentía muy sólo... la necesitaba a ella, era lo único que quería. Pero no lo se lo decía, por que no quería verla muerta por su culpa, no quería perderla igual que su amigo Ron... si para salvarla, tenía que alejarse de ella, y si esta buscaba otro, alguien que pudiera decirle "Te amo"... no iba a intervenir en eso. Hermione era libre de decidir con su vida.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Otros dos capítulos más... quiero aclarar que el beso entre Hermione y Harry que se dan en la sala común después de la derrota que sufrieron, fue una muestra de animo, donde Hermione trato de transmitirle alegría y confianza.

Y con el beso entre Ginny y él, bueno... la pelirroja descubrió que no era amor lo que sentía por Harry, lo quiere, pero es un cariño especial, como si fuere un familiar...

En cuanto al partido, no siempre se tiene la victoria, en ocasiones se tiene que perder para aprender algo nuevo. La derrota que sufrieron los hará mejorar en los entrenamientos y querer vencer esas sucias serpientes el próximo año.

Cambiando un poco de tema me falta hacer un examen colegiado (el de mañana) y termino oficialmente la preparatoria.

En cuanto a lo de mi universidad, ya salieron los resultados y…. no quede por una decimas (quiero llorar), les explico, por problemas que esta pasando la universidad este año no va ha haber reubicados (ya fue anunciado oficialmente), lista de espera o que te puedas cambiar de carrera, si es que el promedio que sacaste en el examen es aceptado (esto no ha sido oficialmente confirmado), pero… mi padre esta intentando meterme por otros medios, conoce a alguien, que esta viendo si puede meterme, en pocas palabras, una palanca (así se conoce en mi país).

Lo malo, es que como estoy viendo esto con mi papá, no puedo hacer otra cosa, aunque estoy informándome si se puede entrar por los medios que les mencione, no puedo hacer nada, porque estoy con lo de la palanca.

Si entro, no es seguro que sea antes del inicio de los cursos de inducción (empiezan este lunes), si no ya cuando entren el día de clases. En caso de no quedar (me sentiré triste, lo admito, pero no me daré por vencida), perfeccionare mi ingles, me preparare para intentarle el próximo año y trabajare para ganarme dinero. No puedo meterme a una universidad de paga, porque mis padres, dijeron NO, así que… la esperanza es lo último que muere.

Gracias a todos por sus ánimos.

Sin más que decirles por el momento, paso a contestar los reviews:

**AlexiaRiddle**: Hola, gracias por tu mensaje, ¡¡me da gusto que te gustaran los dos anteriores, en estos otros dos ¿Qué te parecen estos dos?. La conversación con las mascotas es interesante pues algo paso por ahí... si tienes alguna idea de quien es el otro heredero o heredera de Ravenclaw (por que no puse quien es), me gustaría saberlo! Me alegra que hayas pasado tu examen. Cuídate. Sanke.

**Serenitakou**: Gracias por tu mensaje. O.K estamos de acuerdo en no poner tan empalagosa a la pareja cuando llegue el momento de que los junto de nuevo. Perdón si no te deje un review en tu historia, pero como estuve en exámenes, no pude hacerlo antes... pero ahora que ya termine, leeré tu historia. Cuídate mucho y arriba ese ánimo. Sanke

**Pedro**: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y por el tiempo que te tomaste. Espero que estos capítulos te hayan gustado. Sanke


	15. Capítulo 15 Navidad desastrosa

**Capítulo 15**

**Navidad desastrosa**

Harry tenía un humor insoportable desde la llegada de Víctor... su enojo afloraba más cuando lo veía con Hermione, y esta sonriendo, saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, poner su brazo alrededor del búlgaro, hablarse mutuamente entre susurros... eso le hervía la sangre, hasta tal punto de que su rostro se volviera rojo por el coraje.

El que ella decidiera estar con él, no evita que el chico ardiera en celos y tener unas ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara al búlgaro por estar con su amada. Tampoco había podido estar despejando su mente... tranquilizarse y estar en armonía consigo mismo.

Dalwerd ni las demás mascotas sabían sobre lo de Hermione y los sentimientos que Harry aún tenía por ella, tampoco sobre esos sueños que seguía teniendo el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, ese era un tema que por más que quería hablarlo, de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos no podía, algo se lo impedía... y para cuando hablara ya no habría marcha atrás.

Como ya eran vacaciones de navidad, las clases especiales se suspendieron, los entrenamientos con las mascotas también, hasta que Harry lograra estar en armonía, en no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. También las prácticas de quidditch se suspendieron.

Seamus estaba de viaje al igual que Parvati, cada quien con sus familias, todavía seguían enojados y no se sabía el porque, pero Lavander estaba muy contenta con eso. Muchos de los alumnos estaban con sus familias menos él y Hermione (que se quedo para estar con Víctor y porque sus padres aun no regresaban del viaje que iniciaron en verano).

En esos momentos se encontraba en la lechucería, quería leer en silencio de nuevo la carta que su padrino le había enviado...

_Querido Harry:_

_Lamento no poder estar contigo estas vacaciones navideñas junto con Remus, pero tuve que hacer un viaje para la orden, es algo que no te voy a decir por que es secreto._

_Pero quiero que sepas que tu regalo te lo daré en la misma fecha que siempre te he dado, espero que no te aburras en el colegio... que ya me han contado ciertas cosas, un ejemplo es sobre el partido... mira que manera tan sucia de jugar._

_A tu padre también le paso una vez, pero se nose quedo de brazos cruzados, hizo justicia por propia cuenta y vaya que logro... junto con un castigo durante un mes._

_Salúdame a Remus y Hermione de mi parte, espero verte pronto en una de las excursiones que hagan al pueblo._

_Cuídate por favor... y sabes que te quiero mucho y siempre me preocupo por ti..._

Sirius 

Dobló la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo, ese día estaba nevando, por eso los pocos alumnos que se quedaron estaban disfrutando de la mas blanca nieve que hayan visto en sus vidas. Estaba observando los patios cubiertos de nieve, cuando vio de pronto a Hermione y Víctor.

Se podía apreciar que estaban platicando muy a gusto; apartando su vista de ahí y doblando sobre sus talones, comenzó a caminar para irse de la lechucería, donde su hermosa lechuza dormitaba en lo alto de ahí.

Al abrir la puerta choco con alguien. Ambos cayeron y Harry se paró ofreciendo levantar a la persona; era un chica de cabello negro... Cho Chang.

---Hola Cho; saludo Harry muy cortes.

---Hola Harry; lo saludo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla (muy cerca de los labios) y sonriéndole muy dulce.

Harry se puso algo colorado, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto con las personas, menos con las mujeres (a excepción de Hermione), la chinita se dio cuenta de eso y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

---¿Y cómo estas pasando las vacaciones, le preguntó de forma casual y entablando conversación.

---Bien... de hecho algo bien, pero mejor hablemos de ti; le respondió el chico

---Como gustes; le dijo regalándole una sonrisa sólo para él.

Esto incomodo un poco al joven Potter, pero decidió no darle importancia a ese hecho, quería pasar unos momentos con su amiga la Ravenclaw. La invitó a pasear por el castillo mientras charlaban a gusto.

---Bueno... y que me cuentas; le dijo el chico.

---Pues, veamos... nada interesante me a ocurrido hasta el momento, pero si puedo decirte que ya hay unos nuevos integrantes en el equipo; le dijo la chinita muy contenta.

---Ah si... y se puede saber; le dijo él muy interesado.

---Lo siento, pero como eres el capitán de Gryffindor, mi deber como integrante del de Ravenclaw es guardar silencio.

---Vamos... somos amigos.

---Y capitán del equipo contrario... lo siento pero no.

Mientras hablaban ya habían bajado las escaleras de la lechucería y se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba a gusto hablando con ella, le gustaba la amistad que tenían.

---Bueno, ahora te toca a ti contarme algo; le dijo Cho mientras se quitaba un mechón de su frente.

---¿Qué quieres saber?; le preguntó el ojiverde.

---Nose... ¿Qué es de ti Sirius Black?; le pregunto ella.

---Es mi padrino, fue el mejor amigo de mi padre cuando estaban en el colegio; le dijo alegre, hablar de Sirius no le molestaba en absoluto.

---Vaya... es buena persona; le dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. ---Me parece que es bromista.

---Si... muy bromista en mi opinión; le dijo sonriendo. ---¿Cómo lo sabes?; le pregunto mirándola.

---Recuerdas que somos vecinos... además mis padres han convivido más con él, y me platican que es muy buena persona; le dijo mientras se tapa mas con la bufanda.

Habían salido a los jardines del castillo, caminaban con dificultad a causa de la nieve, el frío se sentía con más intensidad y Harry puso sus manos (cubiertas por los guantes) en los bolsillos de su capa. Cho se abrazaba a si misma y temblaba un poco.

---Si quieres podemos meternos dentro del castillo; le propuso Harry al verla así.

---No... quiero patinar un poco... eso nos servirá para no tener frío.

Harry no sabía patinar... sus tíos nunca llevaron a su primo a una pista de hielo, porque Dudley tenía miedo para aprender a patinar, así que él nunca aprendió. Un gota de sudor resbalo por su mejilla, esperaba que Cho no se burlara de él por no saber.

Ya habían llegado a la orilla del lago que se encontraba por completo hecho hielo, donde tres estudiantes patinaban (estaban aprendiendo), Cho con un toque de su varita cambió sus zapatos por unos patines, puso un pie en el lago congelado y se volteo a ver a su amigo que no se había movido de lugar.

---¿Qué pasa?; inquirió Cho sin entender la actitud del chico.

---Lo que pasa es que no se patinar; le explico este.

Por un extraño motivo para Harry, en lugar que la chica se burlara de él, esta parecía muy contenta por oír eso, lo miraba algo sonrojada y sus labios estaban curveados (una sonrisa tierna), se acercó a él y lo tomo de la mano.

---No hay problema en eso... yo te enseño; le dijo ella mientras jalaba de su brazo.

---Pero...; decía Harry mientras que era jalado por ella; esta entro en el lago y jalo su brazo, en cuanto puso un pie en el hielo, las piernas se le resbalaron y cayo al suelo, llevándose consigo a la chica.

Harry no había cambiado sus zapatos por unos patines con un toque en su varita, y como resultado final estaba en el suelo y encima suyo Cho. Esta inmediatamente se puso roja, y se levanto ayudándolo a pararse de nuevo.

Harry al ponerse de pie, se quedo quieto, sin mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo, la señorita Chang se encargo de transformar los zapatos en patines, en cuanto estuvo hecho, agarro con sus manos las manos de él y muy lentamente comenzó a deslizarse por el hielo.

---Primero el derecho y después el izquierdo; le decía mientras patinaba muy lento agarrando al chico de ambas manos.

Harry seguía las indicaciones de ella y por nada del mundo la soltaba, no quería caerse o algo por estilo, no era tan difícil como pensó en un principio, pero en definitiva todavía le costaba un poco poder tener la facilidad para deslizarse por el hielo.

---Vas bien; le decía ella muy contenta. ---Unos... dos... tres.. cuatro...; decía Cho mientras movía sus pies sobre el hielo.

Al poco rato Harry ya tenía mas confianza en si mismo en patinar, ahora sólo se sostenía de ella con una mano, e iban un poco más rápido, los tres alumnos del colegio que se encontraban en un principio patinando, ya se habían ido, porque se cayeron tantas veces que las ganas de aprender se esfumaron como pólvora.

---Vaya... si que aprendes rápido; comentó ella con una sonrisa, no pudiendo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran un poco rojas.

---Bueno, es que tengo a una muy buena maestra; le dijo este sonriendo, apreciaba mucho que ella le enseñara a patinar y no se burlara de él.

---Al contrario... para mi es un placer; le dijo desviando su mirada, verlo hacia que ella se pusiera algo colorada.

---¿Crees poder patinar sólo?; le preguntó ella.

---Nose... pero hay que probar.

En cuanto Cho soltó la mano de él, solo basto unos segundos para que Harry se fuera patinando sin tener control en los patines sobre el hielo, todavía no podía patinar sin ayuda; el chico cayó al hielo unos metros más adelante.

Patinando rápido lo alcanzó y lo ayudo a levantarse, se rieron los dos juntos, pues fue gracioso la cara de horror del chico y la forma en como cayo. Decidieron que ya era suficiente y se deslizaron a la orilla del lago.

De nuevo estaban en la nieve, y los patines volvían hacer zapatos, decidieron crear un muñeco de nieve juntos, mientras que disfrutaban del resto del día, pues ya era tarde y no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera.

El que patinaran les quito el frío, en vez de eso, sentían ahora calor, pues con tanto movimiento y cubiertos por gruesas capas, hizo que sus cuerpos desprendieran un poco de calor corporal y sudaran un poquito.

---Ya esta listo; dijo la chica retrocediendo unos pasos y admirando el muñeco de nieve.

---Sí, sólo falta los ojos, la nariz, boca, brazos y una bufanda... ah, también un sombrero o gorra; dijo Harry.

Se acerco a un árbol y corto unas pequeñas ramitas, puso una en la cara (como nariz) y las otras en cada extremo de su enorme pecho (brazos), se quito los guantes y los puso a las ramitas; Cho puso su bufanda al rededor del cuello regordete, saco de su túnica y puso algo similar a corchos en forma de ojos. Harry corto unas hojas y las coloco en forma de una boca sonriente. Transformando un roca en sombrero, lo colocaron arriba del muñeco.

---Ahora si esta terminado el muñeco de nieve; dijo muy contenta Chang.

Pasar el día al lado del joven Potter y poder hacer un muñeco de nieve, platicar con él sobre diversos temas y haberlo enseñado a patinar, era un sueño hermoso, pareciera como si el estuviera enamorado de ella, pero tal vez no lo admitía por su amiga... mejor dicho su ex novia.

Estaba completamente segura que Harry estaba enamorado de ella, como ella con él, así que solo tendría que darle una señal... no mejor, un pequeño empujoncito, hacerle ver a él que sus sentimientos eran dirigidos a ella y no a su ex, como él pensaba.

Tendría que pensar muy bien como hacerlo... lo mejor sería pedirle un consejo a alguien, pero quien... ¡¡¡si, ya encontró a la persona, se lo contaría a él... no podía negarse a un favor que le pidiera.

---Cho; la llamo el chico haciéndola sacar de sus pensamientos.

---Si, dime.

---Debemos meternos, ya esta oscureciendo; le informó él.

---Claro; se limito a decir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Juntos emprendieron camino al castillo, Harry estaba tranquilo al fin, pasar un día en compañía de alguien que lo no enojara le había sentado de maravilla, además era su amiga, una amiga que le tenia un cariño, pero no mas allá de eso.

---Bueno, supongo que aquí nos despedimos; dijo Cho mientras agachaba la cabeza estando parada enfrente de él.

---Si, duerme bien y descansa; le dijo Harry.

Se despidieron como solían hacer, con un beso en la mejilla, la chinita tomo otro rumbo muy distinto al de él, este camino en dirección a la torre, no tenía ganas de cenar, de echo ese día no tuvo hambre, así que decidió mejor irse a descansar en su cuarto.

Al entrar a la sala común, se encontró a Hermione y Krum sentados en un sofá y platicando muy bajo, casi en susurros. Ver esa escena hizo que la calma se esfumara por completo, los celos y la ira invadieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron y sus mandíbula se le desencajaba.

Al notar la presencia de Potter, ambos chicos lo miraron y lo saludaron cortésmente; entonces Víctor se levantó y dándole un beso en la mano de la castaña y otro en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios (nota: ¿a quien se parecerá?)

---Mucho gusto en verte Potter; le dijo en forma de saludo el búlgaro mientras le tendía la mano.

Pero Harry no correspondió el saludo, de forma muy descortés camino pasando por su lado

Y respondiendo lo más fríamente que pudo le contesto.

---No puedo decir lo mismo, espero que la pases bien estando estos días aquí.

---Gracias; dijo Krum un poco molestó por la actitud de este. ---Que pases buenas noches, Hermione (al fin podía decir su nombre correctamente) mañana seguimos platicando; le dijo Krum sonriente.

---Me temo que no podrá ser posible; lo corto Harry muy molesto.

Acercándose a la castaña que lo miraba confundida, la tomo por los hombros y recargo su cabeza en ellos, sonriendo ampliamente cuando noto que la mirada del búlgaro se ponía tensa y apretaba los puños, este había captado el mensaje... "No acercarse a la chica" y con dulzura dijo.

---Porque ella y yo pasaremos el día juntos... haciendo cosas; ampliando mas su sonrisa al ver como la boca se le habría ligeramente al bulgarcito.

Este salió por la puerta dando un portazo, con una victoria en su sonrisa la volteó a ver y noto que ella no estaba nada contenta.

---Se puede saber porque dijiste semejante mentira; le reprocho enojada.

---¿Mentira?; no era mentira; le dijo con dulzura, adoptando una sonrisa falsa, por que lo estaba enojando que ella se pusiera a defender a ese... pedazo de pacotilla.

---Así... que raro, yo ni por enterada, lastima porque ya hice planes con él todo el día de mañana; terminando de decir esto, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Al ojiverde la sonrisa se le esfumo, la detuvo tomándola de un brazo y girándola, un brazo poso alrededor de su cintura y la otra la tenía puesta en su espalda. Ella estaba sorprendida y pronto se puso nerviosa de estar así con él.

Tenerla así... cerca de él, esto representaba una gran tentación para él; se había dicho a sí mismo no meterse en la relación entre ellos, pero simplemente sus celos no lo permitían, el sólo saber que con otro estaba y todo gracias a su maldita causa, lo mataba por dentro.

Quería tenerla, que nadie más la tuviera, pero a la vez quería alejarla de él para protegerla de Voldemort... todo era tan complicado. Pero aunque sabía muy bien que debía dejar que Hermione continuara con su vida, no podía evitar querer besarla a cada momento.

---Dime algo... ¿Ya sean besado?; le preguntó muriéndose de unos celos enormes.

---Eso no es de tu importancia; le dijo muy cortante tratando de apartarse de él.

---Pues si... me interesa saber tu noviazgo con él; le dijo sin poder evitar sentir coraje por esa palabra ("noviazgo").

---Aún no somos novios; le dijo ella sin pensar, después de un microsegundo lo vio, diciéndose para sus adentros lo estúpida que fue al decirle algo que no debía saber.

El chico sonrió... no eran novios, eso le daba una pequeña esperanza, un momento, tenía que dejarla seguir con su vida... pero para que hacerse tonto, por más que su cabeza tuviera razón, sus impulsos eran mas fuertes que él.

Y precisamente eso fue lo que llevó a no poder contenerse más, sus impulsos de besarla no se hicieron esperar y la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho... o al menos no como hace tiempo lo hizo.

La beso con mucha pasión... un tanto fogosa, teniéndola entre sus brazos la arrastro hacia un sofá mas próximo, ella trataba de apartarse y lo golpeaba en el pecho, pero simplemente no podía quitárselo de encima.

Se tumbo sobre ella en el sofá, no podía parar de besarla, sus manos la poso en la cintura y comenzó a recorrer su cuello llenándolo de besos; ella se estremeció ante aquel contacto e inconscientemente cerró sus ojos, sus fuerzas de separarlo comenzaron a flaquear.

Pero de pronto se le vino a la mente una imagen: Cho y Harry muy juntitos mientras patinaban por el lago congelado, eso hizo que ella abriera los ojos de golpe e intentara nuevamente separarlo.

Pero Harry no hacia caso, la acercó mas a su cuerpo y poso una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa de la chica, subiendo lentamente hacia arriba. Eso fue lo que enloqueció de placer a la castaña pero también provoco que le salieran de sus labios unas palabras.

---¿Así estabas con Cho esta tarde no?... ahhhh; gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentir la mano subir.

Harry se detuvo en seco, retiro su mano y la miró incrédulo... lo había visto con Cho en el lago, eso no era nada bueno.

---Yo... yo; titibuteaba el chico tratando de escoger las palabras correctas.

---Nada de yo... ¿Crees que no te vi esta tarde, Que crees que estas jugando, me estas utilizando como un juguete... también se te olvido a tu amor, la chica por la cual me cortaste; le dijo fríamente haciendo que el solo la mirara. ---No me digas que esa chica es Cho.

---No... ella no es; musito Harry.

---Entonces también juegas con ella... que poco has caído; le dijo muy molesta.

Odiaba que Harry la estuviera utilizando cada vez que quisiera, que la besara e incluso una vez intentara pasar la noche con ella, pero no se lo iba a permitir, ante todo era una mujer que se daría a respetar, su dignidad como mujer estaba antes que dejarse llevar por sus besos.

---Si creíste que podrías jugar conmigo el tiempo que quisieras... ¡¡¡Te equivocaste!; creó que tengo derecho a estar con un hombre que me valore lo suficiente para no dejarme por otra y hacer lo que quiera conmigo porque no se decide decirle a la otra...

Esas fueron unas palabras que lo lastimaron demasiado... sin que poder evitarlo, ella se aparto de él, se levanto y se marcho muy enojada a su habitación, cuando reaccionó, ella ya no se encontraba ahí...

Los siguientes días que pasaron en las vacaciones fueron un completa pesadilla provocadas por él mismo, por más que Remus hablara con él y tratara de saber que le pasaba, no lograba nada.

Esta actitud fue notada por todo el personal académico de la escuela y tampoco sabían el porque... incluso las mascotas se dieron cuenta. Remus en un intento de levantarle los ánimos, le escribió a Sirius contándole el comportamiento tan deprimente de su ahijado.

Pero ni siquiera la carta de Sirius hizo que Harry sonriera un poco, Cho no tuvo mejor suerte... lo cual le preocupo, ni los regalos que recibió lo puso contento... es más, lo puso aún mas triste ver que ningún regalo le envió la castaña cuando él le envió un osito pidiéndole disculpas.

Su tristeza aumento, cuando al día siguiente la vio muy pegada al búlgaro y este sonriendo ampliamente... pero no sólo ese día, sino no todos los días restantes de navidad, recibir el año nuevo siendo espectador de ver un beso mudo por parte de ellos dos.

Para rematar... Malfoy se había quedado y dedico todos los días en ofenderlo, decirle cosas hirientes respecto a la chica con el búlgaro... Pansy, que lo miraba sin quitarle un ojo de encima y sonrojarse a mas no poder cuando lo veía, ver como se secreteaban Malfoy y ella (que se ponía muy nerviosa) para después mirarlo inquisidoramente.

Esas vacaciones de navidad fueron un completo desastre en toda la extensión de la palabra... deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara el inicio de clases (que por cierto, la mayor parte de tiempo se dedico a leer libros y libros), para poder despejar su mente con los trabajos, entrenamientos de quidditch, con las mascotas, con las clases especiales... pero sobre todo, para no ver a Hermione cerca de Víctor Krum que la cortejaba a cada momento.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Les diré que el próximo capítulo sucederá algo que tal vez no les guste, los fans de Harry y Hermione querrán matarme por hacer semejante cosa (ni tan grande es la cosa), pero bueno, les prevengo... recuerden que todo tiene una razón del porque lo escribo.

¡Me gusta poner escenas románticas con Harry y Hermione, aunque no estén juntos, se nota lo mucho que se aman, tal vez se vea un poco... nose, empalagosa (algunos puede parecerles), a otros, tal vez les guste estas escenas, con todo y celos, a otros la acción, todo el misterio que rodea a Harry, con lo del heredero, Voldemort, las mascotas, su cambio en su forma de ser, etc, etc...

Cada vez que escribo, me esfuerzo en describir lo que los personajes sienten, sus tristezas, confusiones amorosas (típicas de un adolescente), coraje, miedos, odio, amistad, soledad, alegrías, inquietudes a cosas desconocidas... todo eso, la manera que un adolescente ve las cosas, y la forma en como los adultos lo ven.

A todos los que les gusta esta historia, sólo puedo decirles... ¡gracias, lo único que les puedo decir, es que me tengan un poco de paciencia si en alguna ocasión, llego a tardar mucho en actualizar... y que me tengan paciencia, si voy lento con esta loca historia.

Tengo algo que comunicarles, no es agradable (al menos para mi), pero en definitiva, no pude entrar a la universidad; al principio lo sentí horrible, pero... analizando las cosas, no es malo, tengo que ver el lado positivo de las cosas, aunque suene cruel... por primera vez en vida voy a escarmentar algo por estilo.

Siempre en la escuela he logrado lo que me propongo, me dedico al estudio y mis amigos, mi familia siempre a estado ahí (y me apoya en estos momentos), a partir de la muerte de mi abuelito en enero de este año, siento que ya no soy la misma... aunque siga con mi vida normal, y me ría, haga corajes y me dedique al estudio, siento la ausencia de él dentro de mi.

Su muerte, junto el ser rechazada de la universidad, me ha hecho ver algo diferente y, en cierto modo, me ha dado fuerzas en querer superarme, sacar lo mejor de mi y no rendirme por los problemas que tenga en el futuro, no será fácil enfrentarlos... pero tampoco imposibles.

Gracias a todos los que lean esta historia, dejen reviews o no, suena loco, pero escribir estas historias, contestar sus reviews y (sin conocerlos físicamente), contarles cosas que me pasa, si estoy feliz por esto, triste por cualquier cosa, etc, etc. me hace sentir bien y con unas enormes ganas de ser escribiendo historias. ---POR ESO LES DOY LAS GRACIAS---

Por último, contestare los reviews...

**SerenitaKou**: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado la idea de publicar dos capítulos, pero a partir de ahora ya no lo haré, por las explicaciones que puse arriba. Cuídate mucho. Sanke.

**AlexiaRiddle**: Gracias por tu mensaje, he de confesarte que Malfoy si va a regenerarse.. pero hasta casi el final de esta historia, cuando ya es tarde (porque va a tener dos continuaciones). ¡¡Vaya! Me halagas con eso de que sueñas con ellos por que lo escribo bien (esa clase de apoyo, me hace esforzarme más de lo debido). AHHHH, yo aunque compre el libro, no podré entenderle, pues no soy muy experta en el ingles (no estoy en la época cavernícola, pero si en la edad media). Te entiendo cuando la vida te juega de esa manera. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, un abrazo muy grande (tamaño de un oso de felpa de cinco metros de altura), espero que no sea apretado el abrazo!. Cuídate mucho y ojalá hayas podido comprar el sexto libro. Sanke.

**P.D: PERDÓN SI ES MUY CORTO EL CAPÍTULO**


	16. Capítulo 16 La novia de Harry

**Capítulo 16**

**La novia de Harry**

Al fin las clases daban inicio, con ello un año nuevo comenzaba. Para Harry era un gran alivio… por fin ya no tendría que ver a Víctor al lado de la castaña sin despegarse ni un momento de ella.

No supo siquiera como puedo soportar eso, en aquellos días nada lo reanimaba... y tampoco sirvió de mucho lo que él intento hacer para no encontrárselos a cada momento en el castillo.

Lo que si no pudo soportar fue el día en que Víctor Krum regreso a su país, ese día partió en la noche… al momento de despedirse de ella (que fue en la sala común) el búlgaro la beso… aunque fueron unos segundos, para Harry le parecieron siglos y siglos (él bajo justo en ese momento para ir a las cocinas).

Mientras veía como su castaña estaba correspondiendo poco a poco el beso, sentía un coraje… lo que se dice coraje contra el búlgaro, contra ella y con él mismo. Esa noche en lugar de dormir, se la paso en el cuarto secreto sacando todo ese poder que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Pero eso ya no era suficiente para él, antes cada vez que entrenaba y dejaba sacar ese poder oculto que dormía en él, podía estar tranquilo al final, pero ahora… ese sentimiento y poder se quedaba por más que entrenara… ya no podía quitarse eso de su cuerpo… ya no más…

Hermione le seguía hablando, pero las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, desde aquella vez que hablaron, las palabras de la castaña fueron muy duras… bastante firmes, dejándole en claro una cosa... ella no quería seguir así, deseaba vivir y disfrutar de la vida, y no esperar a Harry o saber quien era la supuesta "chica" que él amaba (que supuestamente fue la verdadera razón del rompimiento), y para desgracia de Harry, Víctor podría ayudarla... como dice el dicho "un clavo saca a otro clavo".

Esa tarde Harry contemplaba el ocaso en la torre de astronomía, después de haber tenido un día con el profesor Snape (de doble clase con Slytherin), una aburrida hora de clase en historia de la magia, con el profesor Bings. El chico quería meditar un poco y terminar los deberes (dos pergaminos y medio sobre los antídotos más eficaces del mundo).

Pero no se quejo de nada, al contrario, daba gracias que de nuevo comenzarán las clases, ya no tendría que pasarse la mayor parte del día pensando en cosas sin sentido, su mente la pondría a trabajar en otros asuntos más importantes.

---¡Oh, lo siento... no quise interrumpirte; hablo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se encontró con la mirada de Susan, con un gesto de mano le dio a entender que no importaba. La chica se acerco con pasos lentos y se sentó a su lado, observando atenta como la noche hacia su presencia poco a poco, y viendo el destello brillante de la primera estrella.

---No es hermoso...; contemplando aquel paisaje.

---Si; musito el chico, volviendo sus vista al cielo, viendo que en lugar del Sol, se encontraba la luna. ---¿Puedo preguntar lo que te sucede?; volteándola a ver de nuevo.

---A mi, nada... sólo que me gusta venir acá muy seguido; le respondió con una voz un tanto melancólica.

---Veo en tus ojos... tristeza; eso lo sabía porque los ojos de Hermione, expresaban lo mismo cada vez que sentía una tristeza en su corazón.

---No puedo evitarlo; dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. ---Muy seguido me la pasaba aquí con Ron, admirando el final del ocaso; medito unos segundos, después volvió hablar. ---Siempre haciéndome reír con sus ocurrencias; una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

---Si, en especial a cuanto temas de muggles se refiere; él también sonrió al recordar aquello.

---Noto que no soy la única triste; esto lo había dicho porque sabía pocos detalles en cuanto a la relación de Hermione y él.

No le respondió, se volvió a fijar en el cielo (que estaba poniéndose más oscuro). Tenía razón, pero ya había pensado mucho sobre ese tema durante largo tiempo, y la decisión ya la había llevado a cabo.

---No me gusta hablar de eso; le dijo muy cortante, logrando que Susan no insistiera. ---Pensé que la muerte de Ron ya lo tenías superado.

---Si... pero hay momentos que no puedo evitar llorar por su muerte.

---Dímelo a mí, desde su muerte muchas cosas cambiaron...

---Pero los buenos tiempos volverán, ya verás que poco a poco las cosas serán mejores... nunca olvides eso; lo había interrumpido y le hizo saber lo que una vez Hermione le dijo cuando habían secuestrado a Harry por segunda ocasión.

En su interior, en lo más profundo de su ser, Harry agradeció sus palabras de ánimos y se alegro mucho que su amigo, fue feliz con ella en sus últimos meses de vida.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaba con Seamus, que le comentaba lo divertido que fueron sus vacaciones con su familia, Hedwig le dejo caer una carta sobre su cabeza. Lo más curioso de esto, es que no era el periódico de "El Profeta", ni ninguna carta de la Orden, era de color rojo y el sello tenia la forma de un corazón.

---No estamos en San Valentín; dijo Seamus casi riéndose pues hacia enormes esfuerzos por no soltar la carcajada.

Harry agarró la carta que aterrizo finalmente al lado de su copa (después de golpear su cabeza), al principio pensó que era un howler, pero desecho la idea al ver la forma del sello.

Leyéndola por fin, y sin prestar atención a las preguntas de Seamus, como ¿De quién es? , ¿Qué dice? , ¡Responde Harry! , ¡¡Vamos! ¿Muero de curiosidad por saber de quién es? , se dio cuenta de que si era una carta de amor, donde la admiradora secreta, le recitaba dos poemas, sus sentimientos y la esperanza que tenia con él, ahora que no tenia compromiso con ninguna chica.

Cuando termino de leerla, dejo al descubierto su rostro (que era tapado por la carta) y Seamus sin poder contenerse, soltó tremenda risa al verlo rojo como un tomate y atragantándose con el jugo de calabaza.

---No le veo la gracia; le dijo en tono sarcástico después de unos minutos en silencio.

---Es que... jajajaja... es que si te hubieras visto; casi no podía hablar a causa de la risa. ---Bueno... jajajajajajaja... y que decía; quiso saber finalmente.

---Nada importante; no quería hablar más de eso.

---¡¡Vamos Harry! No seas malo.

---¿Malo Harry, ¿Porqué?; lo interrumpió Ginny que venía acompañada de la castaña.

---Buenos días; los saludo normalmente la perfecta.

---Buenos días; respondieron a dúo los chicos.

---Y... ¿Porqué es malo Harry?; pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja.

Ambas chicas ya se habían sentado, Hermione comía huevo con jamón y pan tostado con mermelada y mantequilla, mientras Ginny su cereal con un plato de frutas, ambas con jugo de calabaza.

---Nuestro querido amigo aquí presente; señalando a Potter. ---Recibió una carta de amor; finalizó Seamus.

---No recuerdo haberte dicho que era de amor; resopló Harry, tras darse cuenta que él mismo lo confirmo, siguió metiendose su desayuno a la boca.

---¿Quién era?; preguntó sin poder creerlo aún la menor de los Weasleys.

Pero el ojiverde no le contesto, toda su atención estaba en su desayuno, no era un chico que hablara muy abiertamente sobre ese tema y sus sentimientos, además de que Hermione estaba presente.

La castaña en todo ese tiempo no había hablado, ni lo volteo a mirar en ningún momento. Mientras que la pelirroja no sabía que cara poner, sus ojos no perdían de vista ni un solo movimiento de su amigo, entonces se fijo en un pergamino medio arrugado sobre la mesa y justo al lado del joven Potter.

Su cabeza era un torbellino de dudas, ¿Qué chica le envió una carta de amor, por lo que había captado al leer la carta, la misteriosa joven si que estaba muy informada sobre su vida amorosa. Pero... ciertamente le impresionó bastante la manera en como se expresaba de él, sin duda... la chica estaba muy enamorada de él, ó mejor dicho... demasiada obsesionada con ese amor, que tal vez podría ser un simple capricho.

¿Pero quién era esa chica, tal vez ella era una Gryffindor, sólo eso podía explicar que supiera demasiado de él, o tal vez... una chica de su edad... aunque descartaba esa idea. Así que, se inclinaba demasiado por que fuera una Gryffindor... ¿Pero quién, esa duda aún rondaba por su cabeza.

Tal vez... la misteriosa jovencita podría ser Ginny... ella no, las cosas con la pelirroja ya se aclararon, fue ella misma quien lo descubrió, ahora eran buenos amigos... no sentían un sentimiento más allá de eso, pero entonces, ¿Quién era?.

Por andar pensando en aquello, no reaccionó a tiempo, ya que Seamus al igual que Ginny, vio la carta al lado de su plato. Ahora extendía el pergamino que se encontraba un poco arrugada. En esos momentos llegaba Parvati sola y se sentó enfrente de él.

Nadie lo sabía aún, pero en vacaciones de navidad, se llegaron a ver y decidieron dar fin a su relación; mucho antes que esto pasará, ellos comenzaron a tener problemas por alguien que metió cizaña.

Parvati saludo a todos para después comenzar a entablar una conversación con la prefecta (ninguna prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor). Seamus se había callado un momento al ver a su ex novia, después de salir de su trance, continuo haciendo lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Con una mano, se llevaba su copa de jugo de calabaza, y con la otra, tenía la carta de amor, Harry trataba de quitársela (que estaba al lado de Ginny, y esta al lado de Parvati), pero simplemente no podía. Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Seamus.

Sin previo aviso, sucedió algo que ninguna de los presentes se lo esperaba... Seamus escupió todo el jugo que tenía en la boca directo al rostro de Parvati. Todos en ese momento se quedaron callados, volteando a verlo directo a la cara (roja por completo a causa de la vergüenza); Parvati lo miraba furiosa y con muy buena razón, salió del gran comedor con humor de perros (algunos que vieron estaban riéndose, entre ellos Lavander).

---Tendrás que disculparte; dijo la castaña hablando por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

---No será necesario; le contesto Finnigan. Sin terminar de leer la carta (que ni siquiera termino de leer el primer renglón), se la devolvió a Harry y salió del gran comedor sin decirles algo.

---Soy yo, o algo paso; comentó la pelirroja.

No hubo otro altercado el resto de la mañana. Patil había ido al baño para limpiarse y ni siquiera lo golpeo o algo por estilo, cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo para asistir a clases; tampoco le reclamo nada a su ex novio. Hermione estuvo con ella en todo el día y Seamus en compañía de Potter.

Saliendo del salón de su última clase, que fue Herbología, se toparon con Draco y Pansy, estos al ver a los dos Gryffindors se acercaron presurosos. De inmediato el moreno (Seamus) deslizo su mano hasta su túnica y agarro fuertemente su varita. Harry había hecho lo mismo, pues nada bueno podría venir de esas serpientes asquerosas...

---Que gusto verte Potter; el primero en hablar fue Malfoy.

Pansy estaba al lado de él, se notaba muy nerviosa y por alguna extraña razón, no veía cara a cara a ninguno de los Gryffindors, movía sus dedos en sus ropas nerviosamente y se mordía el labio con frecuencia... Seamus fue el primero en notarlo.

---¿Tienes pulgas en el cuerpo?; le preguntó muy burlonamente.

La chica volteó a verlo con una mirada tosca, Draco no dijo nada, pero si re rió por el comentario, después miro al moreno profundamente, como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada.

---Ya quisieras, aunque ya que lo mencionas... tú no te puedes quitar a una pulga enorme, te sigue con la mirada a todo momento, ¿No te molesta eso?... ¡Oh, por supuesto que no, me atrevería decir, que te encanta eso; destilo su gran veneno la chica.

---¿A que te refieres?; le reprochó con voz alterada.

---No te has dado cuenta, para cerrar con broche de oro, ¡¡estas muy ciego!; se comenzó a burlar de él.

En esta ocasión, los dos Slytherins se rieron abiertamente de Seamus, este sin poder aguantarse los apunto con su varita, donde Harry hizo lo mismo, en muestra de ayudar a su compañero.

---Contigo no nos estamos metiendo Potter; le advirtió Malfoy, que había dejado de reír junto con Pansy.

---Si te metes con Seamus, te metes conmigo también; le advirtió.

---Venimos en paz, no queremos hacerte nada; le dijo Pansy a Harry.

---¿Qué?; Harry no se esperaba esa clase de respuesta. ---Habla claro.

---Se nota que vienen en tregua; dijo Seamus.

---Tu no hables, que nadie te dijo nada; no pudo callarse Pansy, que lo miró con asco.

---No le hables así a mi amigo.

El ambiente ya era tenso, era cierto que Draco y Pansy venían hablar en forma civilizada con Potter, pero eso no evita que trataran muy mal al resto de los Gryffindors, algo que no estaba claro, era ¿Qué querían de Harry?.

---Bueno, entonces dile a tu amigo que se vaya, porque tenemos que decirte algo muy importante; hablo Draco que en ningún momento había sacado su varita para defenderse (algo extraño en él).

---Ni loco; respondió Seamus.

---Te veo en la sala común; le dijo de pronto al moreno el ojiverde.

Esto sorprendió a todos, pues los Slytherin pensaron que sería muy difícil convencerlo a acceder hablar con ellos. Con una muestra de incredulidad Seamus se alejo de ahí, dejando a su compañero de cuarto en compañía de las serpientes...

---Y bien... ¿De que quieren hablar?

---Verás, Pansy tiene algo muy importante que decirte a solas; contesto Draco con malicia en la voz.

Sin embargo, llego una chica hasta ellos. Venía muy agitada y hasta cierto punto con miedo, era una chica mayor que ellos, para ser exactos, por un año, por si fuera poco pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw.

---Te estaba buscando Harry; la chica era nada menos que Cho Chang.

---No tenías por que venir; le dijo sin pensar Draco a ella.

---Contigo no quiero hablar... ¡¡como pudiste!; le reclamo muy enojada. Tomo del brazo a Harry y comenzó a caminar con él en dirección opuesta.

---Te vas... pero sin Harry; se les interpuso Pansy en el camino.

---¿Qué esta pasando aquí?; pregunto confundido Harry.

---Eso es lo que Pansy tiene que explicarte; los alcanzo Draco.

---No los escuches Harry, es una trampa; le dijo de golpe Cho.

Harry se quedo sin entender media gota de la conversación. No sabía lo que quería hablar Pansy con él, pero era claro que Cho lo sabía, y podía ser cierto que tuviera razón, pues no se llevaba de perlas con ningún alumno de Slytherin, además también tenía que saber ¿Qué relación tenían Draco y Cho, porque se notaba que se conocían desde hace tiempo...

---No te metas en esto Cho; le dijo amenazadoramente Draco.

---¿qué sucede, Cho?; le dijo Harry en voz baja.

---Sólo has caso a lo que te digo.

---Pero...

---Yo tengo que hablar en privado contigo; se metió y separo a Cho del brazo de Harry.

---¡¡¡No te lo permitiré Pansy!

---Tu te vienes conmigo; dijo Draco a Cho que la tomo muy fuerte por el brazo, logrando lastimar a la Ravenclaw.

---¡¡Con derecho la lastimas!; dijo enojado Harry.

Aunque no entendiera ni una gota de lo que pasaba, no tenía ninguna duda que, esa no era la forma en tratar a una chica, fuera lo fuera. Pero Pansy impidió que Potter se abalanzara sobre el Slytherin y diciéndole algo al oído, logro su objetivo. Muy desconfiadamente se empezó a alejar con Parkinson de los otros dos...

---¡¡¡NO TE DEJES MANIPULAR! ¡¡¡NO HAGAS LO QUE TE PIDA! ¡¡¡SEA LO QUE SEA!; le grito Chang antes de perderlo de vista por el pasillo.

----Tú y yo tenemos que hablar; le dijo amenazadoramente Draco a la chica en cuanto se perdieron de vista los otros dos. ---No debiste interferir, tendré que informar esto y créeme que pagaras las consecuencias; estaba realmente enojado con ella, como nunca antes lo había echo...

Se había llevado al ojiverde cerca de los límites del bosque prohibido, en ningún momento lo soltó del brazo, ni le respondió a ninguna de las preguntas del chico, pero se notaba un gran nerviosismo en ella, algo nunca antes visto por el chico... y precisamente eso, que muerto de la intriga, accedió hablar con ella a solas.

---Este lugar esta bien; se hablo a si misma la chica, observando que nadie pasaba por ahí en esos momentos. ---Tengo que darme prisa, antes de que venga un profesor.

Se volteo y vio al chico directo a los ojos, que expresaban desconcierto a lo desconocido... pero es que ella tenía que hacer el trabajo, así se lo ordenaron, no quería sufrir un cruel castigo por parte de... lo malo, es que tampoco era fácil hacer lo que le habían ordenado, esto tenía que salir a la perfección, ningún mínimo error...

A pesar de que ya habían llegado a un lugar apartado y así poder hablar con ella sin que nadie escuchara y fuera de bocón... como le dio a entender minutos antes, además también había dicho que era un tema muy delicado del que quiera hablar con él... ¿pero que cosa era?

---No piensas hablar; le dijo un poco cansado de esperar.

---Si... si, yo... tengo que decirte... que... que; su nerviosismo impedía que pudiera hablar, y tampoco tenía mucho tiempo que digamos, tenía que darse prisa antes de que alguien viniera.

---¡Dilo ya!

---No me es fácil Potter, no es algo que tengo que decir... ¡soltártelo de golpe!

---Pues eso lo hubieras pensado mientras caminábamos; le dijo desesperado. ---No piensas hablar entonces... bien.

Cansado de la actitud de la chica, comenzó su camino a la sala común, sin hacer caso a lo que Parkinson le gritaba. Tomando una decisión desesperada y decidida a la vez, la chica corrió a él, mientras que se su túnica sacaba algo...

Buscaba a Harry por todos los rincones del castillo, pero no daba con él, sus piernas ya estaban cansadas de tanto correr y escaleras que subir y bajar, desde que se entero por boca de Seamus, que Harry se quedo a solas con Malfoy y la tonta de Parkinson, no le dio para nada buena espina...

Principalmente por que Harry podría enojarse y descargar parte de su poder con ellos, lo que significaba problemas, problemas y más problemas... sin mencionar que los de la Orden del Fénix lo vigilaban en todo momento... y mejor no pensar en lo peor.

Pero ya no sabía a donde más buscarlo, se encontraba cansada y su estomago le comenzaba a doler a causa de tomar mucho aire, mientras corría. Recargándose unos momentos en la pared de uno de los pasillos que daban a las mazmorras.

Mientras descansaba, se puso pensar que lugar le faltaba por revisar, el cuarto secreto no podía estar, por que ningún alumno podía saber de su existencia... ¡¡eso era! Le faltaba por revisar en la cabaña de Hagrid, el campo de Quidditch y los jardines del colegio...

Así que emprendió la marcha nuevamente, saliendo como un rayo del castillo, distinguió a lo lejos que de la cabaña de Hagrid, salía humo de la chimenea, pero antes de que llegara, s e puso a pensar que no podían estar hablando ahí... no con los dos Slytherins, pero nada pedía con verificar.

Llego a la puerta y toco tres veces muy fuerte, se escuchó un ladrido al otro lado de la puerta, pero no le habrían, así que toco de nuevo tres veces, hasta que el semi gigante le abrió.

---Tranquila Hermione, no te alteres de esa manera; le dijo con voz normal Hagrid.

---Hagrid... ¿Esta Harry aquí?.

---No, ¿Por qué lo buscas?

---Hasta luego Hagrid; se despidió de él muy deprisa, dejando al semi gigante con la palabra en la boca.

Este después de observarla correr a lo lejos, se encogió de hombros y entro de nuevo a la cabaña, sin sospechar que algo malo ya había pasado, algo que traería consecuencias...

Pero antes de Hermione llegara al campo de Quidditch, vio a lo lejos unas figuras borrosas, que estaban muy cerca de los límites del bosque prohibido. Se acercó más para observar mejor a esa personas...

Ahora lo único que distinguía era que estaban muy cerca... demasiado cerca y recargados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Algo en su interior, le decía que nada bueno era aquello, pero necesitaba saber quienes eran.

Su corazón se detuvo dos segundos, la imagen que veía enfrente de ella la impacto de sobre manera, por más que su mente se negaba y comenzaba a negarlo con un movimiento de cabeza... sus ojos no la engañaban, eso estaba sucediendo... eso le estaba partiendo en dos su corazón.

---¿Harry, ¿Qué es esto?; dijo incrédula, mientras que sin evitarlo, un lágrima caía sobre su mejilla.

Frente a ella estaba nada menos que Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson besándose salvajemente... que interrumpieron con el tremendo beso que se daban, para ver quien era la chica que los había cachado...

---Hermione; murmuro por lo bajo Harry, que tenía una mano sobre el tronco y la otra sobre el cuello de la chica. ---Te presento a mi novia.

Por su parte, la Slytherin, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del chico y le beso el cuello, dejándole un chupeton, algo así como... una marca, cuando un animal marca su territorio frente a los intrusos...

Sonreía con malicia, estaba feliz de que ella lo encontrara antes de que algún profesor lo hiciera, el plan había salido perfecto... ya nadie podía impedirlo, todo estaba hecho y ella recibiría un premio, además de que tendría la satisfacción de ver su sufrir a la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

No se que es lo que estén pensando, si les haya gustado o no, que me quieran matar o incluso piensen que estoy loca por poner a Harry y Pansy juntos (porque ni yo misma lo se), pero eso tiene un porque Además con la salida del libro... estoy realmente indignada ¡¡¡Quiero tener enfrente a la autora y decirle un par de cositas! Mantengo la fe (ciega con ganas) que el próximo año junte a mi pareja favorita, porque... como sorprende con cada libro, además de que ¡¡¡hacen bonita pareja Harry y Hermione! ¡¡¡VIVAN ESTA PAREJA!

Lo que paso en este capi (el noviazgo tan... raro), lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Por ahora los dejo con la intriga (claro, sin darles pistas o algo por estilo...). También disculpen si esta un poco corto el capítulo. Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:

**SerenitaKou**: Gracias por tu apoyo... y lamento en serio que también tu abuelito haya muerto, y que no pudieras disculpar con él. Lo que me dices tienes razón, esto que me paso, me va a servir de lección y aprenderé de ellas... pasando al tema de la historia; gracias por los ánimos!. Ya me puse al corriente en leer los últimos capítulos que tienes actualizados en tu historia, perdón si me demore... pero vaya ¡¡¡cada capítulo esta más interesante!. No tardes en actualizar! (mira quine lo dice), yo que pronto que empezare a actualizar en dos o tres semanas muy próximamente. Cuídate mucho y un abrazo sincero de mi parte. Sanke.

**Enigranger**: Sinceramente gracias por tu apoyo (no sabes cuanto lo aprecio). Con lo de la universidad no voy a rendirme, le seguiré intentando, mientras estaré estudiando y trabajando, pensaba hacer lo que me aconsejaste, lo malo es que por la muerte de mi abuelito, hay muchos gastos en la casa (vivía con él), ahora mamá esta sola en esto y mi padre, bueno, ellos se divorciaron y él ya formo otra familia (lo sigo viendo y todo eso), pero... por las circunstancias, también tiene gastos fuertes; así que pensé que lo mejor, sería estudiara ingles (perfeccionarlo), esperar a que papá termine de pagara la carrera de mi hermana (en febrero sale de la universidad) y después conmigo, además de que en ese lapso, mamá habría de acoplarse al nuevo ritmo, y ahorrar un poco de dinero (y yo los pienso ayudar, trabajando también). En cuanto a lo de mi abuelito... gracias, no tengo palabras para expresarte, lo agradecida que te estoy y si tienes mucha razón en lo que dijiste. Por último, en lo de la historia; yo también opino lo mismo: me gusta más esta historia que la anterior porque en esta, se empieza a notar más lo que Voldemort planea. Jajajaajaja me gusto mucho esa frase sobre Harry y el lavadero, pues si, tienes algo de razón ahí, los problemas que tiene Harry son a causa del señor tenebroso, por culpa de él, el ojiverde corto con Hermione, pero a pesar de querer protegerla, no acepta aún que ella tiene derecho a estar con otro chico que si la valore. Buena pregunta: ¿Qué le ha hecho Voldemort a Harry, pues te puedo decir que se lo hizo el su quinto año, desde la primera vez que lo secuestro en la vacaciones, él planeaba llevar a cabo su plan en la segunda vez que lo secuestro (al final del quinto curso), pero sus planes fueron frustrados por las mascotas y la orden del Fénix; así que ahora... planea otra forma de llevar a cabo su plan, pero esta vez sin que nadie se cuenta, será de una forma lenta, que día tras día... su plan va funcionando. Lo peor, es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones. Yo estoy más agradecida contigo, por el apoyo que me das y por que te guste esta historia. Gracias. Un abrazo grande... Sanke.

**Pedro**: Gracias por tu review, como da lata cuando la computadora le pasa algo (yo he sufrido mucho cuando me ha pasado), no te preocupes si no puedes dejarme un review siempre (lo que más gusto me da, es que te guste esta historia). En cuanto a que Hermione y Harry y su forma de ser, pues... con este capítulo, te diste cuenta que no va a pasar en un largo tiempo, les esperan tiempos muy oscuros a nuestros personajes. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado... ya verás lo que Voldemort planea. Sanke.

**AlexiaRiddle**: ¡¡¡Yo estoy indignada contra JKR! Como pudo... sinceramente lo de las parejas me dejo... ¡¡¡es que no! Vamos, aunque Ginny es un personaje que me cae bien y es hábil en ciertas cosas, no la considero compatible con mi Harry, aunque en años anteriores le haya gustado (yo creo que eso fue... algo así, como amor de la infancia ¡¡y algo imposible!), pero bueno. Lo de Dumbledore, triste pero interesante, porque hay algo que no me cuadra en su muerte (hay que tomar en cuenta, que Albus confiaba plenamente en Snape), nose... además mantengo la esperanza que JKR junte a Harry y Hermione en su último año... yo tampoco he comprado el libro, porque me tardaría siglos... Bueno tocando otro tema, gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, o dejado con el ojo cuadrado. Un abrazo... Sanke.

Los veré en el siguiente capítulo...

SANKE.


	17. Capítulo 17 El filtro amoroso

**Capítulo 17**

**El filtro amoroso**

"Te presento a mi novia", esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, eran unas palabras que se clavaban muy profundamente en su corazón y en su mente... simplemente no entendía que pasaba. ¡Diablos! Acaso se perdió de algo en tan sólo unos minutos.

Es que simplemente no comprendía que ahora resulta que Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson eran novios, y lo peor de todo ¡los vio besándose muy salvajemente¿Qué pasaba, dudaba que esto fuera un sueño, o mejor dicho, una gran y horrible pesadilla... esto era real, muy real para su disgusto.

Pero... ¿Qué le molestaba, ella era novia de Víctor, bueno... para ser sinceros, lo que se dice novios no, porque nunca el búlgaro le llego a pedir tal cosa, pero tampoco negaba que fueran solamente amigos, por que habían pasado a otro nivel. Fuera o no, novia de Víctor Krum, no temía nada que ver con lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en su cama, llorando sin parar... pero ¿Porqué lloraba, sabía muy bien que estaba aún enamorada de Potter, pero también recordaba a la perfección que ella misma, le dijo que no estaría esperándolo, que tenía derecho de estar con un chico que la valorara y le diera su lugar, no que la estuviera celando y la besara cada vez que se le diera la gana, y al mismo tiempo la alejara de él.

¿Qué diablos se creía Potter, acaso estaba de noviero con la tal Parkinson... cara de estúpida a más no poder, para darle celos u otra razón de fuerza mayor. ¿Desde cuando tan íntimos ellos dos?. Acaso... acaso era ella, de quien Harry estaba enamorado, Pansy era la chica por la cual el chico de cabellos azebache la corto al final del curso pasado.

No... eso era absolutamente y muy ridículo, es decir¿Qué tenía la Slytherin que ella no, belleza... si a eso se le llamaba belleza ¿Qué significaba ser fea con ganas?; inteligencia, eso lo descartaba totalmente; rica, sabía bien que a Harry eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo; carisma, tal vez ella no lo tenía ¡pero tampoco Parkinson!; educada, descartado; sincera, ninguna persona en Slytherin era sincera; de buenos sentimientos, cuando ocurriera eso, ella misma se tiraría de la torre de astronomía.

Tras haber analizado cada uno de esos aspectos y otros más, no daba con alguna razón lógica... ¿Posición social¿Descendiente de una familia de magos de sangre pura, acaso esa dos razones, hicieron que Harry y Pansy estuvieran liados, nooooo... eso no podía ser, dudaba que Harry se fijara de la noche a la mañana en aquellas cosas.

Aunque... en el corazón no se manda, y no podía asegurar al cien por ciento, que Harry sin querer se hubiera enamorado de la Slytherin, y si eso llegara a ser cierto¿Cómo habría reaccionado, si estuviera en su lugar, jamás lo admitiría en frente de alguien... tal vez eso era, por que si mal no recordaba, cada vez que ella tocaba ese tema, él nunca le dijo quien era y la razón de no haberle confesado sus sentimientos a "esa chica".

Y tal vez esos celos que le mostraba a ella, era pura farsa... como usándola como una marioneta, cuando en realidad su corazón le pertenece a Pansy. Aunque fuera cierta su suposición... la preguntaba aún no le respondía.

¿Por qué lloraba, por que él la cambio por otra chica, que a su criterio, ella misma era mejor que Parkinson en todos los sentidos; lloraba a caso por que sintió muy ofendida... por que la estúpida de Pansy se había quedado con él, y ella mientras sufre por eso. Su orgullo y dignidad la sentía totalmente pisoteada por Potter. ¡Mil veces maldita sea! Lo que sentía era más que celos... era rabia, porque ella como idiota le siguió hablando como amiga a pesar que ¡la corto por otra! Lo que más rabia le daba era que "esa otra" fuera "Pansy Parkinson".

Sus lagrimas eran de rabia, furia contenida, un rencor muy grande. En estos momentos deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, que se hiciera un hoyo y la tierra la tragara por completo, que se desvaneciera del mundo de los vivos... estar en un lugar aislado, totalmente sola, donde su única compañía fuera la soledad... y el odio.

---Esta será la última que vez que derrame lagrimas por ti... Harry Potter; murmuro en silencio para si misma.

Se levanto con lentitud y se a costó en su cama con todo y ropa, la cabeza de dolía por haber llorado por más de cuatro horas, sus ojos estaban hinchados y muy rojos. En todo ese rato no abrió la puerta a nadie, ni siquiera cuando Ginny daba fuertes golpes a la puerta, o cuando Lavander la amenazaba por ir con la profesora McGonagall. Durante ese rato se aíslo de todos... donde nada le importaba.

Se encontraba en su cuarto... donde lo compartía con los chicos de su casa, lo único que cruzaba por su mente era el rostro de una joven... una joven que miraba por primera vez, que veía en ella, una belleza que nunca... nuca en sus seis años en el colegio noto. Pansy era una chica única, capaz de despertar en él, algo que jamás sintió... ni siquiera con su ex novia, Hermione Granger.

Ella no tomo la noticia con agrado, al contrario... sólo su reacción hizo que se sentiría un poco mal, pensaba que ahora, que tenía novia, ella se alegraría mucho por él, a fin de cuentas, ella estaba con Krum.

---Mañana hablare contigo, no quiero perder tu amistad; se dijo a si mismo, mientras se abandonaba al sueño de esa noche, donde su único pensamiento era la Slytherin.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, más de lo que estaba acostumbrado y la razón era que tenía que hablar con su amiga sobre su nueva relación entre él y Pansy. Mientras se vestía pensaba en la forma de decírselo, pues se dio cuenta que la noticia fue muy impactante...

Pero la chica nunca bajo del cuarto de las chicas, ya hora de entrar a clases y ella... no bajo las escaleras. Se había quedado toda la mañana y la hora del desayuno, mientras veía como todos en la casa de Gryffindor bajaban al gran comedor... y ella sin dar señales de vida.

Dándose por vencido en esos momentos se fue rumbo a su primera clase: Pociones, la cual compartían con Slytherin, lo que significaba, estar más cerca de su "novia". Ya hablaría con ella en otro momento...

Al entrar al saló, que se encontraba en las mazmorras, tenía su respiración muy agitada y se agarraba el pecho con su mano, el profesor Snape ya estaba dando la clase y al verlo, lo castigo al final de sus clases, lo mando a tomar asiento, pues no quería que le quitara más de su preciado tiempo en la clase.

La sorpresa de todos (o casi de todos, porque Malfoy y Hermione ya sabían), se fue a sentar en el mismo lugar que su novia (nota: que asco, pobrecito... lo compadezco), al voltear a donde estaba el profesor, noto que lo miraba sorprendido en toda la extensión de la palabra y se sintió incomodo; aí que volteo a mirar otro lugar, y la vio ahí... sentada con Parvati, Hermione lo miro unos segundos y después se volteó sin voltear a verlo en el resto de clase.

¡Genial, él esperándola en la sala común desde temprano, y ella, de seguro había salido d ella torre mucho antes que él se despertara¡si lo hubiera pensado antes, no se le ocurrió la posibilidad que ella se levantase mucho antes y tratar de evitarlo en todo el día (porque estaba seguro de que eso haría).

Y realmente no se equivoco, la chica en todas las clases, se sentó muy aparatad de él, mientras que él se sentaba con su novia en todas las clases que compartían juntos; dejando muy perplejos a todo mundo... por que esas alturas, todo el colegio rumoraba eso, algo que extraño a todos, lo raro de ahí, es que varios Slytherins sonreían abiertamente en todo el día (eran principalmente de quinto a séptimo año).

Malfoy se acercó a la "nueva pareja" y entablo una conversación muy seria, interesante y sobretodo... respetuosamente con Harry (que se extraño), pero Pansy al decirle que Draco era su mejor amigo, quería que lo tratara como a un amigo más, ya que para ella era muy importante que tanto su novio como amigo se empezarán a llevar como ¡hermanos!

Por lógica, el tan repentino cambio en Harry hacia Draco y sobre todo... abrazar, besar, y estar pegado todo tiempo con Parkinson, les hizo ver que "algo" pasaba, e intuían que no era muy bueno...

Remus Lupin en su preocupación por Harry, le mando una carta bastante larga a Sirius, sobre su comportamiento tan... extraño. La profesora McGonagall lo vigilo atentamente durante su clase, los retratos (por ordenes de Dumbledore) siguieron con ojos pizpiretas a Harry.

También habían notado que Hermione en todo ese tiempo no había cruzado una sola palabra con él, notaron que lo evitaba en todo el día y que había derramado varias lágrimas (pues sus ojos la delataban), Ginny también noto todo esto y habló con ella muy preocupada, acompañada de Susan, que se había unido más ellos conforme los días pasaban.

---Hermione ¿Qué esta sucediendo?; le dijo la pelirroja acorralándola en uno de los pasillos del quinto piso.

---¿De que hablas?; se notaba que estaba muy distraída aquel día.

---¿Cómo que de que, me refiero a ti y Harry ¡lo vi besándose con Pansy en uno de los pasillos!

---Yo también los vi, estaban demasiado... bueno, no se besaban de una manera inocente; dijo Susan un poco roja, al recordar en las condiciones en que los vio en in fraganti.

La castaña que tenía la cabeza gacha, alzó la mirada muy rápido y las miro con sus ojos vidriosos, sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir... Ginny la miro con tristeza y Susan preocupada. Lo único que la castaña hizo fue abrazarlas a ambas.

---¿Es cierto?; le pregunto la pelirroja.

---¿Qué cosa?; pregunto la castaña haciendo uso de sus fuerzas por no llorar... ayer fue la última vez que lloró por su culpa.

---Lo que se dice en la escuela; le contesto.

---Todo mundo habla de eso; dijo esta vez Susan.

---Que Harry y Pansy andan de novios...; dijo muy lento la pelirroja.

---Si... si es cierto; dijo Hermione, separándose del abrazo.

Susan tenía abierta la boca de la impresión y Ginny palideció considerablemente, eso ya lo sabían... pues no por nada los vieron besándose en medio de los pasillos. Pero sus mentes se negaban a creerlo...

---¿Desde... desde

---Desde ayer, él me lo dijo ayer; interrumpió la castaña ala pregunta de Susan.

---Pero... pero¿Cómo?; dijo incrédula la pelirroja.

---No lose... y tampoco me interesa saberlo; así que no quiero que hablemos más de este tema, por favor; les suplico con una mirada muy triste.

Las chicas pudieron ver el dolor tan grande que pasaba la castaña en esos instantes, y haciéndole caso, se quedaron calladas, con miles de preguntas, las cuales querían obtener la respuesta, un silencio incomodo se apodero de ellas, no sabían que hacer, decir o pensar en esos momentos, se miraban con una gran interrogante entre sí.

Pero aquel mutismo en el lugar se disipo, ya que la voz de alguien llamando a la castaña, hizo que voltearan extrañadas y vieran como una figura femenina se acercaba corriendo a ellas. Al llegar a donde se encontraban, sin esperar que hablaron, jalo del brazo de Hermione y entre la confusión de Ginny y Susan, se la llevo de ahí, guiándola por pasillos y pasillos aún lugar donde pudieran hablar sin que nadie más las escuchará.

Granger no hizo nada, no hablo en todo el trayecto¡ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como es debido, pues verla gritar su nombre y llevársela así como así de ahí, la impacto de sobre manera, tomando en cuenta que no se llevaba bien con la chica.

La chica dejo de caminar y volteando a ambos lados del pasillo, metió a la castaña aún aula vacía, donde lo único que se encontraba ahí, eran un piano viejísimo, cubierto por una densa capa de polvo, unos polvorientos cojines grandes y gruesos de los colores de cada una de las casa del colegio.

En las paredes se notaba que había una especies de banderines, trofeos muy desgastados, el piso de un color gris intenso, a causa de estar cubierto de polvo, con un movimiento de varita, la chica dejo el lugar reluciente de limpieza (que buena falta le hacía), agarro un de los cojines y arrastrándolo por el suelo, lo llevo al centro del aula, Hermione haciendo lo mismo que ella, cogió un cojín rojo.

Se sentó a una distancia prudente de la chica y la observo con detenimiento, esperando a que comenzará hablar ella primero. Al observarla con detenimiento, noto que la chica tenía una zona en su rostro algo morada, como una especie de moretón, casi no se le notaba, pues estaba muy cerca de su oído izquierdo, el cual podía taparlo con un maquillaje y con su pelo, dejándolo suelto.

La chica se notaba nerviosa y continuamente observaba en dirección de la puerta, miraba como buscando algo en el salón (en realidad se fijaba que no hubiera alguien espiándolas), después volteó a mirar a la castaña y dando un suspiro largo y profundo decidió hablar.

---Perdona por la manera de traerte así, me refiero, sin darte una explicación; comenzó a decir la chica de pelo negro.

---No hay problema... Chang; dijo Hermione con algo de duda.

---Se que te preguntaras por que traje aquí y de esa manera; dijo la chica mirándola a los ojos.

---No era difícil que adivinaras; dijo un poco sarcástica.

---Bueno... todo esto tiene que ver con lo que paso ayer... con Harry y Pansy, para ser exactos.

La castaña se volteó incomoda, se cruzo de brazos y se lamentaba en su interior no haberse ido, en cuanto la chica comenzó a jalarla por los pasillos, el tema de Harry no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar en esos momentos... menos con Chang.

---Yo se que paso; le dijo decidida, haciendo que Granger volteará a verla con interés.

---¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa?; le especto bruscamente. Que se creía esa chica para venir a decirle semejante cosas.

---Bueno... tomando en cuenta que es tu compañero de casa desde que entraste al colegio, que por cierto son del mismo grado, que es tu mejor amigo en todos estos años y... por si fuera poco, es tu ex novio. Son suficientes las razones o te lo digo con manzanitas y toda la cosa...; le contesto un tanto irónica y con rabia, pues ella era la única que podía ayudar a Harry... no por algo era la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts.

La chica no dijo nada, se limito a quedarse callada y mirarla con cara asesina, tenía unas enormes ganas de encestarle un buen golpe en la cara y decirle una par de verdades, pero usando la razón, se contuvo y respirando profundamente, se dispuso a escucharla...

---Todo esto fue un plan que ya estaba ideado desde hace meses... pero yo me entere apenas ayer.

---Perdón que te interrumpa... pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que tratas de decirme.

---Harry no siente amor por Pansy... es una farsa; callo unos momentos observando la reacción de la castaña, armándose más de valor decidió seguir hablando. ---Sin querer ayude en eso... ¡juro que no tenía idea, pero de estúpida le pedí un consejo a mi primo; dijo hablando muy rápido al ver la cara que ponía la chica.

---¡Habla más claro!; alzo las voz Hermione poniéndose enojada de pronto.

---Yo... yo... ¡HICE UN FILTRO AMOROSO PARA QUE HARRY SE FIJARA EN MIIII!; grito con todas sus fuerzas Chang, después de haberlo gritado al fin con alguien, cerro los ojos con fuerzas y se tapo el rostro con la cara, empezando a sollozar sin control

El rostro se le desencajo de la impresión, la boca la tenía totalmente abierta y sus ojos abiertos de para en par, parecía salírsele de las orbitas, sin hacer ni un sonido, ningún además... su mente procesaba la información que Chang le revelaba. Su piel se había puesto muy pálida y podía escuchar a la perfección los latidos de su corazón.

Tras haber recuperado un poco el tono de piel y volver en si, se levanto muy bruscamente del cojín, se acercó con pasos decididos y apresurados a la joven de cabellos negros y sin tenerle un poco de compasión, la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo con mucha fuerza.

---¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?; le grito con mucha rabia contenida.

Pero la chica seguía llorando tapándose el rostro con sus manos temblorosas. Hermione más desesperada que antes, en un intento por hacer que dejara de llorar y que aparatara sus manos para que le aclara todo con luj0o de detalles, la empujo sin piedad hacia atrás, donde la chica, en un golpe seco, dio en el suelo lastimándose un poco su cabeza.

Tal acto había logrado el objetivo de la castaña, ya que se levanto y en lugar de llorar, hipa mientras la miraba con desprecio. Se sentó de nuevo en el cojín y secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, se dispuso hablar de nueva cuenta.

---El día en que estuve con Harry hace unos días... cuando patinamos en el hielo sobre el lago... ese día... fue muy especial para mi y... me di cuenta que Harry podría amarme de nuevo si olvidaba tu recuerdo... si él olvidaba el amor que sentía por ti.

---Pues creo que no fue la mejor opción que pudiste haber seleccionado; dijo con una autentica frialdad en sus palabras.

---Pero no sabía como hacerlo... así que le pedía ayuda a mi primo... él me aconsejo hacer un filtro amoroso.

---¿Quién es tu primo?; estaba confundida en cuanto a esa pregunta.

---Me ayudo a conseguir los ingredientes y me dijo como hacerlo, con su ayuda solamente tarde unos días... pero... pero después él... me lo quito y se lo dio a esa idiota... ¡me engaño el muy idiota!

---No te refieres a...; temía la leve sospecha de quine era su primo, sus palabras se le dieron esa idea, pero no estaba segura, así que... que mejor que se lo aclara en ese instante.

---¡Me dijo que el guardaría la poción en su cuarto, ya que ese día tenía que agregarse el último ingrediente y yo ¡tenía un examen de encantamientos, se lo entregue hace tres días... y desde anteayer lo he estado buscando.

---Tu primo no será él ¿o sí?; le pregunto con un poco de desconcierto la castaña.

---Después escuche a la idota de Parkinson hablando con otra chica de su casa sobre los planes... ¡Maldición! Por que no me di cuenta antes, si bien sabía que ella tenía una misión que le encomendaron... ¡claro, si a mi me están obligando a entrar en contra de mi voluntad; comenzó a sollozar se nuevo, respirando ruidosamente se secó las lágrimas.

---Aún no me aclaras quine es tu primo; le recordó la castaña, quería despejarse de esa duda cuanto antes.

---Mi primo es... es Draco; le dijo muy lentamente, su voz casi era un murmullo, pero impidió que la escuchara decir "Draco".

---¡Oh por Dios!; exclamó ahogando un pequeño gritito, se tapo la boca con la mano y miro con los ojos como platos a la Ravenclaw. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas: Draco Malfoy era primo de Cho Chang. ---¿De parte de que familiar?

---De mi madre, ella es hermana de mi tío Lucius Malfoy, Draco y y somos primos hermanos... mi nombre completo es Cho Chang Malfoy.

---¡Dios!; la impresión de la castaña era bastante. Después recordó que algo había dicho... algo sobre unos planes, un misión que le encomendaron a Pansy y que la obligan a algo en contra de su voluntad. ---¿Qué es eso de la misión de Pansy?

---Ahh... eso... pues verás, como sabes mi tío Lucius fue un seguidor de Voldemort, de hecho aún lo es... por tanto, mi familia también lo es; dijo con voz ultratumba.

---¿QUÉ?

---Pero yo no quiero... Voldemort esta reclutando a mortífagos... y también algunos alumnos del colegio, hicieron una lista de los seleccionados, obviamente Draco, Pansy y varios Slytherins están ahí, hay también algunos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

Y entonces Hermione lo recordó, recordó aquel día, en que Sirius estando enfermo, había hecho comida para él y le pidió a Harry que le llevará la charola de la comida a su cuarto, y al ver que no regresaba salió de la cocina y encontró a Harry parado en mitad de las escaleras... escuchando la conversación de Lupin y Black.

Ella había escuchado parte de la conversación y por la noche... ¡ella fue a su cuarto, donde Harry le contó todo y ella, enojándose con él por que le pidió que se quedará callada, que no le dijera a ellos que ambos estaban enterados respecto a ese asunto... y fue cuando la metió en el armario, donde casi hacen el amor. Sus mejillas pronto se tornaron rojas ante aquel recuerdo... (nota: por si no recuerdan, lean el capítulo cuatro).

---Entre los de Ravenclaw... figuro yo en la lista; la voz de Cho hizo que Hermione saliera de sus pensamientos. ---Pero yo no quiero ser una mortífaga, no quiero unirme a Voldemort... no cuando se que Harry perdió a su familia por su culpa.

---Pero... pero¿Qué misión tiene Pansy?; volvió a preguntar desconcertada.

---Lo siento pero no puedo decirte... lo único que te digo es que por culpa de ese filtro Harry esta "enamorado" de Pansy, mientras esto ese así... Pansy no tendrá problemas en su misión... yo sólo fue una herramienta para que lo lograran, al pedirle el consejo a Draco, este se le ocurrió esa idea para que Pansy le hablara a Harry... bueno, de hecho algo más que hablar.

---¡Maldita serpiente!; maldijo por lo bajo la castaña en contra de Malfoy.

---Me entere que Pansy la presionaron, la amenazaron si no salí como todo había sido planeado, porque mi primo informo lo del filtro a mis tíos... y ellos a Voldemort.

---No puede ser...; musito entrecortadamente.

---Hay algo más, por favor, guarda este secreto... ¡no se lo digas a nadie, ayer Draco por ordenes de mi padre... ¡me golpeo, por eso esta marca... tuve tapármela con maquillaje y mi pelo trayéndolo suelto, no puedo dejar que nadie de la Orden se de cuenta... sino ¡me iría peor!; dijo llorando de nuevo.

La castaña si que estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que su... dizque primo fuera capaz ¡de golpearla sin compasión! Ahora que la miraba con detenimiento pudo notar varios moretones en sus brazos, piernas, su espalda (que al abrazarla, ella se quejo y se toco una zona de ahí), quitándole la túnica y la ropa de arriba vio como tenía cicatrices muy grandes y otras muy profundas... tanto que aún salía sangre.

---¿Qué sabes de la Orden?; le preguntó preocupada, pues hasta ahora se había acordado de ese pequeño detalle.

---Sólo se que es un grupo de magos para luchar contra Voldemort... que tratan de proteger a Harry del innombrable, cosa que debo decir... que el mal esta cada vez más cerca de él ¡Hermione tienes que ayudarme a que Harry sea el mismo de antes, esa misión de Pansy tiene que ver mucho con eso... ¡Harry esta en peligro, mientras sean novios... Harry esta más vulnerable.

---Qué quieres decir?

---No te has dado cuenta... que desde el curso pasado, Harry ha estado cambiando... su comportamiento ¡Vamos Hermione, su enojo tan explosivo en ocasiones... cuando explotaron los vasos en el gran comedor, la pelea que tuvo con Draco, lo provoco a propósito... los cambios que ha tenido a raíz del primer secuestro de Voldemort, el segundo secuestro... ¡que haya terminado contigo!

---¿Qué dices?; preguntó atónita... ---El termino conmigo porque amaba a otra chica, me dijo que se enamoro de otra cuando andábamos y que por respeto a mi, corto conmigo... hasta llegue a pensar que era Pansy ¡de la chica que esta enamorado!

---NO... ¡TE MINTIÓ PARA PROTEGERTE HERMIONE¡¡¡Dios, escucha bien esto... algo en Harry ya no es lo mismo, algo le esta pasando y es algo que ocurre poco a poco¡¡¡por eso su comportamiento, supongo que... cuando su amigo murió, decidió que para protegerte tenía que terminar contigo, así no corrías mayores peligros de los que ya estas... ¡yo lo sabía, por que me quieren meter a las filas del ejercito de Voldemort, estoy enterada de cosas... el innombrable sabe más de lo que debería.

Esta información era muy impactante, difícil de asimilar le costaba a la chica, que se sentó de nuevo el cojín rojo, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el... con un millón de cosas por asimilar, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos en su cabeza, que estaba a punto de explotar... pero debía de saber más...

---Hermione... yo amo a Harry, y me duele ver lo que esta pasando, saber que algo le esta haciendo Voldemort en las narices de todos... ¡y nadie quien lo note, saber que yo cosas... y no poder decírselas, poder ayudarlo... ¡estoy en peligro! Voldemort puede matarme sino me uno a él ¡y no quiero morir! Quiero ayudarlo, pero no se como; estaba de nuevo llorando, pero tratándose de contener siguió hablando. ---Quise que él se enamorará de mi... necesita mucho amor, y estando a tu lado sólo encontraría sufrimiento... pues tu lo has rechazado y él también te ha a alejado, pensé... pensé que si enamorará de mi, podría ayudarlo... pensaba contarle todo lo que estoy diciendo y ¡ayudarlo a vencer a Voldemort!

---Cho... yo

---¡Déjame terminar por favor! Pero comité el estúpido error de pedirle un consejo a Draco... olvidando que él podría utilizarlo para beneficio propio... ¡Soy una estupida!

Y Hermione la apoyaba en ese sentido, pero afirmarle eso en su cara, sería un golpe muy bajo de su parte, no creía que sería bueno conformárselo... de sólo verla llorar de esa forma, en un principió pensó que podría ser un trampa, pero no vio la mentira en sus ojos... y por le creyó completamente, ahora tendría que buscar la forma en que Harry dejará de estar bajo los efectos del filtro amoroso.

---Este es mi último año; musito con voz apagada, alzo la vista a los ojos de ella e hipando todavía le dijo. ---Si no me uno a Voldemort terminando el colegio es capaz de matarme... tengo mucho miedo, no se que voy a ser, no quiero ser como mis padres y mis tíos.

La castaña la abrazo con ternura y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Sentía un pena enorme por la chica, pues su destino ya estaba marcado y... no era un parónima alentador. Agradecía profundamente que la chica le tuviera confianza para contarle estas cosas.

---Si alguien se entera de lo que te estoy hablando ¡estoy muerta, por favor, guarda este secreto, si algo me pasa a mi, me reconforta saber que alguien esta enterada de esto que esta pasando... algo me dice que tu eres la única que puede evitar que Harry... lo que tiene planeado Voldemort; se seco las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos totalmente hinchados. ---Quiero que ayudes a que Harry vuelva a la normalidad, no se cual es el antídoto.

---No te preocupes... encontraremos la forma, cuenta conmigo; le dijo en tono tranquilizador.

---Sólo he podido averiguar que tal vez se pueda con una poción que encontré, se necesitan ingredientes que se consiguen dentro del bosque prohibido... pero es peligroso, ya sabes, por las criaturas y esas cosas; le dijo Chang.

---Déjame pensar en algo... por ahora tenemos que asegurarnos que Draco no entere que hemos hablado ¿si?

---Si, él capaz de golpearme de nuevo; dijo la chica con miedo.

---Deja y te ayudo; le dijo la castaña, ayudando a la Ravenclaw a ponerse de nuevo las prendas en los lugares correctos, después con sumo cuidado, le puso la túnica y le limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por su mejillas.

La ayudo a levantarse con cuidado y juntas salieron del cuarto; algo en ese momento las unió... no fue amistad, más bien fue complicidad, unidas por un mismo objetivo: ayudar a Harry, pues ambas lo amaban, cada una con su forma de hacerlo, con diferente intensidad y diferente manera de expresarlo.

Al llegar por uno de los pasillos donde transitaban mucho los alumnos, se separaron cada una por su lado, no sin antes quedar de acuerdo en que mañana se verían para ver que habían podido averiguar cada quien por cuenta propia sobre un antídoto.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su torre, vio la desagradable visión de a una maldita y perra de Pansy Parkinson desordenando el cabello de Harry mientras sus labios se fundían en un salvaje beso, estaba acorralándola en una de las paredes, donde Harry tenía una mano en la cintura de ella (pegándola mucho a su cuerpo) y otra puesta en una de las piernas de ella, subiendo con lentitud hacia arriba, después se separaban y este devoraba el cuello de ella, mientras que ella bajaba las manos del pecho de él hacia las partes bajas (nota: no te tengo que especificar a donde ¿o si, creo que queda claro a donde me refiero).

Se podía notar en la mirada de la chica que estaba gozando al máximo de lo que Harry le hacia. Caminando en otra dirección a paso rápido y apretando con fuerza los puños, se causo unas pequeñas cortadas en las palmas de sus manos con sus uñas (las tenía largas), mientras un furia crecía en su interior... ya se las pagaría la maldita chica, tarde o temprano le borraría esa sonrisa cínica que tenía desde ayer.

En todo ese día, muchas de las chicas que estaban enamoradas de Harry, se pusieron a llorar al enterarse de la nueva relación, unas despotricaban contra la Slytherin, otras de plano preferían que regresará con Granger... y otras que de plano pensaban que si Harry se pudo fijar en semejante mujer, ellas tenían mayores oportunidades, pues eran más bonitas que la chica, por eso en el día, le lanzaban piropos y una que otra atrevida lo llegó a bersar en frente de las narices de Parkinson, que se ponía roja de la indignación y la humillación que le hacían sentir.

Draco en ese mismo día, empezó a hablar con el Gryffindor, tratando de que este le tuviera confianza... desde ese día, Harry empezó a hablarle a muchos chicos pertenecientes a la casa de las serpientes... nada bueno significaba aquello.

Chang estaba desesperada porque sabía muchas cosas... cosas que si revelaba, podría costarle la vida misma, tenía pensado en que cuando, saliera del colegio, irse muy lejos de Gran Bretaña, cambiarse el nombre y ocultar su identidad a todo el mundo, escondiéndose en las sombras de la calle, permaneciendo en alerta cada momento... pero antes, debía asegurarse que Hermione, supiera un par de cosas antes de que se marchará del colegio...

Todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, a estas alturas ya estaban informados al tanto sobre lo de Harry y Parkinson, y todos coincidieron en que había algo raro; ahora más que nunca a Harry lo estarían vigilando, analizando su comportamiento y de paso... el de la chica. Sirius se preocupo mucho por su ahijado y le escribió una carta donde, no le pedía, le exigía que terminara su relación con esa mala chica (para mañana en el desayuno la carta llegaría al colegio).

Además le había encargado a Lupin, cuidar sus pasos y hablar con la castaña, pues ella, al ser la ex novia, tal vez podría ayudar a Harry en su recapacitación. Ginny y Susan se habían quedado preocupadas pues en el resto del día, no vieron a Hermione por ningún lado. Al ver la pelirroja a la castaña entrar por el agujero del retrato de la dama gorda, la abordo con preguntas.

La castaña se limito a subir las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso a lo que la pelirroja decía, paso al lado de Lavander, que la miro muy atentamente, analizando el comportamiento de la castaña, después paso a mirar a la pelirroja que se quedo con la palabra en la boca y finalmente al resto de los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala común.

Hermione tuvo bastantes pesadillas aquella noche, donde despertó en más de una ocasión muy agitada y sudando; en una de ellas se levanto de la cama y fue al baño a mojarse la cara con agua frío y mirar un rato los jardines del colegio, pensando en muchas cosas... ahora comprendía a Cho en muchas cosas.

Alguna vez le tuvo mala espina, sabiendo el porque y las confesiones de ella aquel día, no podía culparla, trataría de ayudarla en lo que pudiera, pudo notar en sus ojos la desesperación, el miedo, la tristeza y sobre todo... la soledad.

Con el cansancio en su cuerpo, se fue a acostar de nuevo a su cama, con varias preguntas en su mente y en el resto de la noche no soñó otra pesadilla, pero si cosas muy extrañas... un poco fuera de la lógica y la razón, donde lo ficticio era el elemento principal.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Qué tal, espero que este capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas. Pues ya sabemos que Pansy le dio una poción, un filtro amoroso... ¡ya la odio! Y ¡Oh sorpresa, resulta que Cho y Draco son ¡primos, pobre de la chica, más que su primo n se toco el corazón e hizo el castigo que le ordenaron que le diera a Chang: una golpiza. AlexiaRiddle, perdón por poner a Draco como un patán, pero en esta historia, él no es bueno ¡no me mates por favor!

También se sabe de ciertas cositas que Cho sabía ¡y los demás ni en cuenta, hay muchas cosas que la chica sabe, y su futuro es incierto, tiene mucho miedo de lo que vaya a pasarle, y tiene razón para hacerlo, pues como las cosas están, la pobre si que pasa un mal rato.

Pobre de Harry... mira que por la poción esta así, porque en sus cinco sentidos... ¡jamás la besaría! Y estaría pensando en ella todo el tiempo, pero hay que comprender... no sabe que es por un filtro amoroso... en fin, ya verán lo que sucederá más adelante¡¡tengo varias ideas para esta historia! Ojalá y les guste.

Bueno paso a contestar a sus reviews, que me alegra me hayan dejado...

**SerenitaKou**: Gracias por tu review, pues ya ves lo que le hizo Pansy a Harry (espero y te haya gustado). P.D: Ya leí el capítulo de tu historia y súper genial... en cuanto a las dudas (sinceramente.. ya me surgieron una que otra), tendré que leer de nuevo y fijarme bien en todo, que tal si hay algo que pase por desapercibido. Un beso y cuídate mucho. Sanke

**Cristal90**: Gracias por tu review, me alegra de que te guste esta historia (que todavía le falta muchisimo). Cuídate mucho Sanke.

**Enigranger**: Jajajajaja... todos me preguntan eso, bueno como verás en este capítulo aquí lo dice... ¡vaya! Si que Cho tiene varios secretitos (¿Quién lo imaginaba?), espero que te haya gustado y si... quiero dejarlos cada vez más intrigados en esta historia. Pasando a otra cosa... yo soy la que te debe dar las gracias, tú y otras personas me hacen ver las cosas con más claridad ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Y lo que me dices del libro... no tengo palabras, me has dejado sin habla y con más ganas de matar a la autora ... o de plano amenazarla para que el último libro cambie las parejas (ruego por eso a los cielos) Uyyyyyy! No puedo creer que haya transformado tantos a los personajes¡¡¡voy a llorar!. Oye... me interesa eso de la página de la que me hablas (si he oído de LPDF), pero no se porque no aparece la dirección... ¿Podrías dármela de nuevo, por favor, te lo agradecería de corazón. Cuídate mucho y una brazo del tamaño de un oso de felpa gigante. Sanke.

Ahh... se me olvidaba informarles, al fin la historia va a la par con la otra pagina en que publico esta historia, así que desde hoy comenzaré a publicar cada dos o tres semanas (dependiendo del tiempo en que tenga que escribir); así que... perdón si me demoró en actualizar.

Los quiere mucho...

Sanke


	18. Capítulo 18 Segundo partido

**Capítulo 18**

**Segundo Partido**

_Harry:_

_¿Cómo que eres novio de una chica perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin? Y pero aún ¡que les hables a los alumnos de esa casa. No te estoy escribiendo para decirte que tienes mi apoyo, que te comprendo o que aunque me duela, acepto tu decisión... tampoco de te suplico o pido de favor que termines tu relación con esa chica... ¡TE LO ESTOY EXIGIENDO!_

_¿Qué no te das cuenta? Son pertenecientes de Slytherin, lo que da a igual a¡¡¡dolor y traición! Harry abre lo ojos ¡ya, no te das_ _cuenta que esa chica no te quiere... toma en cuenta que antes era tu enemiga ¡es amiga de Malfoy! Tu enemigo a muerte, la chica que a ofendido en incontables ocasiones a Hermione y Ron (que en paz descanse)._

_No cometas un error del cual te puedas arrepentir después¿Por qué es tu novia, que motivo tienes para andar con ella... poquer dudo mucho que sientas un amor por ella de la noche a la mañana, eso es prácticamente imposible._

_Te quiere y deseo protegerte de todo mal..._

_Sirius Black_

Con un poco de decepción guardo la carta y la metió dentro del libro "Historia de la Magia Antigua VI" que estaba en la mesita de noche, suspiro mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su frente, inclinado su codo en su pierna. Se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama.

Su lechuza se encontraba tomando un poco de agua (Dalwerd dormitaba en su perchero), la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, se encontraba en esos instantes abierta de par en par. Eran las seis y media de la mañana, sus compañeros aún dormidos, donde Neville estaba destapado, Seamus hecho un ovillo con las mantas de su cama y Dean estando en la orilla de la cama, donde su cabeza colgaba y se podía notar la baba escurrir poco a poco por sus mejillas.

Harry había sido despertado por el picoteo de su lechuza, que llego unas horas antes de lo previsto, pues normalmente siempre llegaba con cartas en la hora del desayuno (a excepción de esta ocasión).

Se quito los lentes y se levantó, agarro una toalla y unos bóxer limpios, se metió al baño y se ducho con agua tibia (esa mañana se sentía un poco de frío), en su mente rondaba aún lo que le pedía su padrino¿Qué de malo tenía que fuera Pansy, su novia, acaso era un gran pecado, o algo prohibido... que mencionará que pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin era sólo un pretexto para que la cortara, no pensaba hacerlo, aunque eso significará un posible enojo en su padrino.

Tenía la suficiente edad para cuidarse solito, ya no tenía cinco años, para que lo cuidarán y lo guiarán de la manita, no era un tema o asunto que tratará por primera vez en su vida. ¿Qué pensaban ellos, que no era lo suficiente inteligente para distinguir entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, cuidarse de personas que sólo buscan dañarlo... ¿Qué daño podía hacerle Pansy, por favor ¡que absurdo era pensar que ella quería hacerle daño!

Estaba totalmente decido, no iba a terminar con la chica simplemente por que su padrino se lo exigía, andaría con ella pese a quien le pese. Y en cuanto a que le empezará hablar a los demás alumnos de la casa ¿Qué malo había en eso, tiene el libre derecho de decidir a quien hablarle y a quien no... no iba a ser lo que los demás le dijeran, aconsejarán como quisieran llamarles ellos.

Con este último pensamiento salió de la ducha y se puso el uniforme del colegio, con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, sin tener que hacer más... caminaba rumbo a la puerta cuando de nuevo sucedió... una luz inundo la habitación, cegándolo por unos segundos mientras intentaba cubrirse con los brazos.

Pero no fue el único que se tapo de aquella luz deslumbrante, todos los chicos que estaban durmiendo, se despertaron y sin perder tiempo, se cubrieron con las mantas de seda. Cuando la luz se fue extinguiendo poco a poco, los chicos asomaron la cabeza...

---¿Pero que diablos fue eso?; dijo de mal humor Seamus.

---¿Dónde fue el incendió?; pregunto un poco despistado Neville, que no supo como, pero termino enredado en las sabanas y cuando intento ponerse de pie, cayo de bruce contra el suelo.

Dean se levantó quitándose con cuidado las sabanas y fue ayudar a levantar a Longbottom del suelo, que seguía forcejeando para libarse de las sabanas. Hasta que al fin, Neville pudo ponerse de pie y observar con detenimiento el cuarto... el sueño se le había espantado por la caída.

---¿Fue producto de un hechizo?; preguntó ahora más consciente de que no era ningún incendio.

---A mi no me mires, que estoy en las misma; le respondió Seamus que miraba todo desde el borde de su cama.

---Entonces... ¿Tú Dean?; pregunto el chico regordete.

---Estaba soñando... uno muy agradable , por cierto; le respondió este encogiéndose de hombros al final.

---Harry...; dijeron Dean, Seamus y Neville al unísono, mientras se volteaban a verlo fijamente.

El chico sólo los miro y se encogió de hombros... pero sabía que había sido aquello y de donde provino la luz, disimulando buscar el origen de aquella deslumbrante y molesta luz, o algo que pudo haberla provocado, se agacho buscando debajo de las camas.

Los chicos se miraron y empezaron también en el labor de buscar el origen de la misteriosa luz, Dean incluso reviso en el baño, dejándolo de cabeza, al igual que su cama. Seamus reviso por las ventanas y Neville revisaba minuciosamente en el techo.

Harry aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos, se acercó a su baúl y saco con disimulo la piedra roja (que adquirió un rojo más vivo por unos segundos), la guardo de inmediato en el bolsillo de su túnica y siguió "buscando el origen de la luz", a cabo de media hora, los cuatro desistieron la búsqueda y cada quién comenzó hacer sus cosas.

Ya estando fuera de la sala común y de las miradas incomodas que sentía en sus espaldas, por culpa de los retratos que cada vez que lo veían por los pasillos, abrían los ojos al máximo y no lo perdían de vista.

Volteando por todos lados, comprobando que estaba absolutamente sólo, saco la piedra y vio el color rojizo que tenía en ese instante, la observo con detenimiento, notando por primera vez los grabados que tenía en un lado... pero no podía distinguir que era.

Y como siempre... aquella sensación otra vez... sentía como cada centímetro de su cuerpo se llenaba extrañamente de energía desconocida por el, se sentía poderoso e invencible. Cerró los ojos y sonrió ante aquella sensación... ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no era tan mal sentirlo después de todo... al contrario, se sentía nuevo.

Acariciando por última vez con suma delicadeza a la piedra misteriosa, la guardo con cuidado de nuevo en el bolsillo de su túnica y emprendió el camino rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Al sentarse junto a su amiga en la mesa de Gryffindor, notó que la chica prácticamente devoraba la comida, era como ver a Ron cuando tenía exceso de hambre... al igual que el pelirrojo, se metía la comida de un solo bocado, mientras masticaba rápidamente... y no fue el único en observarla, todos los chicos que estaban alrededor la miraban extraño y negaban con la cabeza.

---¿Puedo preguntar por que tanta prisa, Hermione?; le dijo lentamente el ojiverde.

La chica pego un pequeño salto y se atragantó con la comida, volteó si rostro aún lado y con mano se golpeaba el pecho. El chico al ver que se estaba ahogando, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, hasta que la chica respiró una gran bocanada de aire.

---Gracias; le musito agradecida. Después se llevo el jugo de calabaza a sus labios y se lo bebió de un trago.

---¿Qué te sucede?; le pregunto extrañado. .---Parece como si te hubieras levantado con las neuronas dispersas por todo tu cerebro.

---Luego hablamos...; lo cortó la chica de pronto; mientras recogía sus libros y se los ponía en el pecho. ---Tengo algo urgente que hacer; le dijo antes de levantarse y salir corriendo.

Su amigo la miro extrañado... ahora resulta que la chica tiene cosas importantes que hacer, dejándolo a él aún lado, como si nada de nada hubiera pasado, ó como si no hubiera pasado nada... que su amistad seguía siendo la misma que conocía desde el primer año.

Volteó a mirar la mesa de Slytherin y vio a su novia sentada al lado de Draco, que ambos chicos al verlo lo saludaron con la mano... y él contesto el saludo de igual forma. Ese día no podía estar con ella por que tenía en la tarde un entrenamiento con el equipo de Quidditch... el segundo partido estaba cerca.

En el resto del día, notó que su amiga estaba preocupada por algo y que todo el tiempo que tenía libre, se la pasaba en la biblioteca... leyendo libros y libros en compañía de alguien, pero sin saber de quine era, pues su rostro estaba metido en los libros, que al igual que su amiga la castaña, devoraba los libros por completo.

En la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus lo detuvo al final de la clase y trato de sacarle algo sobre la decisión de tener a Pansy como novia. Pero en lugar de ello, lo único que obtuvo fue un mensaje de Harry para Sirius, donde le pedía de la manera más atenta que no se metiera en su vida amorosa...

Mientras caminaba, un grupo de jovencitas de cuarto año pasaban por ahí, lo miraron y unas muy atrevidas... le lanzaron besos en el aire, mirándolo seductoramente. El chico sólo paso de largo, sin voltearlas a ver, ignorándolas por completo... desde que terminó con su amiga, las chicas del colegio eran así, pero ahora... ¡eran peor, tal vez por que pensaran que Pansy no tenía ningún atractivo y si... el pudo fijarse en semejante mujer, porque no podía escoger a una de ellas.

Por la tarde, se encontraba a fuera del colegio, en el campo de Quidditch, dando instrucciones al equipo. Lavander se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente... sin perder de vista ningún movimiento de este. Seamus lo escuchaba atentamente, al igual que el resto del equipo.

---Bueno, ya aclarado el punto, quiero verlos jugar con esas estrategias... y por favor ¡Lavander integrante al equipo, no quiero que discutas con Seamus.

La chica se limitó a sentir con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, Ginny montó en su escoba y dando una fuerte patada en el suelo, se elevó por los aires colocándose en los postes. La pelirroja estaba un poco a falta de concentración, pues hasta ese momento no había podido hablar con Granger y menos con Potter, ya que cada vez que ella intentaba abordar el tema del momento: Harry y Pansy; este le inventaba cualquier excusa y se marchaba corriendo.

No había duda que cada vez se compenetraban más como equipo, en cada sesión de entrenamiento practicaban diversas tácticas... el único problema que tenía grave era las pocas ganas que ponía Lavander de su parte, Seamus en un principio se ponía a discutir con ella, pero al final decidió no prestarle atención. En este segundo partido Harry quería ganar y que los chicos rindieran bien en este partido, pues todavía esperanzas de que Gryffindor se llevara la copa de Quidditch.

Al terminar la sesión de entrenamiento, Harry se dedico a dar los errores que podrían tener a causa de las dificultades que pudieran presentarse, después se dio una buena ducha en los vestidores y emprendió camino junto a todo el equipo.

Al llegar a la sala común, se encontró con Hermione que anotaba algo en un pergamino, detuvo su escritura y froto un poco los ojos, lo saludo sin mirarlo y continuo escribiendo. El chico se sentó a su lado y miro que estaba anotando ingredientes...

---No tenemos tarea de Pociones ¿o si?; le preguntó dudoso.

---No... estoy investigando por mi propia cuenta.

---¿Se puede saber que?; la curiosidad del chico se noto en sus ojos esmeraldas.

La chica en ese momento dejo de escribir y lo miro a los ojos, como analizando su comportamiento y muy lentamente le dijo: "Antídoto de un filtro amoroso".

---¡WOW¿A quién se la diste?

---A mi no... a una persona que conozco; le dijo cortante volviendo a escribir en el pergamino, por un momento dudo si decirle que era para él, pero al final no lo hizo pues el chico no le crearía, podría enojarse con ella y... no quería eso, la conversación que tuvo ayer con Chang la dejo con mucha s dudas y... miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle al chico.

---Ahhh...; noto que su amiga no quiso decirle, así que no hizo más preguntas, siguió mirando la lista de ingredientes y frunció un poco el ceño.

---¿De donde sacarás los ingredientes, por que no están en el mueble de los estudiantes... y dudo que Snape tenga todos.

---Todos se encuentran en el bosque prohibido... hoy en la noche iré.

El chico la miró preocupado, que su amiga estaba loca o que ¡ir sola al bosque en la madrugada!... puede pasarla algo, no por algo se llama "El Bosque Prohibido", que no recordaba las infinidades de criaturas peligrosas que vivían en el bosque. ¡Ir sola, estaba arriesgando su puesto como prefecta, su estancia en el colegio y sobre todo... ¡su vida!.

---¡Estas loca, como se te ocurre semejante tontería, Hermione; exclamó sorprendido.

---Que tiene de malo... si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, lo harías... al igual que Ron, eso lo aprendí de ustedes, así que ahora no te quejes.

---Pero...; intento decir Potter.

---Pero nada¡cuantas veces tú y Ron me reclamaban por no romper las reglas, porque eso haré, romperé las reglas para conseguir los ingredientes.

---¡Hermione, eso era cuando éramos chiquillos, unos insensatos y sin la noción del peligro que acecha, unos irresponsables... además en aquel entonces no estaba Voldmort.

---¡Vaya! Ahora si lo entiendes¡al fin, pero esto es un caso especial, no es una tontería.

Y enojada, cerró de un golpe el libro, guardo el tintero, la pluma y el pesado libro en su mochila, dobló el pergamino y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica y salió de la sala común alegando que tenía ronda, como era prefecta, debía patrullar los pasillos tres veces por semana.

Mientras Harry se quedo con la palabra en la boca... en definitiva, cada vez entendía menos a su amiga... ¡ahora resulta que se salta las reglas, rompiendo reglas y enojándose con él, sólo por que le dijo que no fuera; cuando ella misma, en años anteriores les decía lo mismo.

Antes de que los rayos del Sol se infiltraran por la ventana, el ojiverde ya estaba cambiado y salía de su dormitorio rumbo a la sala común, a esperar a Ginny y Hermione. Estas bajaron un rato después y le desearon suerte en el partido... esta ocasión no podían darse el lujo de perder un partido.

---Si no ganamos este partido... perdemos las esperanzas de ganar la copa; comentaba Ginny en el desayuno, que por los nervios, sólo había probado dos bocados en una hora

---Tranquila... ganaran, yo confió en ustedes; le dijo en con voz segura la prefecta.

---Ojalá...; musito por lo bajo Potter, que sentía un horrible tensión, sus nervios estaban cada vez menos controlables.

---Hola chicos; saludo Parvati sentándose con ellos. ---Suerte en el partido; les dijo a Harry y Ginny.

Poco a poco el resto del equipo se presentó en el gran comedor, la mayoría pálidos y con los nervios de punta. Transcurrido una hora después, Harry ordeno a todo el equipo ir a los vestuarios. Antes de salir del gran comedor se acercó a Pansy y esta le dio un beso "de la buena suerte" (nota¡¡¡que asco!).

---Han demostrado ser buenos en los entrenamientos; empezó con un pequeño discurso. ---Pero... lo más importante es que lo demuestren afuera; dijo mientras su brazo derecho estaba extendido en dirección al campo de Quidditch. ---No me lo demuestren a mi en los entrenamientos, demuéstrenselo al colegio entero allá... en el juego de hoy; dijo con firme y clara la última parte el capitán Potter.

---¡SIIIII!; dijeron todo el equipo al unísono, levantándose de sus asientos y con energías para el partido...

---¡Y aquí esta el equipo de Gryffindor!; comentó la comentarista, que pertenecía a la casa de las águilas, la chica era muy buena comentarista... aunque al principio no lo demostró. ---Y aquí viene el equipo de Ravenclaw... la casa a la que pertenezco.

Catorce escobas se encontraban en el cielo, volando alrededor del campo; en las gradas se veían banderas de color rojo y azul, los alumnos gritaban en apoyo a sus casas... los maestros también se encontraban ahí, aplaudiendo y dispuestos a disfrutar de un buen partido.

---No quiero ninguna jugada sucia por parte de ambos equipos... que sea limpio y que el mejor gane; grito la profesora Hooch a los jugadores que tras haber dado unas vueltas por el campo, ahora estaban en el suelo con sus correspondientes posiciones.

Con una fuerte patada, se abrió el baúl logrando que dos pelotas negras y de mediano tamaño salieran por los cielos, después cogió en sus manos una pequeña pelota dorada y la soltó en el aire... inmediatamente la pelotita se perdió de vista de los jugadores... y por último, agarro una pelota que era más grande que las demás y tomando su silbato (que colgaba del cuello), dio una gran pitido.

El partido había comenzado... y con todas sus fuerzas aventó la pelota al aire, justo en ese momento, quince escobas se desgarraban el aire (la profesora se dedico a dar vueltas por todo el campo tranquilamente, vigilando que no se cometiera ninguna falta). Seis escobas se disputaban entre si por la pelota roja, que recibía el nombre de "Quaffe"; otras cuatro escobas se dedicaban a alejar las dos pelotas negras (bludger) de sus compañeros de equipo, y en ocasiones la lanzaban a los integrantes del equipo contrario, dos escobas se habían colocado en medio de tres postes de aros de diferentes tamaños... y por último, dos escobas que sobre volaban con rapidez todo el campo, su objetivo era, encontrar la pequeña pelota dorada y tomarla antes del otro jugador.

---Y el partido da inicio... donde ambos equipos demuestran sus habilidades, compenetración entre ellos¡¡¡y jugadas sorprendentes!; comenzaba con sus comentarios del partido.

En comparación con la vez que jugaron contra Slytherin, el equipo de los leones se notaba más concentrado, más unido, más defensivo y contraataque; sus jugadas eran muy buenas y los cazadores se pasaban con una rapidez la pelota, esquivando las bludgers y los cazadores contrarios.

---¡PERO QUE JUEGO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! AMBOS SON BUENOS EQUIPOS... ES DIFÍCIL SABER QUIEN SERÁ EL GANADOR... ¡QUE GANE EL MEJOR!; gritaba la chica estando parada de su asiento, su voz se notaba cargada de energía y de vibra positiva.

En ese momento el equipo de Ravenclaw tenía posición de la Quaffe, que se pasaban la pelota constantemente mientras aceleraban con las escobas, por poco Lavander logró adueñarse de la pelota, pero le resbalo por sus dedos y esta cayo abajo... donde nuevamente Ravenclaw se posesionaba de la pelota roja.

Ya estaban muy cerca de las porterías de Gryffindor, Ginny se puso en posición y observaba la dirección que tomaba la Quaffe, casi cerca de la portería, el equipo de Ravenclaw la lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas; pero Ginny en una jugada, logró impedir que la Quaffe pasará entre los aros.

---¡BUENA JUGADA! PERO ESO NO IMPIDE QUE RAVENCLAW NO LO INTENTE DE NUEVO.

Veinte minutos después, Lavander pasaba la pelota a Dennis, este a su hermano mayor, Colin, que evitaba que se adueñaran de la pelota, acelerando un poco y la paso por último a Lavander, en ese momento Tifany Luxemburgo (golpeadora), evitaba que una bludger le diera en pleno rostro.

---GRIFFINDOR SE ACERCA PELIGROSAMENTE A LOS POSTES DE LAS ÁGUILAS... Y... ¡GOLLLLLLLLLLL!.

En último momento, Lavander le paso la Quaffe a Colin, que burlando la defensa de los cazadores y el guardián, logró que la pelota entrara en los postes, dando el primer punto a su casa, haciendo que llevaran una ventaja sobre las águilas.

---ESTO HACE QUE SE COLOQUEN EN PRIMER LUGAR... ¡VAMOS RAVENCAW!; gritaba la comentarista apoyando a su equipo, pero a la vez, felicitando al equipo de los leones.

Madame Hooch pito con su silbato, dándole la Quaffe en posesión del equipo azul; los buscadores seguían dando vueltas por todo el campo, Harry a la vez prestaba atención al desarrollo del juego, y tenía una sonrisa por que su equipo hasta ese momento, jugaba excelente.

---PARECE QUE LOS BUSCADORES NO ENCUENTRAN A LA ENDEMONIADA SNITCH DORADA; comentaba desde las tribunas la comentarista, posando sus ojos unos momentos en ambos buscadores, después volteó a mirar a la profesora que la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. ---¿QUÉ PASA?; dijo la comentarista con el megáfono en sus manos, mirándola con confusión. ---¡YO SÓLO DIGO LA VERDAD PROFESORA!; exclamó con sorpresa la chica, apretando más el megáfono entre sus dedos.

Parecía que la profesora no iba a dejar que la chica hablase con naturalidad, eso incluía su tan lindo y perfecto modo de expresarse... al igual que Lee Jordan, la chica ya había logrado sacarla de sus casillas en un par de ocasiones, logrando que la profesora se plantease seriamente quien era el peor comentarista... Lee dando mucho favoritismo a Gryffindor, o la chica, que agredía (en un juego pasado) a los Slytherin sin consideración alguna, importándole poco los castigos que podría ganarse por su querido profesor de pociones...

Hasta ese momento... la acción y los gritos que provenían de las gradas, eran por causa de los cazadores, que estaban ofreciendo un espectáculo bastante digno de un equipo que juega limpio. Los buscadores parecían estar apenas calentado, una sola vez lograron divisar a la snitch dorada, pero la perdieron de vista por que volaba muy de cerca donde los cazadores se disputaban la Quaffe y... tuvieron que evitar las bludgers que les enviaban los golpeadores del equipo contrario.

---¡PERO QUE JUGADA!

El equipo de Ravenclaw había logrado quitarle la Quaffe a Dennis y avanzando todos en línea recta a lo largo del campo, se pasaban la pelota cada vez que Lavander, Colin o Dennis trataban de quitárselas, ya estaban cerca de los postes de Gryffindor, donde Ginny estaba esperándolos... pero Seamus con un acertado golpe logró que soltaran la pelota roja.

Ginny decidida salió del campo en dirección de la pelota, al tomarla y comenzar a volar a la posición en donde estaba, vio que una bludger se dirigía a ella, sin pensar en lo que hacía se soltó de la escoba y con una mano se agarro del mango, mientras la pelota negra pasaba de largo, vio que Dennis estaba cerca de ella y sin saber como... pateo la pelota hacia él.

Dennis sin perder la oportunidad se junto con los demás, y avanzaron juntos esquivando al equipo contrario, hicieron una jugada que le enseño Harry, por medio de un libro que tenia, la cual consistía en que Colin estaba al frente, aún costado de él pero atrás (volando un poco más bajo que él), se encontraba Lavander, y Dennis estaba detrás de ella a un costado de ella, de la misma forma, se encontraba volando un poco más debajo de Lavander; de modo que cada vez que intentaban quitarles la pelota la pasaban entre si.

Fue Lavander la que logro dar in especie de pirueta en el aire, que logró engañar al guardián e introducir la pelota en el poste de la izquierda. Todos en la grada gritaban eufóricos, contentos de ver un partido cargado de adrenalina.

Mientras esto ocurría, Harry volaba cerca de las gradas y al voltear atrás para ver como anotaban otro tanto, vio un destello dorado al lado de un cazador de Ravenclaw, sin pensarlo, giro sobre si mismo y e inclinándose un poco cruzo el campo a gran velocidad. El buscador contrario también lo había visto (estaba al otro extremo del campo) y haciendo lo mismo que Harry, se lanzo volando hacia su compañero.

---POR FIN HAN VISTO DE NUEVO LA SNITCH DORADA¡¡¡¡¡ALELUYA! YA SE ESTABAN TARDANDO... POTTER AUMENTA LA VELOCIDAD CONSIDERABLEMENTE, LLEVANDO MÁS VENTAJA QUE EL OTRO BUSCADOR... ¡WOW¡¡QUE MANERA DE VOLAR!.

Viendo que un bludger venía detrás de él, se giro en seco a la izquierda y bajo en picada, después se dirigió a las gradas volando de nuevo y cuando la pelota lo estaba alcanzando, se detuvo bruscamente y espero a que la bludger se acercará lo suficiente, antes de que diera contra su cara se inclino con la escoba dando vueltas sobre si mismo, haciendo que la pelota estrechara contra las gradas. Vio que el buscador volaba en picada y a unos metros de él, se encontraba la pelota aleteando con todas sus fuerzas.

Decidido cruzó como un rayo el campo mientras se decía a si mismo que acelerará, fue algp sorprendente, por que de pronto la escoba empezó a volar más de lo acostumbrado y en seis segundos se encontraba al lado del otro buscador... ambos tenían extendidos un brazo y se disputaban por la pelota dorada.

---¡LO LOGRÓ! CRUZO EL CAMPO EN TAN SÓLO UNOS SEGUNDOS... ¡VAMOS CHANG! COGE ESA SNITCH ¡AHORA!

Cada vez estaban más cerca del suelo, y para colmo, las dos bludgers se dirigían a ellos, Cho en estos momentos las había visto, por aquella fracción de segundo de distracción, Potter cogió la snitch, apretándola entre sus dedos, mientras las alas se agitaban en su mano.

---POTTER LA COGIDO... ¡GRYFFINDOR GANAAAAA!... SEÑORA Y SEÑORES ESTE JUEGO LLEGÓ A SU FIN... ALMENTO MUCHO QUE MI EQUIPO HAYA PERDIDO, PERO ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAN JUGADO LIMPIO... NO COMO CIERTAS SERPIENTES RASTRERAS...

---¡Señorita Blider!; exclamó la profesora McGonagall que se encontraba parada aplaudiendo por la victoria, la chica retrocedió unos pasos apretando contra si el megáfono.

---PROFESORA EL PARTIDO YA TERMINO... ADEMÁS FUE LA PURA VERDAD ¡ELLOS NO JUEGAN LIMPIO, Y NO ME VA A NEGRA QUE ESTE PARTIDO FUE EXCELENTE.

Todos en las gradas se encontraba parados y aplaudían con fervor, pues aunque hubiera ganado Ravenclaw, hubieran hecho lo mismo, porque ambos equipos habían jugado de excelente manera, bastante limpio y lleno de sorpresas por parte de ambos.

En las tribunas se encontraban disputándose el megáfono la comentarista y la profesora, que nadie les prestaba atención. En el campo, todos los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor se estaban abrazando y gritando de alegría, Harry tenía en lo alto la pelota dorada. Los de Ravenclaw se acercaron y les estrecharon las manos...

---Buen juego; le dijo Cho que, sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a Harry y le dijo en el oído. --- Te aconsejo que te cuides de Pansy, no es buena chica... créeme por favor; después se alejó de él, que en esos momentos era alzado en el aire por medio de sus amigos.

A pesar de sentirse alegre por la victoria que consiguió, miraba como Chang entraba al colegio y se preguntaba por que le había dicho eso... nunca antes había sido así con él, menos aconsejarle semejante cosas.

Mientras todos se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch, celebrando con gritos y demás cosas, Chang se dirigía a su sala común, su preocupación era mucha y de la tensión que tenía no era de menos, caminaba lentamente con la cabeza en otro lugar, cuando una voz la hizo voltear aún lado.

---Encontré los ingredientes... y se como conseguirlos; era Hermione, que en lugar de estar celebrando con los de su casa, que en estos momentos se encaminaban rumbo a la sala común a celebrar con una estruendosa fiesta, y de seguro, vería a Harry besando con todas sus anchas a Pansy; prefería ir a ver a Chang.

---¿En donde?

---Se pueden conseguir en el bosque prohibido; le contesto.

---Ahí...; dijo con miedo la Ravenclaw. ---No hay otro sitio.

---No... ¿que tiene de malo?; le preguntó extrañada Hermione.

---Verás... hay criaturas... que no pertenecen ahí, vigilan en silencio el colegio... y se me ven... nose, nose que me harían... porque saben que yo, bueno, saben quienes son los que se tienen que unir a las filas de Voldemort... a todos nosotros nos vigilan; en su voz se notaba el miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, pues si la veían con una sangre sucia, podían matarla por considerar eso, una traición.

Habían reglas... reglas muy estrictas, si uno de los futuros mortífagos se encontraba hablando con alguien, de sangre mezclada o sangre sucia, tenían ordenes de matarlos de inmediato, pues no sabían si los habían traicionado... a menos que se les fuera ordenado espiar a ciertos alumnos... y las criaturas, no eran del todo animales...

---Esta bien, iré yo sola esta noche; estaba decidida, por ayudar a que Harry volviese a la normalidad, haría lo que fuera.

---Si, pero... ten mucho cuidado, no te alejes demasiado de los limites del bosque; le aconsejo la Ravenclaw.

---No te preocupes, bueno... es hora de irme; giro sobre sus talones y se marcho, dejando a Cho preocupada por su bienestar.

La noche había llegado, y la fiesta también, después de que la profesora McGonagall los mandará a dormir, pero no podía dormir, tenía en su cama su varita encendida con el hechizo de "Lumos" y veía con atención el mapa del merodeador, la motita de "Hermione Granger" se movía en su habitación, veía como salía de su dormitorio y también de la sala común.

Sin pensarlo se paro de su cama, estaba vestido, no había podido intentar siquiera dormir, con la preocupación de que su amiga cumpliera su palabra de ir esta noche al bosque prohibido.

También salió de la sala común y tomo un atajo para llegar más rápido a la puerta del gran castillo, de esa manera logró esquivar a los profesores que se encontraban haciendo ronda. Hermione como ser prefecta, si encontraba a uno de los profesores, podría decir que se encontraba haciendo su ronda nocturna.

Vio que Hermione salía del castillo, y apresurando el paso, salió de una de la paredes de un pasillo desierto, poniéndose la capa invisible, salió del castillo y la vio a lo lejos, corriendo lo más rápido que podía (la capa le estorbaba más de la cuenta), la vio entrar al bosque.

Caminando con cautela, entro por el mismo lugar y miraba a todos lados, en busca de su amiga... hasta que la encontró, arrodillada cerca de un árbol, cortando unas hierbas, y las ponía en una pequeña canasta que tenía aún lado.

---¡Que necia eres!; le dijo en tono de reproche.

La chica pegó un salto y miraba a todos lados, cuando vio como una cabeza flotaba en el aire, era Harry que después se quitó la capa invisible de su cuerpo.

---¿Qué haces tú aquí?; le dijo enojada.

---Pues vine por ti... el bosque es peligroso hasta horas; se acercó a ella mientras se lo decía. ---Ahora Vamonos.

---No, me faltan muchos ingredientes que conseguir; le dijo ella volviendo a cortar las hierbas.

---No me importa, nos vamos en este instante; le decía mientras la sujetaba de un brazo.

---¡Me lastimas! Y tú tienes que irte, antes que un profesor venga... o ya te olvido que suena una alarma en le despacho del director cada vez que sales del castillo, y de la sala común... no van a tardar en venir por ti ¡tú tienes que irte!; le dijo soltándose de su mano.

Se quedó callado por unos instantes, analizando en el problema que se había metido, mejor dicho, en el problema en que se lo había metido Granger.

---¡Con mayor razón nos vamos!; exclamó jalándola.

---¡Que no!

---Hermione... ¡Vamonos!

Ahora estaba forcejeando, una por que no se quería ir, y otro por que si quería ir, cuando detrás de unos arbustos algo os estaba observando identificándolos de inmediato. Los chicos se quedaron callados al escuchar unos gruñidos provenientes de ahí.

---¿Lo escuchaste?; le pregunto con voz miedosa la prefecta.

---Si... será mejor irnos; le dijo por lo bajo Harry.

Sin protestar esta vez, Hermione recogió las hierbas y la canasta, caminaron unos pasos y se escondieron en un árbol enorme, pues habían visto pasar a un profesor.

---Potter debe de estar por aquí, sonó la alarma que indica que entro al bosque prohibido; era la voz del profesor Snape.

---Espero que no este lejos; esta era la voz del profesor Lupin.

Hermione y Harry se quedaron callados, cuando la castaña vio a sus pies otra de las hierbas que necesitaba, con sumo cuidado se agacho y empezó a cortarlas; esta era una oportunidad que no podría desperdiciar.

Harry la vio con asombro, como podía ponerse a cortar las dichosas hierbas cuando están en serios aprietos, vio como los profesores, se iban minutos después y como la chica se levantaba, guardando en la canastita las hierbas.

---Ya podemos irnos; le dijo con voz apremiante el ojiverde.

---Me faltan más ingredientes... vete tú; tras decir esto, se encamino por otra parte del bosque prohibido.

Harry se quedo ahí, asombrado por la audacia de la chica, pero que le pasaba, los profesores estaban cerca de ahí, y esa cosa... fuera la que fuera, los estaba acechando y en lugar de irse de ahí, se internaba más en el bosque prohibido... ¡estaba completamente loca!

La chica se detuvo y miro extrañada lo que estaba a su pies, saco de su túnica la lista y vio que era uno de os ingredientes que necesitaba... piel de serpiente, pero, un momento ¿Había serpientes en el bosque prohibido, sabía que estaba habitado de criaturas peligrosas y venenosas, pero nunca se encontró con una, cuando se interno en el bosque en años pasados, menos una piel... pero ya que estaba ahí, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, la cogió del suela y la metió en la canastita... sólo le faltaban tres ingredientes.

---¿Te falta mucho?; le dijo a sus espaldas Harry.

---Te dije que te fueras de aquí, los profesores no van a tardar en venir; le reprochó la chica caminando más adentro del bosque.

---Estas loca si piensas que te voy a dejar sola en el bosque prohibido, además... los profesores ya estuvieron aquí y no me vieron... así que, ni pienso dejarte sola.

---Gracias; le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, si supiera que la porción era para él... se quedaron quietos cuando escucharon el ruido de una rama partirse en dos, la chica se acercó a él y se aferró a uno de sus brazos.

---¿Qué nos esta acechando?; le dijo con miedo.

---No lose, pero dudo que sea un animal indefenso, Vamonos por aquí, le indico con el dedo índice.

Se escondieron detrás de un árbol y observaban a todos los lugares, sin encontrar al animal, estaban los dos muy nerviosos, tenían que apresurarse en encontrar los otros tres ingredientes y salir de ahí.

---¿Qué mas te falta?; le pregunto entre susurros.

---mmm...; saco la lista de su túnica otra vez y vio por la luz que le brindaba la luna, que era un pedazo del cuerno de unicornio, un tallo del árbol "sauce boxeador" (difícil tarea), y unos pelos de la persona que se le va a dar la poción.

---Será difícil con el tallo... y el unicornio ¡donde lo vamos a encontrar!

Y de pronto, como si lo hubieran llamado, un unicornio joven se hizo presente entre los arbustos, que buscaba algo de comida, era hermosísimo, su piel blanca y sus ojos, de un azul profundo y cristalinos, que se podían ver miles de sentimientos, era como si reflejara cosas que en ocasiones, a los humanos les cuesta expresar.

---Bien... eso responde a tu pregunta, sólo tenemos que... ¡un pedacito del cuerno es lo que necesitamos!; le dijo Hermione.

La chica se acercó y el animal la miraba, con sus ojos azules, dio una paso atrás y la chica se detuvo en ese instantes, pensó que lo podría asustar, pero necesitaban esa uña antes de que algo malo pudiera ocurrir, extendió poco a poco un brazo y le acarició la punta de la boca, el animal no se movió, dejo que la chica lo siguiera tocando lentamente.

Y de pronto, el unicornio se acercó a ella, y fue quien la acarició el rostro, bajo su cabeza hasta una piedra filosa que se encontraba ahí y el mismo, se golpeo contra la piedra, dejando en el suelo un pedazo de su cuerno, lo tomo con la boca y se lo dio a la chica en la palma de su mano.

Después se marchó de ahí corriendo con sus cuatro patas, dejando con la boca abierta a los dos chicos, que tras minutos después se fueron en busca del sauce boxeador. Ciertamente en esta ocasión las cosas fueron... dolorosas, por que al final terminaron con rasguños y restos de hojas en el cabello y sus ropas.

Pero... antes de que salieran del bosque prohibido, escucharon de nuevo gruñidos, se miraron a los ojos y sin previo aviso corrieron rumbo al castillo; sin que ninguno pudiera prevenirlo, la criatura salió entre los árboles y se lanzó contra la castaña.

Sintió como caía al suelo con algo encima de su espalda, un gruñido y un aliento caliente sintió cerca de su cuello, y vio como dos garras se enterraban en su brazos... con tremenda facilidad la volteo y quedo enfrente de ella... un vampiro estaba enseñándole los dientes.

Harry veía a la criatura y vio una rama tirada, una de las que tuvieron que quitarle a l sauce boxeador, a agarro y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo al vampiro, levanto a la castaña y sin perder más tiempo corrieron rumbo al castillo, entrando y metiendose por unos de los escondites, llegaron a la sala común muy agitados y sin decir ninguna palabra cada quine se fue a su dormitorio, con las respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones latiendo con fuerza.

¿Un vampiro, estaban en el bosque prohibido y los de la Orden del Fénix no sabía, podrían atacar en cualquier momento, estaba ahí... desde hace mucho, no sabían cuanto tiempo, pero el bosque estaba más peligros que nunca.

En toda la noche, ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño, sus mentes estaban en el ser que los ataco y por fortuna... a ninguno mordió, si había uno ahí, estaban seguros que más de ellos estaban, la pregunta era ¿Cuántos eran en total? Y si... había vampiros ¡Qué otras criaturas más... había?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Que tal!... bastante, mmm, nose como clasificar este capítulo, pero bueno, aquí esta. Ya se que no contiene gran cosa, pero tenía que ponerlo y lo del partido, se me había pasado ponerlo antes...

Espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado, por que mi, sinceramente, no mucho, siento que le falto algo. Pero bueno... les tengo noticias y no muy buenas que digamos:

Hace semanas se ha corrido el rumor, de que hay un regla que prohíbe a los autores contestar los reviews de los lectores, la razón, no la se, yo la desconozco, y lo que pasa si te contestan los autores a los reviews, hay diversos rumores, entre los que se, es que no te dejan entrar a tu cuenta por un mes, otros dicen que te borran la historia... no lo se con certeza, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Yo estoy triste por no hacerlo, y por más que busco donde diga que se prohíbe, por que dicen que esta en la pagina, no la encuentro, así que si alguien sabe más sobre este rumor, agradecería que me lo hicieran saber, porque casi no se nada.

¡Lamento mucho no poder contestar los reviews, haber si se puede una manera de hacerlo, por el momento me despido.

Sanke


	19. Capítulo 19 Serios Problemas

**Capítulo 19**

**Serios problemas**

---¿Cómo te fue?

---Bien... si se le puede decir eso; contesto la castaña.

La chica con la que estaba hablando, la miro sin entender. Cho Chang hablaba con Hermione Granger, en los baños de las chicas del segundo piso, donde nadie entraba ahí a causa de Myrthle la Llorona.

Eran las siete de la mañana, y acordaron verse ahí, para que nadie, pudiera escucharlas, para suerte de ambas, la fantasma no se encontraba en esos momentos ahí, de seguro esta vagando por los pasillos del colegio, cosa que hacia en ocasiones durante las mañanas, antes de que los alumnos despertarán en sus dormitorios.

---Bueno... pero conseguiste todos los ingredientes ¿no?; preguntó inquieta la Ravenclaw.

---Si, por eso no te preocupes... pero, vimos... digo, vi a una criatura que nunca pensé encontrar; su voz sonaba preocupada.

---¿Qué clase de criatura, desde hace días, se notaba preocupada.

---Un vampiro

La boca de la chinita se desencajó por completo, abrió la boca un par de veces y en todas, las cerraba, sin poder articular una palabra. La castaña sólo la miraba y se le hizo extraño su reacción.

---Se que es un poco difícil de creer... pero no es para que te pongas así.

---Es que no entiendes... ya están aquí.

---¿Cómo, ya sabías.

La chica miró a Hermione y dudo en contarle, pero, alguien tenía que saber, sabía muy bien que nadie de la orden sabía. Muchas cosas estaban en juego...

---Cuantas veces te lo diré... se cosas, más de las que debería.

---Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que cosas puedan ser. ¿Podrías decírmelas?

---Atacaran el colegio... pero no ahora.

---¿Entonces cuando?; quiso saber Hermione.

---En unos meses, tal vez el próximo año... todo depende de Pansy; su voz sonaba bastante apagada.

---Por eso... quieres que te ayude; siguió la castaña.

---Si, y por las otras razones que ya mencione el otro día... mira, se que tal vez no me tengas confianza, que no te caiga bien y tienes miles de dudas... pero créeme cuando te digo que me importa Harry, no quiero que nada le pase.

Hermione la miró con detenimiento, tenía razón... había muchas dudas que tenía. No sabía si confiar en ella, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Por esa razón la ayudaba a buscar un antídoto al filtro amoroso.

---Hay que comenzar a preparar la poción; dijo la prefecta.

Juntas empezaron a preparar los ingredientes, como en su segundo año, Hermione consiguió el caldero y lo de más que necesitaba, estuvieron media hora más y después se fueron a sus clases.

---Porque tardaste tanto; le dijo Harry cuando estuvieron sentados en el aula del profesor Flitwick.

---¿Qué no puedo llegar tarde?; pregunto la prefecta un poco molesta por su comentario.

---Hoy veremos como crear objetos de la nada; decía la vocecita aguda del profesor, que estaba arriba de una pila de libros gruesos. ---Primero practicaremos con objetos pequeños y en cada clase iremos aumentando el tamaño...

---Pero no es para que te molestes; le dijo un poco extrañado.

---Entonces no me trates como si fueras mi padre, no me gusta que tomen el tiempo;replico la chica.

---Pónganse por parejas de dos... antes, practicaremos el movimiento de la varita, ya que es un movimiento complicado; seguía hablando el profesor a toda clase.

Como era lógico, Hermione y él hicieron pareja de práctica, llevaban media hora practicando y ninguno hasta ese momento, había podido lograrlo. Unos cuantos alumnos llegaron a lanzarle un chorro de agua con las puntas de las varitas a sus compañeros, otros... simplemente no lograban eso.

---Por cierto... no me he olvidado de la apuesta, no creas que me vencerás; comenzó a iniciar una platica el ojiverde.

---Vaya, pensé que ya lo habías olvidado, como sea... ya veremos al final del año.

---Donde yo ganaré; terminó de decir Harry. ---Oye; dijo él, volteo a mirar a todos lados y vio que nadie prestaba atención a su platica. ---No te pasó nada... ya fuiste con Madame Pomfrey a que te revisará esa... herida.

---La que me hizo el Vam... piro.

---Si; Harry miro su brazo, que se notaba que estaba vendado.

---No, iré más al rato; dijo ella mientras se quitaba un poco la manga de la túnica y dejaba al descubierto parte del vendaje que se había puesto ella misma.

---Te acompaño; se ofreció él.

La chica asintió y siguieron practicando el conjuro en clase, el profesor se pasaba por todo el salón y recibió más de un chorro de agua, por parte de Neville (al menos el profesor, no salió volando al otro extremo del aula).

Al terminar la clase, se dirigieron directamente a la enfermería (por insistencia de Harry), como era la hora del almuerzo, no tuvieron que faltar a una clase. La enfermera examinó con detenimiento la herida (afortunadamente no hacia muchas preguntas), le dio a beber un frasquito que tenía aspecto de ser algo sumamente viscoso.

Le puso una nueva venda, y le sugirió un poco de reposo, también que si tenia cualquier tipo de molestia, viniera de inmediato a la enfermería... no tuvieron muchos problemas, le inventaron que hubo un pequeño accidente en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que... no les hizo más preguntas.

---Bueno... no resultó tan malo como pensaba; dijo la castaña cuando entraban al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde Lupin comenzaba su clase...

---Menos mal; contesto por lo balo el chico.

Se sentaron en las butacas de enfrente, Lupin se encontraba pasando lista, cuando leyó el nombre de Harry, lo miro con detenimiento y continuo poniendo asistencia.

---Bien... pónganse por parejas de cuatro... seguiremos practicando lo de la clase anterior; comenzó a dar su clase el profesor.

Con gruñido de enojo, la castaña tomó sus cosas y las guardo bien en su mochila. Vio con desagrado que Pansy y Draco se acercaban y se juntaban con ellos, saludaron a Harry y la miraron con desprecio a ella...

Mientras practicaban, Hermione no podía evitar pensar en lo que Cho le contó... Draco y Pansy. Sabía bien que no eran unos angelitos y la familia que tenían, pero... ¡¡rayos, ¿Cómo fueron capaces de hacer semejante canallada, pero claro... son Slytherin y hacen las cosas muy suciamente.

No entendía como no lo llegó a suponer antes, pero bueno, al menos Chang no resultó ser como su primo, aunque tampoco por ello, significaba que le caía bien. Pero de Malfoy a ella, sin lugar a dudas, prefería a la chica.

Pansy realizaba el hechizo, mientras Harry la observaba y Draco... anotaba algo en un pequeño papelito. Con un suspiro de resignación... vio como la chica fallaba y por milésima vez, le decía que no era de esa forma.

Como odiaba cuando tenía que hacer equipo con ellos en cualquier clase, desde que era novia de Harry, tenía que verle la cara a Parkinson veinte veces al día... y tenía suerte cuando no lo cachaba besándose con... mejor no lo recordaba, le daban nauseas y las ganas de vomitar eran muy fuertes.

---Hermione...; la llamaba Harry.

---¿Qué, perdón, ¿me decías?

---Deja de distraerte y ayúdanos... ¿quieres?; le pidió el chico.

Después de explicarle a Pansy como hacer correctamente el hechizo, su mente había vagado de nuevo, los pensamientos la asaltaban en todo momento, y eso provocaba que no prestará atención a su alrededor.. y eso, empezaba a molestarle al ojiverde.

Cuando salían de la clase, Pansy le dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer y se fue... no sin ante s darle un beso (horror para la castaña y asqueroso). Draco se fue con ella... pero antes, le lanzó una mirada de odio.

---Creó cupido te pego flechó profundamente con su flecha.

---¿Qué?... ¿De que hablas?; el comentario del ojiverde, le pareció muy extraño a la chica.

---Porque has estado distraída toda la mañana... ser novia de Krum, te trae de cabeza, no prestas atención en las clases...

---No es por Krum... y ¿Cuándo te dije que éramos novios?

---No soy ciego, para no darme cuenta; dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La chica se quedó callada y siguió caminando con él, rumbo a la sala común. Mientras estuviera bajo los efectos del filtro amoroso, Harry la veía como amiga, no había vuelto a tratar de besarla, ni reclamarle nada sobre su relación con Víctor...

---Es buen chico... espero que seas feliz con él, y que tampoco tengas muchos problemas como los tuvimos nosotros...

---¿Qué?... ah, gracias.

---Oye... no te lo he dicho antes, pero... analizando que somos amigos y ex novios, que cada quien tiene a su pareja y... ya lo olvidamos lo nuestro...

Mientras él hablaba, la chica sentía un pequeño hueco en su corazón, sentía como un vacío por dentro se hacia más fuerte en su interior... ahora ella era la que sentía de esa forma. No sabía que ni como, pero Harry siempre sería algo muy importante en su vida (lo malo es que no tenía en claro sus sentimientos hacia él y Víctor).

---Quiero que me perdones por todas las veces que te bese cuando ya no andábamos...; en este punto, calló unos instantes y miro unos segundos a su amiga. ---Y quiero que sepas, que estoy muy enamorado de Pansy, también, que eres mi mejor amiga... y no quiero perder tu amistad.

---Yo tampoco; lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa. Mientras que sentía mal por dentro y unas enormes ganas de llorar. Sólo tenía que esperar a que la poción estuviese lista y dársela... así, su amigo volvería a la normalidad.

Doblaron por un pasillo y vieron a Neville hablando con Ginny a fuera del retrato d ela dama gorda. Los saludaron cuando estuvieron junto a ellos.

---Que mal... y yo que pensaba salir; se lamento la pelirroja.

---¿De que hablan?; les pregunto Harry. Se puso en frente de dama gorda. ---Castillo negro.

El retrato se hizo a un lado, dejando un pequeño hueco, entraron todos mientras seguían platicando.

---Pues de la cancelación a Hosgmeade; respondió Neville.

---¿Cancelaron la salida?; pregunto la castaña.

---Si... ya sabes, por cuestiones de seguridad; siguió la pelirroja. ---Tendré que cancelar mi cita con Colin.

---¿Cita, ¿Colin?; preguntaron los tres a la pelirroja, que en esos momentos tenía la cara roja, mucho más roja que su cabellera.

---Si... pero no se lo digan a nadie; se encogió y de hombro y agrego. ---Bueno, tengo un par de cosas que hacer... así, adiós; sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los tres de preguntar algo sobre Colin, se subió a los dormitorios de las chicas.

---Vaya... eso no me lo esperaba; les comento Neville a los dos.

---Si... yo voy a terminar la tarea; les dijo las castaña, se fue a sentar en una mesa y sacó los libros.

---¿Qué vas a hacer?; le preguntó Neville.

---Nose... creó que los deberes; le respondió el ojiverde

---Yo voy a las cocinas, tengo hambre; dicho esto. Neville salió por la puerta.

Harry dejo sus cosas y subió a su dormitorio, sacó de su baúl un libro que necesitaba y vio la piedra roja, encima de su escoba y al lado de su pensadero, la tomó y la observó con detenimiento...

Era extraño, en ocasiones inundaba todo el cuarto de una luz cegadora, otras veces, brillaba con mucha intensidad y otras, simplemente estaba de un rojo muy oscuro. Esa piedra era curiosa y bastante extraña.

Por un tempo había buscado en libros y libros, que clase de piedra era, pero al no encontrarla, desistió en su búsqueda interminable (eso fue al principio del año pasado, cuando comenzaron las clases). Lo cierto es que esa piedra le hacía sentir sensaciones extrañas... sentía como algo le recorría todo el cuerpo, después de un tiempo sintió, que de cierta forma, la piedra le brindaba poderes, pues cada vez que la tocaba sentía un carga de poder enorme... y muchas de esas veces ocasionaba que se rompieran cosas cuando se enojaba... ahora, podía controlar esa sensación.

Aún seguía sintiendo como un poder despertaba en él, pero... tal vez estaba loco, pero tenía la sensación de dominar ese poder poco a poco, aunque tal vez eso se debiera a los entrenamientos que tenía todos los sábados con las mascotas de los fundadores. Y ahí estaba otro problemita... de un tiempo para acá, le costaba concentrarse y aprender con la misma rapidez de antes.

Lo más extraño es que no sabía porque, también hubo un tiempo, en que, con facilidad se enojara y demostrara un enojo poco usual en él. Cada vez que sentía así, entrenaba en el cuarto secreto y se pasaba las horas descargando esa ira... al menos, eso pasaba hace semanas, porque ya no... desde hace días por más que entrenaba, calmaba su enojo lanzando hechizos... no podía quitarse esa sensación.

Otra cosa que notó, fue que, Voldemort le había hablado en sueños, o incluso despierto. Era agradable aquello, aunque tampoco lo tenía muy tranquilo. Perfectamente sabía que algo tramaba y que planeaba varias cosas, lo que provocaba que lo vigilarán siempre. Eso también lo molestaba de sobre manera... pero no podía decirles nada, pues se supone que él no estaba enterado de aquella vigilancia.

Y ahora... su novia era Pansy, que era muy bonita para él (nota: la poción le cegó la razón), ella era... diferente, única en su forma de ser y especial para él. Ya no le molestaba verle la cara a Draco, desde que era su novia, veía a los Slytherins de otra manera y en más de una ocasión, se llego a preguntar porque se llevaba mal con ellos, cuando, si se les trataba, eran como cualquier persona normal.

Tras haber analizado un poco los hechos que ocurrieron, se guardo la piedra en el bolsillo y guardo el baúl, bajo su cama, salió del cuarto con el libro entre sus brazos y se sentó al lado de Hermione al llegar a la sala común.

---Oye Hermione...

---Dime; decía la chica mientras seguía anotando algo en un pergamino.

---Tú que has leído más libros que yo ¿Sabes sobre piedras que brillan cuando las tocas?; le preguntó mientras sacaba pergaminos, tinta, pluma, libros, etc.

La chica detuvo su escritura y lo miro extrañada. ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?.

---Que yo sepa... no existe ninguna piedra así, a menos que la hechices.

---¿Hechizar la piedra? Y ¿Para qué?; le preguntó como si nada, mientras comenzaba a leer.

---Por varios fines, para iluminar en la oscuridad, para sorprender a tu pareja o amigo, de adorno... nose, lo puedes hacer para varias cosas; le respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros, y continuo escribiendo.

---Ah... entonces también la hechizas para que cada vez que la toques, te hagas más fuerte.

---No; la chica dejo de escribir de nueva cuenta y lo miro confusa. ---No existe ningún hechizo para eso, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

---Por nada.

---Puedes decírmelo, Harry, soy tu amiga; le dijo la castaña insistiendo.

---En serio... no es nada importante. Sólo es un comentario.

---¿Pansy te dio una piedra así?; le preguntó seria, tal vez era algo con lo que le encomendaron hacer.

---No... ella no me ha regalado nada. Llevamos apenas unos días de noviazgo; le dijo en tono burlón.

La chica suspiro de alivió y siguió escribiendo en su pergamino. Harry también comenzó con sus deberes, dejando de hablar. Tendría que seguir buscando algo sobre esa piedra... tal vez era un mágica, como los amuletos mágicos.

Los días iban pasando, pronto se encontraban en un nuevo mes. El día estaba totalmente despejado, el invierno ya había terminado y empezaba la temporada de la primavera. Con eso, se anunciaba que la poción ya estaba lista.

Ambas chicas se habían esforzado en prepararla y ahora, le darían el antídoto a Harry, y entonces... Pansy se las vería con ella, estaba dispuesta a darle una lección buena a esa Slytherin.

---¿Cuándo le daremos la poción?; preguntó Chang.

---Hoy en la cena; respondió la castaña mientras guardaba un poco de la poción en un pequeño frasquito.

---Bien, entonces...

---Yo lo haré, nadie debe darse cuenta de lo que hicimos, tú corres un riesgo enorme; la interrumpió Hermione.

Guardo el frasco en su túnica y con un movimiento seco de su varita, limpió el caldero de los restos de la poción, con otro movimiento, hizo desaparecer las demás cosas.

---Me informas mañana por la mañana; después de esto, salió de los baños.

Hermione se dirigió a la sala común, en busca de su amigo, pero no lo encontró. En cambio, vio a Ginny que entraba muy pálida y al verla, se acercó a ella con rapidez.

---¿Porque esa cara?.

---Yo... ¡ay! Hermione... es que no se que pensar.

---¿Pensar, sucedió algo con Colin; preguntó extrañada.

---No, pero si con Harry... ¡¡¡lo vi con Parkinson!.

---¿Y, mira que eso ya lose...

---¡¡¡Se besaban!

La prefecta vio que la pelirroja se ponía más pálida.

---No es raro... lo hemos visto varias veces besándose con ella, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?; le preguntó sin entender, sabía que verlos besándose era desagradable, pero tampoco era para que su pusiera así a estas alturas... todo el colegio sabía que andaban y que se besaban de una manera un poco salvaje.

---Esta vez fue diferente... creó que ellos... tienen relaciones sexuales.

Eso si fue impactante, todo pensamiento se le nublo en la mente, y veía los ojos de Ginny, que a su vez la miraba, esa noticia ¡sobrepasaba sus expectativas, ellos tenían... relaciones, ¿podría ocurrir algo peor que eso?.

---¿Cómo... como... dices?

---Lo que oíste, ellos tienen re-la-cio-nes; repitió.

---¿Qué pruebas tienes de eso, ¿Los viste?.

---No... pero, infiero que eso. Los vi saliendo de un aula vacía, ella... ¡¡¡¡¡se arreglaba la blusa que traía mal puesta!... y... estaban despeinados; decía cada vez más alterada la pelirroja.

---Pero... no los vistes u encontraste semidesnudos en algún lugar... lo que viste no prueba realmente con certeza; dijo la castaña tratando de sonar convincente en sus palabras, no quería creer que ellos sostenían relaciones.

---Entonces.. tú crees que no... lo han hecho.

---No... no creo que pasara, apenas son novios... Harry no es así, él no...; pero la castaña calló sus palabras, una idea descabellada cruzó por su mente... analizando las palabras de Chang referente a la misión que tenía Parkinson, que mientras ellos fueran novios Harry corría peligro, y... el filtro amoroso. Tal vez el objetivo de Parkinson era que... se embarazara de Harry, y si ella lo estaba... considerando que su familia es seguidora de Vodemort, y este quiere que sea una motifaga, el bebé podría ser manipulado, atarían a Harry a ser un mortífago por su hijo... o, matarían al bebé para hacerlo sufrir...

¡¡Dios mío! No podía ser eso, simplemente no... aunque no estaba segura de que sus ideas fueran incorrectas, tampoco lo estaba si eran correctas. Su cabeza daba miles de vueltas y la desesperación se apodero de su cuerpo, tenía que saber si él y Parkinson tenían sexo... eso duda no la dejaría en paz, hasta que lo aclarase.

---Hermione estas pálida... toma asiento antes de que te desmayes; le dijo la pelirroja guiándola a uno de los sillones.

---¡¡No me quiero sentar!; grito desesperada, zafándose de la mano de su amiga.

Algunos alumnos que estaban ahí, platicando o haciendo los deberes, la miraban con curiosidad y algunos pocos con recelo, pues lo había desconcentrado en sus deberes... Ginny le hizo señas para que bajara la voz y nadie la escuchara... pero Hermione no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

---¿QUÉ?... QUE ESTAN MIRANDO, LES QUITARE CINCUENTA PUNTOS SI VUELVEN A LO SUYO... ¡¡¡NO ME MIREN ASÍ!; les grito la chica histerica.

Los alumnos voltearon sus cabezas y siguieron con sus cosas, otros prefirieron irse a un lugar mas tranquilo. Ginny miró a ala castaña y la sentó de golpe en un sillón y le dijo a la castaña que se tranquilizara y que no abusara de su autoridad como prefecta... y le aconsejo que se calmase, porque así, no ayudaría en nada.

---Se nota que aún sientes algo por él; le dijo cuando Granger se encontraba tranquila.

---No es cierto... lo que pasa es que...

---No me vengas con inventos... mira, se que es... impactante y... impactante, no encuentro palabras para expresarlo, pero lo que si, es que tu reacción fue muy histérica... ¡¡ni yo reaccione así!... admite que aún sientes algo por él.

---No... Harry es mi amigo y me preocupó por él, eso es todo... además estamos hablando que sostiene relaciones sexuales con Parkinson... no con otra chica; le aclaro su amiga. ---O me dirás que ella es un angelito incapaz de romper un plato.

---Claro que no... pensar la idea de que estuvieran juntos así... ¡¡huaquéatelas! No quiero ni pensarlo, Harry se merece algo mejor.

---Pues claro... pero ya sabes como se pone si dices algo "ofensivo" de su novia; dijo la chica levantándose del sillón y dando vueltas.

---Si... ¡¡pero admite que tengo razón! Somos amigas y... quieras o no, tuvieron un noviazgo, no te creo que no sientas celos.

La castaña paro de caminar y vio a su amiga. Dándose por vencida, aceptó que se sentía frustrada por pensar en eso, fueron novios y... una vez, casi lo hacen... ¡demonios! Porque tenías que crecer y llegar en un momento de tu vida a plantearte esta clase de preguntas. Como reaccionar ante situaciones de es tipo, no te las ensañaban en la escuela, ni en los libros y preguntarle a un adulto... se moriría de la vergüenza.

---¿Qué piensas hacer?; le preguntó la castaña acercándose a ella.

---No lose... tengo que ir a un lugar, te veo luego; se despidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta y desaparecía de la vista de su amiga.

Fue corriendo en busca del ojiverde, tenía que darle cuanto antes la poción para que los efecto del filtro amoroso desaparecieran. Por más que lo buscaba por todos los rincones del castillo, no daba con él...

La hora de la cena había llegado y pensó esperarlo en el gran comedor, rogaba porque estuviera allá. Al entrar lo vio, cenando en la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de Lavander y Dean.

---Hola Hermione, no te vi en todo el día; la saludó Dean en cuanto la vio sentarse.

---¿Te pasa algo, traes una cara...; le dijo Lavander mirándola extrañada.

---Ehhh... nada malo, es que tuve imprevistos con Víctor, es todo.

---¿Se pelearon?; preguntó Harry que servía un poco de jugo de calabaza.

---Algo así; dijo la castaña mientras se servía jugo con manos temblorosas, revisando que nadie la viera, hecho discretamente unas gotas de la poción en su vaso. ---Oigan, ese no el profesor Moddy; decía mientras volteaba en dirección a donde estaban los profesores.

Harry, Dean y Lavander voltearon, alzaban un poco las cabezas para ver mejor. Mientras que la castaña aprovecho para intercambiar las bebidas, Harry fue el primero en voltear hacia ella y le dijo que había visto mal, porque no lo veía en ninguna parte.

---Que raro... creó que necesito descansar un poco; comento como si nada.

Potter tomo su copa y bebió unos sorbos, la castaña lo miraba expectante... esperando su reacción, pero nada, termino de beber toda su copa y la dejo en la mesa, entonces ella se dio cuenta que necesitaba ver a Pansy, para ver si la poción había funcionado correctamente.

Al terminar la cena, los dos se dirigían rumbo a la sala común, ella movía las manos inquieta, no podía esperar a que él viera a su novia y... haber que pasaba. Para fortuna de ella, Parkinson los alcanzó cuando subían las escaleras.

---Harry...; lo llamo ella, hasta ahora nunca le había dicho palabras con ternura y menos tratado... como Hermione lo hacía.

---Amor, que bueno que te veo; le dijo Harry volteándose y besándole levemente.

¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí? Y los efectos... que la poción no había funcionado, estaba segura que había agregado bien los ingredientes... todo les salió perfecto en la preparación... entonces, porque no pasaba nada.

---¿Qué pasa?; le preguntó ella a él, alejándose un poco del abrazo de Harry

---Tendremos que cancelar lo planeado en la salida de Hogsmeade... cancelaron la salida.

---Ahh... que lastima; dijo fingiendo pena.

---Pero... eso no impide que te regale esto; le decía mientras sacaba de su túnica una cajita en forma de corazón.

Las dos chicas miraron extrañadas la cajita que Harry le había puesto en las manos a Parkinson, el ojiverde tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y esperaba que su novia lo abriera. Hermione si estaba al borde del colapso, la poción no parecía funcionar... o tal vez, los efectos tardarían un poco y... mientras tanto, le regalaba un obsequio a Pansy.

Y la Slytherin estaba sorprendida, mirando primero la cajita y después al chico. Estaba tan extrañada que no supo decir nada por un buen rato, lo miro y su expresión era...

---Es el primer regalo que te doy, este día llevamos tres semanas... espero que te guste; le dijo en forma de respuesta el chico.

Pansy al abrir la cajita, ahogo un gritito de sorpresa, dentro había un par de aretes de oro... de quince quilates cada uno... un regalo costoso. Tenían forma de una flor

---Vaya... ehhh... gracias, supongo; esto último lo dijo en voz baja Pansy.

Tomo los aretes y los saco de la cajita, su vista estaban fijas en aquellos aretes de oro... y algo en su interior sintió, sin saber porque, se sintió incomoda y ala vez cohibida. Dando una excusa poco convincente se marcho de ahí, sin darle una muestra de cariño a Harry.

---Creó que le gusto demasiado...; dijo Harry cuando comenzaban a caminar de nuevo.

Hermione lo miro unos instantes y... estaba confirmado, la poción no había hecho efecto, no había funcionado para nada. ¡¡¡Harry seguía como un idiota enamorado de esa... maldita serpiente! Pero es que no entendía como no había funcionado, agregaron todos los ingredientes, dejaron que se cocieran como debía ser, pusieron las medidas correctas... todo estaba hecho a la perfección y ¡¡¡la maldita poción no surtió efecto! Pero porque...

A menos que... no fuera esa poción, mientras buscaba los antídotos y filtros amorosos, encontró el que Chang estaba preparando y había otro, exactamente igual, con los mismo ingredientes y la misma forma de preparación, la única diferencia es que... antes de que se diera a tomar el filtro amoroso a la persona, la persona que quería enamorar tenía que agregar un poco de su sangre a la poción.

Esto significaba que... no había ningún antídoto para quitar los efectos del filtro amoroso... a menos que... la persona que dio a beber la poción, confesara la verdad, en pocas palabras que le dijera que estaba.. o mejor dicho que creía estar enamorado de ella o él (según sea el caso), por una poción que le dieron a beber.

Sólo así los efectos se quitaban de la persona afectada por la poción, y si era eso... entonces Pansy tendría que confesárselo a Harry, lo que daba a igual a que nunca ocurriría eso. Sie era eso... estaban perdidas y Harry seguía corriendo peligro..

Hermione se puso pálida y sintió como un corriente de escalofríos le invadía todo el cuerpo. Llegaron a la sala común y el chico se despidió de ella. Parada frente a las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio, Hermione no sabía que hacer para ayudar a su amigo... las cosas estaban peor de lo que imaginaba.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Alguien se imaginaba que esto pasaría, los que lo hicieron... los felicito, los que no... de igual manera, porque, quería dejarlos con esta sorpresa. Harry aún seguirá como un tonto enamorado, sin darse cuenta que esta bajo los efectos de un filtro amoroso.

Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews, que aunque no pueda contestarlos... les pido de favor que no me quieran matar por lo que hice... especialmente a SerenitaKou, que esperaba que funcionara el antídoto, te pido mil veces perdón, pero tengo planes para esto y otras cositas...

Gracias por la página Enigranger, espero que ya no tengas tanto stress, bueno, espero pronto tu opinión. Si tuvieron alguna duda, díganmelo, tratare de responderlas o si no aclaro la duda poniendo en el fic

Por el momento me despido...

Sanke.

P.D: ¿Les había mencionado que sus reviews son mi fuente de inspiración, dejen reviews,plissssssssssss.


	20. Capítulo 20 Aclarando dudas

**Capítulo 20**

**Aclarando dudas**

El mes de abril estaba apunto de terminar, una masa de calor se extendía por todo el castillo, provocando que muchos alumnos se refrescaran con aguas frías o se fueran a meter sus pies en el lago.

Al entrar mayo, se anunciaba el último mes de clases y el último partido de la temporada, tan bien con ello, se anunciaba los exámenes de cada año (EXTASIS para los de séptimo y los TIMOS para los de quinto año).

Cada año era así, era una época del año que les fascinaba a los alumnos, pues se acercaban las vacaciones, lo malo eran los exámenes, en el colegio no había otra preocupación que fuera los estudios... o al menos, eso era aparentemente.

Una chica de cabello revuelto de color castaño, se pasaba por su cuarto constantemente, su cabeza pensaba a mil por hora, analizando la información obtenida por Cho hace un ahora... en definitiva las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

FLASH BACK

---Cho... la poción no dio resultado; le dijo con calma, estaba recargada en uno de los lavabos del baño de chicas en el segundo piso.

---No... no puede ser; musito la chica con miedo en sus ojos.

---¿Qué pasa?; le pregunto la prefecta notando su expresión.

---¿Cómo es posible que no haya funcionado?; dijo desesperada Chang. ---Lo hicimos al pie de la letra... y... ¡¡¡la poción no funciono!

---Cho...

---¡¡¡Es que no lo entiendes!... esto no es bueno, no puede estar sucediendo... dios... esto no... no lo entiendo.

---¿Qué pasa si Harry no vuelve a la normalidad?; esa duda aún la tenía muy clara Granger.

---Ya te lo dije Hermione... Pansy lo hizo a propósito, ¡¡¡es parte del plan!.

---¡¡¡Pero que plan!; Hermione poco a poco estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

---¿No hay otra solución, ¿Otra forma de revertir los efectos del filtro amoroso?; pregunto Cho con angustia en su voz.

---Si... bueno, lo que pasa es que... mientras investigaba el antídoto a la poción que tú y Malfoy hicieron, encontré otra poción igual... llevaba los mismo ingredientes, el mismo proceso de preparación... salvo una cosa... un ingrediente adicional, antes de que se de a tomar el filtro a la persona deseada... se tiene que agregar unas gotas de sangre de la persona que va a enamorar...

---¿Cómo, no entiendo, explícate mejor, por favor; pidió la Ravenclaw levantándose del suelo.

---Si... mira, el filtro que tú crees que hiciste es para enamorar, pero hay una pequeña desventaja, cuando das a tomar la poción, este comenzara sus efectos a la primera persona del sexo opuesto... o sea, que esa persona se puede enamorar de cualquier persona, en cambio la que te digo es diferente... esta poción dará efecto cuando la persona que bebió el filtro se enamore de la persona que agrego las gotas de su sangre a la poción, no importa que antes haya visto a diez personas del sexo opuesto antes de esa persona...

---¿Pero hay un antídoto, no?

---No... no porque, al ser gotas de sangre, crea un vinculo fuerte con la otra persona, tan poderosa es ese vinculo que ni el más fuerte y efectivo de los antídotos de filtros amorosos funciona... por eso el filtro amoroso esta prohibido hacerlo.

---Significa que Harry esta perdido... en caso de que se trate de esa poción; dijo finalmente Cho.

---Salvo que la persona que hizo el filtro amoroso confiese la verdad... Pansy tendrá que decirle a Harry que no esta enamorado realmente de ella, que él lo cree a causa de un filtro amoroso que le dio a beber... sólo así podría volver a la normalidad Harry.

---Lo que da a igual a nada... Pansy nunca le dirá eso a Harry, la mataran si lo hace... además esa es la prueba de ella para poder ser aceptada en las filas del ejercito de Voldemort.

---Si... ¿Y la tuya cual era?; le preguntó Hermione interesada.

---Yo... yo ya la tuve...; Cho agacho la cabeza, mirando el suelo con detenimiento, como si fuera algo nuevo para ella.

---Y... ¿Cuál fue?... Cho...

En ese momento Cho alzo la cabeza y Hermione vio sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, mientras negaba con movimientos frenéticos la cabeza de un lado a otro, balbuceaba palabras pero nada entendibles a causa del llanto. La castaña se extraño por tal comportamiento y de pronto una idea descabellada cruzó por su mente... acaso la prueba de Cho, fue acercarse a ella y sacarle información sobre Harry, la Orden del Fénix... esa fue su prueba para entrar... si era eso... ¡¡¡la había engañado! ¡¡¡¡¡Había caído como una estúpida!...

---Tú no... no me engañaste ¿verdad?; decía Hermione retrocediendo poco a poco, volteo a mirar a todos lados temiendo que alguien más estuviera ahí... temiendo por su vida.

---No... no es verdad Hermione; decía la chinita acercándose a ella. ---Estas pensando mal; le decía mientras la sujetaba con firmeza los hombros.

---¿Entonces que fue?; sus ojos estaban mitad aterrados, mitad desesperados.

---Yo... yo... fui la culpable de... ¡¡¡te juro que no quise!; le decía alzando la voz, ahogando su voz en un llanto frenético soltándola de los brazos. ---¡¡¡TIENES QUE PERDONARME, ¡¡¡ME ARREPENTI EN CUANTO LO VI EN EL SUELO!... ME DI CUENTA DE MI ERROR... ¡¡¡FUE ENTONCES CUANDO COMENCE A DARME CUENTA DE LA SITUACIÓN!

Sus palabras no tenían sentido para ella, la escuchaba decir frases incomprensibles, no entendía nada pero... algo sintió, sintió que su corazón se encogía poco a poco de la angustia y de pronto... se dio cuenta que no quería saber la prueba que tuvo que hacer Cho Chang. Una vocecita en su interior le decía que no escuchara... pues un dolor terrible albergaría su corazón.

---No... no me lo digas; dijo con voz seca, se aparto de ese lugar, se llevo las manos a la cara... y sin saber porque, sentía unas ganas de llorar.

---Tengo que hacerlo... mi conciencia no me deja en paz... tengo que decírtelo... ¡¡tú más que nadie debe saberlo!

---¡¡¡Basta! No quiero saberlo... déjalo así... no me lo dig...

---YomateaRon...; murmuro con rapidez la chica

---¿Qué?; el corazón de Hermione latió con mucha fuerza, podía escuchar sus propios latidos y su mente dejo de divagar en pensamientos poco racionales, no supo en que momento sus labios estaban temblando.

---Yo... yo... fui la culpable de su muerte... ofrecí la vida de Ron a cambio de la mía...; sus palabras eran secas, cargadas con sentimiento de profunda culpa.

---Tú no lo hiciste...; decía Hermione retrocediendo, simplemente se negaba a creerlo. ---Ron fue al bosque prohibido a buscar a Harry... ¡¡ya lo había buscado en el castillo y no lo encontró!... así que se le ocurrió buscar en el bosque prohibido y ahí... ¡murió!... ¡¡¡FUE VOLDEMORT QUIEN LO MATO!; grito con todas sus fuerzas cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir por sus ojos.

---Si... a si fue... yo fui la culpable; dijo Cho aparatando la vista de Hermione.

---¿Cómo... cómo es... posible?; no podía hablar a causa de su llanto.

---Yo le dije donde hallar a Voldemort... yo lo entregue su vida al Lord... era su vida o la mía y... ¡fui una cobarde!

Granger se levanto del suelo y se lanzó contra Cho, golpeándola en la cara y en su estomago, logrando que la Ravenclaw gimiera del dolor, con los puños cerrados le golpeo el rostro, haciendo que sangrara su nariz.

---¡¡¡Como pudiste!... ¡¡¡ERA MI MEJOR AMIGO!... preferiste que lo mataran a él a dar tu propia vida... ¡¡¡ERES PEOR QUE UNA COBARDE!... ¡¡¡ERES UNA MALDITA!

El dolor en su interior era muy fuerte, Hermione estaba encima de Cho golpeándola, y esta lloraba de dolor, tratando de en vano cubrirse con sus manos. Hermione dejo golpearla pronto, ya que se había cansado (no le gustaba hacer mucho ejercicio, y menos aprender a golpear más tiempo), sus puños le sangraban y respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos estaban demasiados rojos y miraba con profundo rencor a Cho.

---Lo siento... se que fue muy ruin de mi parte... pero, ¡¡no sabía que hacer! Tenía mucha presión sobre mi... todo... ¡¡¡no supe la consecuencias de mis actos hasta que lo vi muerto en el bosque!.

---¿En contraste el cuerpo antes que yo...?; pregunto con una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

---Si... pero no dije nada... lo... lo siento...; le dijo llorando de culpa.

En todo ese tiempo Cho cargaba con una culpa muy grande, se encontraba atravesando una situación crítica y no sabía que hacer, se sentía sola y confundida... las cosas se complicaban cada vez más y ahora... confesaba todo a la castaña, sintiendo como el peso de culpa se aligeraba un poco.

---¡Eres una...!

---Lose... se que yo debería estar en el lugar de Ron... e cometido un error tras otro... quiero remediarlo de alguna forma...

---Yo conozco una forma... mátate muy lentamente... que se una forma muy dolorosa, y sobre todo... que todos lo sepan...

---Una vez lo pensé y casi lo hago... pero... me acobarde a última hora; Cho lo decía muy en serio.

---Pero como siempre... tuviste miedo, como tu lo mencionaste... ¡eres una cobarde!. Te has puesto a pensar en el dolor que les causaste a todos, a Harry, a su familia... tú no los viste... ¡¡¡no presenciaste su reacción! ¡¡¡No viste con tus propios ojos como la madre de mi mejor amigo lloró, ¡¡como se derrumbo Ginny!

---NO... NO LOS VI... PERO DE IGUAL FORMA ME SIENTO CULPABLE... ¡¡¡TODOS LOS DIAS ME CULPO POR MI ESTUPIDEZ!

---¡¡¡¡¡PUES NO ES SUFICIENTE!; le grito Hermione con el puño cerrado, dispuesta a darle un buen golpe.

Cho abrió la boca con el propósito de seguir gritando, descargando parte de su frustración en sus gritos, confesando sus culpas para aligerar su conciencia... pero se cayó, se dio cuenta de que no tenía derecho hacer sufrir a otras personas, ella había hecho todo eso... causó un daño irreparable en muchas personas y especialmente en él... no quería pensar en su reacción cuando lo supiera, aunque ya había confesado varias cosas a la castaña, no era capaz de confesárselo a Harry... no podría soportarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos donde ninguna de las dos decía nada, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, analizando lo que sucedería a continuación... las consecuencias de aquella platica. Ahora que Cho se encontraba más clamada al igual que Hermione, decidió confesarle más cosas... pues sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

---Hay más cosas que necesitas saber...; comenzó hablar, ninguna había vuelto a llorar.

---¿Qué? Otro asesinato que confesar...; le dijo con rencor Hermione. Estaba mirando un ventanal sucio, la luz no podía infiltrarse a causa de la suciedad que lo cubría.

---No... es sobre el plan que le encomendaron a Pansy.

---Sobre eso quería hablarte también...; la interrumpió Hermione, aún sentía un coraje profundo a la Ravenclaw, pero quería despejar la duda que rondaba su cabeza desde ayer. ---Ese plan consiste en quede embarazada de Harry.

---No; dijo con firmeza Cho, se extrañaba de esa pregunta pero consultando su reloj, se dio cuenta que no tenían mucho tiempo. ---Es sobre otra cosa...

A pesar de sentir tristeza en lo profundo de su corazón, una parte de el se sintió más tranquila, pues al menos albergaba con más esperanza que Harry y ella no sostuvieran relaciones intimas.

---Parkinson tiene que lograr que Harry se una a Voldemort a voluntad propia... bueno al menos aparentemente.

---¿Cómo?; esa noticia no era muy alentadora que digamos, era incluso peor de lo que pensaba.

---Si... mira, tendré que explicártelo desde el principio de nuevo... todo esto comenzó desde el año pasado, cuando secuestraron por primera vez a Harry... como ya te dije, él ha sufrido cambios drásticos desde esa vez. Voldemort introdujo en su cuerpo una especie de poder antiguo... y muy oscuro. Por eso de sus cambios de ánimos... cuando se enfadaba, se encelaba de ti... eran muchas cosas.

---Ya me lo habías dicho.

---Eso fue la primera fase del plan... todo lo que le sucedió cuando lo secuestraron en las vacaciones del año pasado... aunque sucedieron cosas que no entiendo; dijo pensativa Cho.

---¿A cuáles te refieres?.

---A lo que sucedido en el juego de Gryffindor & Ravenclaw (el rayo que le cayo a él y a mi), la desaparición de él, cuando iniciaban las pruebas que nos puso el profesor Lupin a los de quinto, sexto y séptimo año... el ataque, tú sobreviviste a varias maldiciones asesinas; al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la castaña, agrego. ---Si, lose´, yo estaba ahí cuando paso y vi también a un tejón en tu hombro, después entrar a otras criaturas hablar contigo... y lo que tú lograste cuando eran novios.

---¿Lo que logre cuando erramos novios?; preguntó extrañada Hermione.

---Si... originalmente cuando ese poder estaba dentro de Harry, él comenzó a ser más agresivo... por así decirlo, pero cuando se hicieron novios... la mayor parte de ese poder era nula, es decir, que Harry era el mismo de antes... ese poder no tenía efecto en ti...

---Ahhh; ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Cho tenía razón y ella sabía sobre lo del partido, el ataque y la desaparición,. Eso tenía que ver con las mascotas de los fundadores, algo que Chang no podía saber por nada del mundo.

---Voldemort se dio cuenta de eso e hizo modificaciones en el plan, de ahí surgió la idea de un segundo secuestro y... mi prueba, necesitaban matar a alguien para que Harry se alejará de todos en cierta forma. Mis padres le hablaron de mi a Voldemort y este... me dijo que la prueba consistía que cuando el colegio fuera atacado y el tuviera a Harry, yo le dijera al pelirrojo que se encontraban en el bosque prohibido... ahí Voldemort lo mato y se llevó consigo a Harry.

---Eso... eso es...

---Déjame terminar... se supone que en donde estaban, nadie podría encontrarlos... El segundo secuestro dio inicio a la segunda fase del plan, Voldemort retiro el hechizo en Harry, lo que significa que el poder dormido en él despertaría poco a poco, por eso se volvió más fuerte, más frío y... no se si sepas, pero mientras estuvo secuestrado por el señor oscuro, Harry aprendió las maldiciones prohibidas y otros hechizos más. Pero los de la Orden del Fénix y otras criaturas lo salvaron... según escuche, eran las criaturas que vi cuando hablaron contigo.

Hermione recordaba a la perfección aquella ocasión, pero no pensaba revelarle aquel pequeño secreto.

---Cuando tú te fuiste yo salí de la sala común y busque a Ron... y cuando el ataque termino... encontré su cuerpo, en ese momento, me di cuenta de mi error y de la consecuencias... cuando Harry regreso termino contigo para protegerte de Voldemort. Aunque se fue a vivir con su padrino Sirius, Harry comenzó a despertar ese poder en él, haciendo que su estado de ánimo cambiará de nuevo... intente ayudarlo en verano, pero... estabas ahí y mis celos me cegaron... el resultado fue aquel día, cuando nos gritamos cosas y ambas le dimos una bofetada a Harry; dijo Cho recordando ese día.

Hermione también recordaba ese día, aunque sus motivos para abofetearlo eran diferentes, por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en el armario de él, que bien no hicieron el amor, pero si dejo muy inquieta a ella... y mejor no pensar en eso y prestar atención a lo que Cho le decía...

---Y cuando regreso... sus cambios fueron más notables, aunque él terminó contigo y trataba de alejarte de él, otra parte de él quería tenerte a su lado... por eso sus celos cuando recibías cartas de Krum... cuando estallaron los vasos en todo el gran comedor al ver que te ponías feliz por la visita que haría el búlgaro en navidad... bueno, ya sabes esa parte.

---Si... recuerdo como se puso, estaba muy celoso; dijo Hermione.

---Y cuando yo pase el día con Harry, me di cuenta que si te olvidaba y se enamoraba de mi... podría ayudarlo, para ese entonces el mal se estaba apoderando de Harry y nadie de la Orden se daba cuenta, y siguen sin saberlo hasta el día de hoy.

---Pero sucedió lo de Pansy...; dijo Hermione interrumpiéndola.

---Si, esa es la tercera y última fase del plan... Pansy tiene la misión de que Harry (manipulado por los poderes que hay en su interior) decida unirse a las filas del ejercito de Voldemort... aparentemente se verá como voluntad propia, pero la verdad es por los cambios que ha sufrido por culpa de lo que Voldemort le ha hecho a raíz de los dos secuestros. Y... sucedió mi estúpido error de pedirle ayuda a Draco en la preparación del filtro amoroso... Voldemort encontró perfecto para la misión de Pansy...

---Eso le facilitaría las cosas a ella...; dijo Hermione entendiendo todo.

---Si, esa es su prueba: lograr que Harry se vuelva malo by cambie de bando, mientras sean novios Harry esta vulnerable... es como un libro abierto para Voldemort, esta siendo manipulado y nadie más que tú y yo lo sabemos...

---Por eso me pides ayuda...

---Si... reconozco que eres la más inteligente en este colegio... y contando que eras muy cercana a Harry, pues... por eso te confieso todas estas cosas... tienes que ayudarme...; le decía por milésima vez Cho Chang.

---Pero... supongamos que logramos que Harry vuelva a la normalidad, eso no quita que Voldemort intente llevar a cabo su plan... lo único que haría es modificar la última parte; dijo Hermione con lógica, aunque liberaran a Harry de los efectos de la poción no cambiaba el hecho de que el mal siguiera acechándolo.

Si... lose, y para colmo las cosas se complican por el último ingrediente de la poción... sólo Pansy puede liberarlo y no podemos hacer nada... aunque ideamos un plan para que lo confiese... Harry nonos creerá... y Voldemort se daría cuenta de mi traición y me mataría... al igual que a ti.

Eso no era muy relajador para ninguna de las chicas, se encontraban en serios problemas y no sabían que hacer. Tampoco podían decirles a algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix pues había un mortífago infiltrado y mantenía bien informado a Voldemort de todo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Su cabeza se encontraba dándole vueltas, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, complicando que pensase en alguna posible solución... se encontraba perdida en una inmenso mar. Dejo de caminar en medio de su cuarto y por más que buscaba algo que le sirviera de ayuda... no hallaba nada...

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió y la figura de Lavander entró por la puerta. La miró seriamente y vio que algo le pasaba a la castaña... entrecerrando sus ojos de una forma que nunca lo había hecho...

---¿Te sucede algo?

---Ehhh... no, nada, sólo un dolor de cabeza, es todo; decía Granger sin importancia. ---Si me disculpas me voy a comer algo a las cocinas; dicho esto, paso por su lado y cerró la puerta, dejando a Lavander sola en la habitación.

Esta se quedo mirando fijamente la puerta y entrecerrando más sus ojos murmuro...

---No podrás impedirlo... ya es tarde para él.

Con mucha insistencia, Harry logró llevar a Pansy una vuelta por el lago, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella... disfrutar de su compañía, de admirar sus rostro por horas y escuchar su voz. Notó que ese día su novia estaba algo rara... algo así como cohibida, estaba seria y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

---¿Sucede algo?; le preguntó deteniendo la caminata alrededor del lago.

---Nada... sólo que, pensaba; le respondió ella mirando el agua y viendo como el calamar gigante sacaba uno de sus tentáculos.

---¿En que pensabas?; dijo Harry algo extrañado.

---En ti... y en mi; dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

---Ahhh... ¿y en que exactamente?

---Sobre lo que me regalaste ayer... no debiste hacerlo; le dijo ella mirándolo unos segundos.

---No le veo lo malo... eso hacen los novios, es una muestra de mi amor, además... no lo traes puesto; le dijo notando ese detalle.

---¡Por supuesto que no!... digo, es que... se me olvido ponérmelo esta mañana.

Eso no convenció para nada a Harry, pero no queriendo pelear con ella por primera vez, optó por no darle importancia. Amaba a Pansy y no quería echar a perder su relación con ella como lo hizo con Hermione.

Siguieron caminando por largo rato, y Pansy evitaba a toda costa que él le tocara la mano o intentara abrazarla, algo en ella comenzaba a sentir y estaba segura que no era algo planeado... era un sentimiento desconocido, y tenía miedo de saber que era.

Cansados de caminar, decidieron ir a la orilla a refrescarse un poco con agua; no pudiéndose contener más, Pansy le hizo una pregunta.

---¿Me amas?

---¡Por supuesto que si! Y haría todo lo que fuera por estar a tu lado siempre, por protegerte de todo mal... me gustas así, por como eres; le dijo con dulzura en su voz y la beso en los labios sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Mientras sentía sus labios contra los suyos, sentía como sus manos la abrazaban protectoramente. La besaba de una forma dulce y tierna... Harry era el primer chico que le dio un beso en la boca... y besaba bastante bien.

Pero pronto el beso se torno más agresivo y sus brazos comenzaron apretarle con más fuerza, no supo en que momento Harry le había hecho dos chupetones y se encontraba encima de ella...

---Basta...; le decía separándose a la fuerza de él.

---Pensé que te gustaba; le dijo él con una sonrisa.

---Pues ya ves que no; le dijo ella y vio en los ojos de él, un brillo especial, que no eran verdes como antes... sino grisáceos...

De sentirse amada y protegida, sintió que estaba frente a un hombre que podía hacerle daño, ahora se sentía indefensa y miedo...

---Será mejor que regrese... Draco quiere hablar conmigo; le dijo parándose del suelo y echar a correr rumbo al castillo, dejando a Harry atrás, que le gritaba que se quedase.

Dudas comenzaban a surgir en ella. Por un lado se sentía bien estar a su lado, pero cuando comenzaba a notar ese cambio en él, producto del poder que despertaba, le daba miedo y quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Sabía muy bien su misión, y lo curioso era que empezaba a sentirse incomoda de cumplir esa misión, pues debería de dejar que Harry cambiará su forma de ser y una de esas cosas eran que la besara de esa forma... poco dulce.

Por otro lado, cuando esos cambios no se encontraban, se sentía amada por primera vez y descubrió a un Harry que nunca llegó a imaginarse... así era como le gustaba estar con él, aunque su misión se lo impedía... debía de hacerlo pues estaba a prueba y si fracasaba, Voldemort la mataría.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común, unos cuantos alumnos estaban ahí asiendo sus deberes o jugando ajedrez mágico mientras platicaban de cosas triviales. A parte de lo la platica que tuvo con Cho esa tarde, estaba otra gran duda que aclarar, y era sobre la vida sexual de su amigo… que aunque lo negara mil veces, en el fondo le importaba de sobre manera.

Sintió que una mano se poso en su hombro y vio el rostro de la pelirroja, que traía unas cuantas ramitas enredadas en su cabello. Se sentó a su lado y la miro seriamente…

---Déjame adivinar, ¿Es por Harry, cierto?

---¿De que hablas?; preguntó la castaña tratando de fingir no entender.

---Sabes… mentir no es tu fuerte, Hermione; le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. ---Aún no sabes si Harry y la odiosa serpiente han tenido…; miro a todos lados, asegurándose que nadie las observara y agrego. ---Ya sabes… relaciones sexuales; dijo esto último muy bajito acercando un poco su rostro.

---No… y no es solo eso, son tan noticias que ya ni se que pensar; la prefecta soltó un bufido.

---Ah, bueno en ese caso, yo te sugiero que… que… ¡nose, para estas cosas es mejor que consultes con un adulto; le dijo la pequeña Weasley encogiéndose de hombros.

---Gracias por el intento, pero no puedo pedir ayuda a nadie; al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga, agrego. ---Yo se de lo que hablo, por cierto, ¿Dónde te metiste?; le dijo mientras tomaba unas cuantas ramitas de la cabellera rojiza.

---Eso… bueno, es que salí con Colin por los jardines del colegio.

---¿Una cita?; pregunto con un poco de mejor humor Hermione.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, que la tenía igual de roja que su cabello, se mordida nerviosamente los labios y miraba con insistencia a su amiga.

---Y… ¿Estuvo bien o mal?

---Yo no lo veo malo, al contrario… me da gusto que ya tengas casi un novio.

---Corrección… que ya tenga un novio, porque… llevamos dos semanas saliendo; al terminar de decirlo, estaba como un tomate rojizo, movía los hombros con evidente nerviosismo, al igual que sus labios.

---Wauuu… eso si es… inesperado, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?; preguntó mientras la felicitaba abrazándola.

---Bueno… con todo lo de ti y Harry… ya vez, pasaron cosas más importantes; dijo Ginny.

---Eso no es excusa… debiste decírmelo, al menos hay alguien que es feliz en medio de este…. Mundo cruel y despiadado.

La pelirroja iba hablar pero se cayó al ver que entraba Harry por el retrato de la dama gorda, con un moviendo de cabeza le indico a Hermione y tras saludar al ojiverde, salió a buscara Colin

---Ya es costumbre en ti que estés así todos los días, ¿verdad?; le dijo Harry mirándola profundamente

---¿Por qué dices eso?

---Siempre que te veo estas pensativa, en un mundo de pensamientos que no tengo la menor idea… ¿te preocupa algo?; le dijo tomando un libro que estaba enfrente suyo y ojeándolo con poco interés en él.

---Si… y es por algo que me entere acerca de ti; le dijo armándose de valor en preguntarle algo a su amigo, y es que nunca habían tocado ese tema.

---Pregúntame entonces… aunque si algo con lo partido de Quidditch que tendremos, te digo que todo va mejorando… aunque con leves tropiezos…

---Nada de eso; lo interrumpió ella. ---Es sobre… tu y la mal… y Pansy; estuvo a punto de ofender a la asquerosa serpiente que era su novia, pero dándose cuenta a tiempo corrigió sus palabras, pues bien sabía como reaccionaba él cuando se hablaba mal de su novia.

---¿Qué cosa?; le preguntó algo extrañado.

---Bueno… digamos que cierta persona piensa que ustedes… ya han pasado a otro nivel; le dijo mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían y esquivo los ojos de su amigo a toda costa en esos instantes.

---Perdón… ¿Otro nivel, se más clara; le pidió Harry con duda en sus ojos.

---Esta bien, será clara y directa… ¿Tú y Pansy han tenido sexo?.

Harry dejo caer libro que le golpeo su pie izquierdo, causándole un leve moretón, pero él simplemente observaba a su amiga con detenimiento, si bien había escuchado bien, Hermione le preguntó algo sobre vida sexual… un tema que nunca antes tocaron por diversas cuestiones.

---¡Vaya, que pregunta tan más directa me has hecho en mi vida… ¿Quien te lo dijo?

---No tiene importancia y no evadas la pregunta.

---No… no hemos tenido sexo ni nada por estilo, sólo besos y unas cuantas caricias… pero más halla de eso no; sus palabras fueron sinceras.

---¿A que te refieres con caricias?; preguntó Hermione con duda, no por algo Ginny los cacho en un momento un poco… subido de tono.

---Bueno…; ahora era Harry quien estaba nervioso. ---Pues caricias en la cara, brazos, cintura… un poco más abajo de… las piernas, ¡ya sabes! Como todos los novios; decía moviendo los brazos muy exageradamente.

---Nunca conmigo, salvo esa vez en tu armario…

---Si, me disculpo de nuevo por ese día… no se que me pasó.

Hermione si sabía que había sentido Harry, pues ella misma paso por lo mismo, pero no encontró oportuno decirle nada a él. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y pensando en como cambiar la conversación… se sentía más tranquila con la confesión de su amigo y una renovada carga de optimismo se apodero de su cuerpo.

---Ya que tocamos ese tema… ¿Tú y Víctor?; preguntó con picardía Harry.

---Esta a kilómetros de distancia y apenas estamos saliendo como pareja… si a eso le llamamos estar saliendo como algo más que amigos; dijo ella un poco ruborizada por la insinuación del ojiverde.

---Porque siento que estas confundida con tu relación con Víctor, dices una cosa un día y al otro día es otra; negó con la cabeza muy impaciente. ---De verdad que nunca podré entender a las mujeres.

---Es lo malo de ser hombre… no sabes que puede pasar por nuestra cabeza en todo el día; dijo ella con lógica.

---Si… como dice Dean, a las mujeres no hay que en entenderlas, hay que quererlas; en esos momentos apoyaba cien por ciento a su compañero de cuarto. ---Bueno si me disculpas, me voy a dar un buen baño; le dijo mientras se levantaba.

Hermione vio como su amigo subía por las escaleras que daba a su cuarto, al menos las cosas no estaban peores aún… aunque tampoco ofrecía un cuadro más optimista. Sabía bien que tendría que ayudar a Cho en pensar una solución al dichoso filtro amoroso, pero no creía poder perdonar nunca a la chica por entregar la vida de su mejor amigo a cambio de vivir… cosa que tampoco estaba segura que durara mucho tiempo, Chang tenía miedo por su vida y aunque sonara cruel, se lo merecía por sacrificar una vida que no debía.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Perdón por la demora de este capítulo, pero se la maquina me borro lo que llevaba escrito y no lo pude recuperar, así que tuve que hacerlo de nuevo modificándole algunas partes… mil veces perdón por tardarme más tiempo.

Bueno, en este capítulo se aclara sobre el asunto si Harry y Pansy tienen intimidad… y no se preocupen que soy de la idea que Harry sea su primera vez con Hermione, de eso no tengan la menor duda.

Como lo había dicho en la historia de "A Pesar del Tiempo", he tomado la decisión de que constare a los reviews que me lleguen, aunque me arriesgue a que borren la historia de la pagina, aunque también se las razones de porque esa nueva regla (aunque no se si sea cierta), pero se que ocupa mucho espacio en esta pagina, ya que hay bastantes historias de todo tipo y genero que para que hubiera espacio, prohibieron contestar reviews y poner "notas de autora" o "notas aclaratorias"… pero no pienso hacerlo, además tampoco estoy del todo segura que sea esa la razón.

Paso a contestar los reviews:

**AlexiaRiddle**: Me alegra que no hallas sido la paciente, sino la estudiante de medicina, por que si a mi me da el patatus, como sea, me entristece que tardes todavía con las capítulos de tu historia, pero bueno… mientras espero me dedicare a escribir. Me alegra que te gusten las sorpresas porque puse dos en este capítulo (si no los has notado, te aconsejo que leas entre líneas). Un abrazo y beso grande de mi parte. Sanke.

**Serenitakou**: Upps, como verás nada de que Pansy quede embarazada pasará… ¡jamás! Me considero loca, pero tengo mis límites, no te preocupes que no estará como un tonto enamoradizo… las razones las puse en este capítulo, en lugar de ser tonto, más bien yo diría que preferiría que le pasara eso… pero las intenciones son otras. Cuídate mucho. Sanke

**Pedro**: Me alegra que te hallan gustado los capis y que tengas una computadora nueva, yo quiero otra nueva por que la que tengo ya me esta fallando y por más que la arreglo, no funciona; por favor te ruego que no explotes, sino no sabrás como termina esto… y atinaste en algo que me mencionas, ¿lo notas en este capítulo, sino, házmelo saber para que te diga. Me despido con un abrazo. Sanke

Una cosa que casi paso por alto, no creó poder actualizar este fin de semana la historia de "A Pesar del Tiempo" porque me dedique a escribir este capítulo, así que no se extrañen. Casi no tuve tiempo de escribir por falta de tiempo, trabajo y fiestas patrias que celebraron en mi querido país la semana pasada.

Los veré en la próxima actualización…

Sanke


	21. Capítulo 21 Tercer partido

**Capítulo 21**

**Tercer Partido**

_Hola_:

_¡Que mala onda son! Nosotros pensando en ustedes, les enviamos cartas y ni siquiera una postal nos envían... ¡es broma, mamá nos ha dicho que han tenido uno que otro problema de diferentes tipos._

_Esperemos que estén los tres bien, Fred y yo estamos muy contentos, pues obtuvimos un reconocimiento por un artefacto de mercadotecnia estupendo... no es por presumir, pero somos los más creativos en la escuela¡¡y los más revoltosos!..._

_Ahora comprendemos a Hermione, ya que como ella es la estudiante modelo en todo Hogwarts, pues... una vez que pruebas ser mejor (con las notas más altas), disfrutas al máximo, es como una adicción y quieres seguir probando dicha adicción... ¡queremos seguir siendo los número uno!_

_¿Es raro, no? Nosotros hablando así, si hace un año nos lo hubieran dicho los habríamos mandando a la porra... jajajajaja, perdón, es aquí hay muchos alumnos de diferentes países y cada uno tiene sus costumbres y modismos... no se extrañen que hablemos así, algunas frases se pegan..._

_Bueno, al igual que a ustedes, estamos en nuestro último mes de clases ¡noooooooooooooo! En serio, aunque suene como Hermione se expresaría, en la escuela hicimos grandes amistades, aprendimos cosas nuevas, tanto mágicas como muggles y aunque tenemos nuestros ataques de locura, estamos más interesados en nuestra carrera._

_Nosotros llegamos a casa dos días antes que ustedes, así que los iremos a recoger a estación de King Cross, esperamos hablar largo y tendido con cada uno de ustedes... ¡ahhh! Casi lo olvido, perdón por no enviarles nuestros productos que hicimos alo largo del año, pero es que esta prohibido... ¿Nosotros hablando así, creo que necesitamos ayuda psicológica..._

_Nos despedimos de los tres, un abrazo muy fuerte y recuerden seguir nuestros pasos..._

_Con cariño Fred Weasley y George Weasley_ . 

Esa mañana mientras desayunaban, Ginny recibió la carta de sus hermanos y la leyó junto a Harry y Hermione. La pelirroja estaba muy contenta por volverlos a ver pronto, y también porque sus hermanos les iba muy bien.

---Bueno... estoy sorprendida; comento Hermione y se metió en la boca una cucharada de hojuelas.

---¿Exactamente en...?

---Que sean los mejores estudiantes... aunque bueno, en ese campo si son buenísimos, no conozco a alguien que los pueda superar; le dijo la prefecta cuando termino de comer su cereal.

---Si... pero ¡que emocionante!; esa mañana la pelirroja estaba especialmente entusiasmada.

---Si; opino Harry que desayunaba pan tostado con mermelada.

---Bueno, tengo que irme, si me disculpan; y sin más, la hermana menor de los Weasley salió del gran comedor.

---Y ¿Qué harás en la tarde?; pregunto como si nada la castaña.

---Pues... hoy será el último entrenamiento... mañana es el partido contra Hufflepuff, espero que Gryffindor se lleve la copa.

---Ya verás que si.

---¿Y tú?.

---Aún nose que hacer, supongo que estaré en la biblioteca como siempre, tengo que leer cosas... ya sabes, para tener una lectura ligera.

---Un libro de cuatrocientas páginas... aún recuerdo lo de primer año, cuando buscamos información sobre Nicolás Flamel, un libro que tenías...

---Jajajaja... no me recuerdes ese día, también recuerdo la cara que puso Ron... que tiempos aquellos...; suspiro con algo de nostalgia la castaña.

---Si, pero debemos continuar nuestra vida Hermione, extraño a Ron pero, ya entendí que no conseguiré nada con ponerme triste; le aconsejó Harry.

---Si, tienes razón. ¡cielos! Tenemos que irnos o sino llegaremos tarde a Herbología; se levantó rápido de su asiento y corriendo se fue al invernadero, seguida de Harry.

Era sumamente extraño la relación que ahora mantenía con Harry, extrañaba demasiado a como era antes (con todo sus celos y besos), extrañaba que pelearan porque él aún no dejaba que ella anduviera con Víctor, extrañaba de sobre manera cuando en un arranque de celos la besaba... cuando la le lanzaba miradas furtivas pensando que ella no se daba cuenta...

¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuanta antes?. No fue hasta que Parkinson le dio a tomar el filtro, y Cho le confeso en su cara que Harry termino con ella hace casi un año por protegerla del peligro.

Desde aquel día, las cosas encajaron a la perfección; Harry terminó con ella, pero eso no impedía que aún la amara y en ocasiones no aguantase las ganas de besarla... por eso esa noche en su armario, que aunque no perdieron la virginidad... con besarse y darse caricias mutuas, demostraron el amor que sentían uno por otro.

Y también estaban sus celos y sobreprotecciones... ¿Cómo no se percato, estaba peor que ciega, era una completa bruta por no haber abierto los ojos y ver la verdad en todo el comportamiento tan contradictorio del ojiverde; que aunque le decía que amaba a una chica y por eso el truene entre ellos, la beso en muchas ocasiones y sus celos ante Víctor...

¡Cielos, como le hacía ahora para tronar con Víctor... un momento¿Por qué iba a terminar su relación con el Búlgaro?; a pesar de que Harry anduviera "como un estúpido enamorado de Pansy" lo cortaría ¿Por qué, aunque eso pasara, Harry seguiría en las mismas, si se reponía del maldito filtro no seguiría con ella.

Si Harry volviese a la normalidad... todo sería igual como antes, la alejaría, le mentiría diciéndole que ama a otra chica pero aún así, estaba segura que la besaría cada vez que él no resistiese más, sus celos saldrían a flote cada vez que se mencionara a Víctor... pero no volverían hacer novios, esa decisión la tomo él.

Cierto, en esa conclusión llegó Harry, sin siquiera consultarlo con ella. La había cortado con mentiras y ambos sufrieron interminables meses, por eso, para olvidarlo acepto ser novia del buscador de Bulgaria. Harry no sabía que ella ya estaba enterada de todo por la confesión de Cho... esa Ravenclaw en cierto modo estaba ayudando, pues ahora Hermione estaba decidida a contarle todo a Harry... lucharía porque estuviesen juntos de nuevo y entre los dos afrontarían las adversidades.

---Bien, quiero que se junten por equipo de tres personas; decía la voz de la profesora Sprout, que sacó de sus pensamientos a Hermione, esta ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al invernadero.

---¿Hace cuanto empezó la clase?; preguntó a Harry que estaba frente a ella.

---Hace diez minutos... ¿Te sientes bien?.

---Si; contestó ella tomando las un par de plantas que estaban en el centro de la mesa.

---Hermione ¿Segura estas bien?; fue la voz de Susan la que habló.

---Ehh, si ¿Estas en el equipo? Decía mientras se ponía los guantes.

Harry y Susan intercambiaron miradas confusas, la chica se encogió de hombros y ayudo a la castaña en su labor. Harry miró un momento a su amiga y estaba más seguro que la distracción de su amiga desde hace días era un motivo sumamente importante.

Dos horas después las clases finalizaron. Todos los alumnos salieron del invernadero 3 y se dirigían a sus salas comunes a cambiarse porque habían terminado llenos de tierra. En todo ese trayecto ninguno de los hablo, Harry haciendo hipótesis de que le pasaba a su amiga y esta tomando la decisión que cuando Harry volviera a como era antes, lucharía por él (importándole un comido el peligro por Voldemort). Pero antes de que eso pasase, tendría que buscar la forma de que Pansy le confesara a Harry la verdad.

Por la tarde, Harry había tenido el último entrenamiento con el equipo, que estaba con energías para el día siguiente. Al final, todos consiguieron compenetrarse y dejar aun lado las diferencias que existían entre algunos de los entrenamientos (como Seamus a Lavander) o sus problemas personales.

Cuando se encontraba entrando al gran comedor junto a Seamus (ambos se habían duchado), Parvati se planto enfrente de ellos, interrumpiendo la platica que tenían sobre las tácticas que llevaban entrenando por semanas, y pidiendo de favor hablar con el moreno. Así que Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione, dejando a sus amigos en la puerta...

---¿Qué tal entrenamiento?; preguntó la prefecta, le costaba comportarse normal ante Harry, ósea, tratarlo como amigo y quedarse callada respecto a todo lo que sabía.

---Excelente... mañana será un gran día., oye... ¿Tienes idea de lo que estarán hablando Parvati y Seamus?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y continuó cenando, el ojiverde se sirvió un poco de la comida que tenía enfrente, que tenía pinta buena, aunque sinceramente desconocía de que era.

---¿No te extraña, desde que terminaron ni se hablan, sean insultado muchas veces y ahora... ella pide hablar con él¿Tú que piensas?.

---Parvati me comentó ciertas cosas... y dándose cuenta de todo va a pedirle perdón a Seamus y explicarle realmente lo que pasó. Va pedirle que regresen; dijo Hermione que tomo su vaso y sorbió un poco de leche con chocolate.

---¿Y se puede saber que paso?; pregunto curioso Potter.

---Si... no te diré quién porque no me quiso decir, pero hubo una tercera persona que se metió en su relación y... logró que cortarán, esa persona resultó ser doble cara.

Ante ese comentario de la castaña, Harry se quedó extrañado, no entendió nada de nada las últimas palabras, lo que si sabía y esperaba era que sus amigos ojalá regresasen, porque se notaba a kilómetros que Parvati no sobrevivía sin Seamus y viceversa.

Cuando ya casi ambos jóvenes terminaban su cena, dos personas se sentaron junto a ellos, con las manos entrelazadas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabiendo lo que significaba, felicitaron a la pareja que recién reiniciaba su noviazgo.

---Los detalles, por favor, no me quiero quedar con la intriga; dijo Hermione mirando primero a Parvati y después a Seamus.

---Pues...; la felicidad en Parvati, no cabía en si, que sólo sonreía y apretaba cariñosamente la mano de Seamus.

---¡Digan algo!; Harry los miraba contento.

---Pues... me explico todo como sucedió y... ¡no puedo vivir sin ella!; exclamó emocionado y en arrebato de alegría tomó con sus dos manos el rostro de Patil y la beso en los labios.

---WOW; exclamaron a la vez Hermione y Harry, súper contentos que todo saliera bien para sus amigos. Una cosa buena entre tantos problemas y preocupaciones.

Llegaron a la sala común festejando alegres del regreso de la pareja, haciendo algo que nunca antes habían hecho: cantando canciones románticas mientras caminaban en los pasillos...

Cuando Hermione y Parvati estaban en su cuarto, poniéndose la pijama de dormir, Patil habló con ella sobre el tema del noviazgo entre Harry y Pansy.

---¿De verdad no te duele que...?

---Si... más de lo que imaginaba, pero ahora somos amigos y...; no podía decirle lo que ella sabía.

---¿Realmente esta enamorado de Pansy, yo lo dudo, Harry no tiene la misma cara que cuando estaba contigo.

---¿Cómo?; preguntó confundida Granger.

---Si... cuando eran novios, se notaba un brillo especial en sus ojos y... a pesar de los besotes agasajados que se da con Pansy, nose, creó que lo de ellos es sólo pasajero... digamos como un aventurita, tu eres el amor de su vida; las palabras firmes de Patil resonaron en toda la noche en la cabeza de Hermione, que reafirmo en su decisión de luchar por el amor que Harry y ella se tienen aún.

Al día siguiente, los ánimos transmitían una energía positiva en ambos equipos, que eran aplaudidos por las cuatro casas (los Slytherin según por la amistad con Potter, que más bien era hipocresía). Algo que molesto bastante a Hermione, fue que antes de que el equipo de Gryffindor entrara al gran comedor, la estúpida y arrastrada de Parkinson lo besara y le dejara un moretón en el cuello de Potter.

Esa escena provoco en muchos estudiantes mucho asco... tanto que tuvieron que ir al baño a vomitar, otros de plano ya ni siguieron con su desayuno, otros lanzando bufidos molestos (los amigos cercanos a Harry) y los más superficiales, dejar de dar besitos a sus parejas y poner distancia entre ellos...

---¿Listo para el partido, Neville acaba de llegar y sentó al lado de Harry.

---Más que listo... este partido es nuestro.

---¡Así se habla!; Ginny a pesar de tener un poco de nervios (como cualquier otro partido), estaba muy emocionada por jugar.

---Hoy están más animados que de costumbre; comentó Hermione al lado de la pelirroja.

---Si...; añadió Patil con un brillos especial en los ojos. ---Este partido lo podemos ganar, nuestro equipo ha demostrado que es muy bueno y que tiene la oportunidad de ganar la copa.

---Además...; dijo Dean uniéndose a la conversación. ---Que por fin, nuestros amigos andan de nuevo; decía mirando a Seamus y Parvati, que se miraron y se dieron un beso tierno.

---Ya era hora... ¡felicidades, hoy en la tarde hay dos cosas que celebrar; dijo entusiasmada.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, en esos momentos llegó Lavander, que se sentó con ellos y tras sonreír como todos, comenzó a comer, Parvati al verla decidió voltear a otro lado y dejar de tomar de la mano a Seamus (algo que todos notaron).

---¿Sucede algo?; le pregunto bajito Hermione a su amiga.

---Luego te cuento...; le susurro ella por lo bajo.

Media hora más tarde, Harry ordenó a todo el equipo ir a los vestidores a prepararse, cuando se levantaron, su casa les daban ánimos con gritos, silbidos, aplausos y demás cosas. Los Slytherin sólo aplaudieron a Potter... (nota¡que hipócritas!).

Estando ya en los vestidores, Harry los miraba a cada uno y comenzó con el tradicional discurso antes de empezar un partido...

---A todos sin excepción nos ha costado acoplarnos como grupo, hemos tenido fuertes peleas y diferentes formas de ver las cosas, pero no fue impedimento para lograr nuestros objetivo principal... poder ganar la copa, aunque aún no podemos cantar victoria contra Hufflepuff, ya que es un digno equipo... pero todos sabemos, que estamos a un paso de ganar esa copa... lo único que puedo decir es que, salgamos a jugar lo mejor que podamos.

---¡SIIII!; todo el equipo se levanto aplaudiendo.

---Y aquí viene el equipo de Gryffindor, como capitán tenemos a Harry Potter, de guardiana a Ginny Weasley, de cazadores a...; la comentarista siguió presentando al equipo mientras este daba una vuelta por el campo. Después salió el equipo de Hufflepuff e hizo el mismo procedimiento...

En las gradas se escuchaban gritos de ánimos, silbidos, pancartas que eran ondeadas por el viento al igual que banderines. Las gradas repletas de estudiantes ansiosos por ver el último partido de la temporada

Hermione estaba con Parvati y Susan (que a pesar de ser Hufflepuff, apoyaba a la casa de los leones). La castaña se encontraba nerviosa y movía los dedos sin darse cuenta que en mas de una ocasión llego a tronárselos (cosa que no le gustaba).

---Y aquí aparece Madame Hooch con el baúl, cada equipo se acerca a ella en mitad de la cancha... colocándose en sus posiciones; como era de suponer, al comienzo de cada partido, empezaba a relatar de una forma normal, calmada y con cierto grado de emoción... pero en cuanto el juego daba inicio y las cosas se ponían interesantes, la comentarista se transformaba por completo, llegando a relatar con tal pasión un partido de juego, como si ella estuviera jugando...

Con los dos equipos a su alrededor, la profesora Hooch dio una patada al baúl y de ella salieron dos pelotas negras de mediana estatura, se perdieron en el cielo... después con una mano, cogió una pequeñita pelotita dorada.

La puso en la palma de su mano, unas alitas se desplegaron de la pelota y en segundos se encontraba volando libre, perdiéndose al instante de la vista de todo mundo. Por último, tomo con ambas manos una pelota roja, vio que todos estaban en sus posiciones...

---Quiero un juego limpio; sentenció la profesora con severidad. Y lanzó por los aires la pelota roja...

---El partido ha dado inicio; comenzó a relatar con un poco de entusiasmo la comentarista.

En esas milésimas de segundos, quince escobas cortaban el aire con la velocidad de ellas, el juego empezaba... y ambos equipos ya estaban con mucha adrenalina. Remus observaba con detenimiento el partido (hacia años que no disfrutaba de un buen partido). Parvati y Susan gritaban porras al equipo y se unieron en los silbidos que unos chicos más adelante se encontraban haciéndolo. Hermione por su parte, no quitaba sus ojos de Harry, que este se encontraba volando todo el campo en busca de la snitch dorada.

---Y el equipo de Gryffindor se posesiona de la Quaffe... Colin se la pasa a su hermano Dennis, y este acelera la velocidad, esquiva a Clinton y Wallace... esta cerca de los aros de Hufflepuff¡se acerca más! y la lanza...

El guardián se había colocado en posición, mirando cada uno de los movimientos de Dennis; Lavander y Colin estaban un poco atrás... Dennis se abalanzó sobre el porte izquierdo, levantando su mano en el aire y arrojó la pelota... pero en esa dirección, la lanzó al poste del centro.

Caprift (guardián de Hufflepuff) se lanzó unos segundos antes al poste izquierdo, pero al ver la mirada de Dennis, se paro en seco, volviendo al aro del centro...

---¡La detuvo!... ¡Detuvo la pelota con una patada, buena jugada por parte del guardián... y siguen sin anotar ningún gol; la comentarista poco a poco comenzaba a relatar de diferente manera.

---¡Dios! Que cerca estuvo; susurro Parvati a Susan y Hermione.

---Estará reñido este partido; hablo Susan volteándola a ver.

En las gradas se escuchaban los aplausos de la casa de Hufflepuff, junto con algunos de Ravenclaw, que estaba contentos de que no les anotaran; los de Gryffindor siguieron apoyando aún más a su equipo.

---Kent tiene la Quaffe, se la pasa a Wallace... ¡Pero que golpe!... ¡LA BLUDGER DE SEAMUS FINNIGAN FUE INESPERADA!... ¡QUE GOLPEADOR!

---¡Ese es mi Seamus!... ¡como lo adoro!; gritaba Parvati aplaudiendo con el resto de su casa, la fabulosa jugada de su novio.

---Vaya... es bueno; reconoció Susan.

En el equipo de Hufflepuff era muy difícil que una bludger pudiera impedir una jugada; hasta el momento, Wallace era muy conocido como el cazador invencible, pues en el tiempo que llevaba jugando con el equipo de Hufflepuff, no habían logrado arrebatarle de esa manera la quaffe.

Harry volaba sobre los postes de su casa, en busca de un destello dorado, el otro buscador se encontraba en medio del campo, muy cerca de tocar el suelo, ambos no habían encontrado la snitch dorada.

---Y el partido continúa... el equipo de Gryffindor tiene la quaffe... no... ahora la tiene Hufflepuff... Clinton se la pasa a Wallace, este se la da a Kent... de nuevo se la pasa a Wallace... ¡por poco!... esta vez la bludger paso de largo...

Tifany había hecho la misma jugada que Seamus hace unos momentos, pero no tuvo la misma suerte que su compañero, Wallace no volvió a caer en la trampa por segunda ocasión.

---Clinton tiene la quaffe, que estando cerca de los postes de Gryffindor, se preparara y... ¡que guardiana!... ¡nunca he visto esto en mi vida!

Ginny estaba en posición cuando vio a Clinton cerca de los postes, acompañado de sus otros dos compañeros, sin esperar siquiera a que el cazador lanzase la pelota, ella misma se lanzó y logró quitarle la pelota de sus manos... para lograrlo, tuvo que saltar de su escoba tomando el mango de la escoba con una sola mano.

---Esa jugada estuvo riesgosa; dijo Hermione todavía mordiéndose las uñas, dejo de observar a Harry cuando Parvati la jalaba de la túnica... y lanzó un gritito de susto llevándose al mismo tiempo, las uñas a la boca cuando vio a su amiga realizando dicha jugada.

---Pero estuvo sorprendente... ¡Ginny si que es toda una Gryffindor!; exclamo Susan.

---¡Vamos equipo¡¡ustedes pueden!; gritaba Parvati

---Ginny Weasley le pasa la pelota a Lavander, esta vuela esquivando la bludger del golpeador Dawson, se la pasa a Colin y este a Dennis, los tres se complementan, formando un poderoso trío de cazadores...

Y era cierto, en los entrenamientos, Harry no les suplico, les exigió que en el campo fueran uno sólo, que se compenetraran como equipo y que se apoyarán mutuamente... fue algo que les costo mucho trabajo, porque Lavander muchas veces volaba más adelantada, y en más de una ocasión, provoco una pelea entre ella y Seamus, que no paraba de regañarla por no poder acoplarse a Dennis y Colin.

---Se acercan peligrosamente a la portería de Hufflepuff, Dennis le pasa la pelota a Lavander y... ¡QUE GOLPE!; exclamó la comentarista levantándose de su asiento.

La chica había recibido un golpe en su muñeca por una bludger del golpeador Lanswer, fue tan grande el impacto, que la chica se cayó de la escoba, soltando la Quaffe de sus manos... Colin en un rápido movimiento la sujeto por una mano, mientras que Dennis la ayudó a montarse en su escoba...

---¡Diablos!; exclamó Parvati enojada. ---Ojalá se hubiera caído.

Hermione que dejó de respirar por unos momentos, miro con duda a su compañera de cuarto, esta al darse cuanta, se acercó y le susurro algo en el oído...

---Recuerdas que te comente que alguien fue el causante del rompimiento entre Seamus y yo; la castaña asintió con la cabeza. ---Pues fue Lanvander, después de aquel día que discutimos en la sala común... donde me dijo traidora y nose que cosas más, se metió en nuestra relación, creando intrigas y demás cosas... fue ella la que causo que cortáramos Seamus y yo.

Hermione miró impresionada a Parvati, después volteó a mirar a Lavander, que se encontraba volando detrás de los cazadores de Hufflepuff, (tenían la Quaffe), y recordó aquel día, donde ella y Harry salieron en defensa de Parvati.

---Kent lanza la pelota a los postes de Gryffindor... ¡PERO NOOOO, SE LA LANZÓ A CLINTON QUE AVIENTA LA PELOTA AL ARO DESPROTEGIDO... Y ¡GOOOOOLLLLLLL!

Hermione y Parvati voltearon impresionadas a donde los cazadores de Hufflepuff alzaban los brazos al aire, y su casa los apoyaba lanzando más gritos, ondeando las pancartas en el aire.

---EL PRIMER TANTO ES A FAVOR DE LA CASA DE LOS TEJONES... ¡VAN 10--0!; la comentarista estaba parada de su asiento, con la profesora McGonagall aún lado, que intentaba que la muchachita se sentará y relatar bien un partido.

Harry que estaba concentrado en buscar el destello dorado, detuvo su búsqueda al notar como el equipo de Hufflepuff estaban celebrando su primer tanto, al mirar el tablero mágico (donde marcaban los puntos), vio que Gryffindor aún no anotaba ninguno.

---¿Cómo fue...?; pregunto sin entender Parvati.

---Pues fácil, el equipo de Hufflepuff metió la pelota en un aro desprotegido, para eso, lograron engañar muy bien a Ginny.

Mientras Hermione miraba a cada integrante del su equipo de casa, Susan y Parvati la miraban con cara "podías haber sido menos cruel con tus palabras". En las gradas donde se encontraban sentados casi la mayor parte de la casa de Slytherin, Draco miraba con fastidio el partido, pero Pansy no perdía de vista en ningún momento a Harry... las cosas estaban saliendo... ¿diferentes, pero... ¿qué estaba siendo diferente?; casi todas las noches, el rostro de Harry estaba presente, soñaba con cosas poco creíbles y fuera de la lógica, otras veía a un Harry totalmente diferente.

---¿Sucede algo, Pansy?; la voz de Draco, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

---¿Yo, no, no sucede nada ¿Por...?; le preguntó ella desviando su vista de Potter, y fingiendo indiferencia ante Malfoy.

---Hace días que estas rara; dijo el rubio insistiendo.

---Nada malo, sólo que... ya sabes... cada vez queda menos tiempo y... estoy bajo presión.

---Ah, bueno, menos mal que es eso... te recuerdo que si fallas te matará... no tendrá piedad contigo; la voz del rubio, hizo que la sangre de Parkinson se le congelara.

---¡GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL¡¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR ANOTA SU PRIMER TANTO!; la voz de la comentarista se escuchó por todo el estadio. Estaba de nuevo parada, con los ojos brillantes de la excitación que la invadía cada vez que veía un partido de Quidditch.

En las gradas, un grito eufórico se escucho, los Gryffindos se pararon de sus asientos y aplaudían con fuerza, con sus pies, todos golpeaban con fuerza el piso a un mismo ritmo mientras repetían una y otra vez una frase de ánimos.

Hermione abrazo con fuerza a Parvati, que sorprendida por la manera de ser de la prefecta en un partido, no pudo aparatarla, ya que la estaba ahogando. Susan también estaba feliz y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver las cara de Parvati a falta de aire, y los saltitos que daba Hermione mientras no dejaba de abrazar a Patil.

---¡QUE PARTIDO!.

Harry sobre volaba por la mitad del campo cuando vio al buscador lanzarse en picada a unos cuantos metros de los postes de Gryffindor... y a unos metros más adelante un pequeñito destelló dorado. Sin pensarlo un segundo, inclino su escoba a esa dirección y menos de lo que se dice Quidditch, rasgaba el cielo con su escoba atravesando en cinco minutos la distancia que lo separaba con el otro buscador.

Lavander y otro cazador que estaban cerca de ahí, (la Quaffe en posesión de la chica), casi se caen de sus escobas cuando Harry paso al lado de ellos. Todos no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de la desesperada carrera de ambos buscadores por la pelotita, y tampoco tardo mucho para que los golpeadores de ambos equipos, lanzaran la bludgers con el fin de impedir que el buscador del otro equipo obtuviera ventaja.

---¿QUÉ SUCEDE?... NO SÓLO ES UNA CARRERA DE VELOCIDAD EN ESCOBAS, TAMBIÉN LO ES PARA EVITAR ESAS BLUDGERS; y la comentarista tenía razón, lo único que lograban los golpeadores, es que la snitch dorada se alejará más de los buscadores.

Harry tuvo que dar un pirueta bastante extraña para evitar un golpe con la buldger. El otro buscador no tuvo tanta suerte, la bludger paso a rozarle le hombro. Pero ninguno, dio señal alguna de querer desviar su escoba, ya que se dirigían directamente al suelo...

A escasos centímetros de tocar el suelo, la snitch dorada cambio su dirección, y con ella, ambos cazadores, que dejaron con la respiración entrecortada a más de uno, ninguno dejó de seguir la pelotita dorada, estaban al lado del otro, aumentando cada vez la velocidad en sus escobas.

Un bludger paso frente a sus rostros, provocando un desviación instantánea. Hermione tenía abiertos los ojos de par en par, con las uñas en la boca, tenía varios rasguños en la cara, Susan y Parvati también estaban atentas, pero no en las misma circunstancias que la castaña. Pansy por su parte, cruzaba los dedos por debajo de su túnica y de forma inconsciente, quería que Harry cogiese la snitch sin sufrir daño alguno.

---¡AY POR DIOS¡¡¡LOS NERVIOS ME ESTAN MATANDO!... NINGUNO SE RINDE...; la voz de la comentarista era lo único que se escuchaba en el campo.

La profesora McGonagall que estaba a su lado, no prestaba atención que la comentarista, había tirada todo lo que estaba al frente suyo, tenía fuertemente agarrado el megáfono, y un pie sobre la tarima principal.

En cuestión de segundos, Harry tomó ventaja sobre el otro buscador, como era de esperarse para muchos, la escoba de Harry pronto tomó más velocidad. Harry ya estaba dos metros más adelante sobre el otro buscador.

Logró esquivar por décima vez la bludger, quitándose del camino, el otro buscador sin embargo, no tuvo el mismo reflejo, pues la pelota se había dirigido a él y le dio directo en la cara.

Justo cuando el otro buscador caía de su escoba, Harry cerraba su puño fuertemente sobre la pequeña pelotita, que revoloteaba inútilmente entre sus dedos. Un grito inmenso inundo el campo, todos estaban de pie vitoreando, lanzo silbidos y demás cosas...

Harry tenía el puño alzado, mostrando la pelota dorada, sus compañeros se dirigían a él sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pansy suspiraba aliviada, Draco miraba con disgusto a Potter, pues habían perdido la copa de quidditch.

---¡Ganamos!... ¡Ganamos!; gritaba Hermione a Parvati.

Patil, saltaba sin parar en donde estaba mientras gritaba a todo pulmón. Susan aplaudía con entusiasmo. La castaña miró a Harry y vio como era abrazado por sus compañeros de equipo...

---¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!... LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH SE LA LLEVA Gryffindor; esta vez, sus gritos casi no eran escuchados a causa del alboroto que había en las gradas.

Media escuela bajaba de las gradas y corría al campo a felicitar a los ganadores... el equipo ganador era lanzado por los aires... celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

O.K Antes que nada pido una gran disculpa a todos por todo el largo tiempo que me tarde en actualizar... originalmente este capítulo lo tenía terminado hace dos semanas, pero por lo gran lista que soy (en pocas palabras tarada, por no decir algo más feo), no guarde los cambios hechos, que eran la mitad del capítulo... y pues, cuando quería dar los últimos detalles, no tenía más que seis hojas escritas (en Word). Y estas dos semanas estuve trabajando desde las nueve (hora que salgo de mis cursos) hasta en la noche, y sinceramente no me daba tiempo de nada.

Llegaba a la casa, bañarme, hacer la tarea del curso (que es diario) cenar y dormir, porque me levantaba temprano al día siguiente. No tuve ningún descanso y pues... me ganaba el sueño.

Se que no hay excusa que justifique esto, pero es la verdad, lo bueno de esto, es que me gane más dinero, lo malo es que estoy agotada y no he escrito nada...

Paso a contestar a los reviews:

**Enigranger**: Gracias por tu review, en cuanto a como estoy, pues, bien entre lo que cabe (ni modo, así es la vida). En cuanto a que Lavander es una de las traidoras¡acertaste! En cuanto a que hará Hermione, pues lamento decirte que no pude, esta fuera de sus manos, la única que puede es Pansy. Me han comentado también sobre eso de contestar los reviews por medio de otro review, lo haré a partir de la próxima actualización. Un abrazo para ti amiga. Sanke.

**SerenitaKou**: Lamento la gran tardanza en la actualización, espero que tu infección en los ojos ya este ajo control. Oye, quiero decirte algo, me gusta muchísimo tu historia, me encanta el rumbo que le estas dando, tienes excelente imaginación (una cosa que admiro de ti), aunque por no tener mucho tiempo que digamos, no te he podido dejar un review como Dios mana, quiero que sepas que soy seguidora de tu historia y que me la leo, aunque tal vez no el mismo día que actualizas.. jejeje, perdona, pero el trabajo i es pesado (más de lo que me esperaba), pero eso si, la paga es buena y vale el sacrificio de tantas horas. Cidaye mucho y abrazo grandísimo. Sanke

Bueno tengo que irme, tengo una cita con una doctora, no se porque pero siento una bolita en el cuello (en la parte de atrás), y no tengo idea del porque, además de que tengo miedo que me digan que me tengan que operar, ya que de chiquita me pasó lo mismo, y mi madre me dijo que me lo quitaron con una operación... así que¡no quiero operación, esa vez fue por una inflamación del ganglio y mamá cuando lo vio dijo "Parece ser el ganglio". La verdad odio los hospitales, las inyecciones, y operaciones... esperemos que no sea nada malo.

Otra cosa que tengo que informar, es que a partir del próximo capítulo, los reviews los contestare por medio de otro review, para que no sancionen mi historia, y respetar hasta cierto punto la regla que impusieron. Espero que no les moleste, por que en lo personal, a mi si, pero tengo entendido que lo hicieron por que esta muy saturada, de tantas historias que hay, así que, tampoco podemos culparlos.

Ahhhh! Por cierto se me olvidaba informarles, esta historia esta en sus últimos capítulos, aún no se si serán tres o cuatros más, ya que tendrá una continuación, donde sucederá lo que tenga que suceder... jejejeje, yo me entiendo, pero espero que les guste lo que tengo planeado para la continuación.

Espero verlos pronto (porque ni yo misma lo se) dentro de dos semanas...

Sanke.

**P.D: Perdón por la poca imaginación que tuve sobre el partido. Disculpen mi falta de inspiración.**


	22. Capítulo 22 La huída

**NOTA: La sección "Notas de la autora" estará en los reviews, donde también ahí estaran contestados los reviews del capítulo anteriror.**

**Capítulo 22**

**La huída**

La celebración por obtener la copa de Quidditch se extendió hasta el día siguiente, por lo que la mayoría de los Gryffindors se encontraban en sus camitas roncando...

Ese día Hermione no pudo hacer nada, aunque fue por la profesora McGonagall, ninguno se fue a dormir. Todos en la sala común estaban muy contentos por la victoria que les importo muy poco que la profesora les quitará cincuenta puntos.

Cuando Hermione bajo a la sala común, vio que todo estaba ordenado nuevamente, ninguna copa con cerveza de mantequilla, platos vacíos, sillones arrumbados en alguna parte de la sala.

Atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda y decidió ir a la biblioteca a entregarle a Madame Pince un libro. Cuando llegó no encontró a muchos estudiantes, algunos haciendo la tarea para el día de mañana, otros leyendo por gusto...

Vio a Cho leyendo un libro grueso lo más apartado de la biblioteca, cuando se acercaba, vio que alguien más se le había adelantado... Draco estaba frente a ella, con Pansy a su lado.

--No has ido a las dos últimas reuniones primita-. la voz de Draco se escuchaba muy molesta.

Hermione se escondió tras unos estantes, a esa distancia podía escuchar bien lo que hablaban... y también noto que la voz de Cho estaba muy nerviosa...

--Ahhh... bueno, lo que pasa es que no me entere de la primera reunión y la segunda estaba con un profesor, cumpliendo un castigo-. la chinita lo miraba en forma de disculpa.

--No me importa nada de eso... pasado mañana será la tercera reunión, Pansy planea llevar a Harry.

--¿Qué?... pero si ella aún no ha terminado con su misión de...

--¡No hables nada de eso en este lugar, alguien puede escuchar cosas que no-. Draco callo a su prima con voz amenazante.

--Él se dará cuenta, y aunque este bajo los efectos de la poción no lo hace idiota para darse cuenta que somos mortífagos... eso podría perjudicar nuestros intereses. Draco, tu sabes bien que no es buena idea que Pansy lo lleve a la reunión-. Cho trataba de argumentar cosas verdaderas y disuadir a su primo en la decisión.

--¿Crees que no pensé en eso ya?. No pasará nada si Pansy logra terminar el plan antes.

--Pero... ¡estas loco! Si las cosas salen mal, el señor se enfadará y no dudará en...

--Ya todo esta planeado. Entre hoy y mañana, todos nosotros ayudaremos a Pansy en su objetivo... así que ve informando a todos...

Hermione estaba pálida, y se escondió cuando Draco paso por la estantería donde se encontraba, cuando vio que él y Pansy habían salido de la biblioteca, se acercó con precaución a Cho. Se sentó enfrente de ella y puso el libro que traía en sus manos, muy bajito hablaban para que nadie escuchará cosas que no.

--¿Qué fue eso?-. preguntó la castaña preocupada.

--¿Escuchaste?-. pregunto sorprendida Cho. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. --Pues… Lo que oíste... los planes se adelantarán.

--Qué clase de misión tiene Pansy...-. comenzó hablar Granger.

--No puedo decírtelo, es riesgoso... pero he notado algo, puede que suene absurdo y loco pero lo he estado pensando durante varios días y...

--¿Qué cosa?-. la interrumpió Granger.

--Pansy se enamoró de verdad de Harry, pero aún no quiere aceptarlo.

Ante aquellas palabras, a Hermione se le revolvió el estomago. ¿en que momento las cosas se tornaron de esa manera, ¿Pansy enamorada de Harry? Y ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Cada vez las cosas se tornaban más confusas.

--No... ¿Cómo sucedió?-. esa preguntaba rondaba por la cabeza de la castaña.

--Pues eso... es bueno para nosotras, tengo que convencer a Pansy para que le diga la verdad a Harry, lo del filtro amoroso... eso retrasara los planes del señor oscuro.

--Y si no funciona... te abrías delatado frente a ella y si Voldemort se entera, te matará.

--Si... pero si no, Harry... ¡dios, ni siquiera me atrevo a pensarlo-. Cho estaba realmente preocupada, un paso en falso y las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

Hermione la miraba, todo sucedía frente a sus ojos ¡¡y ella sin poder hacer nada! ¿Qué hacer en estos casos? Cho no le decía aún lo más importante y era ¿Qué tenía planeado Voldemort para que Harry se pasará al lado oscuro. El como empezó ya lo sabía, pero no sabía que era lo último que haría Voldemort para lograr el objetivo.

--¿Cuándo hablarás con ella?-. pregunto al fin la prefecta.

--Hoy mismo... no tengo mucho tiempo.

--Y ¿Qué sucederá después? Me refiero a que Pansy sabrá que tú... bueno, no estas en el mismo bando, ¿Qué pasará contigo?

--Bueno... aunque Pansy me crea y me ayude... yo no creo... tarde o temprano se descubriría y a ella también la querrán matar... por eso lo mejor es que huya-. su voz le temblaba, pues se enfrentaba a algo que no sabría como iba a terminar.

--Eso ya lo se, huirás pero... para cuando salgamos del colegio ya podría ser muy tarde…

--Si... si, por eso me iré del colegio esta noche-. ante eso Cho la miro directamente a los ojos y vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione Granger.

--Y si Pansy no te hace caso... ¡sino la llegas a convencer Harry estará en peligro!-. su tono de voz se elevó un poco, al darse cuenta siguió hablando bajito. --Si tú te vas, nadie podrá impedir que Pansy termine de cumplir su misión.

--¡Se que es un riesgo enorme! Pero tenemos el tiempo encima y mucho que lograr... en caso de que Pansy no le diga a Harry, ¡Tú eres la única que podrá actuar!

--¿¿Cómo? No puedo hacer nada, ¡tú dijiste que la poción no tiene remedio a menos que Pansy lo confiese enfrente de él! Que yo le diga a Harry no servirá de nada... tampoco puedo hablar de esto con la Orden del Fénix... además que esta el hecho que nos vigilan todo el tiempo y hay criaturas en el limite del bosque prohibido.

--¡Lose, pero puedes hacer que Harry este todo el día contigo... enfermarte, rómpete un hueso ¡lo que sea! Pero que Harry no se separe de ti en ningún momento... se que podrás lograrlo, confió en ti.

--Esta bien... haré lo que pueda-. dijo Hermione, una sensación invadió todo su cuerpo, una mezcla de miedo y valor al mismo tiempo.

--Gracias Granger. Bueno, tengo que irme... hablar con Pansy no va a ser fácil; tras esas palabras, Cho se levantó de su lugar y salió de la biblioteca, mientras que Hermione se quedo sentada ahí... con mil cosas que pensar y muchas sensaciones inexplicables.

& & & & & &

La tarde había caído sobre el castillo, una brisa fresca recorría todo el castillo, Hermione se encontraba sentada en el tronco de un gran árbol, que se encontraba frente al lago. En esos momentos el calamar gigante salía a la superficie, sacando dos enormes tentáculos...

Pero la castaña no se encontraba admirando tal paisaje que podría llegar a calmar un poco la inquietud que sentía, desde la mañana no podía sacarse la conversación con Cho... el riesgo era alto, pero el intento valía la pena.

A estas horas Cho se encontraría hablando con Pansy... donde no podía tener idea de lo que sucedía, tendría que esperar a que la noche llegará y darse cuenta de la actitud de Parkinson en la cena.

--¿Hermione? Cuando la castaña se volteó, se encontró con Ginny y Susan que se acercaban a ella.

--Hola chicas.

--Hola... ¿te pasa algo, desde hace días que estas rara-. comentó Ginny sentándose al lado de ella.

--Nada sólo estaba pensando en cosas... nada más.

--A mi no me engañas... te sucede algo y no quieres hablar-. argumentó Ginny sin darse por vencida.

--Te pareces en ese sentido a Harry-. esta vez hablo Susan. --En ocasiones, Ron me decía que Harry hacía lo mismo que tú haces ahora... las malas costumbres se te pegaron-. negó con la cabeza la última frase.

--No... no es eso, simplemente pensaba en todo... lo mucho que cambiamos, las cosas que han sucedido, y lo que vendrá en un futuro no muy lejano...

--¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Susan.

--Pues eso... el próximo año, será el último año en este colegio y cuando salga... lo que haré después.

--No entiendo porque piensas en esas cosas... falta mucho tiempo, además nada malo ha sucedido, salvo que Harry tenga a esa serpiente como novia-. la pelirroja se asqueó ante eso.

Hermione la miro unos instantes y después se empezó a reír, con ellos descargando un poco la frustración que la embargaba, como desearía que las cosas fueran así... pero la realidad estaba muy lejos de ser así.

--¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el castillo, hay que aprovechar los últimos días que tenemos en el colegio?-. propuso la pelirroja.

--Pero... mañana para ti comienzan los TIMOS, tienes que estudiar-. le reprocho Granger.

--Si y ya estudie lo suficiente, si hoy sigo estudiando mi cabeza explotará... necesito despejar mi mente para estar fresca en los exámenes... ¡vamos Hermione, serán dos semanas de exámenes para mi-. Ginny puso cara de un perrito desvalido.

--Mmmm... esta bien, pero prometes que a partir de mañana, le pondrás empeño.

--Prometido Hermione-. le aseguro la chica. --Ahora vamos a dar un paseo.

& & & & & &

--¡Traidora!

--¡No es verdad, nos soy traidora porque nunca quise ser mortífaga.

--No es lo que importa, por obligación o voluntad propia eres una mortífaga... ¡y has traicionado a nuestro señor!.

--¡Voldemort no es mi amo!... y tampoco el tuyo Pansy...

Parkinson se quedo sorprendida ante esas palabras. Cho y ella estaban en la torre de astronomía discutiendo sobre algo muy serio. Chang le propuso la idea descabellada de confesarle la verdad a Harry antes de la próxima reunión.

--Estas muerta Chang...-. las palabras de Pansy se clavaron en el fondo a Cho, era como una estaca en el corazón, su intento al parecer había fracasado.

--Se que amas a Harry... Pansy debes impedirlo.

--Yo… yo no lo amo, sólo lo utilizó para los propósitos de nuestro amo, es una misión que debo cumplir.

--Una misión que no quieres cumplir en el fondo.

--¡Tú no sabes nada!... me criticas cuando tú también lastimaste a Harry, ¡¡¡entregaste la vida de su mejor amigo a Voldemort a cambio de la tuya! Eres la menos indicada para decirme que esta bien y que no.

--Se que Ronald Weasley murió por mi culpa... ¡¡es algo que recuerdo todos los días de mi vida! ¡¡se que fui cobarde! ¡¡y también se que lastime a Harry! Y no fue hasta ese día que me di cuenta...-. sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. --Te digo esto porque cuando cumplas tu misión, te darás cuenta del error...

--De que error hablas... querrás decir mi acierto, cuando Harry sea la mano derecha de Voldemort, ambos me premiaran con honores... y seré el orgullo de mi familia-. la voz de Pansy era poco convincente.

--¿Orgullo a tu familia, ¿premiarte con honores, date cuenta que Voldemort nos esta utilizando, cuando tenga a Harry a su lado ¡nos matara!

--¡Mientes! ¡estas muy loca Cho!

--¿Qué crees que pase contigo cuando Harry tome el poder al lado de Voldemort, ¡crees que seguirá siendo tu novio...! ¡date cuenta de la absurda situación!

--Puede que si... ahora que lo pienso, porque no, Harry y seguiremos andando y...

--Harry no te ama...

--¿Quién habla de amor, yo no estoy enamorada...

--Si lo estas... y en tu corazón albergas la esperanza de estar a su lado. Aunque digas que por ambición, codicia, sed de poder o lo que sea, el hecho es que ¡estas enamorada de Harry y eso te aterra!

--No me aterra nada...-. sus mejillas estaban rojas del coraje. Que diablos se creía esa chica de baja clase y traidora, para nada iba a seguir escuchando sus palabras absurdas.

--Parkinson…-. la llamo Cho cuando vio que la Slytherin caminaba en dirección a la puerta. --¿Eres un ser humano?

--¿Qué?-. se detuvo en seco, giro sobre sus talones y miro a Chang despectivamente. –No… soy un marciano del planeta Marte, ¡claro que soy un ser humano! Que te has creído estúpida ilusa.

--Entonces dime… ¿Por qué vas a hacerle daño a la persona que amas?

Pansy exhalo profundo y la miro con coraje, dio dos pasos hacia a ella y con voz amenazante le dijo:

--No lo amo… ya quítate esa idea abominable de la cabeza… quien me interesa es tu primo y nadie más

--No... en el pasado si, pero ahora no-. la miro con pena y antes de irse le dijo algo por última vez. --Podrás negármelo a mi y todas las personas que quieras pero en el fondo sabes que es verdad… todavía estas a tiempo de evitar que le hagan daño a Harry… porque-. La miro con tristeza. --Convertirán a Harry en alguien que no es… dejará de ser el chico del que te enamoraste de verdad.

Pansy escucho como los pasos se alejaban de ahí, veía en dirección a la puerta (que estaba abierta) y una ansiedad desconocida creció en su corazón.

& & & & & &

Entro como relámpago al gran comedor, su respiración era muy agitada, miraba a todos lados en busca de Harry o Pansy… hasta que vio al chico cenando tranquilamente con Dean y Neville.

--Tardaste en llegar, ¿estudiando en la biblioteca?-. Harry la miraba sobre el hombro de Neville.

--Si-. Se alegro de que Harry hiciera ese comentario, no quería pensar en que excusa inventar. --¿Dónde esta tu novia?-. trato de que su voz sonara normal.

--No lose… supongo que con sus compañeras-. La miro extrañado el ojiverde. --¿De cuando acá interesada en mi novia?

--Por nada-. La castaña ya no sabía que excusa inventar. --Sólo… sólo que se me hizo extraño que no estuviera montada en ti.

--Soy yo o ¿estas celosa Hermione?-. Salio de la nada el comentario de Dean, que la mirada muy interesante, algo poco usual en él.

..Jajajajajaja… ¡yo celosa!-. reía la castaña, una parte si era cierta, pero era más su preocupación de no verla en el gran comedor. --Creo Dean que necesitas lentes, ¿Por qué no se los prestas un rato Harry, negó con la cabeza aún riendo.

Harry y los otros chicos la miraban extrañados, no entendían cual fue la gracia para que la castaña estuviera riéndose de esa forma, estaba muy rara ese día. Pronto todos volvieron a la normalidad en su cena.

Pero la castaña no estaba tranquila, a cada minuto miraba la puerta del gran comedor, la mesa de Slytherin y por último la mesa de Ravenclaw. Los nervios la estaban matando y Harry empezó a notarlo.

"Dios mío que nada pase por favor… que todo haya salido a la perfección", a este punto ya estaba castañeando fuerte con sus dientes. Para Potter ya era mas que obvio y estuvo a punto de preguntarle que diablos le pasaba si no fuera por Terry, que llego en ese momento e hizo plática con la castaña sobre la clase de Transformaciones.

En el momento en que Hermione terminaba de hablar con Terry, Pansy entro al gran comedor y se dirigió a donde su novio estaba. Justo en ese momento Draco entraba echando humo del coraje y miraba hoscamente a todo aquel que osaba mirarlo.

--Harry… tenemos que hablar en privado… ahora mismo-. estaba muy seria y al momento de mirar a la castaña, le dirigió una cara de poco amigos.

Granger trago saliva y una preocupación se hizo presente en su rostro…. ¿le diría la verdad a Harry? Ó simplemente ¿Apuraría ya las cosas?

Harry se levantaba despacio de su asiento y miraba a su novia intrigado. Era torturante cada segundo que pasaba, una forma muy lenta y angustiante, sin saber el que pasará después y con la preocupación si las cosas se tornaban más peligrosas de lo que ya estaban.

Ella todo lo veía a cámara lenta… un nudo en su garganta impedía que probara más bocado, sus dedos temblaban mientras veía como Harry empezaba a caminar con Pansy a su lado afuera del gran comedor.

Al instante vio a Malfoy cerca de la puerta, acompañado por varios Slytherins… por varios seguidores de Voldemort… las cosas estaban feas, y todos casualmente miraban a Harry Potter. Hermione supo en ese momento que algo andaba mal…

Sin pensarlo se levanto de su asiento y camino con calma detrás de Harry y su novia. Sus manos sudaban de frío y un temblor se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo…

Cuando la pareja estuvo cerca de ellos, Pansy se puso nerviosa (extremadamente nerviosa) y su primo furioso con ganas… ¿Acaso él ya sabía de sus planes de decirle a Harry? O era una nueva orden del Lord.

--Problemas-. Susurro cerca del oído de Parkinson. Malfoy la miro enojado. --Hola Harry, me permites un momento a tu novia… sólo por unos segundos.

--Claro.

Hermione vio esa oportunidad para llevarse a Harry a los dormitorios…

En el instante en que Malfoy y la otra chica se alejaban a donde se encontraban los demás Slytherins, Hermione alcanzó a Harry y lo tomo por uno de sus brazos, mientras que con su otra mano se tocaba su vientre y fingía dolor.

--¿Qué te pasa Hermione?-. Harry había puesto toda su atención en su amiga.

--Me siento mal…-. lanzó un leve quejido de molestia y apretó el brazo de él. --Serías tan amable de llevarme a mi dormitorio.

--Pero-. Harry trataba de excusarse, quería pasar mas tiempo con su novia.

--Por favor Harry, no me siento bien y en la enfermería no me pueden atender, por que es algo natural… ya sabes, mi menstruación… es algo insoportable ¿sabes?

La miro y se convenció, ya tendría tiempo con Parkinson, tomándola de un brazo la apoyo en uno de sus hombros y se la llevo de ahí. Justo al momento que atravesaban las puertas del gran comedor, Hermione escucho perfectamente cuando Malfoy le decía irritado a Pansy…

--La muy estúpida de mi prima se largo del colegio…

Pansy se puso pálida y se trababa en sus palabras, Hermione les lanzó una última mirada y suspiro cuando Harry y ella subían los escalones rumbo a la sala común.


	23. Capítulo 23 Mas pronto de lo esperado

**Capitulo 23**

**Más pronto de lo esperado**

--¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy pálida.

Aun la ayudaba a caminar, estaban caminando en direcciones a uno de los sillones, que se encontraban enfrente de la chimenea. En efecto, la castaña estaba pálida, pero no era por la razón que él pensaba.

--Si quieres voy a la enfermería y le pido a Madame Pomfrey algo para tu cólico.

--No-. Se apresuro a decir la chica, tomando fuertemente del brazo de él. –Estoy bien, es algo natural, tú nunca lo has experimentado porque eres hombre.- observo la expresión y añadió. –Y es algo de lo que deberías alegrarte.

Con cuidado, la ayudo a sentarse en el sillón, la castaña pensaba que su manera de preocuparse por ella era exagerada, vale, le había dicho que estaba en sus días de menstruación. Pero entendía que, eran amigos y por eso se preocupaba.

Un sentimiento doloroso creció en su pecho. No podía hacer nada para que Pansy confesara la verdad, por lo cual tendía que soportar que Harry mirara con ojos de borrego a la Slytherin, Cho intento todo lo que pudo, pero ahora se había esfumado del colegio, huyendo de las garras de Draco.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer, era mantener alejado a Harry de esa serpiente hasta que regresarán a su casa. Su rostro debió delatar algún sentimiento, puesto ahora, el ojiverde la abrazaba con ternura. Sentados los dos en el sillón, envueltos en la calidez que desprendían las llamas.

--Yo te cuidare esta noche Herm.- su calido aliento en su oído, se estremeció por todo el cuerpo, y él la abrazo más, se hinco frente a ella y la cubrió con sus brazos, mientras ella recargaba su rostro en su pecho y aspiraba con delicia su aroma.

--Gracias.- sabía bien, que él pensó que se estremeció por el dolor del supuesto "cólico" y que quería confortarla con un poco de calor corporal.

--Velare tus sueños esta noche.- la beso en la frente y se sentó de nuevo, la castaña cerro sus ojos recargando su cuerpo contra el de él.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, estaba acostada en su cama y con las sabanas hasta su cintura. Se froto los ojos, de improvisto, fue como luz se encendiera en la oscuridad, salio de la cama y tomo la primera ropa que encontró. No lo encontró en la sala común al bajar, pregunto a su amigo Neville si lo había visto, y salio corriendo con gran velocidad, al escuchar "si, esta en el gran comedor con su novia".

Paso a tirar a unos de primer año de Ravenclaw, no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse, al verlo con Pansy cuando irrumpió en el gran comedor. Preparando mentalmente una excusa para alejarlo de ella durante todo el día, se acerco a ellos con pasos vacilantes.

--Hola, Hermione-. Estaba sonriendo cuando la vio sentarse a su lado.

Parkinson la miro con asco, y literalmente, la barrio con la mirada. Preocupada por lo que hablaban ellos antes de que llegara, se sentó a un lado del ojiverde, con sonrisa nada propia, charlo con él.

Cuando Pansy iba a replicar algo, el director se levanto de la mesa de profesores. Todo el gran comedor se quedo en mutismo, en la expectativa de lo que iba hablar a continuación. Todos en la escuela, ya sabían de la extraña desaparición de Cho Chang. El rumor se esparció como pólvora a primera hora del día.

--Queridos alumnos, lamento tener que informar, que en el transcurso de ayer, la señorita Chang no se encuentra en el castillo-. Hizo una pausa breve, algunos estudiantes se miraban aterrorizados unos a otros, temiendo lo peor. –Por ello… se tomo una decisión, en tres horas todos se marcharan a sus casas-. La mayoría exclamo impresionado, tal vez en otras circunstancias los alegraría, pero dada las cosas del porque esa medida, no era muy alentador. Sus padres ya fueron informados. Que pasen felices vacaciones-. Se volvió sentar, de inmediato todos cuchichearon con voz alta.

Hermione miro de reojo a la Slytherin, y la noto un poco nerviosa, se miraba las manos que tenía debajo de la mesa, una actitud que encontró sospechosa (de todo sospechaba, y de todos). Automáticamente comía lo que tenía enfrente, pero no sabía que se metía a la boca.

Se encontraba metida en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Seamus y Parvati le hablaban.

--¡Hey! Hermione quieres prestarme atención por favor.

--¿Qué?-. cerro los ojos por unos instantes. –A que hora llegaron-. Les pregunto a la pareja.

--¿Te sientes bien?-. Seamos la miraba con interés. –No me digas que pensando en el galán-. Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de su novia. –Hasta cuando tendrás el valor de decirnos quien es el afortunado Hermione-. Miró con ojos maliciosos a Harry y Pansy, que en ese momento ella lo besaba en la mejilla. –Pensaba que Harry y tú...-. medito sus palabras. –Eran el uno para el otro.

Recibió un fuerte codazo en sus costillas, su novia Patil, lo miraba acusadoramente y con desaprobación. Harry se separo de su novia, incomodado un poco por el comentario. Pero la castaña no reacciono nerviosa, ni se puso colorada, al igual que Harry. Ella sólo l9o miro y le sonrió, se dirigió a Seamos para decirle alo simple.

--No, Seamus… Harry es sólo mi amigo y exnovio-. Noto que Pansy no le quitaba un ojo de encima. –Pero lamento decirte que, no es eso lo que me pasa. No tengo a nadie en ese sentido, Finigan. Además, se que Harry es feliz con Pansy-. Los miro y les sonrió. –Se que ella, "jamás" le haría algo a él porque lo ama-. Esperaba que esto último ayudara a que la chica, no hiciera lo que le ordenaron.

--Yo también te quiero mucho Hermione-. Le dijo Harry sin dudar en decirlo. –Eres mi mejor amiga.

En otras circunstancias, aquellas palabras le habrían dolido en el alma, pero sabía muy bien, que bajo los efectos del filtro amoroso, no tendría ojos más que para la Slytherin. Tenía que ser fuerte y más astuta que ella. Su amigo dependía de ella, esperaba que pronto aquel tormento pasara y volvería todo a ser como antes, sólo así, podría decirle a Harry que no le importaba los riesgos que se expondría si eran novios de nuevo. Lo único que ansiaba era poder estar junto a él, sin tener que ocultarlo.

--También eres mi mejor amigo, Harry-. Se levanto. –Tengo que irme, los dejo, voy a la biblioteca-. Todos la miraron interrogantes. –Tengo que aprovechar al máximo lo que pueda en tres horas.

Parvati, y Seamus la miraron incrédulos, negaron con la cabeza pensando "Los libros te absorben" Harry sólo le sonrió amistosamente.

& & & & & &

--¿Por qué tenemos que ir, Pansy?-. caminaba a rastras tras su novia. Faltaba una hora para que tomaran los carruajes, que los llevarían al pueblo, donde tomarían el tren de regreso a sus casas. –Quisiera estar a solas contigo, disfrutando un poco nuestra relación… y eso no incluye a tu amigo Malfoy.

--¿Qué?-. se detuvo en seco ella. –Creí que le hablabas bien a Draco-. Su tono de voz era sorprendida, como si al escuchar pronunciar el apellido fuera un pecado mortal.

--Si… pero no es mi amigo para tutearlo-. La miro extrañado. --¿Qué te sucede?-. Vio en el nerviosismo en sus ojos, abrió un poco la boca y la volvió a cerrar al instante.

--Nada… nada, es que… me gustaría que te llevaras bien con él, es todo-. Por mas que intento ocultar aquel ataque de nervios, no logró disimular.

--Estas… rara, siento que no confías en mi.

Lo miro a los ojos, y lo tomo por ambas mejillas, le sonrió calidamente (sólo él lograba eso en ella). Acerco sus labios, fundiéndose en los de él.

--Es que, quiero…

--No me expliques nada. Pansy te amo, pero eso no me convierte en idiota-. Su novia lo vio con ojos abiertos. –Mira, algo te pasa, lose… se te nota-. Puso un dedo en los labios de ella. –Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que hacer la maleta.

Sutilmente, retiro las manos de ellas de su rostro. Giro sobre sus talones y sin hacer caso al llamado de su novia, hecho andar a la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba algo molesto, pero no sabía si con ella, consigo mismo, o con lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Todo parecía indicar que las cosas estaban bien. Pero… pero algo no, y era claro eso por la desaparición de Cho. Sabía perfectamente que era prima de Malfoy, por accidente escucho una conversación de ellos, donde la palabra "primo" salio a flote. Y se le hacía muy extraño que este, se pusiera de muy mal humor desde ayer en la noche, justo cuando Cho ya no se encontraba en el colegio. No mostró preocupación por ella, de ahí que no quería acompañar a su novia, porque iba a ver a Malfoy y unos amigos, para, según ella "despedirse".

Diviso la entrada de sala común de su casa al final del pasillo. Al entrar se encontró con todos sus compañeros de casa reunidos, hablando seriamente.

--¿Despedida de todos o me perdí de algo?

--De nada compañero-. Neville se paro y camino hacia él. Sólo platicábamos todos.

En esos instantes bajo Hermione y Parvati de las escaleras donde están los cuartos de las chicas.

--¿Listas?-. preguntó Neville.

--Si-. Contestaron al unísono.

Todos se pusieron en pie y caminaron a la salida de la sala común. Harry estaba confundido, todos los de Gryffindor iban a cierto lugar.

--Vamos Harry-. Lo apremio la castaña.

--¿A dónde?

--No te han dicho.

--No, Hermione-. Fue la voz de Ginny quien hablo. –Creemos que tú debes decírselo… no me mires así, que yo sea la hermana, no me da derecho hacerlo yo-. Dicho esto, salio de la sala común.

El ojiverde miro interrogante a su amiga, que esta, se aclaro un poco la voz antes de hablarle.

--Todos tomamos una decisión-. Comenzó hablar, mientras los últimos alumnos salían por el retrato. –Queremos llevarle flores a Ron. Vamos al lago y dejaremos ahí flores blancas en el lago, por lo de su… bueno, hace ya un año que no esta… y queremos llevarle flores-. Vio que él iba a decir algo, pero se apresuro a añadir. –Sabemos que el cuerpo no esta en las profundidades del lago, pero, como sabes, era el lugar favorito de Ron… por eso ahí pondremos las flores blancas.

--¿Todos los Gryffindors van?

--Si. ¿Gustas ir?

Asintió con la cabeza, caminaron juntos rodeados de un silencio. Sus demás compañeros iban delante, todos en grupo, unidos como una verdadera casa.

Al salir a los jardines, sintieron la suave brisa, las capas ondeaban en el aire, a los lejos, se veían las hojas caer de los árboles, y el canto de los pájaros llegaban a su oídos.

--Es extraño-. Pronuncio Harry mientras caminaban al lago.

--¿Qué cosa?

--Nose… presiento que algo pasa, pero por más que miro alrededor no me doy cuenta.

Ella iba a decirle algo, pero cayó, ya habían llegado al lago, cada uno de los alumnos de Gryffindor conjuro una flor blanca, pensaba algo y la dejaba a orillas del lago. Le toco el turno a Harry, y le conjuro un ramo de rosas blancas.

"Por los viejos tiempos, compañero". Las dejo en el agua y observo en silencio.

Hermione se acerco a su lado, y también dejo las flores en el lago. Ginny los acompaño un segundo mas tarde.

Al final, se podía apreciar muchas flores blancas flotando en el lago, en nombre de un chico: Ronald Weasley.

--Bueno-. Era la voz de Parvati. –Tengo que terminar mi maleta-. Se fue de la mano de Seamos.

Lavander los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a lo lejos. Tenia una mirada peligrosa, nadie mas la noto, porque cada quine estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

--Ginny-. Le hablo Harry.

--¿Qué pasa?

--Podrías pasar este verano en casa de mi padrino, conmigo y Hermione.

La castaña lo miro confusa.

--¿Yo? No se si recuerdas, pero este verano estaré en compañía de mis padres.

--Lo ibas hacer-. Contestó él en forma enigmática. –Tengo planeado pasar este verano en compañía de mis amigas-. Les sonrió a ambas. –Y no acepto un "no" por respuesta.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza. Iban a seguir charlando de trivialidades, sino fuera por la inesperada aparición de Pansy Parkinson.

--Necesito hablar contigo-. Le hablo en tono autoritario.

--Lo siento-. Le respondió Ginny con calma. –Pero ahora esta con "sus amigas", así que nos disculparas, pero no te puede atender.

Granger pensó que Harry defendería a su novia, muy al contrario de eso. Él asintió lo afirmado por la pelirroja, dejando contrariada a su novia.

--¡Soy tu novia!

--Y yo estoy molesto contigo ahora-. Le respondió duramente. –Y no quiero hablar contigo… quiero estar con mis amigas-. Dicho esto las abrazo y se fue con ellas caminando rumbo al castillo.

--Wuaw… Que mejor despedida le das ella-. A Ginny le brillaban los ojitos.

--¿Estas bien?-. pensaba, si él que estuviera enojado fuera por algo que Pansy hubiera dicho o hecho mal, en relación a los planes del Lord oscuro.

--No… simplemente casi ya no pasó tiempo con ustedes desde que ando con ella-. La pelirroja asintió. –Y este día lo dedicare a mis amigas.

--Vaya… ni creas ehhh, eso no me tiene contenta-. Le dijo Weasley en falso tono de enojo. –Tendrás que hacer malabares para que te perdono Y SOBRE TODO CON HERMIONE.

--Eso y mucho más

Una sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Hermione Granger mientras sentía como una brazo de él rodeaba su hombro.

**& & & & & NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: & & & & &**

Bueno, al fin les traigo otro cap de esta historia.

Quiero aclarar un punto, el efecto del filtro amoroso no ha disminuido ni nada, tampoco es la fuerza del amor lo que hace que Harry se distancie de la Slytherin. No, si piensan eso, de una vez les digo que no.

Pero, el que Harry este bajo los efectos de ese filtro, no lo hace idiota, o no tanto al menos, así que, una parte de él siente algo extraño, no sabe lo que es, por tanto, no le esta prestando atención a eso.

Otra cosa, y se de ante mano que no les va a gustar nadita!

Esta historia ha llegado ha su fin….

…

….

Si lo escucharon bien, este es el último cap, mas no el fin de esta historia, que creían? Que iba a dejar a Harry atado a Pansy de por vida? No, me mato antes de hacer una locura así.

Ya que me haya quitado un par de pastelazos, verduras e incluso jitomates (jeje, no sean malos), paso a contestar los reviews:

**Pedro**: AYYYY, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, YA EXTRAÑABA LOS TUYOS! Bueno, la intriga se resolverá el nuevo cap de la historia que voy a continuar. Disfruta este cap. Sanke

**Serenitakou**: WUAW ¿Cuál canción escuchaste, llevaste el peluche al hospital? Mira que ahocarlo de esa manera… yo les quito la cabeza! Si ehhhh, has tardado en actualizar el próximo cap, yo sigo esperando!. ¿Pansy quiere a Harry, si, pero aún no lo quiere admitir. TE AYUDE CON EL CAP 20! VAYA, si que soy buena inspirando, yo constantemente me bloqueo mentalmente… así que no es raro, por eso tardo los mil años en actualiza… no tengo remedio. YA ME LEI EL CAP CUANDO LO PUBLICATSE, COMO SABES, ESTOY AL PENDIENTE DE TU FIC. Me gusta que los hagas largos, aunque, admito que me tardo en leerlo a falta de tiempo… ODIO ESO!. GRACIAS POR TU APOYO EN MI NO OPERACIÓN. De tu pregunta en cuanto al slahs. Si me gusta, no todas las parejas, la principal es de D/H. Me leo más fics de ellos. UN ABRAZO ENORME Y SIGUE CON TU FIC! Alejandra.

**DanEmma**: Hermana Jane! Pues tampoco en este, tengo la mala noticia de informarte de que si Pansy le dirá la verdad o no a Harry, será en el nuevo cap de la historia que continuare. Sobre el otro fic…. Mmmm, ya verás lo que tengo preparado, YA EMPECE A ESCRIBIRLO, ASI QUE NO COMAS ANSIAS O.K Un abrazo, cuidate. Alejandra.

**Paovi**: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! Pues mira, de hecho, este es el último cap, pero lo continuaré, me alegra que te haya gustado su antecesora, te aseguro que la viene estará mejor… jejejeje, soy maléfica, lose, ya verás, cuídate mucho y disfruta de este cap. Sanke.

**Enigranger**: ENI! AYYYYYY TUS REVIEWS LOS APRECIO MUCHO, tu no te preocupes, primero tu trabajo y después los fics. No, si ya me quieres matar por como deje el anterior, de este ni se diga, tu pregunta sobre si le dirá no le dirá, será contestada en el nuevo capítulo de la historia que seguirá. Sobre lo que harán para obligar a Harry, ayyyyy es una pregunta que me compromete demasiado, no te la puedo decir, solo diré, que Pansy lo va arruinar muy bonito, dando dolor de cabeza al lord. Jajajaja, si lo traen paca y para allá a Harry, pero ya comienza a darse cuenta que puede opinar el pobre, digo, por muy enamorado que este, no lo hace ciego. YO TE AGRADEZCO A TI Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA, POR APOYARME. UN ABRAZO ENORME!. Sanke.

**Jim**: GRACIAS POR TUS TRES REVIEWS. Al fin se me dio el poder actualizar, este cap lo estuve escribiendo y escribiendo, porque no me gustaba como quedaba, disfruta que es el último de esta historia, más no el fin.

Antes de irme, y que se me olvide, por que soy olvidadiza a los extremos.

La historia ya la tengo pensada y todo, de principio a fin, aquí, les traigo sorpresas al máximo, dará un giro inesperado y…. disfruten leyéndola cuando actualice. Del título…. Mmm nose, he estado pensando en varios nombres, pero no mas no me convencen.

**_& & & OTRO ANUNCIO MUY IMPORTANTE: & & & &_**

**_TENGO UNA IDEA PARA HACER UN FIC, PERO NO HARRY Y HERMIONE. ESTA VEZ QUIERO OTRO DIFERENTE, PERO NO ME DECIDO POR LAS TRES PAREJAS QUE HAY EN PROBABILIDAD, LAS CUALES SON: DRACO/GINNY, DRACO/HERMINE, Y RON/LUNA. POR FAVOR VOTEN EN SUS REVIEWS, OSEA, DIGANME DE CUAL PAREJA QUIEREN. TENGO EN PROYECTO OTROS FICS, ENTRE LOS CUALES ESTAN UNO DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR, PAREJAS ERIOL/SAKURA, QUE YA TENGO LA IDEA Y TODO, PERO VOY A PASO LENTO EN ESCRIBIRLO. Y OTROS MAS QUE SON RETOS PARA MI. O.K ME DESVIE DEL TEMA, POR FAVOR VOTEN EN SUS REVIEWS!_**

Y por último, este cap, me costo trabajo, lo escribí varias veces, porque no me gustaba como quedaba, este, estuvo mas decente y no tan mal. UN BESO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, LO ESPERO EN SU CONTINUACIÓN! EN SU SEPTIMO AÑO DE HOGWARTS

**_¡FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO Y FELI DIA DE LA MADRE!_**

Sanke.

**P.D: Perdón si encuentran faltas de ortografía, pero me urge subir este cap.**


End file.
